Paralyzed
by flutetenorsaxplayer
Summary: A/H ASelfless Bella has given up everything so that her brother, Emmett, could follow his dream to be a pro football player. When an accident leaves her crippled, her brother comes to her rescue and offers her a place to live. She meets Edward Cullen, star quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers. Will sparks fly, or will the sh** it the fan? Read to find out! Read & Review please!
1. Intro New Author

**Hello, my name is **_flutetenorsaxplayer2008_

**I am the author of 8 other stories (2 of which are completed) I was chosen by **_Live. Laugh. Love. Be_** to finish one of her stories,** _'Paralyzed'_**_._ I hope you enjoy what I bring to the table, and I hope that you will stay tuned to see what I have in store for this story.**

**If you think that I cannot do this story justice you can either read my stories and see for yourself, or you don't have to read this story any more (which I would frown upon ;) )**

**So stay tuned and see what will happen next with Paralyzed :)**

**Sincerely,**

flutetenorsaxplayer2008** _aka _Megan**


	2. Hello Again

**I own nothing!**

**This story was adopted from another author and I am now going back over a couple chapters and making make a few fine tuning adjustments. So please bear with me while I go over this story. I hope to hear from you all soon and let me know what you think of this story and its fine tuning adjustments I've made.**

**Bella POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The heart monitor kept the steady beat of my father's heart as I held his limp hand. "Daddy, please hold on. Please, I know that I said that I'll get you the best medical treatment ever, but it was too expensive. Once I can get out of this situation, I promise that you'll be alright," I whispered to Charlie.

Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor stepped through the door. "Bella? May I please talk with you?" He asked, ushering me out. I sighed. I knew what he needed.

"Yes Doctor?"

His eyes turned grim. "Bella, I know that right now isn't the best time to bring this up, but the hospital really needs that payment. Keeping Charlie alive is not a cheap matter and it's costing the hospital money; money that we desperately need to help the other patients here in the hospital as well. I know that you've informed us about your father's insurance and how he no longer has the coverage he once had."

I felt my eyes water up. "I know, I know, and I'm trying really hard. My paycheck is coming soon and I already have some of it. Please just give me some time. I promise that I'll have it to you eventually."

He pursed his lips then nodded. "Okay, I know you Bella and I know that you are an honest young lady. I'll give you another month, but then if you can't give us the payment, we'll have to take your father off of the life support."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you doctor," suddenly, my watch beeped, indicating that my lunch break was over. "Well, I've got to go," I waved back to the doctor, but was held back.

"Wait, Bella, have you been eating lately? Or sleeping?" He asked. Honestly, I haven't been sleeping if at all; I've been too worried about my father and whether or not this would be the day that I would have to say goodbye to him sooner than I had anticipated.

I shrugged. "I have to do what I have to do. And yes, I've been… dealing with a couple problems, but don't worry about me doctor! I'll be perfectly fine," I rushed off, not wanting to be faced with his concern.

I had lied. I wasn't perfectly fine and I knew it. I had been sleeping for about 3 hours each day in the subway ride home, but that was it. As for eating, my growling stomach and gaunt face answered that question. The only contact I had with food was at the restaurant I was currently working in. I sighed. As much as I wanted to quit this life, to end this aching pain, I knew I couldn't, because of Charlie, my father, I had to do it for him.

I yawned as I walked down the street to the diner that was currently my day job, concern flooding my mind. It had been a month since Charlie had been shot, which resulted in him slipping into a coma. A month since I had last slept a good 8 hours. A month since I truly lived. Before the accident, Charlie and I had been poor, but not unbearably devastated. Sure, I had to work a few more hours and he had to find a second job, but we were happy and getting by.

That was until he got into that gun fight with the criminal. I told him repeatedly that it was too dangerous to become a policeman, but my stubborn father didn't listen. Now, he was on the brink of death. "Bella! You're late!" Mrs. Stanley yelled as I stepped into the diner.

"Sorry ma'am. I was at the hospital," I murmured to my boss. I heard a snigger that was annoyingly familiar.

"What? Couldn't afford to keep your father alive?" Mrs. Stanley's daughter sneered. God I hated her.

"No Jessica. I was visiting him."

She snickered. "You know, if you're having problems with the bills, why don't you just become a prostitute? You already look like one," I gritted my teeth together.

"Thanks Jess, I'll look into it can I borrow some of your clothes for the job interview?" That shut her up. I smirked as I saw her struggle to come up with some sort of comeback and failing miserably. I grabbed my apron and proceeded to start my shift.

A few hours passed until it was dinner time and time for me to leave. I waved the others goodbye, heading towards my other job at the bar. This one was more entertaining and better paid, but less… dignifying for me. Charlie was, _is_, against me working at the bar; something to do with worrying about the type of people that frequent the particular bar that I work at. But that was the police officer in him, not to mention the over protective father showing through.

Work flew by with only 3 drunken men hitting on me, which was actually a good night for me and the drunken men that come in looking to score with anything with a pulse. Thankfully the other bartender, Ryan, made sure to keep the drunken men at bay and made sure that they kept their hands to themselves when I served them their drinks. I went to grab my things and made sure I had a good handle on my car keys, and fumbled around to make sure that my can of mace was still in there as well. This was the only place that I used the can, and I've only ever had to use the can once.

"Bye Bella, everything will be fine I can feel it!" Angela, the only waitress in the bar, shouted, smiling at me. She was really a sweet person with a sweet family and a good life. Lucky her; she had two sisters, both of which she adored and loved. I sighed as the familiar pang in my heart appeared. Emmett.

Ah Emmett, my sweet, lovable, and accomplished brother. The brother I loved and the brother who I avoided. He was a professional football player with a good, comfortable life, a killer girlfriend and perfect friends. I smiled. It was nice to know that at least one person was living the good life.

He and I had lost touch after he moved to Pittsburg to play for the Steelers. Of course I had wanted for him to stay, but I didn't tell him. That would have been extremely selfish of me. Charlie, however, was furious that he was leaving us. We had been struggling back then too and it hurt to see another member of the family abandoning us. Charlie never really forgave my brother for leaving us, even if it was to become a professional football player.

Emmett left anyways without even saying goodbye to me or our father. Not a single goodbye, although we used to be attached at the hip. I noticed a tear running down my cheek and I quickly wiped it off. A big part of me wanted to call him and ask for the one hundred grand, but I couldn't. I couldn't ask him for the money, because then I would have to tell him that our dad was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a ventilator that was keeping him on this earth. Plus I wasn't even sure if he would even take my phone call. I sighed and got into my car and began my ride back to my apartment.

I had always relied on Em for help and I wanted to do this on my own, not with the help of my big and successful brother. I loved him, and cared for him and was happy for him, but I felt like I was imposing on his perfect life. But I made sure to keep as many magazine articles and pictures that I came upon that were about him to keep track of his life. And I wanted to make sure that he was doing ok, even if we weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment.

A sharp honk snapped me out of my thoughts. I snapped my weary head up to see a blinding light in front of me. Then, an agonizing pain shot through my whole body as everything around was enveloped in darkness.

**Emmett's POV**

"God Emmett, you're so stupid!" Alice laughed as I pressed the wrong button on the vending machine, buying a Gatorade instead of a Mountain Dew. I cursed under my breath and flipped Alice off, causing her to laugh even more.

"If Bella was here, she'd know what to do," I thought out loud, causing Rosalie to cock her head to the side.

"Who's Bella?" I could tell that my girlfriend was confused and a little jealous. Then fear flooded her eyes. "Oh my god, you're cheating on me aren't you?! God I knew it you're such a – " I stopped Rosalie quick with one of my signature calming bear hugs. This helped her calm down almost instantly. She took a deep breath to collect her emotions.

"Why would you think I would even consider cheating on you? You're the only woman in my life baby; no, Bella's my…" I gulped and winced at the thought of her. It's been so long since I had even attempted to contact her. Ever since I had that falling out with dad I kind of lost touch with them both. I know that communication goes both ways, but I wasn't about to admit that I may be partly to blame.

"Wait a minute, your what?" Jasper asked. I let out a sigh; it was now or never, they needed to know the truth I suppose.

"My…sister." I whispered as my friends all gasped. I felt myself cringe away as the realization hit all of my friends rather hard. If I wasn't already feeling like crap this would've definitely been the moment that I hit an all-time low.

"You have a freaking sister and you didn't bother telling us this? I mean seriously, that shouldn't be something that you keep from all of your friends. We've known you for a little over a year and you never once mentioned that you had a sister!" Alice shrieked.

I hung my head. "It's a long complicated story Alice, but the short version is that we lost touch around the same time my father and I had an all-out fight we had over me going to play for the Steelers." Bella. Oh, my dear sister Bella, the person who I had sworn to protect from every little bump in the road of her life. She was probably the one person I had hurt the most my traveling to Pittsburg to play professional football. The one person who probably hated me the most right now.

"Ooh, wait until Edward hears about this! Wasn't that the first question he asked you when you met him if you had any siblings? You told us your whole family was dead." Alice huffed. She was a tiny thing about five feet tall with spiky hair and a hyper attitude. She was also very… obsessive when it came to clothes. It made perfect sense that she would be a fashion designer, an accomplished one at that.

Instead of succumbing to her rage, I decided to defend myself. "They practically are dead to me, I argued with my dad he didn't support my decision to go pro, and then my sister didn't even attempt to defend me to our dad when I was about to head out here. All my dad did was telling me to go and I still remember my dad screaming at me that I was never to come back."

Jasper glared at me. "Really, then why are you so touchy about Bella if you're angry with her for not defending you?"

I bit my lips. "Because she's different, Bella knew that I really wanted to do this, and she's always so selfless that she put my feelings and dreams ahead of hers; it's kind of what she's known best for."

Rose hugged me. "Emmett, do you know how she's doing?"

I shrugged. "No, but I'm not worried. She and Dad will do just fine. She was going to college when I left. She's 21 now. Bells has always had a knack for writing, she's even dreamt about becoming one of those news journalists or something along those lines." Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hold on guys," I said to my friends and picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Excuse me, is this Emmett Swan?"_

"Yep, that's me. Who is this?"

_"This is New York General Hospital. I got this number from the woman's who's currently in the hospital here. We found your number in her cell phone. Do you happen to know an Isabella Swan?"_

I'm not sure why they would be calling me, but I assured them that I was in fact myself, but when I heard the next sentence come out of this guy's mouth I immediately wished that he wasn't talking about my sister.

"_Yes, well I'm sorry to tell you this, but your sister seems to have been involved in a horrific car accident. We need a –"_

I felt my heart stop and my grip on the phone loosen. I heard a vague crash, but then felt nothing. I felt myself slip in a paralyzing haze. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I just knew that I had gotten the worse news that I knew possible! My sister was involved in a car accident. She could die, and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to make up for being such a selfish older brother.

I can vaguely hear Rosalie picking up my cell phone and putting it to her ear.

"Hello? This is Rosalie Hale. I'm Emmett's girlfriend. What? Who? Yes… yes, he'll be there. Just please don't-no, no, that's fine. Okay, thank you." Rose hung up the phone and handed it back to me, slightly pale.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Bella," I managed to whisper as the world turned blurry and swirled around and around in an unintelligible swirl. _Not her_, I thought. I knew what I had to do; I would go to that hospital and do whatever was needed of me to make sure that my sister was going to live.

**Bella POV**

Lights, strange sounds, screaming, crying, crashes, zaps, booms…

All of these sounds that whirled around me were nearly inaudible, but still there.

Trying as hard as I could I still I couldn't open my eyes.

"_Hold on Bella, you're going to be fine, just hang on!"_

Dad? Was I really hearing my father's voice right now? He had already passed away; this couldn't be a good sign for me if I was hearing my recently deceased father's voice ringing through my ears.

"_God, we're losing her, give me one amp of epi __NOW__!"_

Yelling, that couldn't be a good sign for me. All of a sudden everything started to feel very and everything was starting to slipping away from me. Everything around me was starting to become harder and harder to hold on to. Was this goodbye?

**Emmett POV**

The entire cab ride from the airport was a nerve-wracking one, but thankfully I had Rosalie. She was drawing comforting circles on my hand, trying to keep my calm during the ride to the hospital. Alice and Jasper even offered to come with Rose and me for moral support. I definitely wasn't about to push them away. They were my newfound family and I gladly welcomed the comfort.

"Emmett, it's going to be okay." She whispered. I merely nodded.

"We're here, New York General Hospital," The cab driver said and I stepped out, and rooted through my pocket and handed him a wad of cash. At this particular moment I honestly didn't care how much I gave I just wanted to get going and see my sister.

"Em, I want you to understand that no matter what, we'll be here for you. You know that right?" Alice asked, hugging me gently. I nodded, still numb from shock.

"Let's go," Jasper nudged me along and I stepped into the familiar hospital. I've been here numerous times because of Bella and her clumsiness, and when Charlie was too busy to drive her down here because he had his police shift to worry about; I had always carried her onto a cab and brought her here. Now, I was here because I wasn't there to catch her through it all. She was hurt because I left her.

We went to the nearest nurses' station and I demanded what room my sister was in, but I got no answer, it was as if I were invisible. I know that nurses are very busy and all, but I just wanted to know which damned room my sister was currently in.

"Are you Mr. Swan?" A woman behind me asked. I nodded. When I turned to face her I saw that she was in a light green colored scrub uniform; thank god finally someone could give me the answers I desperately sought. "Your sister's in the ICU right now. She's not awake right now, but due to her injuries and preexisting illness, I don't think that she will be up for a while. The injuries she sustained in the accident were minor, but she was already in a weak state when the accident occurred, it was a miracle she even survived." Wait, what '_weak condition'_?

"What do you mean, she was already sick; as in to the point that she's in the ICU?" The nurse looked uncomfortable at my question.

"She really _didn't_ tell anyone, did she?" She asked. She said that out loud, but it was more like an observation than anything else.

"What are you talking about? Tell anyone about what?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself," She said as she opened the door to Bella's room. "Are all these people with you?"

"Yes," I replied as Jazz led Ali into the room. I heard a shocked gasp.

"Alright then, I'm sorry but only immediate family is allowed in right now. Your friends can wait in the waiting room down the hall." The nurse left us alone.

"Em, it's ok, you should go visit her, and we'll be down in the waiting room when you're ready." Alice whimpered, burying her face in Jazz's chest. Rosalie gave my arm one last squeeze before following Alice and Jasper out of the hospital room, leaving me alone with my sister.

My injured, hurt, traumatized sister.

I slowly turned around to face the hospital bed and was shocked at what I saw in front of me. This had to be a stranger laying there. It couldn't be. They must have been mistaken. This couldn't be my sister. The Bella I knew looked nothing like this. She had flowing and shiny chocolate brown hair, gentle, chocolate colored eyes that lit up when she smiled. She had rosy, pink lips that made all the guys want to chase after her. Bella was, _is_, nice and lean. She's one of the lucky people who could eat whatever she wanted without having to worry about gaining and extra weight.

The woman that was in the hospital bed was not the Bella I left a year ago. This woman's hair had lost the healthy sheen and looked as if she hadn't washed it in over a week. Her normally pink and plump cheeks were white and so thin that I could see the cheek bone jutting out. Her lips weren't the red I knew, but a strange peach color. Her body was thin like she hadn't eaten in months and her eyes had thick, blue and black bags under them. No, this couldn't be my sister. This had to be some sick joke.

"Ah, you must be Miss Swan's brother," the door opened and a doctor came in, disapproval clear in his eyes. I could tell that he wanted to say more, but decided to keep the personal opinions of whatever it was that he had been told about my relationship with my sister.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this again Mr. Swan, first with your father, and now your sister is here. I promise that we are running all possible tests to make sure that your sister makes a complete and healthy recovery."

_Wait, what, Charlie is dead?_

Sensing my confusion the doctor took a seat next to me and Bella and proceeded to tell me everything that had gone on while I was down in Pittsburgh.

"About a month ago, your father, Charlie Swan was involved in a gunfight while on the job with a criminal. He underwent surgery and was placed under a coma,"

A coma? Charlie?

"Ever since then, your sister here had been trying to pay for his medical bills so he could live. She never told me and always lied when I asked her, but she's been working 3 jobs. Angela, her co-workers, they all called me and told me that she hadn't been eating, just maybe an apple a day."

"Angela had informed me that all the sleep Bella's been getting for the past month was about 3 hours each day on the subway home and the subway to work as well as the ride to anywhere else she needed to go to. She also told me that Bella asked if she could move in with her when she was close to being evicted from her apartment. Bella's been through a lot and if it weren't for her weak state, her crash should have been minor, but her body was pushed too hard and far. All we know for sure is that she will, in fact, live."

By the time the doctor finished filling me in on the last year of my sister's life I was crying. Bella had been suffering, and had been working her ass off while I partied every night in Pittsburg with my friends. Bella had given up everything she wanted for the others. "What about college?"

The doctor sighed. "She had to quit and drop out of school. The tuition was too high and she knew that she wouldn't be able to reapply for any financial aid. She used what money she had left in her college fund to help pay for Charlie's medical bills." My jaws dropped.

"She-she dropped out of NYU? She just… gave up?" No, this couldn't be true. Bella couldn't do that. She loved school and wanted to finish college. But my need for fame took that away from her. I never should have left. If I hadn't left, then she and I would have been able to make ends meet.

"Wait, what about Charlie?" I asked. Wasn't he the reason that Bella had been working so hard; to try to save Charlie?

The doctor hung his head. "We lost him a few hours after Bella had left to go back home. We were going to call her, but then we got word that there had been a horrible accident, and when we found out just who had been involved in the crash we decided to not tell her just yet.."

"And my sister, will she… will she be alright?"

He doctor shook his head. "As I've said before, all we know is that she is, in fact, going to pull through. But when it comes to her other injuries we won't know for sure the full extent of them until she wakes up, so for now we just have to sit tight and wait and see at this point."

He curtly nodded and left the room. I tried to swallow, but found that my throat was extremely dry. "Stupid, stupid Bella. Why didn't you just call for help? I mean, I would have helped you, hell, I would have given you more than enough to live on." I croaked out, sinking to the ground, my head buried in my hands.

I let the constant beep of the heart monitor drown out all the noise in the room, not that there was much. Everything seemed to be in the background and the only significant thing that I strained to hear was the reassuring sign that Bells was going to be okay…

"Uh…" a faint groan came from the bed. I quickly got up from my chair and got to Bella's beside. I could tell that she was waking up and was actually going to be alright. My heart sighed in relief and I forced a weak smile at my sister. "Hey Bells, how are you feeling?"

She snorted. "I feel like I was hit by a two ton truck." Bella said as she attempted to lift her lips into a smile.

I rolled my eyes. Well, at least her sense of humor was still intact. "No, seriously though, are you in any serious pain?"

She smiled. "Other than the throbbing headache I have right now, and the pulsing ache I have in my side. Wait, what are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be in Pittsburgh right now."

"Its fine Bells, I'm just so glad that you're ok. And why didn't you tell me that dad was in a coma? I would've come back and tried to help out with the medical bills. I know that you only what was best for me, but Bells, he's my dad too you know." I hated that I was bringing up our father right now, but I just wanted her to know that I had found out.

"I didn't want to worry you, I was hopeful that Char – dad, would wake up right away, and well, when days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months I just assumed it better not to worry you Em. I'm sorry I kept it from you." I gently kissed her cheek and whispered to her that all was forgiven and that I was never truly angry with her. This immediately calmed her down and I saw a soft smile slowly appear on her face.

"Ok, now that that is all settled Bells, why don't you sit up and stretch a bit. God knows how long you've been lying in the hospital bed without moving."

My sister slowly sat up in the bed, and I gingerly placed my hand on the small of her back to help her steady herself.

"Boy, I must've lain in one spot too long because my legs feel like they're asleep I can't hardly feel them." The overprotective brother in me was on alert at this moment. All the possible worst-case scenarios were running through my head.

"You can't feel your legs? Can you wiggle your toes?" I ripped the covers back and waited with bated breath as I watched to see if my sister could wiggle her toes.

"No, I can't feel my legs all that well; I can't seem to even wiggle my toes."

"Can you stand?" Bella nodded and tried to swing her legs off the bed, but froze, a look of agony shooting across her face.

"I-I can't move," she whispered. Just then, the doctor broke through into the room, informing Bella that she was to not move any further, and ordered me to leave the room immediately. I was furious at this point. I wasn't about to up and leave my sister; not again.

"Bella, can you feel me do this?" I watched from the doorway as the doctor ran his ink pen up and down the sole of her feet, and got no reaction from her.

"Ms. Swan, I'll want to run a few more tests, but I'm sorry to have to tell you seem to have paralysis of your lower body; whether that's temporary or permanent we won't know for sure until after we run the necessary tests to know for sure."

**A/N: So there is the revamped (no pun intended but gladly welcomed lol) chapter. What did you think? I plan to reevaluate the first couple chapters to see what all needs to be fixed and then this story will be all done and finished completely. Until then, please feel free to review my other stories as well as check out my stories on fictionpad (my pen name is the same there as it is here)**

**Also, if you're wondering why I've decided to go back and make a few changes, it has to do with a guest review I received that made me decide to go back and look over this story. **


	3. I'm Dumping You

**A/N: So here is the second chapter of this amazing story. I hope you all are enjoying this story and please be sure to review andlet me know what you think of this story :)**

**Here is chapter 2 of** Paralyzed**! :)**

**Bella POV**

Paralyzed… it couldn't be, not to me… I've always felt horrible for the people in wheelchairs or prosthetic legs but now, I was one of them. The doctor left the room and Emmett hugged me tightly, whispering consoling words to me. I felt the tears welling up inside, but I refused to let them show. Emmett was probably hurting inside for letting me suffer alone I wasn't about to add onto that pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice said and I smiled weakly at her. She was apparently one of my brother's friends he had met in Pittsburgh, and from what I've read about her, she seemed to be a really sweet and considerate person. Alice Cullen was the top fashion designer of the century, all her clothing and accessories costing more than Dior, Gucci, and Chanel combined.

The gloomy atmosphere in the room was palpable, making me shift uncomfortably. "Why are you sorry for me? You guys are the ones who are going to be taking me everywhere you go," I joked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

Rosalie looked at me incredulously and I felt the nervousness building up inside of me. Rosalie Hale was the world's most sought-after model on the East Coast. She's been known to participate in practically every single fashion show known to mankind. With long, golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a killer body, it was understandable that 'Cosmo Magazine' considered her one of the sexiest women in the country as well. To top it all off, she knew everything there was to know about cars, whether it be the make, the model, or the year. If it had a motor you'd bet that Rosalie would know all there was to know about it practically. This was one of the few things that made Rosalie a man's dream come true. Luckily, Rose was also crazy in love with Emmett, or so I heard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up; you're sitting in the hospital bed, paralyzed from waist down, for god knows how long, and you're already cracking jokes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, making me nod slightly. She grinned. "Teddy, I like her sense of humor, I love her already!" She exclaimed, allowing me to exhale the breath I had been holding.

My brother, however, barked a forced laugh and turned to look at me. His normally gentle eyes were hard and cold and I felt scared. Wait, did I just invite myself to come and live in Pittsburgh with them? I gulped. No wonder he looked like he hated me. I just ruined his public reputation. I mean, who wants a handicapped sister when you're virtually on top of the world with the press? I forced down the flood of tears and whispered, "I'm sorry, I think I may have overstepped my bounds of being a sister. I understand if you'd rather not have me come live with you."

Emmett looked taken aback by my statement. "Wait, what? What would make you think that I wouldn't want my baby sister to come live with me; especially after what's all happened to this family?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and a single tear dripped down from my cheek, no matter how hard I desperately tried to fight those tears back. I had met my brother again after all of these months, and now I had imposed on his life. Hey, there's only so much sadness a girl can take. He wiped the tears away and held my chin up to look at me. "Hey, don't cry Belly, of course you can come to live with me. You just beat me to that question. You always were one to jump to conclusions before hearing the whole story."

"Yeah Bella, you've got to come to Pittsburgh. Emmett had been hiding you for a year now, and I want to get to know you better. Plus I have this feeling that you and I are going to be such good friends, best friends in fact." said Alice, smiling widely.

I let out a shaky laugh and nodded. "I guess I'm going to Pittsburgh."

**Emmett POV**

Doctor Morris, the doctor that was in charge of Bella's case, released her yesterday, on my third day here in New York City. He was reluctant to see her go, worrying that she wouldn't be able to mentally come to terms with the paralysis, but I knew my sister. I knew that she was a fighter; she may appear weak, but that was only on the exterior.

We had decided to wait to go back to home to Pittsburgh for a couple more days. I asked Bella for the keys to her apartment, but before I could grab them Alice snatched them from me and told me that she and Rosalie would go, that I wasn't allowed into my own sister's apartment. It had to do with something about her brother shouldn't see his sister's unmentionables. When the realization of what she said hit me I gladly accepted it and both of them headed off to the apartment to pack up all of Bella's clothes for her. While Jasper was keeping Bella busy with whatever it was he had her watching, I decided to call Bella's landlord and offered to pay what was left on her lease.

That same day I got a call on my cell phone that Bella's test results seemed to show that the paralysis couldn't be determined either temporary or permanent. When I asked the doctor if it was possible that she could one day be able to get the feeling back in her lower body, I was told that it was still too early to tell. It wasn't the news I had been hoping for, but it was better than all the worse scenarios that had been running through my head when we found out that my sister was paralyzed.

I had been a horrible brother for these past few years, even before I got the call from the Pittsburgh Steelers. I was going to make it up to her, damn it. The only problem with that was that I was a professional athlete and that meant I had celebrity status. I'm a football player, and I've been nominated MVP three different times, and it seemed to help that I played for one of the NFL's top teams. It would be nearly impossible for her to escape the press and media, not to mention the whole country would be buzzing with Emmett's 'long lost' sister, and the press would eat up the fact that Bella was involved in a car accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down.

I had gotten back to the hotel a short time after both Rosalie and Alice did, and saw that Alice was already attempting to get Bella to thumb through some of her fashion magazines she had brought with her.

"Hey girls, are you all ready to go home?" I asked, flanked by Jasper, who was Rose's brother. Rosalie and Alice beamed at me, nodding furiously while Bella wrapped her arms around herself and grinned shyly.

"Oh Bella, we're going to have so much fun. I'm going to give you a completely new makeover; we can go to the spa. Just wait until I take you shopping! Oh my god, I know this place that I can take you to buy a bunch of clothes! What with your bone structure, not to mention your body type, they clothes will be so attractive on you!" Alice babbled on about how great a shopping trip will be, oblivious to Bella's horrified expression.

"Awe, Alice you're scaring Bella. I may have forgotten to mention that Bella isn't so much into fashion as you are." I said, chuckling. She glared at me as Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"No one is into fashion as much as Alice is." Jasper said with a playful smirk directed at Alice. This earned him a hard smack on the chest.

"Just because she never had a good shopping buddy to go shopping with doesn't mean that she doesn't like it. I mean, come on, who doesn't like shopping?"

Bella timidly spoke up, "I try and avoid shopping as much as possible. If it's not necessary I don't usually shop for it."

Alice and Rose gasped. Although the three of them had become fast friends, these two had a lot to learn about her. "Alice baby, don't go and bombard poor Bella with questions. She was just released for heaven's sake. You can go and worry about shopping later." Jasper said, kissing Alice chastely on the cheek. She beamed up at him and nodded. He always had that calming aura around him.

I crept up behind my Rosie and wrapped my arms around her, burying my head into her golden hair. She twisted around and kissed me. "Come on kids, we have a plane to catch," I hollered to no one in particular. Rosalie and everyone nodded in agreement and grabbed their entire luggage.

"Oh Bells, you will absolutely love Pittsburgh! Emmett has the prettiest house! It's so big that all of us, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I decided to move in into the house together. You will freak when you see it," Rose squealed, pushing Bella to the cab waiting for us.

Bella looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "Hold up, Edward Cullen? As in Alice's brother?"

Alice nodded, suddenly jumping back into the conversation in a lively demeanor. "Why, is that a problem?"

My sis just shrugged. "No, not really, I mean from what I've read in all those fancy magazines, not to mention those tabloids, I never really saw Edward in any of the pictures of you all." I scowled.

"No, he's definitely our friend; he just avoids the cameras and screaming fans as much as humanly possible. The press is dying to get more pictures of the Steelers' quarterback, but he just doesn't show that often. Besides, even if he does show, he usually pays the magazines and papers to delete any pictures of him. I swear that boy can be such a hermit."

We were able to find a cab big enough to fit the five of us, including Bella's new wheelchair. I told the cabbie where we were headed, and I heard a scoff come from behind me.

Jasper snorted. "Now that's not completely true Em, I mean there was that one girl Edward dated, what was her name? Tina? Toni? Wait; don't tell me, it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Her name is Tanya Denali; she's one of those 'self-proclaimed' socialites. I mean, her family has all the money in the world and the only reason she's even famous in the first place is because her sex tape was 'accidentally' leaked to the public." Rosalie said as she tried her hardest to remain neutral. That's one of her qualities I loved most about her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I remember that little bitch. She was such a snob, thinking that she was so much better than the rest of us. Her sense of fashion may have been top notch, but nothing about her was real! I mean she has body parts that are younger than she is!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that last remark. I remember that woman all too well sadly. Sure she was beautiful, but Alice was right, all of her was practically altered, and she probably had a whole bunch of frequent flyer miles racked up with all the surgery she had done.

Bella grimaced. "I remember reading an article about her and Edward, I know that you're not supposed to believe everything you read, but all the articles and pictures showed them to be very happy. I mean, she seems like a decent person."

We all snorted. "Oh please," Rose said, "if they were America's perfect couple, then I'm the Dali Llama. You'd be surprised what went on behind closed doors. I mean, I still remember when that Tanya chick tried to move her stuff into the house without even asking Edward first. Oh you would've thought World War Three had started the way they carried on." I shook my head.

"Bottom line is that I was so ecstatic when Edward finally had enough and dumped that woman and had a no contact order filed against her." I noticed Bella being extremely self conscious in the corner of the cab, her arm wrapped around herself again and I frowned. "What's wrong?"

She blushed red hot and muttered, "nothing."

Alice's face pinched up into a scowl. "It doesn't look like nothing."

She sighed. "Well, what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks that I'm just another Tanya?"

We stared at her for a second and burst out laughing. Bella, compared to Tanya? The idea was incredulous. The two couldn't be more opposite. Bella was beautiful, she didn't have to have surgery to get the perfect look, and she didn't have to wear a crap-load of makeup. Tanya, on the other hand, she looked like she could be a life size Barbie doll. I'm sorry but I want my woman to be more lifelike and not look some unattainable piece of plastic.

"Why are you guys laughing at me?" Bella said, pouting with a very flustered expression on her face.

"Sorry little sis, but you and Tanya are nothing alike, and don't even for a second think otherwise. Trust me. We know," I said, reassuring Bella.

"Yeah, don't worry Bella; Edward will absolutely love you,"

**Edward POV:**

Where the hell were they? It had been four days since Emmett had last called and told me that he needed to go to New York City to go deal with some sort of emergency. My sister and her boyfriend, Jasper, had decided to go off with them too without even bothering to ask if I wanted to come along as well. I had gotten word that they were now on their way back here; apparently whatever it was that Emmett had to take care of was finished.

I was driving home from the meeting I had with my agent about my contract and whether or not I wanted to ask for more money. In all reality money wasn't an issue with me. I knew that my agent was doing it so he could get a bigger percentage than he already has. The car moved faster as I slammed down on the pedal, willing it to go. "They better be there," I muttered as I pulled up in the driveway, elated to find that Rosalie's convertible and Alice's Porsche was here.

I rang the doorbell multiple times. Silence. "God damn it." I sighed and pulled out the spare key that Emmett had given me after I lost my original key. "Hello?" I shouted into the house as I opened the door, and was met by the eerie sound of my voice echoing throughout the house.

"Shit, where are they?" _Oh well, I'll just go and wait for them in the living room,_ I thought and made my way through the house to the living room.

"No really Angela, you won't believe this place. … Yeah I know, I'm intruding, but still, it's so nice here! ... Of course I'll send you some stuff… yeah, okay, uh-huh, miss you too, bye," I heard a voice coming from the kitchen and made my over there. I froze when I saw the sight.

A small and petite girl was sitting in a wheelchair, moving with slight troubles as if she was new to the machine. She had long brown hair that cascaded down to her chest. She was overly thin like she was anorexic. I took a sharp breath. The girl stopped moving, dropping the plate that she had been holding, she was probably about to steal the plate and anything else she could get her hands on.

"Holy shit! Oh no, you're Edward Cullen right?" She asked, stuttering a little and her chocolate brown eyes wide with awe and…fear? Was she afraid of being caught in the act?

I nodded curtly. "Who the hell are you?"

She blushed. "I'm-I'm Bella Swan." I rolled my eyes. Yep, she was definitely a lying fan girl who had somehow managed to sneak in here. Really, this wasn't the first time that girls had made up some crazy name and stuck Swan onto it to pretend that they were Emmett's sister. Crazy bitches.

"Right… more importantly, _why_ the fuck are you here?"

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you here?" was she stupid?

"Well, I'm- I'm going to be living here now." I scoffed.

"Uh-huh, and you expect me to believe that?"

She looked at her feet. "Um, why would I lie to you?" she whispered.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago; I'm Emmett's sister. I lived in New York City and was involved in an accident, an accident that left me paralyzed from the waist down."

Paralyzed? Is that her excuse and her way of gaining pity with us? Geez this girl was so…unoriginal. We've all seen these theatrical acts before with our fans. I sneered at her and she flinched. "Paralyzed huh? Well then it will be a pity if you fell out of the seat!" I lunged for her and made a grab for her wheelchair expecting her to get up and make a break for the nearest door. The girl's eyes were huge with fear as she wheeled herself back and tears started to flow down her cheeks. Huh, she was quite the actress.

"What are you doing?! I'm not lying I really am Emmett's sister, and I really am paralyzed!" She screamed as she wheeled away from me, she managed to get to the doorway that lead to the living room. For someone what was supposedly paralyzed she was pretty quick in a wheelchair.

"Shut up fan girl! I know you're not really paralyzed. I've seen your little tricks before!" I yelled. Okay, I know that I sound like a cold hearted bastard, but if you've been tricked into giving half a million dollars to a girl who pretended to be hurt, you'd be this way too.

"Emmett! Help me!" She screamed as she made it to the start of the stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms. Before I knew it everyone came storming in from wherever it was they had been. Emmett's eyes widened with horror at the sight and he rushed to this girl's aide and stepped between me and her.

"Why are you helping her? She's a lying bitch!"

Emmett's cold eyes met mine. "A lying bitch?" he stood from the ground carrying the girl in his arms. She was whimpering into his shirt. "Edward Cullen, don't you dare call Bella a bitch! You are so fucking…"

"Don't hurt him, Emmy," the girl who was behind my best friend said.

"Bella, he chased you around like a crazed lunatic, nearly made you fall out of your wheelchair, and you're telling me not to hurt him?"

"He doesn't know Emmett, he doesn't believe me that I'm your sister, and that I'm just some crazed fan." Emmett became silent, his face still red with anger, but obviously trying to control his rising temper

"Teddy, let me show Bella to the guest room down here on the main level." Rosalie whispered, throwing me a harsh look.

"But, I have to make sure that he doesn't hurt Edward." Bella said.

Was what this strange girl telling me the truth? Was she really Emmett's sister? I had no idea that Emmett had any family. If I remember correctly he never even brought up his family, so I naturally assumed that he had been an only child.

"I-I'm really sorry Bella. I-I really didn't know… I thought that you really were a fan girl and… oh, I'm so sorry," I whispered, throwing her what hopefully looked like a regretful expression.

She grinned at me faintly. "It's alright. You didn't know me from Adam Edward." I grimaced as the realization of how I have acted towards her and she just laughed. "It's alright, really." She turned to Emmett and looked at him firmly. "Go easy on him ok Em?"

He sighed. "You're too kind for your own fucking good." She arched a brow. "Fine," he grumbled. She smiled at me once more before Rosalie continued to push her towards the guest room that had apparently been set up during our little 'event' just a few minutes ago...

**Bella POV**

Edward Cullen… he was the most mysterious of all of my brothers friends. He seemed to be the epitome of perfection, yet at the same time he seemed to detest life. Edward had the perfect parents, career, sister, friends, and reputation. If I had his life, I would have been grateful… but Edward wasn't. At least, he didn't seem it.

I had always imagined our meeting to be on more… friendlier terms, but who could really blame him for trying to attack me. Being a celebrity, you were always surrounded by unwanted people, most of them with intentions to violate your privacy whether in the form of a magazine reporter or a fan. So even though my useless legs seemed to be dying from the agony, I couldn't blame him or have Emmett hurt him. Somehow, I just wanted to protect him.

I gasped when I got a good look at my room. It was so beautiful, and I swear my whole apartment could fit inside this one room. Ok, so I was exaggerating a bit, but this room seemed too big for just one person. "Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to croak.

"Bella, you should have let Emmett kill Edward. He tried to hurt you!"

"He didn't intend to hurt me; I could tell that he just wanted to get me out of the house. He thought that I was some crazed fan girl that managed to sneak into the house and steal one of his possessions or something."

"But still, what he did was wrong," Rosalie grumbled.

"Please, don't hurt him. It was all a misunderstanding."

"We'll still have to have a talk with him," he muttered before leaving the room.

"Rest Bella. The doctor said that you shouldn't leave the bed for a while and after what that idiot excuse of a man did to you I'd go ahead and rest..." Rose growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go and talk to him. Remember, I better see him in pristine condition tomorrow so I can say that I'm sorry." The two looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Why are you apologizing? He tried to push you out of your chair!"

"But, I just dropped the bomb on him without any warning. It's fine. I do owe him an apology. Tell him I'm sorry for me okay?" I said as I felt my eyelids starting to droop. They smiled at me and nodded before leaving the room. I yawned. "Tell him…I'm sorry" I mumbled before I let sleep consume me.

**Edward POV:**

"You are so god damn lucky that my sister's practically saint-worthy," Emmett growled through his clenched teeth. Jasper came down the stairs, glaring at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, never in my whole fucking life have I ever been this disappointed in you," he snarled. "Really, attacking the poor girl in a wheelchair?" He shook his head and I hung mine.

"I'm really sorry guys. I really thought that she was just like Tessa." We all cringed when I mentioned her name. She was the con-girl who had scammed us out of nearly two million dollars, four box seats to all of our games, and other untold treasures by pretending that she was paralyzed from waist down and was slowly dying from end-stage breast cancer.

"Don't you dare come here and compare Bella with that – that leech!" Emmett growled, poking me with his finger. "Now, my sister, having a heart of gold, and forbid me from taking you out to the back ally and beating the shit out of you, but the next time you hurt her, I won't give a damn to what she has to say. Got that?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Hey, she's asleep," Ali said as she came from down the hall, followed by Rosalie. The two saw me and stiffened. I let out a long ragged sigh. I honestly had no idea that she was really who she claimed to have been. I guess you could call me paranoid, but I was a professional football player, and I've had my fair share of crazy fan girls attempt to try and sneak into the house.

"Just say what you need to say to me, but know beforehand that I really thought that she was faking it and I'm sorry. I was going to apologize, but now that she's asleep, I'll probably wait until tomorrow morning to say it." Rose continued to glare at me at her spot next to Emmett, but Alice marched right up to me and slapped me hard across the face. "I probably deserved that," I muttered for a woman who just barely reached five feet she sure packed a punch when she wanted to.

"Yes, you did, you big asshole!" she hissed. "Really, what were you thinking? You could have really hurt her!"

Emmett's face paled. "Th-that's right… Doc said that she needs to stay in bed for the rest of the day, the whole trip here wore her out, and she needs all the sleep she can right now, especially after what went on in the kitchen." He glared at me again.

"Stop it. Everyone," Rose snapped. We all turned to look at her. "Bella doesn't want us to continually yell and blame Edward." I managed a small smile. "I still think that he's an ass, but she really seems to care for him even though she's known him for like three minutes. Besides, we are partly to blame too, if we had told Edward why we all went to New York without him, then none of this would've happened in the first place."

"Thanks Rose," I whispered.

"Don't expect me to defend you every time you screw up. You're still a complete jerk," she hissed.

"She also wants to say that she's sorry," my sister grumbled. I looked at her incredulously.

"_She_ wants to say sorry to _me_?"

Alice nodded. "She's sorry that she didn't warn you before that she was coming and because she doesn't think that you deserve all this harassment. I personally want to kick your butt right now, but Rosalie and I both promised her that we would make sure to tell you that much.."

I let out another long ragged sigh and ran my fingers through my tangled mess of hair.

"Em, is your sister some sort kind of angel?"

He chuckled for the first time since his arrival. "No, but she's pretty damn close."

"Huh, could have fooled me."

**A/N: SO what did you think? I think I managed to fix the rather abundance of physical attack towards Bella, I hope you all enjoy this re write and let me know in the reviews! :) if you've already reviewed the story then, go ahead and leave me a PM. :)**


	4. Wishes Upon A Star

**A/N: So again, what did you think of the changes in the last chapter? I hope that those who were upset with how Edward originally acted towards Bella, are now happier that Edward wasn't quite so physical with Bella when he first met her.**

**Other than that I have nothing else to add but that I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :)**

_**Previously on Paralyzed**_

_I let out another long ragged sigh and ran my fingers through my tangled mess of hair._

_"Em, is your sister some sort kind of angel?"_

_He chuckled for the first time since his arrival. "No, but she's pretty damn close."_

_"Huh, could have fooled me."_

**Bella POV:**

I reluctantly opened my eyes to face the sunshine streaming in through the cracks in the blinds. Groaning, I buried my face into my pillow, trying to resist the undeniable task of getting up. I was tired. I didn't want to face another day with a smile on my face, pretending to be strong when I really wasn't. I struggled to be nice to everyone I met, but sometimes… it just became a chore.

I sighed. When Emmett had left, Charlie had engrained the virtue of compassion into my mind countless times. He had felt betrayed that his own son had abandoned his family for a useless dream. Ever since, I rarely threw another temper tantrum because I didn't get what I wanted. I never again felt like my life was that bad because looking at it from the compassionate point of view; my life was paradise when compared to some.

Time and time again, I felt strained trying to keep the buoyant smile on my face, but it was difficult like I was fighting fate itself to maintain my kindness.

"Bella?" I heard a tentative voice ask from outside of the door.

"Yes?"

"Can-can I come in?" I smiled, recognizing the voice.

"Sure!" I trilled sitting up with a little effort. Edward came in, a shy smile playing in his lips. "Hi Edward."

"Listen, Bella, I'm probably the last person you'd want to talk to right now, but, I just want to say that I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't really intend to hurt you, well, actually, I did, but it was because I thought that you were pretending and that you were an obsessive stalker, and now I'm just rambling like a complete idiot…" he murmured and I giggled.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I understand," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and I swore that my heart skipped a beat as a crooked smile came on his lips. He was like a Greek God that had come to life. His messy bronze hair seemed so soft as if to beckon me to come and touch it. His whole face was angular and the tight black tee-shirt that he was wearing accentuated his obviously muscular and toned chest. He was very well built all around, as a football player should be, but not as burly and stocky as my brother though not as lanky as Jasper. He was the perfect middle.

But it was his eyes that made me breathless every time I saw him on a magazine cover and now in real life. The emerald green orbs seemed to gaze straight into my soul, the sea of green uninterrupted by the slightest trace of any other color. His thick lashes framed them, leaving me frazzled by just one look.

"Thanks for understanding Bella. I want to start off by saying that the person you met last night is not the real me. I want us to become good friends. Would you like to be my friend Bella?" he asked and I felt my heart plummet. Whenever I had seen Emmett on the cover of Sport Illustrated with both Jasper and Edward, I had wished and wanted to be with Edward, the unusual single in the group. I shrugged the feeling off… I mean, it was great to just be friends too. Right?

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, friends." He beamed his million dollar smile. He came and plopped down on the bed, sitting next to me. "The others are gone for a few hours. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Let's play twenty questions," I suggested, hoping to get to know him better.

He chuckled. "Alright. What's your favorite color?" he said, his eyes boring into mine.

"Emerald green," I blurted out, much to my dismay. He chuckled, but didn't mention anything, thankfully. We played for a few hours, both of us firing questions at the other at an almost inhumane speed, asking the most random and the most irrelevant questions.

"Bella?" He asked, caressing my cheek. I was currently lying on his chest, my eyes closed, just relishing the moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you find it kind of strange that we have so many things in common?" he asked. We had found during out game that we were so alike in our likes and dislikes that it was almost scary.

I shook my head. "No, not really. I mean everyone ought to have someone special like that right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, we do."

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett's big booming voice echoed through the gigantic house, causing me to giggle.

"Looks like your baby sitting duties are over Mr. Cullen," I joked.

He smirked. "I really do have to get going though Bells," he said.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll catch you later," he said, making his way back to the door.

"Where are you going?" I frowned. It was just a joke… I'd wanted to spend more time with him today. After all, we were going to be living in the same house in a few weeks time.

"Oh, I have a date."

"With who?"

"Her name is Summer Paterson. She's a cheerleader for our team and I asked her you yesterday. I really like her, and I think that she might be the one," he mumbled the last part quietly, as if he was forgetting that I was in the room. Without another word, he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, I felt my bottom lips tremble and my eyes start to sting. I shook my head violently. No, this wasn't right. I should be happy for Edward, not crying because he had a date with a gorgeous cheerleader. Besides, who would want me? I wasn't pretty to start with dull brown hair and eyes, and now I couldn't even walk. Internally, I groaned at my poor attempt at a pep talk. Instead of bringing me up, I was deteriorating my self esteem even more.

I slowly pulled the bell at my bedside table that Jasper had Emmett install for me. It was supposed to be rung when I needed help getting out of bed and crap like that. I sighed. I hated feeling so futile. "Hello sunshine!" Alice trilled, pulling in my wheelchair along with her. I gave her a weak smile.

She frowned. "What's wrong Bella?"

I looked down intently at my hands. In the short period of time that I had known the tiny pixie, we had become really close friends, sharing secretes and other girly crap during the sleepless nights at the hospital. "Nothing," I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you Bells? You're horrible at lying. Now seriously, what's wrong?"

"Edward was here," I whispered almost inaudible.

"Oh that little… what did my brother do this time?"

"He-he didn't do anything wrong. It's just me overreacting," I barked out a laugh, although it sounded forced.

"What did he do?" she asked again, her face turning furious once more.

"He's going on a date tonight. No big deal."

Her angry demeanor faded instantly and turned to worry. "Oh honey," she crooned sadly. I had told Ali about how much I had liked Edward even before I had met him. I guess I had called it a celebrity crush.

I rolled my eyes. "Ali, the world hasn't died you know. I told you, it was just a celebrity crush. That's all. Besides, I got to get to know him really well today. I had my time with him. He should go and have fun."

"Wait, did you ever get out of this bed today?" she asked. I blushed.

"No."

"So you've spent the whole day in bed with Edward?" I nodded, blushing harder.

She sighed. "Bells, you've spent six hours doing what?"

"We played twenty questions and just laid here."

"You know what, we're going somewhere then. It's not healthy to just sit in bed all day. Emmett was planning on taking us to a club, and now, you're coming with us."

I snorted. "Alice, I'm not going to a freaking club. For one, I don't drink, and two, I can't dance anymore. Why the hell should I go to a stinking bar?"

"Because you love me and Rose and will do anything to make us happy," she stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Make me you little pixie." I turned to look at her and quickly turned away. Uh-oh, big mistake. She was giving me the big puppy dog pout, her eyes wide and round, her lips trembling, making little sniffling sounds. I groaned. "I hate you little pixie," I muttered. "Fine. I'll go." Alice squealed before dumping me into the wheelchair and racing out of the room to the dress-up room. Yep, Alice had requested that one of the extra rooms was specially designed for pure torture.

Rosalie was already in there, dressed in a tight jean skirt and a red halter top that showed off her amazing legs and cleavage. I gasped at the sight of her and she smiled warmly at me. "Hey girls," she said, going back to doing her hair.

"Alice, I really don't see the point in this, I mean, it's not like I'm going to be dancing or anything. I'll just be there keeping you company. Is Bella Barbie time really necessary?" I grumbled as Ali gasped like she'd been offended.

"Bella! Of course it's necessary! If you insist on being a wallflower, then you'll at least have to be a _cute_ wallflower!" she exclaimed like it was the simplest fact in the world. I groaned as my torture began, as she tugged and pulled at my hair, applied gross synthetic crap onto my face and shoved me into a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a red shirt.

"Okay Bella, open your eyes now," she trilled after taking me over to a mirror. I hesitantly obeyed and gasped at what I saw. Although the process had been pure torture, the result was… astonishing! I touched the mirror tentatively and turned by to Alice.

"Uh, are you sure that's me?" I whispered.

She grinned. "You look beautiful Bells," she said, grabbing her showy blue dress off of the hanger and quickly doing her make-up and hair. She looked and smiled at Rose. "Let's go girls."

EPOV

I closed the door to Bella's room, smiling the whole way to Summer's house. We didn't do anything special at the house, but it was just that something about Bella made me smile. "Hey Summer," I smiled as I saw her walking down her front porch steps.

"Hi," she replied, climbing into my car. "Wow, nice car, Eddie." I grimaced at the name, but let it slide. Summer was a nice girl, and I didn't want to blow it with her just because of my silly preferences. "So where are we going?" she asked, smacking on her gum loudly. I winced again. Oh well, everyone had their flaws.

"I was planning on a dinner then going to a bar. Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect Eddie," she crooned, her voice a little husky. Was something wrong with her throat? I shook that thought away and the rest of the drive became quiet. It wasn't the comfortable silence that I had experienced with Bella back home either. It was… strange.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I politely opened the door for her and she stepped out, pleased. She clung to my arms, grinning wildly at everyone who stopped to stare at us. I chuckled at her behavior. "What?" she whined.

"Nothing Summer. It's just that you're like a little spider monkey."

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ew, gross Edward. How can you compare me to a spider?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say." Seriously, if I didn't really like this girl, then I would have kicked her to the curb by now. A small part of me whispered, _if you really like this girl, then why are you thinking thoughts like this right now? You never thought that when you were with Bella, now were you? _I frowned at myself. I shouldn't be thinking like this when I had a pretty girl out on a date with me.

We arrived at the restaurant in half the time it would have taken a normal person due to my maniac driving. I rolled my eyes at Summer who just glared at me after I ignored her insanely annoying commentary about who 'reckless' and 'careless' I was with my car. Oh please. She was talking to the person who has never gotten a freaking ticket before.

"God damn it Edward, you're the worst driver in the world," she complained for the tenth time in the last minute. I swear, this was the last time that I was ever going to talk to her. Ever.

"Put a fucking sock in it," I murmured, too low for her to hear. She walked casually up the door and looked at me, her arms folded across her chest, foot tapping, her eyebrows raised. I cocked my head to the side. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, aren't you going to open the damn door for me Eddie?" I just sighed.

"Summer, you have hands you know," I scoffed when she glared at me and swung the door open. Her mouth fell open when she saw where I had taken her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, where the hell are we?" she hissed. I shrugged.

"It's called a burger joint Summer," internally, I flicked her the birdie. Dumbass.

"I know it's a burger joint Edward! I meant why the hell are we here?"

"Uh, because we're having dinner here?" I explained, looking at her like she was the dumbest thing in the world. Oh wait, she probably was.

"You know what, I just suddenly lost my appetite," she grumbled, heading out the door. I glared at her backside and followed. I was completely fed up with her attitude! When I had met Summer during practice, she had seemed like a genuine and nice girl, not a fake bimbo and a complete bitch. Seriously!

"Fine then, we'll just go to the bar that I planned to go to," I grumbled, stepping on harder on the pedal just to make her extra nervous. When we arrived at the Alibi, the bouncer simply took one look at me and let us in. The dance floor was crowded and the whole area smelled like alcohol and sweat as well as smoke. I cringed. I really didn't like bars that much.

Summer, on the other hand squealed. "Oh my god Eddie! This is like the best thing ever! I can't believe it, I've always wanted to come here and now I'm here!" She squealed, causing me to cringe.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to dance?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Duh!" She screamed over the music, dragging me to the dance floor. I began to move with the music, though not that into it, but abruptly stopped when she began to grind her hips into mine. Oh hell no, I was not dirty dancing with her. I gently pulled her a littler further apart and she pouted in a repulsing manner but kept dancing. A few minutes later, she scooted closer again. I pushed her apart as we continued this dance of avoidance.

After a few songs, I was sick of trying to keep her off of me and decided that I had enough dancing for today. "Hey, I'm going to go sit down," I said and she just merely nodded, going to find another unfortunate dance partner. Making my way up to the tables and bar, I heard a loud and boisterous laugh that I could recognize anywhere.

I grinned wildly at my sudden change in luck and whirled around. "Emmett?"

"Edward!" he slightly slurred, standing and walking over to me, swaying and clearly drunk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Nothing much. Just that Bells didn't get to see much of Pittsburg under your watch so I decided to bring her here," he took another swing of his drink. "What about you?"

I cringed. "I brought Summer here."

He frowned. "Why? I heard that she was a bitch of all bitches."

"I found that out first hand tonight," I muttered.

"Anyways, why don't you come over here with me? I'm going to dance with the girls. Bella's here too you know and she keeps on trying to chase us off to the dance floor. Silly her," he said, dragging me over to their booth.

"Edward?" I heard her soft and bell like voice over the crowd calling me name. I smiled genuinely for what seemed like the first time that night.

"Bella! Hey!"

"You brought your date here?"

"Yep, and right now, I'm hopping that I can ditch her."

She giggled then turned to face Em with a concerned look on her face. "Teddy, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine Bells," he said before slandering off to the dance floor to find Rose and Alice.

She sighed. "He really hasn't changed much, you know. I'm really starting to think that Emmett will never truly grow up."

I chuckled. "Are you okay with that?"

"I guess I am, but still, with my current state of being, I don't think that it'll make my job any easier."

"But you'll have me to help you," I grinned and sat down in the booth beside her wheelchair. She smiled at me.

"Thanks for keeping me company."

"No problem," I replied as she used her arms to push herself closer to me from her seat. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. "You know, I think that paralysis is the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I lost my legs, but I got to come and live with Emmett, I have a best friend, well, two actually, a reading buddy, and best of all, I met you," she yawned.

We were silent for a long time with me stroking her soft hair as she just stared into nothingness, lost in her own world. "You know, I'm really glad I met you too," I whispered, kissing her forehead innocently. She smiled up at me.

"Good to know."

"Eddie!" I heard a large squeal and the click-clack of heels coming this way. I groaned.

"Damn it she found me," I muttered and Bella giggled. I looked up to see Summer staring at us with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Uh, hey Summer," I said, removing Bella from my chest, but helping her sit properly against the booth.

"Hello, you must be Summer, Edward's date right?" Bella asked, smiling sweetly, offering her hand. "I'm Bella Swan."

"You _bitch_!" Summer shrieked, causing Bells to shrink back. "What the hell are you doing, getting all cuddly with _my_ Eddie? You know I've known lots of sluts before in my life, but I think that you're one of the worst kinds! The ones that come along and steal boyfriends. How dare you do that? Can't you tell that Eddie was uncomfortable?"

Bella's eyes widened with innocence. "Oh no, you're mistaken! I wasn't trying to ruin you guy's relationship! I-I was just talking to him. That's all. Really!" Summer stalked over to us and stared Bella down.

"Get up you ho!"

"I-I can't."

"What? Staking a claim on him already?"

"No, I really can't. I'm paralyzed," she whispered shyly, her face turning bright red. Summer sneered at her.

"Oh, a handicap? Did you think that Eddie was going to talk to you just because he felt sorry for you? Really, how low can you be, using his kind heart to take advantage of him!" I saw Bella's face turning red with anger this time, but my 'date' didn't. "It won't work, you know that? You're just a plain old ugly duckling who's pretending to be a swan! Well you know what? The most that you'll ever be to him is a person he can use as an excuse to use the handicap parking spaces when he goes shopping for groceries!" She yelled.

Bella glared up at her. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, shut the fuck up!" Bella yelled. "I was just trying to be nice to you, you little bitch! I was just talking to him, my god! And yeah, I might not be as pretty as a lot of people, but it's better than being the insecure, psychopathic, crazy jealous, silicon filled, surgical shaped, blonde bimbo like you!"

Summer stood there stunned. "Listen you little-," she started to say, but I stood from my seat.

"Enough Summer!" I yelled. "Just because you failed to capture my attention through out the whole date doesn't mean that you have to make Bella feel bad about herself! She's telling the complete truth, so just back off, and never plan on seeing me ever again!" she smirked.

"Too bad that I'll see you every practice and game Edward."

"No you won't be, because as Captain of the Steelers, you're fired!" I was fuming by the time I was done with my little rant. "Come on Bella, I'm taking you home." She just nodded, the light in her eyes gone.

Ignoring her wheelchair, I lifted her up and carried her bridal style out of the club, leaving a very stunned Summer behind. "You know, you didn't have to do that you know. Everything she just said was true," Bells whispered as she buckled her seatbelt in the car. She refused to look at me, but I could see the tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't have exploded like that back there. Charlie would have been so disappointed in me," she sighed.

"What are you talking about? Everything she said wasn't true at all."

She shook her head violently. "But it isn't. I am an ugly duckling. I mean, look at me," she said, and I obeyed. I frowned. I saw an angel with the sweetest and the kindest heart and soul with deep and meaningful chocolate brown eyes and gentle, cascading brown hair. She was beautiful.

"I don't know. I guess that since Alice and Rose started telling me that I really was pretty, I was convinced of it," she let out a sharp laugh. "Well, that's what you get for believing lies." I shook my head and parked the car at the side of the road. She frowned. "What are you doing?"

I looked at her and graded the side of her face, gently caressing it. "Oh Bella, that's not true. You really are beautiful. You have the most considerate heart, the purest soul, the cutest nose, and the prettiest eyes. I love your blush, and everything about you is perfect. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

BPOV

I smiled at his little speech. "Thanks Edward," I whispered and I felt him gently kissing my forehead.

"You're welcome." Internally, I sighed. At every compliment he said, I felt my heart swell with joy that he saw me in that way. But it all came down to a burning crash when he said the 'any guy would be lucky to have you…'

Even if that was true, I didn't want any guy to have me. I wanted the perfect man. The person who could make me smile, laugh, and comfortable around him. Everything would be alright when he hugged me, or kissed me and I would feel like I actually was beautiful. I wanted him to be able to make me happy and sad, just because I loved him so much, and when we were around, I wanted the whole world to be able to feel our love.

His eyes would light up whenever he'd see me, and mine would when I'd see him. He would know what I loved and hated, and love me because I was who I was. I didn't want to have to change for him. And the thing was, I already knew that I had met the man who could do that for me. Edward was all the things that I wished would come true. But I already knew that wishes upon a star never came true.


	5. Picture Perfect

_Edward was all the things that I wished would come true. But I already knew that wishes upon a star never came true.

* * *

_

_**Emmett POV**_

"God damn it where could she be?" Jasper asked, frustrated like hell. Alice was chewing on her nails, a habit that she out grew of last year. Rosalie was at the side of the booth, calling Edward and Bella's phones over and over again. By this time, I was completely sober to realize the potential danger that my little sister was in.

"I'm a complete failure at being a big brother. I mean, she's been with me for a fucking day and I lose her!" I groaned, putting my face in my hands. Alice came over and patted my shoulder affectionately like a little sister. I smiled at her.

"You know that we'll find her. It's not likely that she'd been kidnapped. The press doesn't know about her, and not many drunken jackasses will recognize a shy girl sitting at the back booth.

Just then, a tall, leggy blonde came over to us and started staring at Jasper. She started strutting, trying to look sexy, but failed horribly. Alice apparently recognized her because she raced over and started talking to her. Despite her bubbly and friendly personality, Ali wasn't an idiot and would never talk to a stranger that animatedly.

"Ali? Who's this?" Jasper asked.

"Oh this is Summer. She's one of the Steelers cheerleaders." I nodded curtly, acknowledging her presence. She snorted.

"Actually, I'm an ex-cheerleader. Edward fired me for arguing with this hideous paralyzed girl, if you can call her that. I mean, she had absolutely no figure or any good looking things about her. She started to call me these false names because she was just so like jealous of me. But I guess Eddie felt bad for her since he stood up for the cripple. I mean, like sooo pathetic." My ears shot up. Paralyzed? Edward?

"What was this girl's name?" Ali asked, obviously thinking the same thing that I was.

"Bella or something like that. I no, pathetic right?" She flipped her hair and rolled her eyes, trying to catch Jazz's attention. Alice gritted her teeth, but said nothing, working the weasel more information out of this dumb beyotch.

Just then, Rose came over and slapped Summer. Hard. "You little bitch! For your information, Bella is a sweet, kind person unlike you and is very pretty naturally, unlike you. Jealous? You're the one who's dying of jealousy! You can't achieve any beauty without your silicon filled breasts, liposuction and tummy tuck on your big, fat stomach, and fat transplants on your butt as well as botox, nose jobs, and god knows what! Bitch, don't come over here and start insulting my sister like that!" Summer just stood there shocked by my girl friend's sudden outburst.

I stood and growled, towering over this little slut. "Don't you ever say another word about my sister ever again. And Edward was right for firing you. Don't even think about setting another foot near my family, much less talk to them. I would love to kill you right now, but I have a sister to find. Bitch," I hissed out as Summer cowered below me, clearly afraid of my brute strength.

She weakly nodded and ran out of the bar, tail between her surgically made legs. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, a habit that I always made Edward fun of. Great, I was picking up things from him. "So if Edward was with Bella, then he would have most likely taken her home," I said.

"Actually, he might have taken her to his apartment, depending on whichever his first impulse was to go. He probably was shocked that his date was so bitchy to Bella to even defend her, never mind care where he was going with her. He even forgot to tell us they were leaving," my love mused and I kissed her, my anger towards Summer completely forgotten.

"Sometimes, I find it a bit worrisome just how well you know my best friend," I chuckled when she glared at me.

"Shut up Emmy."

"Guys, this isn't the time for you guys to be fighting like this," said Alice.

"You're right. I think that Ali and I'll go and check his apartment while you and Rose can see if they're at the house. Even if Edward was shocked, he wouldn't be stupid enough to take her anywhere else."

I nodded. "Good idea Jazz. Call me if you find them," I took Rosie by the hand and led her out to the jeep. The bar was closing by this time and the only ones there were us and the bouncers. They nodded their acknowledgment towards me and my girl and opened the door for us.

As I turned on the car engine, I slammed my foot down on the petal, not giving a damn to anything in the way. Rose saw me tapping my fingers impatiently at the first stop light and gently kissed me. "Don't worry Teddy. We'll find them."

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Bella quickly fell asleep during the car ride to Emmett's house and I glanced continuously at her, smiling every time. She really was a beauty. _My sleeping beauty_. I sighed at my traitor thought as the reasonable and logical part of my mind argued to see the reality of the situation.

I had meant it when I told her that any guy would be lucky to have her. They would be able to make her blush, smile, make her eyes dance, laugh, and even cry for him while I would be watching from the side line as her best friend as she made me smile and laugh unconsciously. My date with Summer opened my eyes to who I truly wanted and all things pointed to the broken angel sitting next to me.

It was 2:00 in the morning and virtually no cars raced by the usually crowded streets of Pittsburgh and we arrived home in no time. Not wanting to wake her up, I gently lifted her from the car like I would do a little child and carried her up to her room. Bella was like a little girl. Fragile, tiny, innocent, sweet… and most of all, loving and kind. Her capacity to love was endless and her capacity to hate was almost nonexistent.

I smiled as she clung to my shirt as she slept when I tried to lay her down on the bed, a frown slightly etched across her forehead. I chuckled, prying her fingers off. Instead of letting go, she held me tighter. "Don't go…" she mumbled. I sighed. Maybe I'll just lay with her until she was comfortable enough to let me go.

I set her down gently and lay next to her, staring at her the whole time. She let out a comfortable sigh and snuggled up close against me. "Edward…" my ears perked up. She whispered my name. She was dreaming about me. My face lit up in a smile as I stroked her cheek softly.

"Sleep my Bella," I whispered before letting my lips brush against her just a little bit, not enough to be a kiss, but enough to make me smile again. She had told me this morning that she had never had a boyfriend or her first kiss before, and I wasn't about to take that away from her. Not when she didn't want me to. I closed my eyes and sleep consumed me, along with dreams about Bella.

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

Isabella Marie Swan had captured our world and completely flipped it upside down for everyone. Before her, the most important question in our week was whether or not we were going to win the game or whether or not we were going to go to a party tomorrow. Now, I could feel the anticipation and anxiety that everyone was feeling whenever something minor happened to her.

I think that she brought an unknown element into our lives that we were in desperate need of. She showed us the actually world we were living in full of hardships and vice, something that we tended to ignore in our lives. "Hey, she's going to be alright," I whispered as I felt Alice literally emit fear and sorrow. She gave me a weak smile.

"I know. I'm just being a worrywart."

"You're not. You're just being a compassionate and loving friend," I said as I kissed her hand, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"Do you think that she's there?"

"No, I think that Edward took her to the house where all her stuff is."

She sighed. "So we're basically driving half way across town to a pointless destination?" I nodded and she smiled. "I like it. l like this quiet time with you without anyone interrupting us. Usually, I prefer noise to silence, but I don't know. I guess that even I have to have some calm once in a while."

I chuckled. "I think you're hyper enough for the both of us and I'm calm enough for the both of us."

"I know." Just then, the phone rang, blaring out Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back. I growled at the ring tone that Em had set for himself. "What Em?" I growled.

"Geez Jazz, take a chill pill. We've found them. They're at the house right now. You might want to come back now. It's getting late and the house is closer to your apartments. Besides, you're going to be living here in a few anyways."

"Sounds good. Tell me, how's Bells doing? From what Summer the beyotch told us, she took a big hit to her already low self esteem. Are you sure she's alright?"

I heard Emmett sigh and Alice tugged on my sleeve like a little child. I smiled with adoration, putting it on speakerphone, knowing that my love wanted in on the conversation as well.

"Emmett? Is Bella there? Can I talk to her? I was so freaking worried! Tell her that to make up for all this, I'm taking her on a shopping trip with Rose. That reminds me, oh my god, Bella's way too tiny for her own good. We need to fatten her up a little…" Alice rambled on about pointless and random things, a cute habit that showed when she was nervous, worried, or relived.

Rose laughed, picking up the phone. "Don't worry Ali, I'll go with you, and please try to control your rambling! It's really hard to understand. And we haven't had a chance to check on them yet. We just arrived and saw Edward's car in the drive way. Hurry up, Emmett is pacing a hole in the floor."

I frowned. "Why doesn't he go check by himself?"

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "The big baby's scared that something will be wrong with her and wants all of our 'moral support.' I keep on telling her that she's fine but, my lover is an absolute idiot."

"Petal! Tell them to hurry the hell up!" I heard Em whine from the background and my pixie giggled.

"Maybe we should slowdown to prolong the torture." I heard a growl in the background and a sudden whooshing noise as if the phone had been snatched from Rose's hand and into Emmett's.

"You guys do that and you die," he hissed and I hissed right back at him.

"Don't talk to her that way!"

"Emmett McCarty, give me the god damn phone!" I heard a shrill yell and a shushing sound.

"Quiet Rosie, the kids will wake up!" I laughed, knowing that he was referring to Edward and Bella.

"No! Give the phone! Now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" The phone kept on emitting grunts and hisses and growls, informing us that they were fighting. Ali rolled her eyes.

"Guys, just put us on speaker!" She yelled, trying to get their attention.

The line went silent then a giggled erupted. "I was so stupid! Of course, speakerphone!" Rose exclaimed. "Okay, you're on."

"Thank you for stopping the fight," I mumbled. "We're almost there. Just five more minutes."

"Okay dude, just hurry it up." The line went dead. "Stupid Emmett," I said as Alice giggled.

"See, I told you that it'll be alright."

* * *

_**Emmett POV**_

"Rose, are they here yet?" I asked again. God they were taking so long! I swear they were doing this just to annoy the crap out of me and the most annoying part was, that it was actually working.

"Em, stop being such a baby! They'll get there when they get there!" my angel groaned, obviously frustrated with me. I grinned sheepishly.

"But I'm nervous."

"Then go check if they're up there!"

"But what if she's dead? What if she and Eddie are doing something that I, as a brother and friend, am not supposed to see? What if she's not there? What if-" my love's glare stopped me mid-sentence.

"I swear to go Em, if you say another what if situation, I'm going to prevent you from touching me and talking to me for the next five weeks," she hissed and I cringed. A world without touching or talking to Rosie was unbearable and I knew it, partially because she had done it to me. Of course, it was a much shorter period of time than she had meant it to be, but hey, no one can resist me.

"But," she cut me off again by standing.

"You know what? I'm going to check myself," she declared, making her way over to the stairs. I lunged at her as gently as I could, tackling her to the ground. She screamed.

"AHH! Emmett Swan get off me this instant!" She shrieked.

"Not until you promise that you won't check." She nodded.

"Get off me!" I rolled off, leaving her looking extremely irate and irritated.

"I'm bored," I grumbled after a few minutes of the silent treatment from Rose. Technically, she wasn't justified in doing that to me, but hell my girl didn't give a damn. Just then, I heard the front door creak open and Alice's bell like voice echoed through the halls.

"Emmett! Rosalie! We're here!" She trilled and Rose sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought that Emmett was going to shit himself from worrying so much. I really don't get why you have to wait for all of us to check. My god, she's going to be fine," she said, glaring at me. I hung my head.

"But I have to go back into the habit of being the big brother again. I let my sister become anorexic, poor, and now paralyzed. I'm scared that if I went alone, then I'll just see her even more hurt. I don't want that for her," I whispered as her face softened.

"Oh Emmett, you know that none of this was anybodies fault. Bella wanted to live on her own so that she didn't bother her career. It was her choice. You're not to blame and neither is she. It's just the way fate wanted it to be. Plus, the doctor said that there was a high possibility that her paralysis was only temporary. She could be in physical therapy and good as normal in no time," Rose said, bringing her hand up to stroke my face.

"Thanks Rose," I said. "I was just so scared."

"Don't be. Rose is right Em. You're the best big brother that anyone could have. I mean look at how nice and compassionate Bella is. It's proven that the younger sibling always learns and behaves similarly to the older one. You taught her to be kind and to be strong, and that's what she is. You can't live your whole life worrying about her whenever she disappears with her friends," Alice said, Jazz's arm wrapped around her.

I snorted, covering up my real feelings of gratitude towards them. I hated being in the spotlight when it came to emotional things such as consolation and love, a trait that I had inherited from Charlie. "Okay, enough of this sentimental bullshit. We have a girl to check up on," I said, pumping my fist into the air. They laughed at me, knowing that this was just an act to cover up all the real emotions stirring inside. What they had said touched me deeply and I was extremely grateful towards them.

We all crept up the stairs, not wanting to wake them. Jasper had laughed when I had told them to be quiet, commenting on how they would have woken up if they could due to me and Rose's fighting earlier. I shrugged. "It's never too late."

"I think they'll be in Bella's room," Alice suggested as she tiptoed over there and opened the door slightly. A sweet smile came upon her face as she motioned to us to come over here. I smiled at the sight before me. Normally, I would have been mad as hell if a guy was holding Bella like that, but I knew deep down that Edward really cared for my little sister.

Bella's head was buried in Edward's chest, her fingers clutching onto him like he was her life source. Her unmovable legs here splayed across the bed with Edward's legs over them. He was holding onto Bella as tightly as she was, his face in her hair. Both were smiling like just being with each other made them happy. Rosalie smiled softly as she took out her camera phone and took a picture.

"Em? You're not mad at my brother are you?" Alice asked softly.

I shook my head. "No, I trust him, but he better not hurt her," I said.

"Come on, it's getting late," Jazz said, ushering us out the door. "We can comment on the two later. It's nearly 3 so I suggest we go to sleep."

"Alice's room is furnished already so you guys and sleep there, and Rose and I will sleep together. That's alright, right?" I suggested and they nodded, yawning.

"'Night everyone," Alice chirped, not looking tired at all.

"Goodnight," I replied before slipping into my room and under the covers with my love, sleep clouding my mind. But one thought was clear in my mind. Happiness and utter bliss. It felt like I was actually living a real life with worry and anxiety missed in with love and euphoria, not just giddiness through out. Despite my wariness, I made one wish before slipping into the world of dreams. I wished that this could last forever. Just like a fairy tale.


	6. Can't Break What's Not Yours

**A/N: I am going back over my previous chapters and trying to make sure everything is ok. I got a review saying there was a mistake recently (4-1-13) and I hope everything is ok. Please feel free to let me know anything you see. I want to make sure this is all good for everyone.**

* * *

**_Previously On Paralyzed_**

_It felt like I was actually living a real life with worry and anxiety missed in with love and euphoria, not just giddiness through out. Despite my wariness, I made one wish before slipping into the world of dreams. I wished that this could last forever. Just like a fairy tale._

_**Edward POV**_

Although my eyes were closed, the sun streaming in through the slanted blinds lit up the complete darkness that had surrounded me until then, effectively waking me up. Squinting against the bright light, I rubbed my eyes and sat up, yawning. I felt some pressure on my right leg and looked down and smiled at the sight.

My urge to leave the bed and wash to fully wake up suddenly dissipated as I took in the angel before me. Bella's immobilized legs were splayed across my own, her torso twisted towards me. Her arms were wrapped around herself, her hair in a messy bed head. But it was her face that captured my attention the most. Her full, pink lips were slightly open to form an 'O' shape, her captivating eyes closed. A faint blush graced her cheeks, completing the face of innocence and sweetness.

I smiled and caressed her cheek softly, not wanting to wake her up. She seemed so peaceful in her dream world that it felt like a crime to make her face a reality once more. "Edward," she sighed as she turned around in her sleep, her legs following the movement of the upper body.

I chuckled. Despite my whim to keep her sleeping and happy for the rest of eternity, I shook her slightly, deciding that it would be better for her to wake. I glanced at the alarm clock by the bedside, finding that it was 11:00. Nearly nine hours of sleep, that was enough. "Bella, honey, it's time to wake up," I whispered gently. Her face crunched up in a cute scowl.

"Shh Edward. You just need to be quiet," she mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Please Bella, don't make me get Alice to wake you. If she does, you might have to go shopping with her," I teased, but her eyes instantly shot open as she tried to sit up.

"Okay! Okay, I'm up! Don't call the shopping dictator in here!" She yelped as her torso put in the extra effort to get her upright. I placed a hand on her back, helping her to stabilize herself. She blushed. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I feel like an insignificant fool who's just being a burden to everyone. I can't even stand up or sit down or even sit up without the help of others. Not to mention getting dressed or taking a shower! Ali and Rose have to dress me and it take nearly forever for me to do anything independently," she sighed, "I feel like… they really wanted to ditch me and carry on with their life, but they can't because they feel sorry for me. I hate the feeling of being pitied upon. I hate being me right now."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You know that that's not true right? We all love you because you're you and we're living with you because we all want to. None of us are doing all this out of pity. Bells, sometimes, you just have to jump over all the things that life throws at you and never give up. I know that you're a strong girl, even with your paralysis. Besides, remember what the doctor told you? You're going to be walking again in no time. Just have faith that you will."

She smiled faintly. "Thanks Edward. I think I needed that."

"You're welcome. Now seriously, let's get out of bed before you brother comes barging in here and starts…"

"BELLA! EDWARD! GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BUTTS!" Emmett shouted as he barged into the room, interrupting my sentence. I sighed.

"Em, you know that we're in a small room and not at a football field right? You could just knock and speak in a normal voice like a normal person would," I said, shaking my head.

"Eddie, but that's the big difference here. I'm not a normal person. No one in this house is. If they were 'normal,' he said, putting the normal in air quotations, "then I wouldn't let them in."

Bella giggled. "Emmy, why aren't we normal again?" he grinned.

"Because, Rosalie is the uber hot supermodel/Wonder Woman, Alice is the tiny pixie from Peter Pan as well as the world's biggest shop-a-holic, Jasper is like this walking Civil War Dictionary dude, Edward is the reincarnated form of Mozart as well as the biggest prude you'll ever find, you're the girl who couldn't walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip over, and I'm the hottest, best looking, handsomest, strongest, nicest, funniest, and over all awesome person that you'll ever find." Bella started to laugh uncontrollably and I growled a little.

"Emmett, I am not a prude," I hissed. He just smiled coyly at me.

"What, are you denying that you'll always be a virgin?" I glared as the angel started laughing even harder.

"What if I am?"

"Oh, but Eddie-boy, I know for a fact that you'll always remain a virgin because you're too prudish and 'gentlemanly' to ever commit a deed like that," he said, placing a hand on his heart and fluttering his eyes like he was representing the picture of innocence. I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously, how did you manage to say that Alice was Tinker Bell without her eating or murdering you?" Bella asked. "I called her that once at the hospital and she literally threatened to take me shopping with her forever. There is no way that you're going to get away with that."

Another cheeky grin appeared on the rascal's face as he placed a finger to his mouth to symbolize silence. "What Ali doesn't know won't kill her, now will it?"

"What do I not know?" my sister said, her chime-like voice floating in through the door as she fluently walked in with Rose right behind her. She raised her brow and placed a hand on her hips. "I asked you, what don't I know?"

Emmett's delighted face was quickly replaced by a cautious and tentative one as he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. I smirked. Pay back time Emmett for questioning my uh, sexual status in front of Bella.

"Oh nothing, you know… stuff," he muttered weakly as Rose shot him the tell-us-now-or-I-won't-touch-you-for-a-week look.

I snorted. "Emmett here was just saying about how we just weren't normal in this house. Isn't that right Bella?" her beautiful laughter filled the room as she nodded her head.

"Uh-huh. Emmy bear, would you like to tell Alice what you were saying about her and Jasper?" The giant beast shot me a glare and looked at the others abashed.

"I'll pass that offer," he muttered.

Rose snorted. "Em, what did you say that makes you so scared of innocent little Alice here?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared of tater-tots here."

Alice shot him her mega watt glare. "Tater-Tots?" she hissed.

His cheeky grin returned. "Maybe it won't be too bad if I tell you little midget," he said coyly. My sister smirked.

"Oh really? So what did you say?"

"I said that my love was Wonder Woman, tights and all, I called Edward a complete prude, Bella as surreally clumsy, Jasper a walking Civil War Dictionary, and you a pixie and a shop-a-holic. Oh, and you're officially called Tinker Bell."

"Civil War Dictionary?" Jasper said, glaring at Em. "Dude, not cool at all."

"Me? With tights on?" Rose shuddered. "You've got to be kidding me Emmy. I have the look, I have the body, and I have the legs, but seriously, that is so not in the fashion. Sorry sweetheart."

Alice hadn't moved a muscle since the idiot had called her a blond pixie. Bella waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home? Earth to Alice? Come back!" she said as my sister's eyes refocused and locked into Emmett's, shooting daggers at him.

She stomped over to him. "Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That ever. Again!" she growled, poking him roughly in the chest with every word. "I can stand you calling me pixie in general, but I will not be called Tinker Bell!" Emmett just nodded, slightly dumbfounded by Alice's sudden harshness.

I chuckled. "Why are you so opposed to being called that anyways Ali?"

She shuddered. "Remember that play I did when I was in high school?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the one with the alternate version of what happened in Peter Pan, right? The one where you were fairy?"

"That one. Well, I starred as Tinker Bell in that play and the director stuffed me into a skin-tight, puke green dress that barely covered my ass and I had to prance and skip in that outfit for 2 hours! I swear that all the guys were drooling because I was accidentally flashing them every step I took!"

Bella started giggling and so did Rose. "Oh my god, Alice, I'm sorry, but I can totally imagine you doing that!"

"Oh, just shut it everyone," she grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Tink," Emmett teased, earning a harsh glare from Alice.

"Okay, before you guys start tearing and barking at each other like the children you are," I said, interrupting their snarl fest, "I think that I'm going to the mall today. Alone," Alice's eyes lost the gleam that it held once I said the word mall.

"Why?" Bella asked, a frown etched across her face.

"Aw, is poor Eddie already sick of us?" Em said, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I have to go and pick up a few things for my guitar. I lost my pick and it's painful to play with only your fingers." Everyone in the room nodded, everyone except for Bella.

She gasped. "Edward! You didn't tell me you played the guitar!"

"Uh, I forgot to tell you?" my reply sounded more like a question than a statement. Rose snorted.

"More like you're not willing to play for anyone in your whole life. I think the one person who's actually heard his full potential was Tanya, you know, the ex."

I grimaced at the devil's name and looked anxiously at Bella, who's expression suddenly turned hard and emotionless. "I didn't mention her before, did I?"

She grimly shook her head. "I heard from Emmett before I came here though. Well, I think that I'll just stay home today then. Have fun, Edward," she reached for her chair and Alice willingly cooperated, opening the folding chair for her. Bells slid right in as the girls all went out the door.

"You've really done it this time, bro," Jazz whispered softly. Emmett just shook his head and left the room, leaving me all alone. Deja vous much?

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was completely irrational of me to be feeling this way, but I couldn't help but feel the sharp pang in my heart after I discovered how close Tanya actually was to Edward. Jealousy was not a trait that was characteristic of me, but now, I couldn't help but despise their past relationship.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how you'd react! I-I'm just… I'm sorry," Rosalie hung her head and I gave her a weak smile.

"It's alright Rosie. I'm probably over reacting anyways. I mean, it's not like he's mine or anything," I forced out a laugh, but it came out more like a bark.

"Don't worry Bells, he'll be crawling back to you in no time. I don't think that your crush on him is one sided. He seems to be quite smitten by you."

"It's alright Ali, you don't have to lie. I mean, I'll be fine. I already know the truth." I blinked harshly, trying to hold back the tears that were almost falling. It was rushed, but in one day, Edward had become my best friend, and to me, he became more. It seemed that he had stolen my heart with all the things that he did for me and all the things that we had in common. I had fallen for him. Hard. The thing was, I was the only one who had dived head first into the uncharted territories of love and I was paying for my folly with this sharp pang that echoed throughout my heart.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

I sighed as I slid into my car seat, my mind occupied by my Bella. I chuckled at the irony of my love life. The one person I had fallen for the hardest and the fastest was the one person who I could never have. It was like she was floating while I was falling into an endless chasm of heartbreak. Never before had I encountered a girl who rendered me speechless so many times by her selflessness, love, and overall perfection. Bella was like a bright meteor shooting across the sky, blinding all the other stars out there. She had become the focus of my being. And I lost her.

The drive to the mall was short due to the incredible speed I was forcing out of my car. My feet dragged behind me as I made my way to the guitar shop. My hood was up, covering nearly my entire face, hoping to trick the paparazzi. "Hello sir, welcome to Guitar Pro. Do you need any help today?" a sickly sweet voice asked and I looked up into two very familiar blue eyes.

"Tanya?"

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I had to let him go. Let my heart love him from a distance. Because when it came down to the truth, I'd never be enough for him. I swallowed my grief and continued to look into the mirror as Alice and Rose tugged and pulled on my hair and applied makeup in a hopeless attempt to make me look beautiful. Apperantly, they decided to make matters into their own hands after my confession that I liked Edward Cullen. Their solution? Make-over.

"There!" Alice cried when she was done. "Edward will drop dead when he comes back. I know he will."

"Of course. Of course," I muttered, not bothering to look into the mirror. I knew what was happening. It always happened when I was hurt or cautious. My safety wall was up again, protecting my heart once more.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Edward?" she asked, her startling blue eyes widening. Then she smiled. "Let me guess, you lost your guitar pick?"

I chuckled involuntarily. I sometimes wondered why we hadn't worked out since I was always so comfortable around her. "You're right, as usual. I haven't been here in a while," I said as I looked over my ex-girlfriend thoroughly. Her strawberry blonde hair was slightly longer, her freckles still splashed lightly across her high nose. Essentially, Tanya looked as beautiful as ever and my heart felt a slight pang of longing for her. After all this time, I still missed her.

"I missed you," she whispered, as her arms wrapped around my waist. I reluctantly returned the hug. Somehow, although I missed her and it was comfortable, something was nagging me. One person's name and face kept popping into my head. I shook Bella's image out of my mind.

"I missed you too, Tanya," I said into her hair. "I guess I missed you too." I pulled her away from me and held her at arms length. "You still look good, I see. No changes?"

She smiled. "I might have gotten a tummy tuck last month, but other than that, nope." _Bella wouldn't have gotten plastic surgery done on her Edward, _A voice whispered in my head, but I shut it up. Who cared about what _she_ did?

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in California filming?" I asked. Tanya was an actress.

She shook her head. "No, I quit acting. I have a singing career now, and my manager thought that it'd be helpful for me if I worked in a guitar store, so here I am. I never would have done this on my own, god no!" she snorted. "I mean, come on! I'm Tanya Denali, for crying out loud! I was so pissed at my manager for making me do this. I mean, I'm working like a common person!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. There was the famous ego and selfishness that was characteristic of her.

"So hey, do you want to hang out? My shift is over," she said, gently tugging at my hand. Being the former actress that she was, Tanya was able to hide her vicious and malicious true personality well covered, able to convince anyone that she was an innocent person with a golden heart. I had fallen for the charade before and it seemed like I was falling for her all over again. _But there's Bella! _A part of my mind shouted, but the other quickly shut it up. _You don't care about her anymore Edward. Just look at Tanya. She's beautiful,_ the other voice purred.

The devilish mind won. "Sure, I'd love to. I really missed you," I spoke the half truth. I had missed her a lot… until yesterday, and I really did love to chill with her a little while and maybe get back together again… possibly.

"Great!" she chirped and suddenly grabbed the front of my shirt.

"What are you-" the rest of my sentence was cut off when her cool lips touched mine, forcefully kissing me. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth for her tongue as it assaulted mine. Unconsciously, I moaned. Hey, you would too if the person you had fallen in love with was kissing you like never before after years of being apart.

She finally pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Wait here," she whispered and she bounced off to put up her uniform and change back into normal clothes. After she left, I let out a shaky laugh of nervousness and racked my hand through my mess hair. That kiss… that kiss was something to be expected from Tanya. The heat, the passion, the _moment_ was Tanya's signature kiss. The one where she could portray so much _passion_ into it… but somehow, it didn't feel right. It just felt… it just felt like the kiss would have been better if somebody else was kissing me then, and not Tanya.

_Dumbass, how many times do I have to tell you that YOU LIKE BELLA FREAKING SWAN? _The dumb voice inside of my head yelled at me metaphorically before being shut up by the smooth talking other side of it.

_Now Edward, when a hot and beautiful girl who just happens to be the person you were in love with kisses you after 2 years, you're not going to question it!_

_Hello, _the other side said, _key word is USED TO! And come on! That girl is more like a Barbie doll than a person! Look at all the plastic surgery she had done on her! It's not cool man!_

The two voices in my head were cut off by Tanya bouncing towards me. "Come on Edward, we have so much to do!" she squealed before dragging me off. I smiled, but deep inside, I still felt the tugging at my heart indicating that something was wrong. _Just ignore it, _I thought and I did, eluding myself into thinking that this was what I wanted. Even though it felt somewhat comfortable, something was… unnatural… the thing was, it seemed like the majority of me was trying to avoid heartbreak from Bella by turning to Tanya, a person who I knew wouldn't break my heart no matter what she did. Because no matter what, my heart wasn't hers…

**A/N: So as you've read before I am in the process of going over the previous chapters to make sure that they are easy to understand and that there are no confusions for anyone. Please feel free to let me know what (if any) issues there are and I can go back and fix it.**


	7. The Bitch Fest

_Even though it felt somewhat comfortable, something was… unnatural… the thing was, it seemed like the majority of me was trying to avoid heartbreak from Bella by turning to Tanya, a person who I knew wouldn't break my heart no matter what she did. Because no matter what, my heart wasn't hers…

* * *

_

_**Bella POV**_

Emmett's living room was almost completely silent, the only sound filling the empty void being the steady and continuous ticking of the grandfather clock that had once belonged to my grandmother, Emma Swan. I stared anxiously down at my hands, wishing that I could simply disappear into thin air and simply watch the others live their lives. I didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

That was the thing about life, I guess. When you watch someone run their lives, you can always spot the tiniest flaw or mistake that they made that ruined it for them, but when it came you your own, everything seemed overwhelming and impossible. I hated it. I wished that I was simply an observer who was looking at the shy, self-conscious girl who was in love with her best friend. Pathetic, I thought.

"Where is he? He's been gone for almost three hours now," Alice scowled, glancing anxiously at the clock.

"Maybe, maybe he met someone there," I whispered timidly.

"Psh, right. Edward? Meet someone? Yeah right," Rose rolled her eyes as she snorted. I shrugged.

"It's possible," I said. The house was empty except for the three of us since Jasper and Emmett had gone to a football party that we didn't want to go to. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean, telling him that I like him might not be the right thing to do. I mean, it's a little early and I just… I just don't feel comfortable since there's such a high possibility that I would be rejected," I muttered, just audible for Alice to pat my shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry Bells. He'll be a major idiot if he doesn't fall head over heels for you the second he sees you like this." I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. I knew that the two of them had worked hard to pull off this modest looking but still relatively sexy outfit for me, and I didn't want to burst their bubble. I was clad in a black and white tank top with random designs on it with white washed skinny jeans and a pair of flats.

I had no idea why thy insisted on dressing me up. It wasn't like anyone paid any attention to me unless they were thinking sympathetic thought about me. Suddenly the quiet purr of Edward's Volvo could be heard and Alice jumped up. "He's here! Come on Bella! Go answer the door!" she cried, pushing my chair towards the front gate.

I sighed and wheeled my ways over there and opened the door and poked my head out. "Edward?" I asked.

"Who's that Eddie?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask as Edward approached with a girl clinging to his arms. I gasped. On his right arm, a beautiful strawberry blonde with striking blue eyes staring at me with a scowl on her perfect complexion. Although all scrunched up with obvious disapproval, I could tell that her nose was surgically done and her breasts were too, probably. Even so, she was an absolute goddess. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes.

"Oh Tanya, this is Bella. She's… well, she's Emmett's sister." I felt like a knife had been cruelly driven into my heart when he hesitated before telling her who I was. And the worst part, he didn't even admit that we were friends.

"Tanya? Tanya Denali, right? Nice to meet you," I said softly, wheeling over to her and offering her my hand. She just looked at it in disgust and flipped her hair.

"Yeah, you should be," she dismissed me and I took my hand back and blushed scarlet red, waiting for Edward to defend me. To my disappointment, he just looked at me apologetically and looked away. "Eddie, can we go inside? I haven't seen everyone in sooo long and I'm sure that they are all dying to meet me."

He just shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, sure Tanya. Come on in," I spoke for Edward, not wanting him to make a fool out of himself. She just glared at me.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't speaking to you," she scoffed and she roughly shoved my chair to the side of the porch before elegantly moving inside the house with Edward trailing behind her. My broken heart shattered to little tiny pieces when Edward simply motioned for me to follow, leaving me to shut the door by myself. I gave him a sad smile when he left me.

"Bella? What's taking so long?" I heard Alice's chime-like voice floating near me. I heard her stop. I wheeled over there as quickly as I could. "What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed as she poked a finger roughly into Tanya's chest.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother's new girlfriend Alice dear? After all, we were such great friends," Tanya said.

"Girlfriend?" Alice whirled around to Edward. "You're back together with her?" her voice was incredulous as she asked. He just nodded.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"Of course she doesn't Eddie. You shouldn't be mad at her. She's just surprised, that's all," Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice. "Besides, shouldn't we be getting ready for the game tonight?" she asked. I decided to join the conversation.

"You have a game tonight?"

"Yeah, it's against the Dallas Cowboys," he said curtly.

"What's it to you?" Tanya asked, rolling her eyes at me.

"I just wanted to go too. You know, see them play."

A harsh bark came out of her. "You? Why the hell would _you_ be able to go?" she sneered and I flinched. The sharpness of the tongue and the icy cold glare made me involuntarily shudder.

Alice shot daggers at her. "She will be able to go because she just happens to be Rose and my best friend as well as Emmett's sister! Don't be so rude Tanya. Just because you managed to weasel your way back into our lives doesn't mean that you can suddenly look down on our friend."

"Hey, you have no right to talk to her like that Alice," Edward suddenly snapped after being quiet for so long. I felt my heart clench at the harshness of his words. "And Tanya, please stop being so rude to Bella. She won't take me away from you," he muttered and the she devil grinned.

"I know, Eddie-poo, but I missed you and I think that the jealous side of me is coming out." She pouted. "Can we go to the game now? All these introductions and quarrels are boring me," he just nodded and placed a hand on her perfectly straight back before leading her out the door.

"What a bitch," I murmured to Alice who looked like she was about to kill her brother. "Well at least we know that your 'fool proof' plan failed miserably. See Alice? I was right," I said before shooting her a small smile. "Thanks for trying anyways."

"Hey, why did I hear the nasally and annoying voice of Tanya again? Please tell me that I'm hearing things and that she's gone to hell where she belongs," Rose said, walking in from the living room to the foyer of my brother's house.

"Uh, Rose, you're just hearing things and that Tanya has gone to hell where she belongs?" I offered weakly and Rose groaned.

"That bitch! Really, does she have to find a way to ruin our lives once more?" she said, glaring out the window where she could see Edward's car pulling away with a smug looking she-devil in the passenger seat. I saw her talking to him before the car pulled back into the drive way once more.

"I'll be back in a flash!" she said as she slammed the car door and bounced back here, looking like an angel-gone-wrong. As soon as the door to the house was shut, she whirled around to face me. A smirk played on her surgically made lips as she strut over to me. "Listen you bitch," she began as both my friends shot daggers at her, "stay away from Edward. I don't know what kind of a sick game you're playing here, but you should know that whatever you're pulling isn't working. The only reason everyone's flocking to you is because they pity you."

"You're a poor, plain Jane who can't even walk anymore with a sorry excuse of a life, leeching off of the sympathy of others. Don't you know that that is very unattractive? I mean, if you want some attention, then you should have gone to a whore house where all those men will turn their attention to you. Because that's exactly what you are. A whore. A slut, a pathetic, unattractive bitch. Last time I heard, being crippled is not cute or hot at all." That was the last straw. I felt my blood boiling inside of me and I glared at her.

"Oh? Really? And do you think that I _chose_ to be this way? That I chose to be paralyzed? Because if your peanut sized brain thought that, then you are so wrong. I didn't choose this life. I didn't. You can't call me all those things when I didn't have a say in whether I wanted this or not. And as for being cute or hot, I think you need a new flash, 'cause in this century, being a jealous, overprotective, low-life bitch is not attractive either. So before you come drag your silicon filled body to me and start lecturing about what attractiveness is, take a good look in the mirror. Bitch." I spat.

"Wh-bu-sp-UGH! You bitch!" she screamed before stomping her way out of the door and back into the car. I saw Edward's confused face as his dazzling eyes bore into mine. His conveyed true apology and sorrow. Mine, I was sure, said get-the-hell-out-of-here-with-your-bitch-of-a-girl-friend-you-bastard.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Life stunk. It was like hell before dying. I never fully understood why people threw themselves off of cliffs and committed suicide, but I was beginning to comprehend some of their motivations. I was miserable. At the mall, Tanya decided by herself that we were back together again and I wasn't wiling to disagree. It wasn't like I was taken technically, and here she was, practically declaring that I was hers. To me, it didn't matter. I wasn't happy about it, but I didn't kick her to the curb.

I just didn't care. Because I knew that my whole being actually belonged to Bella. My heart was already claimed by the brown eyed angel who now sat in my sister's car going to her first football game with hatred filling her gaze when her captivating irises locked with mine. "What's wrong Edward?" she asked, her fingertips grazing my arm in a disgusting manner.

"I don't know, Tanya. Just leave me alone," I said and she frowned.

"Personally, I just don't know why she's here. I mean, I never thought of you guys ones to take in charity cases."

I scowled. "Tanya, I'm telling you, Bella isn't a charity case! She's Emmett's sister and…" I stopped talking and she looked at me funny.

"And?"

"My best friend," I whispered as the guilt set in. She was my best friend and I didn't defend her. I never said anything to stop my _girlfriend_ from talking trash in front of Bella's face.

She snorted, flipping her hair. "Uh-huh. Best friend. How sweet. It's okay Edward. I mean, you can drop the pity façade around me you know. I don't care if you're all mean and ugly to her in front of me. I'll still love you."

"I don't care Tanya. It's not a façade. I really mean it. Bells is my best friend."

"Bitch," I heard her hiss under her breath.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

The stadium was overly crowded and Rose, Alice, and I barely managed to squeeze through the arena and into the box seats. "Wow," I breathed as I took in the view we had of the field. From here, I could see everything from the screaming fans, the benched players, and even the hotdog stand on the far edge of the stadium. My stomach grumbled in response to the last one and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked. I smiled genuinely.

"I'm hungry. I guess telling off a bitch makes me hungry. I'm going to go get something. Do you guys want anything?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. Unlike you, the thought of Tanya automatically makes me want to barf. I mean have you seen her hair?" Rose said and I cocked my head to the side.

"What about it?"

"I mean, it's naturally strawberry blonde, but she straightens and curls it so much that it's like all ratted out. I do that a lot too, but at least I condition it well so that it doesn't look all burnt and dead like hers does. Imagine it! It's so… gross," all three of us shuddered. Alice made gagging noises, causing us to burst into laughter.

"Thanks guys. Insulting her makes me feel a lot better," I said, blushing at the wrongness of it. It just wasn't right to get my guilty pleasure from gossiping about someone. But then again, it was the bitchest of all bitches. I guess it was justified.

"No problem Bells. Now go get that hotdog! The game's about to start and I don't want you to miss out on your very first football game!" I laughed at Alice's mini pep talk as she pushed me out the door. As soon as the door was closed, I felt someone purposefully bump into me harshly. Tanya.

"Oops, sorry bitch. Must have not seen you there. I mean, it's not hard. You're practically invisible," she snorted. I struggled to put a smile on my face.

"Tanya! Are you watching the game with us?"

"Actually, I'm watching the game with Alice and Rosalie. I'm not watching it with you," she said, shoving her dirty finger into my chest. I clenched my teeth to hold back the string of insults that were threatening to pour out of my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you can't do that. I'm sitting in there too. I was just leaving to get some food for us. Do you want anything?" _Be nice, Bella. Be nice, Bella. Remember that she's not worth your breath, _I chanted in my head to keep myself in check.

"No thanks. I prefer to not get greasy common food in me. You can go right ahead though, seeing as it suits your status."

"Okay. I'll see you later," I managed to growl out before making a bee line away from this place. I sighed in relief when I made it to the hotdog line, allowing the delicious aroma fill my head and clear it of all the bad memories of Tanya.

"What can I get for you miss?" the guy behind the stand asked. I smiled politely.

"I'll take two hotdogs, please," I said, smirking. Tanya was going to eat a hotdog whether she liked it or not.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thank you," I chirped and made my way back to the box seats. I pulled on the soundproof doors and frowned when I found that it was locked. I tried knocking but the doors were so heavily padded with carpet to block out any external noise that the girls didn't hear me. "Today is really not my day," I muttered before pulling out my cell phone. I hit the speed dial and was automatically greeted by Alice's voicemail.

Sighing, I tried Rose's number but she didn't answer either. I groaned. Really? Only I would get locked out of the best seats in the game because I had to go and get some food. "Maybe Tanya would let me in," I muttered and dialed her phone. Thank god Rose had given me that in the car to bug her whenever I wanted.

"Hello?" a sickly sweet voice answered.

"Tanya? It's me, Bella. I think that door accidentally locked on me and I can't get in. Ali and Rose aren't answering their phones. Could you please be a dear and let me in? I don't want to miss the game."

She giggled. "Aw, you poor common dirt. Why the hell you I let you in? If I let you in, wouldn't that ruin my idea for locking you out in the first place? I suggest that you go back to the common seats with all the germs and dirt. Trust me, you'll fit right in," she said, and I could practically hear her smirking on the other end.

"Tanya! How could you do that? What did I ever do to you?" I felt the panic rising inside of me. I couldn't miss my first live Steelers game! My friends were playing and I didn't know anybody else here.

"Aw, poor, poor Bella. Ciao honey," she cooed condescendingly and left me seething outside of the room. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my seat from sheer surprise.

"Miss? Are you okay? You aren't allowed to be here, I don't think," I turned around and faced a boy who looked to be my age looking at me with worry. He was tall and blond, looking a lot like Jasper, but with striking green eyes. _Edward's is prettier and hotter, _I thought, but shook that thought out of my head.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay. I was just locked out of my own room… hey, do you know where I can get extra tickets really last minute?"

He shot me an adorable smile. "I have an extra seat if you want it. My girlfriend couldn't make it today because of her grandfather's funeral and I didn't find anyone who wanted to come with me. You can sit by me if you want," he said and I smiled at me.

"I'd love to. Thank you so much! My brother is playing out there today with my two other best friends and I really wanted to see them play. How much was the ticket?" I asked, feeling guilty for mooching off of this nice man.

"Hm, well I really can't remember. How 'bout you pay me with that delicious looking hotdog in your hand. You can't possibly eat two of them. They're huge!" I giggled and handed him the snack I had originally planned to get the bitch who locked me out.

"Here you go!" I chirped. "I'm Bella by the way," I offered him my hand and he shook it, grinning.

"Avery Madison. Nice to meet you Bella."

He kindly wheeled me over to his seats on the top row, apologizing that it was such bad seating. I smiled.

"No problem Avery. Next time, I'll ask Emmett to let you sit with me and my friends. Hopefully, I won't be locked out next time."

His green eyes widened. "Wait, Emmett? The team captain? You're his sister?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yep, Bella Swan at your service!"

"And your other friends are Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen, aren't they?"

I smiled weakly at Edward's name and he noticed my change in demeanor. "Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong Bells? You know that I won't look at you any differently, right?" he looked concerned and I nodded glumly.

"I know," I whispered, still thinking about Edward.

"Then you like him don't you? Edward Cullen? Your face dropped when I said his name. That's it isn't it? You like him." I shook my head.

"I don't like him. I-I think I might love him," I whispered, wiping a stray tear from my eyes. Avery looked at me sympathetically and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. I buried my head in his chest and cried for my lost love. "I know it's too soon and everything, but I when I'm with him, I feel so alive and all the hurt from being looked down upon because I'm paralyzed goes away and he makes me feel so special."

"I deluded myself into thinking that he likes me too, and Alice and Rosalie, my two other best friends, convinced me that I could make him fall for me in just a short amount of time and claimed that he was head over heels for me. I humored them and somewhere along the way, I think that I made myself believe that they were right. I wore the cutest outfit for him and was about to tell him that I had feelings for him with he comes home with his ex-girlfriend in his arms," I was sobbing my now and Avery gently stroked my hair, whispering comforting words to me.

"I mean, I tried to be nice to her and everything, but she just pushes me aside like I'm dirt or something then she locks me out the box seats, trying to make me miss my brother play for the first time live. I'm just so messed up right now," I cried and he just held me, kissing my hair ever so often, letting me know that he was there. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile through my watery eyes.

"You know, I think that you're the first person outside of the people that Emmett knows whose been remotely nice to me. Thank you," I whispered and he smiled.

"I don't know how anyone can be so mean to you Bella. I've known you for less than an hour and I feel very protective of you, like a big brother. I know that Ava, my girl friend will absolutely love you. You'll be such great friends," he said as he wiped the rest of my tears away like a caring family member.

"Hey, and you know what? I think that Edward is a fool for missing you when you're right in front of his eyes. I think his ex's name is Tanya, isn't it?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, then I know for sure that you're a much better catch than her. From what I hear, she seems like a major bitch. Don't let anything that she says get to you, alright? Just remember that she's just being a bitch because she's insecure and because she views you as a threat." I giggled at the end of his speech.

"Wow Avery, I never thought of you as one to watch Opera every chance you get. Huh, guess I was wrong," I teased and he scowled at me.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Ava has me completely whipped and drags me to every single chick flick that's out in theaters." I laughed. "And just don't be afraid to call me whenever okay? I'll be here for you like a big brother should."

"That'll be a major problem, I think."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because I don't know your phone number silly!" he rolled his eyes and jotted down his number on a gum wrapper he happened to find. "Aw, I get your number on a gum wrapper! I feel special," I teased and he playfully glared at me.

"Hey, I'm happily taken and wasn't planning on handing out my number to a girl. Now just watch the game Bells," he said and I laughed.

"Thanks Avery. You're the best."

"I know," he replied cockily and I slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being too arrogant mister."

"Whatever Bella. You know it's true."

I laughed. "I know, and I guess I'll have to let you have eternal bragging rights." He did a little dance at my comment and I laughed. "Thanks for everything Avery," I said and he smiled warmly.

"You're welcome little sis."


	8. Can't Have Him Can't Do Without Him

_I laughed. "I know, and I guess I'll have to let you have eternal bragging rights." He did a little dance at my comment and I laughed. "Thanks for everything Avery," I said and he smiled warmly. _

_"You're welcome little sis."

* * *

_

_**Avery's POV**_

I was glad that I had lost my way in the big stadium and found Bella stranded outside of the box seats. From the start, she had caught my eye, mostly due to the fact that she was in a wheelchair with no cast on her legs, a clear indication that she was paralyzed. Although my interest in her was tweaked by her disability, I soon found that there was so much more to Bella. She was special.

Despite her heartbreak from that bastard Edward Cullen, who, I should say is no longer my hero, she was so strong, yelling in her seat for her real brother to move his fat ass faster, and that is a direct quote. Throughout the game, she was smiling and laughing, but avoiding Edward as he played, I noticed. Whenever she looked at him, pure adoration lit up in her eyes, but soon faded and was replaced by longing and sorrow. It made me furious beyond belief.

The game was over and Bella was smiling up at me, a good foot shorter than my 6 feet 3 inches. "Thanks for the free ticket Avery. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I think that I have a pretty good guess. You would have had a big stomach ache from eating both jumbo hot dogs, missed the game because you had to go home, and left miserable due to the sharp pain in the stomach," I teased and she laughed. The crowd was thick and I carefully maneuvered her through the crowd, gently pushing her wheelchair. "Do you know where the others are? I'd love to meet them," I said. _And give Tanya and Edward a piece of my freaking mind, _I added as an after thought.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I called them earlier but they weren't picking up their phones. My guess is that they're at the box. How about we go there?" she suggested and I nodded.

"Sure," I said, and I made a right turn, only to be met by five security guards who roughly pushed her chair back, sending me tumbling down. "Hey! What the hell?" I yelled when I saw them confiscate Bella's wheelchair, setting her on the ground.

"Sorry sir, but I Miss Denali ordered to the confiscation of this chair. I'm sorry for any inconvenience," one of them said briskly and formally before they all marched off to the box office, leaving a very stunned Bella and me.

"Inconvenience my ass dudes! You can't just dump her on and say sorry and be off! What the hell?" I muttered before picking up Bella who looked on the verge of tears or mass murder. Or both. Neither was good.

"Why is she so mean to me?" she demanded, her face buried in my chest. Uh-oh, she was crying. Shoot. I have no idea what to do when girls cry! Ava had mastered the art of crying on cue and has been able to work that fact to an advantage whenever she argued with me. I swear, it was impossible to resist a crying girl.

"Oh honey, she's just jealous," I said softly, stroking her hair.

"But why? She already has my dream guy, the looks, the perfection, the job as an actress and now a singer, and everything that she could possibly want? Why the hell does she pick no me? It's not fair! I have nothing, Avery! Absolutely nothing! I'm plain as you could possibly be, have the body of a twelve year old boy, no family to speak of other than Emmett, no boyfriend because I'm pinning for Edward, and to top it all off, I'm fucking paralyzed! Do you know how much that hurts?" she sobbed and I saw red in my visions.

"You listen to me Bella, you have everything that someone could ask for. That's why she's jealous. You have everything! You aren't plain in the least, in fact, you're beautiful, Edward's just a dumbass for not seeing that you're better than her, and as for the family? Bella do you not see how much everyone cares about you? I haven't met them yet, but I'm sure that they love you as much as they love their family members. I know I do at least," I said and her crying became soft hiccups. Poor girl, she's been through so much and didn't deserve this kind of treatment from that bitch.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I am a lucky girl. I'm just being selfish, aren't I?" she asked and I chuckled.

"You're only human little sis, and I think that I'd find it weirder for you to not be selfish once in a while. From what I saw, and from what you've told me, you are not in anyway a selfish brat. And do you know what else?"

"What?" she asked.

"Paralysis is something that makes you who you are, and I'm sure that anyone whose known you would tell you that they love you just the way you are."

"Except the one person I want to be loved by," she whispered.

"Edward is just a blind prick," I said, my voice clipped and short.

"I really miss Charlie right now," she whispered. "Whenever I had trouble or problems, I always raced to him for solutions. I'd say 'Daddy, you're smart right? What do I do when I'm stuck in this situation?' and he'd just laugh and smile at me and tell me how to get out of it. Never directly because that would not give me the experience, but give me advice and hints and clues… I miss him. He'd know what to do," she whispered and her hiccups completely stopped.

"Shh, it's okay Bella. You have a completely different family here. You can go to anyone of your friends for advice. You know that right?"

She nodded slightly. "But not Emmett. He'd just goof off and make a joke out of everything. And basically not anyone in the house either, come to think of it. Rose and Alice will just squeal and decide that a makeover was a solution, and they're smart and all, but I think that the girly side of them will over take them when the situation comes to Edward. And I can't go to Edward since then I'd have to tell him the whole reason for the mess I'm in is because of him, and that won't go well at all," she muttered and sighed.

"The only people that I can trust to be serious and give me real advice is Jasper," she said but added as a second thought, "and you Avery. You're really good at listening too." I smiled and kissed her forehead chastely like a father or brother.

"You can always come to me, Bella. Always," I said and she yawned, causing me to chuckle. "I think that someone is tired."

"I guess I am. Who knew that getting thrown out of the box office, screaming for about 2 hours, then having my wheelchair hijacked could be so exhausting," she teased and I laughed.

"Yeah, who knew?"

"Speaking of stolen wheelchairs, how are you going to get me home? I don't think that Emmett will appreciate the fact that my other big brother took me home. He'd probably ground me forever and sue you for kidnapping someone who was willing to go," she shook her head. "He's just a tad crazy sometimes."

"I think that he sounds funny and cool," I stated and she nodded, shrugging.

"Sometimes, he can be, I guess." She yawned again and snuggled up against my chest. "I'm tired," she said.

"Go to sleep honey. I'll just ask Ava to give me directions to your house."

"Thanks big brother. Thanks for everything."

"No problem, sister."

* * *

_**Emmett POV**_

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" I yelled and the whole room cringed.

"Emmett, for the last time, no body knows! She said that she was going to go and get a hotdog, let the room, Tanya came in, but she never came back! How the hell are we supposed to know where she went? Alice and I thought that you or Edward or Jasper had caught her and invited her to come see the locker room or something! And stop screaming god damn it!" Rose yelled and Alice looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Emmett, she knows the way home. She knows the address and she probably took a cab or something there. I tried calling her, but she won't pick up," Jasper said calmly and I seethed with anger that he was able to maintain this calm aura even when my little sister was missing.

"Guys, she's been under my care for less than a month, and I've already lost her twice! First at a bar, and now a my own fucking game! Do any of you have any idea what a bad brother that makes me?" I yelled again and Edward just glared at me.

"So is that it? That's why you're so worried? Because it'll demote your status as a good brother?" he stated calmly before wrapping his arms around Tanya who pushed him away to go outside, dialing a number on her phone along the way out.

"_What_ did you say?" I hissed at the jackass. "You think that I'm having this heart attack right now because I'm scared of losing my title as best big brother?"

He nodded and smirked. "Isn't that why you brought Cripple here in the first place? To butter up the press as a good brother who took in a charity case?" Alice gasped as did everyone else in the room.

"Edward!" she cried as she marched up to him and slapped him on the face. "Is that what Bella is to you? A charity case? A cripple? A girl who you befriended only because you pitied her?" her voice rose five octaves as she said this and her usually pleasantly pitched bell like voice sounded shrill. "So you were just leading her on? Pretending to like her to make her fall for you then to find a plastic Barbie who practically threw herself at you?"

Edward was bristling at his sister's accusations. "One, Tanya isn't a plastic whore. Two, I don't like her, and three, it's all her fault for falling for me," he hissed. Jasper lunged at him like a torpedo, pushing Ali back towards Rose who held her from attacking her brother.

"Say that one more time Eddie and you die. You don't like her huh? Then why the hell does your eyes go all mushy gushy and fill with happiness whenever you look at her? Why did you care so much when you first hurt her by dumping her on the floor the first day you met her? How do you explain how you two connected like two puzzle pieces when you talked the next day? How do you deny that you practically love her?" Jasper hissed, losing his composed manner. He had Edward pinned up against a wall and he pushed him.

"It's called acting Jazz. You fell for it too," he growled and I jumped in to the fight.

"Acting? Well then you sure did a hell of a job mister. It might have started out as an act. Maybe just an effort to make amends with her after you insulted her of being a groupie, but I think that you even fooled yourself on this one. You're not an actor Edward. Not anymore at least. You love my sister for real. You can't act out true love, and that's what it is. True fucking love!" I yelled.

"And as for Tanya," Jasper interjected, "she is a fucking Barbie. There's nothing natural about her, dude. Sadly, I'm not sorry to say this, but she's a fucking whore, bitch, and a low life scum bag. If you're going to keep on dating her, then don't even bother talking to me anymore," he said.

"Me either brother. Not when she's hurting my little sister like she is. You're not welcome anymore," I declared.

"I'm sorry big brother, but I can't listen to you insult Bella like this," Alice said. "I don't want to see you again until your relationship with Tanya is over."

"Bastard," Rose whispered. "I thought that you had more decency and was a gentlemen Edward. Proves that I was wrong. You and Tanya truly deserve each other then. You're both fucking bastards."

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

I felt myself cringe every time I insulted Bella. It felt like a knife stab in the heart whenever I called her a charity case or some other lie that I made up. I hated it, but I needed to do it. I knew what I goal was. I knew just how to get it.

After declaring that I was a bastard and no longer welcome in Emmett's house as long as I was with Tanya and left the room, I smiled to myself sadly. Mission accomplished. I needed to put the distance between Bella and me if I was going to let her be free to do whatever she wanted, and by removing myself from the family and disappearing from her life, I would be able to do just that. "You are a fucking bastard, Edward Cullen," I whispered to myself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. Do I have myself a psycho boyfriend?" a nasally voice fleeted into the room and I looked up to see Tanya with a smug grin on her surgically made face. Not the one I wanted to see, but the one I needed to see to get the chocolate eyed beauty off my mind. Shoot, still not working.

"No you don't Tanya. You now have a hated boyfriend."

She cocked her head and looked confused. "Is that why they were sending me death glares when they walked out? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just lied to them."

"Fine, what did you say?" she inquired once more. Damn it she was stubborn, but it wasn't the adorable stubbornness that Bella portrayed. It was god damn annoying on Tanya.

"I lied and said Bella was a cripple, a charity case, and every other thing that wasn't true," I let out a shaky sigh and ran my hand through my hair and stood up, punching the wall slightly. I felt cold hands wrap around my waist in a hug.

"But you know that they were all true right? She's a major bitch, you know that right?" I remained silent, not wanting to fight back by stating the truth. I was too tired of quarrels over Bella. "So why are you wallowing in guilt?"

"I did what I had to, but it still hurt, god damn it," I muttered.

"You have me. And I love you, so I don't see where the problem lies," she said, her voice turning icy cold and she maneuvered away from me. I cringed at the sharpness of her tone. It was strange how quickly her tone could change from buttery sweet to bitter coldness in a matter of seconds, depending on what I had said. "You know that I love you right?" she said, her voice mystically changing once more. I let out a chuckle. She took that as a yes, but I shook my head.

"Do I Tanya? The last time we were together, you cheated on me. For five months. How am I supposed to trust you?" I questioned and she gasped in response.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that I'm lying to you?"

I shrugged. "I'm just stating what I think."

She bristled with anger. "You will not talk to me that way Edward Anthony Cullen!" she hissed. "You do not know how hard it was to get over you and I'm not letting you break up with me because of what happened last time. I was tired of waiting for you to get a move on and propose so that we could finally have our freaking wedding night. I had needs Edward."

"Tanya, you're basically stating right there that you were marrying me for the sex!" I cried, messing with my hair once more.

"Well I'm not now, am I? Don't you know the phrase absence makes the heart grow fonder? When I was single again, I figured out why I loved you, and how much I loved you. I don't care what you think but I'm staying here for the long term damn it, whether you like it or not! Get over your petty obsession with Bella and marry me god damn it!" she huffed when she finished her rant. I stood there, stunned.

"D-did-did you just propose to me?" I asked, befuddled.

"I don't know Edward!" she said, exasperated. "I don't know anything when it comes to you! All I know is that I'm going to wait forever if I have to, or however long it takes for you to place a damn ring in my finger!"

I sighed. "I'm going to do this my pace, and my pace says that we're moving too fast." She scoffed.

"Too fast my ass mister. We were together for 3 years, and knew each other for a million years before that. I think that your pace is suck ass slow," she declared, her tone resembling that of a kitchen knife. Ouch.

I stood up, tired of all of her whining and ranting about marriage. I didn't want to marry her. Not yet if not ever. "I'm going to do this my way, and if it's too slow for you, then go find someone else to coax into marrying you," I barked and left the room. "What the hell am I going to do Bella?" I asked into the silence outside and made my way over to the car. I needed to pay a long overdue trip to my meadow.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I could hear Avery's distant talking in the background, trying to get directions to my house, but other than that, my world was surrounded by silence. I smiled, relinquishing the time when I could daydream without anyone giving me looks of pity or sorrow.

"Bells, we're here," I heard my companion say and I groaned.

"So much for the silence," I muttered and he chuckled.

"Well would you like for me to keep you hostage longer?" he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather not, thanks big brother. Besides, if I don't get in there soon, Emmett will have a heart attack or a coronary or both. Wait that reminds me, you have to come in there with me!" I grinned when his face lit up with ecstasy then quickly faded to fear.

"What if they beat me to a pulp? I can stand my ground pretty well against most people, but I'm talking about a Steelers running back and a line backer! I'll be dead in a second!" he cringed, obviously thinking about the possibilities.

I rolled my eyes once more at him and gave him the You're-Exaggerating-to-the-Extreme look and he held up his hand in defeat. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll accompany you, even if it's going to risk my life and all," he said and I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Stop cracking lame jokes and help me out of the car Ave," I said and he picked me up bridal style.

"You want me to carry you over the threshold?" The sparkle in his eyes were back when he said this, indicating that he was playing although his tone was completely serious.

I snorted. "Oh yeah, you're definitely the man of my dreams big brother."

"Ava will be jealous that I did this for another girl before her," he said, and I giggled.

"Aw, I'm special," I teased and he laughed as well. "But seriously, just carry me over to my house already," I said when I noticed that we were only five paces from the car.

"What if I'm not ready to hand you over to the dogs just yet?"

"Too bad! I'm tired!" I whined and starting punching his chest and he sighed.

"Fine, fine, goober. Just stop trying to hurt me. You're miserably failing.

I glared at him. "Maybe I'll let them beat you to the ground," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You'd never to that to me, will you Bella?" he feigned shock and I laughed again. It was just so easy to be around him. Like a big brother/best friend.

"Oh look, the slow poke finally made his way over to the door," I said. "Just ring the doorbell. You won't die." Ave made a whole scene on ringing the doorbell, even including his own soundtrack that included Jaws and Beethoven. When he finally rung it, he flinched and took a long stride back. I giggled.

"They don't bite you know," I said.

"You never know," he murmured right before Emmett called from behind the door.

"I'm coming officers!" his booming voice yelled and I looked at my other big brother with a look of confusion on his face.

"Officer?" I asked and he shrugged. Just then, the door swung open, revealing my bear of a brother on the other side. "Emmett!" I cried and I struggled to reach him from Avery's arms.

"Bella?" His voice gave away that he was not expecting me in the least.

"What? Surprised that I made it home?" I raised an eyebrow and he frowned.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! I even called the freaking police!" he yelled and I winced, automatically clinging back to my nicer brother's chest.

"That explains the officer part," Avery mused and Em turned his attention to him, his expression furious.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a huge fan of you. My name is Avery," he offered his hand, cradling me with one long arm. Emmett didn't take it, but just glared at the both of us.

"Why are you carrying my sister? And Bella where did you meet him?"

"Emmett, are the officers here? Did they find Bella yet?" Alice and Rose's voice chimed as they came closer to the door and then they gasped. "Holy hell! Bells!" they cried before embracing me awkwardly since I was still in Ave's arms.

"Hey girls. How was the box?" I asked.

"Good, but why the hell weren't you in there with us?" Alice shrieked.

"Because a certain somebody happened to lock me out and the two other some bodies wouldn't answer their phones," I said. "Cough, cough, Tanya. Cough, cough, Alice and Rose," I added.

"Tanya did this to you?" Emmett asked, his hostility no longer aimed at me or Avery. I nodded. "Let me guess, after that, you went to find a new seat and he offered it to you for free?"

I started to nod, but shook my head at the last second. "He didn't offer for free, exactly. We traded one ticket for one jumbo hotdog. I had an extra," I said. Em sighed and ushered me through the door. "Hurry up and come in. You've already gave me a heart attack. No need for more. You can leave now Avery."

"Uh, no I can't. Bella's wheelchair was confiscated by Tanya," he said and Rose's expression turned furious.

"What?" she hissed.

"Well, five guys just attacked us and they took my chair saying that Miss Denali requested that it be confiscated, so Big Bro here had to carry me all the way. Hence, why I'm in his arms right now like a baby," I groaned.

"Come here," Emmett said, his voice soft now. "Let's get you to bed. Thanks for everything Ave. I'm sorry I misunderstood. You're welcome here anytime," he said, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure," Avery muttered, kissing me on the forehead before handing me over to Emmett. "Call me Bella. You promised to meet Ava soon," he winked and left to get his car.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," I muttered as soon as the doors closed. "You have no idea how embarrassing it is to have to be carried everywhere," I muttered. Then it hit me. Where was Edward? He was the one person who I wanted to carry me. "Where's Edward?" I asked and the whole room tensed. Jasper, who had joined us just a second before, took at deep breath.

"He's kind of been banned from the house," Jazz said and I gasped.

"Why not?" I cried, on the verge of tears. I had to see him! It wasn't fair! They couldn't deprive me of him!

Alice gave me the pity looks and explained the whole story. I was bawling when she was done with the part about the name calling, sobbing into Emmett's tee-shirt. "A charity case? A cripple? A person he befriended only because he pitied her? How could he?" I wailed and my brother set me down on the bed.

"We told him not to come here anymore until he broke up with Tanya. Is that okay?" Alice asked and I hesitated but shook my head. They all gave me confused looks. "Why not honey. He hurt you so bad," she whispered. All the guys left when Rose started to glare at them and shoo them out, indicating that this was girl talk time.

"Because I still love him and I still need to see him. I swear I'm addicted to him. I don't think that I'll be able to make it through the days without seeing him. I don't care if he finds me a low life scum bag. I still love him, and I know that he's not acting about our friendship somewhere," I whispered. The two nodded solemnly, obviously thinking about what they would do if Jasper or Emmett hurt them. "Could you guys please leave? I have to be alone. Oh, and Alice, could you give me the guitar over there? It comforts me a lot," I said and she smiled before handing me Lucky Lucy, my guitar that I got in fifth grade when I first started playing.

As soon as they left and my tears cleared up, I started to strum the notes. Warming up, I started to play some familiar songs until a natural melody came to me, the way they always did when I wanted to compose a song.

_I can taste your kiss on my lips  
And I'm wrapped around your finger tips  
As I watch the moonlight dancing on your skin  
Your green eyes and the sweet red wine  
Go to my head boy every time  
And I get drunk on you  
I lose control and then  
And here I go again_

_I'm falling for you even though I know your only playing with my heart  
Tomorrow might be hell  
But a night or two of loving you is better than never at all  
And I can't help myself  
So I'll just hold on  
I'll just hold on  
I'll just hold on  
Until your gone_

_Boy I know you're a gypsy soul  
And I'm just a stop along your road  
And you hang around long enough to blow my mind  
If I had a star for every scar  
You tattooed on my heart  
I could fill up the Oklahoma sky  
So girl I don't know why_

_I'm falling for you even though I know your only playing with my heart  
Tomorrow might be hell  
But a night or two of loving you is better than never at all  
And I can't help myself  
So I'll just hold on_

_I'll just hold on  
I'll just hold on  
I'll just hold on  
Till your gone_

_I look down and my cell phone rings  
And I see your name and I know what that means  
But I don't care  
I'll just hold on  
Till your gone_

_Every time you need to take it home?  
Seeing you there just breaks my heart?  
I don't care  
I'll just hold on  
Till your gone_

_Your green eyes and that sweet red wine  
Go to my head boy every time  
But I don't care  
I'll just hold on  
Till your gone_

My song slowly came to an end when I heard something crashing and banging outside the door. I laughed, feeling a lot better after my song. Although it was based around the hurt and pain in my heart, singing always cheered me up. I sighed. Seriously, they can't leave me alone… "Come in guys," I said and I heard everyone slamming on the door, trying to get in first.

Alice eventually squeezed in first, being the smallest and the most aggressive when she wanted to be. "Oh my god Bella! That was the best song I've ever heard sung! I love it! Why don't you go and become a singer? That'll be the coolest thing in the world!" she squealed and I laughed at her exuberance.

"Okay, okay, Ali, calm down. It's just a song."

"Just?" Emmett said, his voice booming, "Bells, that was the best song you've written yet! And trust me, I've heard a lot." I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks," I muttered, still tomato red.

"Was that for Edward?" Rose whispered when the commotion died down and I stared at the wall. "With the green eyes and all that?"

I nodded slowly, suddenly very tired and sad again. "Yeah, I guess it was. It fits doesn't it?" I whispered too, letting out a shaky laugh. "Even when singing, I guess he still finds me somehow. But I'm tired guys, I think I'll take a nap," I said and they all filed out of the room, but not before giving me a hug.

"That boy doesn't know what's right in front of his eyes," Alice whispered and I nodded in thanks. As soon as they left, the ache in my heart multiplied since no one was there to see me cry.

"I'm falling for you even though I know you're only playing with my heart," I whispered into the silence, letting my tears flow freely. "I love you Edward," I said as teardrops continually hit my guitar


	9. Heart Tied In A Knot, Heart In A Whirl

"_I'm falling for you even though I know you're only playing with my heart," I whispered into the silence, letting my tears flow freely. "I love you Edward," I said as teardrops continually hit my guitar.

* * *

_

_**Edward POV**_

It had been three weeks since I had last talked to Bella and the others. Three months since I had truly laughed, three months since I've truly loved, three months since I majorly screwed myself by saying those awful lies. How the heck did I screw up my fantasy? Although I still saw Em and Jazz at the games, they simply glared at me or threw me looks of sympathy once they saw the state I was in.

"Edward Cullen, you are getting out of this bed no matter what!" Tanya yelled for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Tanya, get this through your head! I don't want to wake up!" I shouted right back at her, like I did so many times before. God this woman was annoying!

"Edward, you're in this miserable state of being and I'm sick and tired of you being in the way of my plans! I can hardly go out any more because I'm worried as hell over you! Get out of the bed!" she said, voice rising an octave. I threw the covers off of me and I glared at her.

"Happy? I'm up," I snarled.

"Will you stop being such a bastard?" she yelled.

"Then get off my case!" I shouted right back at her, running my hand through my hair, messing it up even more.

My "girl friend," started to whimper and I groaned, not wanting to see another tear attack. I hated it when she started sobbing like that to try and win over the situation. It always worked, but not because my heart was breaking at the sight of it. She just looked worse than usual when her face scrunched up like a pig's nose, her eyes watering and squinting at the same time, her botoxed cheeks straining to react naturally but failing terribly, making her look like a hag or a witch. Huh, guess her true face only came out when crying.

"I'm just trying to be helpful and you're sitting there, telling me to shut up! That hurts Eddie, that hurts a lot," she murmured out over all the gurgling and snorting from her crying. My god, I'll do anything if she just STOPS!

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know that I'm acting like a major butt right now, but I don't need you telling me what to do," I said while getting out of bed to put an awkward arm around her. It was weird when snot and everything was dripping out of her nose like a hose.

"I wanted to be a caring girl friend!" she wailed and I rolled my eyes inconspicuously.

"Tanya, you're not my girl friend. I never asked you to be mine. Ever."

The waterworks stopped and she turned to glare at me. "What do you mean? Of course I'm your girlfriend. What the hell Edward?"

I sighed. "Call yourself, whatever you want, but if you really want to get out, then you better tell me now, or else I'll change my mind about going." Her ugly expression changed quickly and it lit up in a smile. It wasn't good, but it was better than before.

"Oh my god, I know just the thing. There's an open mic night tonight at The Alibi, and I thought that we might go. They're doing duets, and it'd be really cool to sing together, don't you think?" she squealed and I nodded, just trying to convince her that I was really and genuinely happy. I internally snorted at the possibility of that. I'd have a much better chance at wooing Bella to like me. Yeah, like that's happening.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

The last few notes of the guitar faded out and I set it back next to the chair I was sitting in. Alice smiled at me, looking up from her design book. "Bella, I think that was the best one yet," she said, grinning, while I laughed.

"Thanks, but I don't believe you anymore. You say that for every single song that I play. The first time it was I'll Just Hold On, then it was Invisible, and now it's You Belong with Me. I don't think that your opinion is legitimate," I teased and she scoffed at my accusation.

"Just because I like the newer ones best doesn't mean that my thoughts are worthless missy. Next time, you'll have to beg for my opinion," she stated and I pouted.

"Aw, but Ali, you're like my Paula! I need you to give me good critique since Rose is going to go all Simon on me. 'Bella, that was good, but I've personally seen better. Next!'" I imitated the Simon version of my other best friend and we both giggled.

"I guess that's true..." she mused. "But if we're going to stick to the American Idol theme, then who in the world is Randy?" she questioned and I waved my hand in front of me in a casual manner, implying that her inquiry was simple.

"It's my big goof of a brother, duh!" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Hey dawg, I mean Bella, that was some tight shit sister!'" I proclaimed and Alice started to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I remember that! Last week when he decided that he was going to use as much slang or street word or something crazy like that? That was hilarious!" we squealed as we reenacted some of the things that my brilliant brother decided to say that day.

"You guys are gossiping without me?" the door opened and Rose came in, her brilliant smile lighting her face.

"Whatever Rosie. If you weren't so busy with modeling, we would totally let you join," Ali teased and Rose huffed.

"Hey, not everyone can work from home you know."

"Okay, okay, you're both awesome! Now both of you shut up!" I said, giggling. Once they start arguing over whose job was better, their playful banter got out of hand really quickly. "Rose, how was work?"

"Eh, same as usual. Actually, this one was a lot more fun since I was doing it by myself. No really hot but creepy guy trying to rape me during our photo shoot. Personally, I don't think the director would mind either. They're always so… ugh," she shuddered and I raised my brow.

"Ugh?"

"Yes ugh. I have no other way to describe their creepiness without repeating myself. They're all just so ugh. The only photo shoot that I adored completely was the one for Sport Illustrated when I shot with Emmett. That was awesome." A hazy mist drifted over her eyes, glazing it, indicating that she was off in Rose's fantasy land where I probably should never visit.

"So, why are you here?" Alice asked.

Rose gasped sarcastically. "You mean that I can't come see my best friends in the whole world right after work?"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic attitude. "Rose, it's hard to believe that you came straight to us. You go see my brother, then your brother, Jasper, _then_ you come see us. What did Em say?"

She giggled. "You know me too well. Okay, Emmett wants to go to the Alibi again. He's heard you sing for the past three weeks and he thinks that it's time for you to perform in front of a bigger audience. It'll be a good experience for you."

I bit my bottom lips, cheeks flushing at the mere thought of having to perform in front of strangers. "Oh jeez, I don't know… I mean I'm really not that good and I think that they'll just make fun of my voice, and what if I run into someone I know. Besides, they'll never let a paralyzed person perform on stage anyhow…" I rambled on, trying to make up reasons why this was a bad idea. Seriously, it was. Do you know how scary it was to go up there in the most crowded bar of all times and sing? No way I'm doing this.

"Edward's going to be there," Alice murmured, obviously trying to keep me from hearing but I caught it anyways.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing?" she replied, her answer turning out more like a question.

"Edward's going to be there and you want me to perform one of my sappy love songs to him? Are all of you insane? If he's there, Tanya will be there too and being a professional singer, she'll probably make fun of me. The media will be there too since all of you will be there, and tomorrow, the big head line will be "EMMETT SWAN'S SISTER REVEALED WITH A VOICE OF A DYING CAT! I don't want the Washington Post, New York Times, and E! focusing on me!" I shuddered at the thought. "Uh, no way."  
"But Bella, you haven't seen him in three weeks. I thought that you wanted to see him." Rose sat down on the bed while she spoke. "Is that not affecting you?"

I glared at the both of them and tried to move into my wheelchair, but Rose tried to help and I shook her off. "Not affecting me?" I questioned, my voice barely audible. "How the hell do you think it's not affecting me? Have you ever felt like your heart was being crushed into tiny little pieces because the one boy you let into your heart without any trepidation purposefully took it and threw it away? Do you know what it feels like to pour yourself out into a song because if I express it any other way I'll cry? I've been abandoned so many times in my life that you'd think I'd get used to it."

"First, it was my mom who died when I was six from a car crash. She was driving me to my birthday party because I was too selfish to let that day go by unnoticed. Then my grandmother then my aunt and uncle as well as cousins who were flying up from Florida to see me graduate middle school, since I insisted they come. Again, a stupid, selfish reason. Then Emmett, my closest friend and brother left to make a better life for himself."

"I wasn't good enough. I've accepted that, and I was happy for him, but it still hurt like hell. He left me to find his own life. I wasn't worth staying around for. My own father died 'cause I wasn't good enough to pay for his medical bills like I was supposed to. Now most recently, the guy that I fell in love with left me because a better opportunity and potential and overall person came along. How can you even question how not seeing him for about a month now can not affect me? It's not possible to live without a heart and that's what I've been doing for the past weeks. He took it with him and he's keeping it even if he doesn't need it," my voice was quivering when I finished, my eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh honey," Alice whispered and came over to hug me.

"Why am I never good enough to be around Alice? I've tried to be nice, not too overbearing, never demanding, I always put them before me, and every time I actually wanted something, they all turn their backs and leave! I wanted my first birthday party the day mother died. I wanted my whole family to be there for my graduation like they were at Emmett's. I wanted for Emmett and I to be together forever and he left for three years. I wanted daddy to live and he died instead. Now I wanted for Edward to love me back like I loved him and instead he abandoned me!" I started sobbing, letting all the pent up anger and sorrow out of my body. She just held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"You know what I think? I think that it's not your fault at all," Rose said.

"That's what everyone says Rose!" I wailed. "I don't need to know what shrinks say all the time to patients to make them feel better! I know it's not true!"

"But sweetie, it is true. Is it your fault that someone hit your mom's car?" I shook my head. "Did you purposefully crash the plane?" No again. "No, it wasn't. And it wasn't your fault that Em wanted to a bigger life than just being a common New Yorker. Just because he dreamt and pursued doesn't mean that he abandoned you. And Charlie? You tried your best to get him what he needed. You worked yourself overtime every night, dropped out a college, and everything a girl could possibly do without demoralizing herself. He would be proud that his daughter tried so hard to save him."

"But I tried and failed Rose! It's my fault that my mom was in the car. It's my fault that my whole extended family was on the plane. It's my fault that daddy died! If I had just worked a little harder or saved up before in my life, he wouldn't have died. The doctors would have worked harder to save him if I actually paid!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Shut up! You did nothing wrong no matter what you say! No body in the whole world can deny that you're the kindest and the sweetest person that they have ever seen!" Rose shouted at me and I snapped out from my self pity. "I don't care if you drown in your tears because somebody died. But I do care if you even shed a tear because you stupidly believe that somebody died because of you," shed said, holding me close. "Bells, you did nothing wrong. It's okay to want something once in a while and you're never going to be punished for that. You never have been punished for that. You're just thinking that you are."

The room filled with silence after that, my loud wailing and sobbing turning into a quiet hiccups and sniffles. After I had quieted down, the boys came into the room, looking sheepish. "Uh, we heard crying and didn't want to interrupt," Em said, and Alice snorted.

"Uh-huh. More like you heard crying and was afraid of coming in."

Jazz smiled. "Hey, it's scary when you guys cry. It's like a dam coming down on us!" he said and I laughed softly.

"Sorry guys. You didn't have to hear that," I whispered.

"Of course we did Bella. That's what we're here for, right?" Rose answered.

"So are we going to the bar?" my brother asked and we all laughed.

"Yes Em, we can go to the bar. I think I'll be fine now."

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

The Alibi was crowded, as usual, but we managed to get in without any hassle since we were 'celebrity.' I rolled my eyes at the term. What an oxymoron. We weren't celebrated. We were insulted, put under the microscope, and examined, but never celebrated. The people on stage were all drunk and singing horribly, hurting my ear drums. "Ugh! Eddie, these people are horrible," Tanya slurred, her breath putrid with alcohol.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go up and sing!" she said, swaying. Definitely drunk.

I sighed. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. "Fine."

She squealed and stood up. "HEY! EDWARD CULLEN WANTS TO SING FOR US!" she yelled and the whole crowd started cheering. Two slutty looking girls came by and dragged me on stage.

"So Mr. Cullen, do you want to sing something you wrote or karaoke style?" one asked, tracing her finger disgustingly over my chest. I shuddered at the feeling. Ugh, it felt like… like chalk against a black board.

"I'd like to sing… my own song, please," I said, still hating that her hand was on me. If it were Bella's hand… I shook that thought out of my head. She handed me the microphone and a guitar, leading me over to a stool. The bar cheered loudly when I smiled at them rather forcefully. "This is a song I'd like to dedicate… at a very special someone," I said, clutching the mike. Just then, she walked in. Bella.

My personal angel looked up at the stage from her wheelchair and our eyes locked. I felt my breath catch and my heart stutter as the deep chocolate pools of heaven probed my eyes. Beautiful. Looking straight at her, I continued my dedication. "I seriously messed up with her, and I would like another chance with her if she would let me. I love her more than the world itself and staying away from her just isn't working out."

_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse_  
_I can't stop loving her_  
_She's all I want and more_  
_I mean damn_  
_What's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitar_  
_I've been listening to jazz_  
_I haven't called at all_

'_Cause I'm scared out of my mind  
And that cellular will be the death of me  
I swear, I swear_

_And oh_  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_  
_Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth_  
_Just like I got her_  
_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so_  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_And out of my league_  
_Is she out of my league?_  
_Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble_  
_I'm so cliché_  
_See that word just wears me out_  
_Makes me feel like just another boy_  
_To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse_  
_I can't stop loving her_  
_I love to hear that voice_  
_And honestly_  
_I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing too much guitar_  
_I, I've been listening to jazz_  
_I haven't called at all_

_'__Cause I'm scared out of my mind  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear_

_And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't_

_Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not_

_And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh, oooh_

At the end of my song, the whole crowd was cheering and Bella had a beautiful smile on her face. I knew that at that moment, I couldn't keep away from her anymore. I loved her. It wasn't worth it. I calmly walked off the stage when Emmett screamed out, "It's Bella's turn!" and the whole crowd turned their heads to a blushing beauty in a wheelchair. A bunch of people laughed at the suggestion and I felt the anger boiling inside of me.

"Hey! You let some of the worst singers in the world go up and sing! Give her a chance!" I shouted and the two girls unwillingly dragged her up, giving her a guitar and mic like me.

She didn't say a single word, but I knew that her song was going to a response to mine. The guitar started a soft tone and started to become louder.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to mee_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only loved me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only loved me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only loved me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

At the end of the song, the whole crowd was cheering with faces of pure shock etched across their faces. I smiled, still remembering the sweetness of her voice that sang like an angel. Alice raced up stage to help her back onto the wheelchair, but instead of wheeling off, she went up to the mike and whispered, "I love you Edward."

My whole world flew away and as soon as she reached me, I simply picked her up and locked my lips to hers and pulling her into my arms where she truly belonged. I was home locked in an embrace of pure love in a happy bubble where no one could reach us. Because in that moment when we kissed, nothing else mattered except for the fact that I loved her and she loved me. We were all that mattered.


	10. How Things Should Be

_My whole world flew away and as soon as she reached me, I simply picked her up and locked my lips to hers and pulling her into my arms where she truly belonged. I was home locked in an embrace of pure love in a happy bubble where no one could reach us. Because in that moment when we kissed, nothing else mattered except for the fact that I loved her and she loved me. We were all that mattered.

* * *

_

_**Bella POV**_

I could feel myself shaking and if I were standing, I knew that I would have crashed because my knees would have been wobbly. I had admitted it to the whole fucking world that I loved Edward. Okay, fine, the whole fucking bar, but that might as well have been the same thing since there were so many paparazzi around. I scowled at myself internally for using so many crude words, but hey, I was fucking pissed at myself. I rolled my eyes. There I go again. I had to stop picking up Emmett's habits.

"Bella, Edward is looking at you like he's on cloud nine," Alice giggled to me as she pushed my newly acquired wheelchair down from the stage. I blushed and didn't say anything. I didn't know why I had even said those words in the first place. I felt like a fool. I was just setting myself up for heartbreak. "Oh my god Bells, he's coming here! I've never seen my brother so… happy!" she squealed as low as she could

Suddenly, I was being pulled out of my chair and into the strong arms of my love. Before I could look into his beautiful green eyes, his lips crashed onto mine, moving gently but passionately against mine. I felt myself melt into Edward's chest as I kissed back, and the world suddenly disappeared. It seemed like nothing else mattered in the world. For the first time since my father's death, I desperately wanted to be a selfish brat and make time stop. I wanted for this moment to last forever. I was home in Edward's arms.

A shrill shriek filled the room, knocking me out of my fantasy world. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his, staring into his ridiculously captivating orbs. "I mean it Edward. I really love you," I whispered and he smiled my favorite smile, his lips grinning crookedly.

"And I love you with all my heart," he said back, kissing me gently. He cradled me into his arms bridal style, unaware of the biggest bitch in the world standing right behind him, looking like she was ready to kill someone.

"EDWARD ANTHONY FUCKING CULLEN!" Tanya screeched and I winced at her irate expression. This was not good at all. "What the hell? You're supposed to be my boyfriend you douche!" she said and I felt Edward go stiff at her outburst.

"Tanya, this isn't the place," I whispered, not wanting both Edward and Tanya's reputations to go down the drain. I could already see the cameras flashing around us as the press eagerly drunk in the drama unfolding around them.

She turned to glare at me. "Back off bitch!" she snarled and the room gasped audibly. One person even dared to say, "oh no she didn't."

"Tanya, the press is all around us. I don't think that you want to-" I started to explain but was cut off when her hand collided with my face. Shit that girl can slap hard! "Hey!" I said, feeling the anger boiling inside of me. "What was that for? I was just trying to save your butt here!" I shouted and she snickered.

"My ass or your ass? It seems to me that you're only doing this act out of spite. If we get into a fight here, it'll only damage your reputation, wouldn't it? And your darling brother Emmett. Oops," she said, covering her mouth as if it was an accident. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop the bomb. It just slipped out that you're the Steelers's team captain's long lost sister. Oh dear, here I go again," she cackled as the press gasped.

"Tanya," I paled. "Don't," I managed to whisper as I felt Edward shake from anger under me.

"Don't what? Everybody will know by tomorrow morning that you're the pathetic sister that Emmett left behind in your poor broken family in Brooklyn. But I don't think that I'm the first to leak the news. I've already heard rumors about you. The slut who seduced a man and is now paralyzed because of a gun fight with criminals, the home wreaking bitch who can't even move due to an unfortunate encounter with the wife who lost her husband after you raped him, and my personal favorite, the foolish, pathetic whore who threatened Emmett to let you pose as his sister so that you can get poor Eddie wrapped around your finger so that he will be at your beck and call," I felt the tears of anger stinging in my eyes.

"One of them ought to be true. I mean, look at you! What can you do for a man anyways? You can't sleep with him, you can't properly accompany him anywhere, and all you'll ever be good for is to play the charity card and be the girl that Edward claims to love, but is really being cheated on by a better, more worthy person. Don't worry, you're nothing important. Soon enough, you'll be thrown back into the side lines where you'll watch me take over your position as his rightful lover."

The bar was quiet after Tanya's speech. I broke the silence. "That's not true and you know it. I know it. All those things you say about me are lies," I spat.

"Then why isn't anyone disagreeing? Your closest friends are here, aren't they? And the man who claims to love you. Why aren't they defending you?" she said nonchalantly and I said nothing. It felt like a knife into my heart, every word she was saying. Why weren't they defending me?

"That's low you bitch, even for you," a voice snarled and I felt the rush of relief filled me as I heard Rose advance towards her, glaring the whole time. "You know perfectly the reason why we can't defend her," she said. "You're putting our god damn reputations in line right now, including yours."

"Oh so, your career is more important than who you claim to be your darling little friend?" Tanya retorted.

"That's not true," a soft, melodic voice said, the tone harsh but still beautiful. Edward. "Back off Tanya. I'm sick and tired of you insulting Bella. She has been nothing but civil to you and you have been nothing short of the devil to her. You insulted her, degraded her, stole her fucking wheelchair, and left her alone in the stadium three weeks ago. Why can't you just be nice for once?" he said, holding me tighter in his arms.

"This bitching is getting extremely old. Stop it! All you're doing is attracting attention for yourself but its not the good kind. You're becoming infamous here as the major psychotic bitch who doesn't know anyone but herself. Leave her and us in general alone. Wake up and smell the coffee Denali, you're not wanted here," he snarled. Tanya gaped at him like he a crazy.

"Are you fucking insane Cullen?" she screeched. "Remember who you're talking to here? It's Tanya! Your girlfriend!" she yelled shrilly and all of us cringed. "You can't fucking dump me!"

My heart swelled with pleasure when he kissed my forehead and said, "no Tanya. You're my ex-girlfriend. I don't want you and I never wanted you. I only want Bella now. I'm actually happy when I'm with her and I can be myself and there won't be any judgment in her eyes. No one wants you here. So leave."

She gasped and stood there looking like a statue for a while but then sniffled. "So that's it huh? That's it? You just don't want me any more? Well screw you Edward Anthony Cullen! You'll be crawling back to me soon and then we'll see clearly whose not wanted! Fuck you!" she shrieked and ran out the door, a horrible scowl etched across her face.

I smiled enormously and kissed him. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear and he looked sadly down at me.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," he whispered back. "I hurt you so badly Bells, I-I don't know how you can even manage to look at me anymore. I insulted you so badly in front of everyone you cared about, I made you believe that you weren't important and-" he was about to continue but I placed my lips on his, softly kissing him. He moaned when I gently traced his bottom lip and he granted me access to his mouth.

He pulled away for a breath and he chuckled. "What was that for? You interrupted my much needed apology."

"That's the reason. I don't want an apology. I just want you to make it up to me," I said, kissing him chastely.

"And how do I do that?"

"Just promise to stay with me forever."

"I think that I can do that," he said and I smiled.

"Really? That would be an extremely difficult task for you Mr. Cullen," I teased and he shook his head.

"Nothing you request is difficult."

"Why not?"

"Because just knowing that I love you and you miraculously love me back makes everything seem like a measly task. Bella, I love you more than anything else in this entire world."

"I love you too Edward. Forever and always."

"Forever and always."

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

I was sure that I was smiling like a maniac after Tanya's hysterical departure. My brother and best friend were whispering too lowly for me to hear, but hey, who needs to eavesdrop when you already know the basics of what they were saying? Especially when I heard what Edward would probably be saying right now from my own love every single day?

"I love you Al, you know that right?" Jazz asked, kissing my forehead.

I nodded and rested my head on his strong shoulders. "I know. And you should know that I love you more than the entire world too Jazzy."

I was brought back from our own private moment when someone cleared their throat. I looked in the direction of the sound and found that I was looking straight into the crowd of reporters. "Shit," I muttered.

The buzz of the press had almost gone away when Tanya left, but now they were recovering from their initial shock and were bursting with questions. "Miss Brandon!" one yelled. "I'm Matthew Hendrick from OK Magazine! Is it true that this mysterious Bella is Emmett Swan's missing sister?" I sighed. God damn it these people were like piranhas!

"No comment please," I said firmly as I swam through the crowd of vultures and towards poor Bella who looked overwhelmed by them. "Bella!" I yelled and both Edward and she turned their heads. "Escape!" I mouthed and they nodded, scrambling for the door.

"Get in here!" Rose yelled as soon as we were out the door, motioning to Emmett's Jeep that we used to get here. Rushing, Edward ran for it with the press right behind him and slammed the door onto the face of a women who said she was from People. "Made it!" Rosalie yelled, her eyes gleaming from the adrenaline.

"That has got to be the sickest thing I've ever seen sister!" Emmett boomed as he zipped out of the parking lot, banging his horn, notifying the people that if they didn't scoot their ass, they would get run over. He fist bumped a frazzled looking Bella who seemed to pound him as an automatic reaction.

"Are you okay, love?" my brother asked and my heart melted at the sight of the two. I could practically see the love resonating from them, just like Em and Rose, or me and Jazzy. She merely nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"We will sweetheart, we will," he answered. The two of them promptly fell asleep as well as everyone else in the car. Well, except for Em since he was driving. For the first time in three long weeks, everything just seemed right for the six of us. It seemed like the world was finally giving us a break from the drama and letting us be.

Even if it was just a fools wish that everything was going to be alright, in that moment, all of us fell for the delusion and hoped it would last. After all, we all wanted a happy ending, and in those few minutes during the car ride home, all of us were content and comfortable, relishing in the pure joy that we brought each other. Right then, our family was the way it should be. Complete and perfect.


	11. Anything For You

_Eve n if it was just a fools wish that everything was going to be alright, in that moment, all of us fell for the delusion and hoped it would last. After all, we all wanted a happy ending, and in those few minutes during the car ride home, all of us were content and comfortable, relishing in the pure joy that we brought each other. Right then, our family was the way it should be. Complete and perfect.

* * *

_

_**Bella POV**_

I squirmed in my seat as the questionnaire entered the room and took a glance at me. "You look… average," she sneered and I slouched a little bit further into the now comfortable seating of my wheelchair. "So tell me, Bella," she spat out my name like it was something that was contaminated, "how did you, the average Joe manage to capture heart throb Edward Cullen's heart?"

"I will seriously kill that-" Alice hissed and I elbowed her in the side to shut her up. "Okay, okay, fine. I won't. It'll ruin our reputations more than it is already, right?" she asked and I nodded and sighed, waiting for the interview to begin.

"To get started, how did you guys meet?" the girl asked and I smiled weakly at the frosty tone of her voice.

"We met the first day that I was here in Pittsburgh. Emmett left me alone at the house so that I could get settled and everyone else left for groceries, I think. Edward didn't get the memo about me coming so he thought that I was a stalker and freaked out," I let out a small laugh, this time genuine. "I guess I would have had the same reaction if I saw someone sitting in my best friend's living room, making herself at home."

The girl rolled her eyes at me. "And one of your most obvious flaws is your paralysis. How did that happen?" she asked and I pursed my lips as Alice growled softly.

"I seriously don't like her," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, I was hit by a cab in New York, where I used to live before my brother found me and took me here," I said curtly, hoping that the girl would notice my tone and drop the subject. Talking about my disability was making me uncomfortable.

"Oh? Could you tell us a little more of that subject? The world is _dying_ to hear what you've got to say about your, uh, _problem_," the woman sneered once more and this time, Alice snapped.

"Listen, she doesn't need your attitude, okay? Just move along to your stupid and petty questions that you have to ask. If you don't, then well, I think that you might be out of work in, let's say, about twelve hours?" my best friend threatened as her opponent visibly shrunk in her seat.

"Uh, well then, Bella, would you like to continue?" she asked and I sighed in relief. "If you want, we could just post this little snippet onto the magazine and the rest of the article would be about Edward and the interview with him. Does that sound good?"

I nodded furiously and Alice quickly wheeled me out of the room and into the hallway where my Adonis sat, head in his hands, his beautiful face arched into a scowl. I smiled at the sight of him. "Edward!" I cried, waving to him as he looked up and practically ran towards us. "Well, I guess someone missed me too," I joked as he picked me up from the chair and kissed me sweetly.

"You have no idea. It's been hell, trying to convince your brother that he didn't throw you to the sharks. It was his idea for the interviews, and yet he's acting like he had nothing to do with it and it was all my fault for driving you here. I swear Em is such a kid sometimes," he said, shaking his head as I kissed him once more.

"Aw, poor, poor Edward," I teased, rolling my eyes. "You thought that was bad? You should go meet the women interviewing us. She's an absolute _**darling**_," I spat and my love tensed and worry clouded his wonderful green eyes.

"What happened? Did she say something? What did she do? I can make a call if that'll help get her fired. Love, are you alright?" he asked in a time span of about a millisecond and Ali snorted.

"Relax little brother. She's fine. That bitch won't degrade Bella in the article. If she does, well let's say I told her that her job and basically her social life would be ruined. Now all you'll have to do is deal with a psychotic interrogator who is basically obsessed with you."

"Geez, thanks Alice. That makes me feel so reassured," Edward snapped back. "I was just concerned. Let's see how well you'll do if Jasper was insulted by the press."

"Touché mister. Touché," Al mumbled and I giggled at their playful sibling banter. "Now give me back the girl and go through those doors of hell. We'll see you an hour," she trilled, forcefully taking me out of Edward's arms. I clung to him as hard as I could, but dang, that girl was strong! My efforts to stay in the comforts of his strong arms were futile and I was torn away. I pouted as I was placed back in my chair.

"Don't worry Love. I'll be right out," he said, kissing me softly and with enough sweetness to melt me right there. I smiled and nodded, giving him one more peck before sending him off.

"Well, now that lover boy is gone. We have a little visit to take care of as well," Alice said while wheeling me out to the car.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

_Flashback_

_"Tell me, why are we doing this interview again?" my love grumbled as Emmett and I pushed her into the building where our exclusive interview was supposed to take place. _

_"Because, if we don't do this before Tanya, then her story will get more validity from the public than ours. Most likely, she would give some shitty sob story about how Edward cheated on her and degrade us all. She's good at dramatic monologues and if she conveys that feeling of desolation and a desperate endeavor to keep her 'love,' the press and public will drink that crap up and if we do an interview after that, it'll just seem like we're the ones telling the lies just trying to cover up all our imaginary mess. Now if we do the interviews first, then Tanya's story, if she chooses to give one, will seem like the one that's full of lies. Which, they are." _

_I nodded in agreement with Em and Bella sighed. "I guess you're right. But still, I don't like the fact that the whole freaking world will have like an open invitation to peer into our lives. It's just unfair I guess that everyone's prattling on about privacy while they never give you guys any." _

_I chuckled and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Love, we gave them the public invitation when we decided to become professional football stars. I guess it comes with being a celebrity." _

_"I know," she said softly. "I still don't like it." _

_End of Flashback _

I groaned and ran my hand through my already disheveled hair, wondering why I even relented into giving this interview. Was my reputation really worth this scrutiny from the world? This feeling of being caged and observed from the others who analyzed even the smallest flaw and created one big hyperbole? I pondered the question and sighed. Why was I even thinking like this, I thought. Before I met Bella, I had taken this burden of having to be the perfect human as part of the criteria of doing something that I loved, but now, I was starting to question it. Was it really necessary to have all my beloved read the filthy trash talk or the glitter glazed lies about me?

The thoughts never got the chance to be pondered further as the woman who was to deliver my personal hell waltzed through the door with a grin of a cat that just caught a mouse. I gulped. It felt like she was out to hunt and I was the prey. My reputation and the reputation of my whole family were in the hands of this one woman. "Edward!" she cried as if I had known her my whole life.

"Uh, hello," I murmured as I took a seat in one of the two chairs provided for me. The lady sat down across from me, the creepy grin still plastered on her face.

"My, my, darling. You look better in person than in pictures, if that's even possible," she cooed and I slightly flinched.

"Thank you?" I said, the answer coming out more as a question.

The girl giggled horrendously and I cringed at the sound that was so different from Bella's melodic laughter. Despite myself, a silly grin was soon etched upon my face as I thought of my love. "No problem darling. Now, to get started, why did you dump your long time lover, Tanya Denali, for an average looking girl in a wheelchair?"

The good mood from thinking about my beautiful Bella dissipated and I gave the lady a cold, murderous glare. "Bella is not average. She is a beautiful, kind, wonderful, loving, caring, forgiving, compassionate, joking, and the girl I love. Everyone else is too busy pointing fingers at her being paralyzed to see how precious she really is. I'm kind of thankful though," I added, chuckling. The lady frowned.

"Why may I ask is that? If you truly do love her as you claim, shouldn't you be angry that people are pointing fingers at her disability?"

"I should, shouldn't I? But I can't help but feel that maybe it's the fact that no one takes the time to look slightly more in depth that allowed me this opportunity to love her. I think that if she wasn't wrongly judged for something that she couldn't control, she probably wouldn't have chosen me. No one is perfect, even Bella, but that's human nature, isn't it? That no one is perfect? I guess that's what true love is."

"When you look at a person, flaws and all and still think that they are the missing piece that you've been looking for. I know I love Bella and that she loves me. It's not easy to love an arrogant, selfish, controlling, and protective guy like me, but she still does because Bella can look at me, faults and all, and still believe that I'm perfect. Or at least perfect for her, and I can look at Bella with her paralysis and love her. Because we're meant for each other," I said softly.

I saw the girl wipe a tear from the corner of her eye and I laughed out loud. "Wow, maybe my sister is rubbing off on me. What I said just then seemed like such an Alice thing to say, but it's true."

The girl nodded. "I completely understand what you are saying. You really do love her. Now, you mentioned that Bella's paralysis was her greatest flaw. What is your opinion on that?"

I smirked. "Like I said before, Bella isn't perfect, but she's pretty damn close. The paralysis isn't a big obstacle in my loving her. I don't care if she can't walk. Does it really matter that much, especially when I have the excuse to carry her in my arms anywhere I go? Besides, we know that it is only temporary."

"Temporary? Do you know when she would regain her ability to walk?"

"The date isn't clear yet, but it doesn't matter to me whether it takes a week, a month, a year, or decades to heal. All that matters is that she's Bella and that I love her for who she is." The girl gave me one more flirty look, though it wasn't as determined as before. She declared the interview over and professionally shook my hand as I made my way out of the room. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Hopefully, what I had said wouldn't bite me in the butt later on.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I nervously fidgeted with my hands, constantly wringing them as I sat in the pristine office of Dr. Mason. "For god sakes Bells, will you stop fretting? It's making me anxious," Ali sighed, shutting her magazine as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, you're not the one who's sitting her, waiting for the final judgment from the doctor that will decide whether I walk again or not," I said, biting my lips.

"Point taken," she murmured before picking up another Vogue magazine. She let out a gasp that startled me so much that I automatically twirled around in my wheelchair to look at her.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked rapidly, worrying that she was hurt or someone I loved was hurt, or if Edward was hurt.

"Bella, it's horrible!" she wailed and I felt the panic rising in me. "The dress on the cover of the magazine! its hideous! How could Vogue do this? It's like a crime against the fashion industry!" she moaned as I shot her a deadly glare.

"That was what this was about? A stupid dress?" I said, rolling my eyes and placing a hand over my franticly beating heart. "Alice, you scared me to death!"

"Bella, you should be terrified! If Vogue starts printing crap like this for their cover, then people won't read it, and if it loses popularity, then the dress that was up for next months issue won't get any attention!" she exclaimed and I snorted.

"Since when do you care about other designers' dresses?"

"It's not another designer's dress! It's mine! The midnight blue one that I designed for you!" she said and I gaped at the realization. Alice's dress was going to be on the cover of Vogue. Then every other fashion magazine out there.

"Oh my god!" I squealed in a manner very unlike me. "Crap Al that's wonderful! That will be such a boost to your business and stores and your reputation! Oh, with this, you could go global!"

She giggled and nodded. "I know. Pixie Brand has been established in here in the US as a leading designer brand, but in other countries, it wasn't known much, just that it had some cute things. With this, this could be my big break!" she said, her voice and face filled with the anticipation of achieving her dreams as a world famous designer.

While the two of us were too busy squealing in delight for Alice's breakthrough, a person coughed behind us and we turned around to face a nurse who was smiling at us. "Some good news I expect?" she asked in a playful tone and I blushed, naturally, and Alice nodded feverishly.

"Well, I think that I have some good news for you too. The doctor will be seeing you now. I know that you were tired of waiting." Alice smiled brilliantly at the nurse and wheeled me into the pristine white room. "You know, something about all this white makes this room a little… frightening," she whispered to me and I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"You're really not helping Al! That's just making me even more nervous." Just as I said this, the doctor walked in, holding a clipboard and smiling at us. Geez, what was with this place and smiling so much? Maybe it was the fact that the patients weren't smiling so the staff had to in order to brighten up the place.

"Bella Swan, I presume?" he asked in a professional tone. I nodded. "Well Bella, your exam results turned out fabulously. The only reason the accident paralyzed your legs was the fact that you were in a very unhealthy state mentally and physically. Seeing you now, it's evident that you've grown stronger and your body is responding well to that fact. Because of that, the nerves that were disconnected when the car hit you are gradually reconnecting."

"Does that mean I could walk again?" I asked in a soft voice, my hands trembling from the news. No more wheelchairs. No more dependence…

He nodded but pursed his lips. "Not all of the nerves will attach easily and some might not attach at all. It depends on what you can do with the ones that are actually there that could allow you to walk." He let out a big sigh. "The problem is, you need to move the muscles in order to coax the other nerves to reconnect with each other and that process is… painful. You could do surgery but at the rate your nerves are healing, the chances of it being successful are almost negligible."

Alice let out a distinct cry of pain for me. "Do you mean… the _exercises_?" she asked. He nodded.

"You've heard about them?"

She nodded grimly. "Not many of the patients get through it all… they just give up in the end because it's just too… painful."

"The hospital is obligated to tell you about what you'll undergo if you want to walk again. Your friend mentioned exercises, and that is correct. There's a series of at home secessions where you move your legs up and down in the beginning to try and connect your muscles. After that process, you do walking motions while lying down. After that, you'll have to start practicing walking again. Most people have trouble going through the first step, but then again, none of them had that much motivation to walk that much. All of them had given up hope and when they were told that hey had an opportunity, they let it go. The only thing that really determines whether you will make it or not is how much you want this."

I closed my eyes, imagining myself in the future and wondering what I'll see. I unconsciously smiled as I thought about me in white and Edward in black, my friends crying, Emmett handing me over… the best part was that I wasn't in a wheelchair. I was walking along the aisle to the one man that I loved the most. My decision became clear in the moment when my mind subconsciously decided for me what I wanted in life. Before, I would have chosen my father or education, but now, I want something even more. I wanted to be worthy of Edward's love.

Even though I'd never admit it to him, whenever he told me he loved me, I felt my heart aching for him because I knew that he deserved so much more than pathetic little Bella, especially when I saw all the other couples walking and smiling instead of one pushing the other along in a chair because she couldn't move. It hurt me that he was stuck with me instead. It was irrational in his point of view, but not in mine. I wanted to become better for him. I wanted to be able to walk. For him. In the second, the pain that the doctor mentioned became negligible. No matter what it took, I would walk again. I would walk for Edward.


	12. A Moonlit Dance

_It was irrational in his point of view, but not in mine. I wanted to become better for him. I wanted to be able to walk. For him. In the second, the pain that the doctor mentioned became negligible. No matter what it took, I would walk again. I would walk for Edward

* * *

_

_**Bella POV**_

When Alice and I arrived home from the doctors, nightfall was steadily falling upon the city, the stars already beginning to shine. Smiling at the beauty of the world above us, I stared up from my wheelchair that Alice was pushing. "Ali?" I called her name.

"Hm?" she answered her tone pensive.

"Thank you," I muttered softly.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything special."

"But you did. You were the first outside of my family that I really got close to and I want to thank you for that. It's hard to be friends with a paralyzed girl who needs constant supervision."

She let out a bell-like laugh, her gaze still fixated up on the stars. "I sometimes wonder if we were meant to meet and become like sisters. I wonder if there's someone up there who's playing and toying with us like puppets, controlling us. Maybe that's why things happen the way they do. Maybe it was meant to be."

The two of us sat in silence for a little while on the front porch of Emmett's house simply absorbing the rustling of the leave in trees that the soft breeze caressed gently and the distant honking of horns from the city. I was the first to break the comfortable silence between us, "hey, why don't we have a family night? It's such a nice weather outside… I can feel the spring coming now. Besides, we haven't spent that much quality time together since a few weeks ago."

Alice's face brightened instantly and she instantly started bouncing up and down. "That's a brilliant idea Bella! I know that the guys aren't doing anything today and I bet that Rose is free! I'll just bring a couple lamps and flashlights out here and you can go get the food, the blankets, the music and we can even get the portable TV out here and watch a couple movies! Oh, and we can also get pillows and nail polish and paint your nails!"

I arched my brow. "Al, you do know that it's going to be a little get together not a full blown party right? Why the hell do we need food? We can just chill."

She rolled her eyes at me. "It's Emmett with us. Do I need to say anymore? I'd think that it was self explanatory. And for the polish, yours are getting chipped. It's a time for a new coat." I let out a giggle at her explanation since it was so… Alice.

"Whatever you say Alice," I said, amused as she pushed me into the house, opening the door. As expected, we were the first one to arrive. Edward must be held up at the interview or taken a detour to do some things that I had held him from since we had spent every single second together. Emmett and Jazz had already told us that they were going to be discussing the upcoming games' playbook with the coach tonight so they should be coming in any second now and as for Rose, being a Victoria Secret's Angel took up a lot of your time, according to her.

I rolled into the house and took out my cell phone. I flipped it open and called Edward who picked up after the second ring. "Hello?" his perfect voice rang through and I smiled involuntarily. "Bella?"

"Hi Edward."

"What's up Love? Is there a specific reason that you're calling me?"

"Yeah, Alice and I wanted to have a bonfire or family get together thing tonight and I was wondering when you'll be coming home. I miss you a lot," I added and I could practically see him grinning crookedly.

"You miss me? Really? What do you miss most about me? My kisses or my hugs?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too egotistical jerk," I muttered. "I take that statement about missing you back. But seriously, when are you getting back?"

"I'm almost home Angel, just a few minutes away from the house. Are the others there already?"

"Nope, it's just me and Alice right now. Ali's getting all the things set up and I'm supposed to be taking care of the food. Em's going to be there so I think that a lot of chips and sweets will do."

"Is it going to just be us or are you going to invite anybody else?" he asked and I cocked my head to the side though I knew that he wouldn't be able to see me.

"Why would I invite anybody else?"

"Well you've been mentioning a guy named Avery for a while now and I want to meet him. You obviously like him so I met as well meet your friend," he said and I smiled widely.

"Edward you're a genius! I love that idea!" I squealed in a fashion very unlike me and I heard him laugh into the phone.

"I'm almost home Love. Meet me outside. I've missed you so much."

I bit my lips and smiled and wheeled myself back out, grinning the whole time. I heard the Volvo's quiet purr as it pulled up to the driveway and my Adonis stepped out, my favorite crooked grin gracing his face. He ran up to me and picked me up and I buried my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his wonderful scent. "Mm… I've missed you Angel," he whispered, kissing me chastely.

I smiled and kissed his nose. "I'm your angel now, am I?" I teased and he chuckled.

"Yes you are since you're beautiful, kind, selfless, and perfect in everyway that only an angel can be."

"Then how am I in your arms right now?"

"You tripped and fell from heaven of course," he replied, laughing and I gasped mockingly.

"I didn't fall but I tripped?" I asked him, raising my brow. "I'm not that clumsy you know, especially not now since I'm in a wheelchair."

He grinned in a cheeky manner. "Emmett's stories tell me otherwise. And I don't care if you're in a chair right now. You're still probably just a clumsy as before so you tripped from heaven and into my arms."

I huffed at his response, internally swearing at my brother for telling Edward about my ineptness. "If I'm your angel then you're going to be Copper."

He scowled at the nickname that I had chosen for him. "Copper?"

"Mmhm."

"Why the hell is my nickname Copper?"

I kissed him softly and said softly, "have you never noticed how your hair is a shade of bronze and copper?"

"The color of my hair determined the nickname?"

"That's not all. A penny's the same color as your hair," I stated and he frowned even more and was about to object when I shushed him with my finger. "A penny is supposed to be lucky, Edward," I said softly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you. Whenever I look at you, I can't help but feel like I lucked out and when you're around, I feel like I can do anything in the world. I was so lucky to have found you… you're my lucky penny Edward. I love you so much," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me gently and lovingly. "So I'm Copper 'cause I'm your lucky penny?"

I bit my lips and nodded my head shyly. "If I called you Penny, it'd be awkward since Penny's a girl name already. I prefer that you be called something more masculine sounding."

"I think that you got it all wrong. I'm the one who lucked out not you. You deserve so much more than just me."

"You're the only one for me Edward. You're my Copper. I love you more than my own life," I said before bringing my lips down to his, as our lips moved in synchronization, the moonlight shining down upon us and the stars twinkling above.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, whispering sweet nothings to each other and kissing until a cough interrupted us. Looking annoyed, Edward turned to glare at whoever interrupted us to find Alice staring at us, an amused look on her face. "I was standing here for a while now. I'm surprised that you didn't notice me."

"Alice, we don't sneak up on Jazz and you making out at home," he said, annoyed at his little sister and she rolled her eyes.

"I was just here to let you know that we have to finish setting up for the get together. Avery called the house and asked to talk to Bella so I invited him to it and the others said that they should be here in a few minutes." I nodded at my best friend and Edward carried me into the house as I giggled the whole time, relishing the feel of his strong body pressed against me.

.

..

…

….

…..._Few minutes later_

"Bella, pass me the chips, will you?" Emmett asked, grabbing for the bowl of Lays as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Em, you've already devoured half the food that we carried out here!" I exclaimed, passing him the bowl anyways. If I didn't, he would probably throw a fit, whining constantly until I finally caved.

He shrugged. "It's not like fat, so I could care less. Want so Avery?" he asked my other brother who took them.

"Chill Bella, Emmett is right. He can eat as long as it doesn't slow him down or make him lose his football skills. Seriously dude, if you lost them, I would literally kill you. I've seen too many players for the Steelers turn out to be the biggest disappointment in my life," he muttered and I sighed.

"Avery, that's not very nice," Ava, a nice girl with thick, lush black hair and striking blue eyes, other wise known as Avery's girlfriend scolded him as the rest of us girls scowled at him as well.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" he defended himself as Emmett laughed boisterously.

"It's cool man. I don't plan on sucking anytime soon though." Suddenly, the music on the radio changed to a slower song and Edward looked at me, his loving green eyes filled with pure adoration and I smiled up at him. He took my hand and lifted me up and my arms wrapped around his neck as my dead legs hung uselessly.

"What are we doing?" I asked him when he moved us to the garden where the lights of the porch weren't as strong. The others were still laughing and having a good time, none of them paying any attention to us.

"We're dancing," he whispered to me, his lips grazing my ears, causing me to shiver slightly. He held me up with his strong arms as I pressed myself close to him, swaying to the beat of the music. He started singing along, his beautiful voice serenading me.

(_Italics=Edward, __**Bold=Bella, **__Underline=Both) _

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

I smiled up at him and for started to sing involuntarily to the song that I knew so well. _**I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, we're leaving  
**__  
And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought heyMaybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking__**Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one  
**__  
Two is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah_

The music faded into an different song, but the two of us didn't give a damn, we remained to the beat of the faded song, swaying gently. I looked up at the man that I fell in love with so quickly and he looked back at me. "I love you," we both confessed at the same time and we heard a collective 'awww…' in the background.

Edward swirled around to see a teary-eyed Alice and Rose as well as the guys who were smirking at him and mouthing to him 'Romeo!' The girls caught them and glared harshly. "Shut up Emmett!" Rose snapped. "You know, you could learn from Edward here, you know. He knows a sense of what's romantic and what's not." Em hung his head and I giggled along with the rest of the girls.

"Oh guys, that was so sweet," Ava said, leaning against Avery, looking like a picture perfect couple.

"That was the first time that I've heard you guys sing a duet. It was so sweet, it made me cry… that's not cool Bella! You ruined my makeup!" Alice joked, causing us to all laugh as we made our way back to the front porch.

"This feels so right," I said, sighing, looking up at my Copper and my family. The others nodded, all looking up at the stars. Suddenly, a bright light streaked across the sky and all the girls squealed.

"A shooting star!" Alice cried out. "Quick! Make a wish Bells!" she said and I shook my head.

"I don't have anything to wish for Ali. I have everything that I need right here where I should be. I have the man of my dreams, the best friends that I could possibly ask for, my real and 'adopted' brother, and so much more… It'd be plain greedy to ask for more than I already have. I'll pass on my wish," I said softly, snuggling into Edward who held me closer.

"I pass too," the others said, looking up at their significant others and smiling contently. I had meant every single word of what I had said to them. It was true that I didn't have a mother or a father and that I couldn't walk, but I couldn't bring myself to wish for those things when the stars that granted me so much more than I probably deserved… I was happy and content without the wish upon a star simply having a late night gathering with the people who loved me. I was truly a lucky girl.


	13. Tarzan The Jungle Man

_I was happy and content without the wish upon a star simply having a late night gathering with the people who loved me. I was truly a lucky girl.

* * *

_

_**Bella POV**_

I took a deep breath, looking out the window to see Emmett's Jeep squeal out of the drive way along with Alice's Porsche. I had requested that everyone leave for a day outside by themselves and have fun. Though it hurt like hell to see Edward go, I knew that it'd be best for him to not witness me trying to move my legs again. "Bells, you ready?"

I smiled slightly at Avery who had stayed behind to help me. He and Alice were the only people who knew what I was actually doing while the others went out to have fun. Just so that they wouldn't get suspicious, Ali left with them but not before putting up a huge fight with me. I would have originally asked Rosalie or Jazz to stay behind with me but I knew that what they would see would hurt them as much as anybody else. Avery did care a lot about me, but he wasn't as personal as the others who I would see everyday.

I sighed and nodded, wheeling myself over to the living room before laying down on the yoga mat we had prepared for this activity. Avery sat beside me and held my hand. "It's gonna hurt Bells. You know that right?"

I nodded once more. "I have to do this," I muttered and he pursed his lips but didn't say anything, probably biting down his argument.

"Whenever you're ready, you can start."

"I'm probably going to squeeze the crap out of you," I warned. He winked.

"I think that I can probably take it."

"Okay then. Suit yourself."

"The doctor said that you probably need to build up your strength in your hips so that you can work you way down from there. Why don't we try to lift it?" Avery moved down toward my feet, still keeping one hand in mine. "I have to lift, okay Bella? I'll start at three."

"Just do it already," I said, my voice wavering slightly. This was something that I had wanted to do, but I was still damn scared out of my wits. It wouldn't be human to not be afraid of immense pain.

True to his word, Ave counted to three slowly before lifting my legs up toward my body so that I curled. The anguish in my upper and lower body seemed to consume me and I fought back a scream as my legs protested the movement. It seemed like forever until he brought the legs back down and even then, a dull ache throbbed in my abs and lower body. I noticed that I was slightly panting from this minimal movement of my legs and tried to keep my breathing under control.

"You okay?" he asked, concern clear on his face. I gasped but nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine." He looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything, simply waiting until I had calmed down to raise my legs again. The same pain coursed through my veins and I kept the scream in once more. It hurt. It burned. It was like death without the benefits. I could almost feel the electricity of my nerves shooting up my legs, trying to bind together like a vine. The process continued, each time making the pain double and Avery's face fall even further. It wasn't fun seeing someone in so much agony, even if she wasn't screeching out.

The fourth time the shock shot through me, I accidentally let out a whimper and my 'adopted' brother looked away, his face one of guilt. I drew ragged and short breaths as he looked down upon me and brushed a strand of sweaty hair out of my face. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. We should stop. At least for today, anyways."

"I can't. The doctor said that if I started, I'd have to finish my work out or it'll hurt even more. I just, I just have to do this a couple more times."

He frowned at me. "Why can't you go to a professional physical therapist? Can't they do things like this for you there?"

I looked away from him, memories flooding back.

_Flashback _

_It was midnight Christmas Eve and I was jumping up and down with excitement, my five year-old self hardly being able to control my job. Charlie had recently been injured on the job and had been required by his chief at the time to attend physical therapy. "Bella, calm down!" Emmett yelled at me over the loud roar of the television. _

_"Emmy, Emmy! Santa's coming! Santa's coming!" _

_"Not if you don't be quiet he won't! He only comes to good children, not ones who misbehave and drive their brothers crazy!" _

_I pouted and crossed my arms. "I am a good giwl and I don't dwive you cwazy. Where's daddy? He'll agwee with me." _

_"Dad's with Dr. Patricia, remember? He has to exercise to regain muscles or whatever." _

_I sighed, wondering why he couldn't wait until another day for physical therapy. Come on! It was Christmas Eve! "Patty needs to take a chill pill and calm her ass down," I said, scowling and Emmett gasped. _

_"Where did you learn that word? You're not supposed to use that!" _

_I giggled. "One of your fwiends said it to a girl on TV that she had a nice ass. What's wong with the word Emmy?" _

_"Isabella Marie Swan you are never to say that word again, you hear? That's a bad word and daddy is going to kill me if he hears you say it." _

_I bowed my head and nodded, the tears threatening to fall over. I didn't like Emmett getting mad at me. He's 'pposed to be kind to me, daddy says 'cause he's my older bwother. Suddenly, the phone rang and I jumped up to get it. "Hewo, this is officer Swan's house. I'm Bewa. But my bwother calls me Bells. What's your name?" I asked into the phone and Emmett ran up to me, snatching the phone from my hands. _

_"I'm sorry that was my little sister. Who's this?" He stayed silent as the man on the other end of the line talked, but his face paled little by little as the seconds ticked by. "Yes I understand. Ten minutes? Okay, we'll be waiting outside." The phone clicked and I beamed up at my Emmy bear. _

_"I made a new fwiend Emmy! I don't know his name though. He was on the other line!" _

_My brother's face turned very serious and he looked at me with hard eyes that meant business. "Bells, go get your coat. Daddy's been hurt during therapy. He's in the ER." _

_End of Flashback _

I remember that night with such vivid clarity and it scared me at times, even after all these years. It turned out that one of the lunatics getting treated there had brought in a gun and my dad, being my dad, felt that he was the one who would stop the man from hurting anyone. Though no bullets were fired, the man had managed to throw a heavy punch and kick to Charlie's head, causing a concussion. There was a reason that every time Emmett had gotten hurt on the field or when I had a particularly bad sprain we refused to undergo physical therapy. That one Christmas Eve caused us to develop somewhat of a phobia of training facilities that still lasted.

"But it's a good thing that I can actually feel the pain, right?" I asked softly. "It means that my legs aren't completely dead to the senses."

"I guess. If you want to keep going, we can but I don't think that it's a good idea Bella. You don't want to push yourself and get hurt. Listen, Bella, I need to go in a little while since Ava's home alone and she wanted me to pick up something along the way home. You'll be fine alone until the others come home right?"

I nodded in understanding and we continued for a little while until Avery put his foot down and declared that I had enough. He carried me to bed where he set me down, kissing my forehead before leaving. I yawned, closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

A camping trip. A freaking camping trip. Technically, not a camping trip since we were only staying until midnight, but still. That was Emmett's brilliant idea for "bonding time." It was the middle of December in freaking Pennsylvania and the idiot wanted a damn camping trip. _Fuckkkk_ it was cold! "Edward, man up a bit will you?" Em yelled at me from across the camp site and I flicked him off, shivering.

"Shut it Emmett. I'm freezing my ass off over here too. How could you fail to mention the fact that we needed jackets before we left the house?" Jazz yelled at the dumb butt over there as well, huddling into his half built tent for warmth.

"I told you, it was a last minute decision!"

"Name one other person in the world who makes a last minute decision to go camping?" I shouted, chattering. "Just give it up Emmett and let's go home! We can play Halo or Call of Duty or something other than freezing in like 0 degree weather!"

There was silence in Emmett's part as he continued to pitch his tent, scowling the whole time. He wasn't complaining about the cold because he took the spare parka out of his trunk. Jazz and I were dying in our thinner Abercrombie sweaters. I walked over to him and slapped him on the head. "Hey!"

"Give. It. Up," Jasper, who had walked across from his tent, growled. "I'm freezing here!"

Emmett sighed and started to take apart the tent, grumbling. "You guys are all babies. It's only a slight chill for heavens sake."

I glowered at him. "It's twenty degrees outside. It's enough for us to catch hypothermia and you call it a slight chill?"

"I'm taking the tent apart, aren't I?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Just leave the tents Emmett!" Jasper yelled at him, slapping him again. "I'll pay for them later and let's just go home!"

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "So you'll pay for all three tents?" Jazz nodded. "And the gas for my car that it took to come here?" Another nod. "So around five-hundred dollars?"

"Yes!" Jasper exclaimed, exasperated. "Yes, I'll pay for it! God damn Emmett give me your keys!" After digging in his pocket, Em took the out and handed them to us, resulting in us scrambling back toward the car, opening the door and turning the heat on high. The engine was still too cold and only cold air blew out, but we were content to simply relish in the natural heat the inner confines of the car created.

I let out a content sigh as the air started to warm and Emmett chuckled as he climbed into the driver seat. "Pussies," he murmured and we shot him a glare. "Fine, fine," he relented and started to drive off into the city and back home.

.

..

…

….

After a forty minute drive, we were getting out of the car on the driveway of our home, standing out on the porch, still freezing because Bella and Avery were both asleep. Emmett was pounding on the door, cursing under his breath. "God damn it Av, I'm going to kill you! You locked me out of my own house!"

"Don't you have a key Em?" Jasper asked, incredulous.

"No! I thought you two fuckers had one!"

"Please tell me you hid one under the doormat or something?" I asked, groaning.

"No, Bella's terrified that a robbers going to come and take the key and open the door and kill her or something," he muttered the last part and I growled in retaliation. No one was even allowed to talk about her dying in my presence. I couldn't take the retching feeling in my heart whenever I even imagined her dying.

"Fine, just call the house."

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" he grumbled as he dialed the number to his house. No one answered and the line went dead as Emmett reached voicemail and hung up. "I give up. Someone had to climb through a window."

"What?"

"Climb through the second story windows. They can be opened from the outside and don't have a screen so you can just hop in and unlock the door."

Jasper and I just stared at him. "Are you serious? You expect one of us to climb through a second story window? The fall could freaking kill us!" We exclaimed and he shrugged.

"Got a better idea? How about calling Rose and Alice and them killing us for interrupting girl time? I'll even write on your headstones 'A good friend. Gone too soon because they were too much a pussy to go and climb a window.'

I sighed but told them that I would do it. Jasper rolled his eyes but nodded and Emmett smiled mischievously. "You would have a good idea on how to do it Edward. Didn't you say that you used to climb through chick's windows all the time?"

I glared at him and gave him the middle finger before looking up at the window to my love's room before starting to climb up the tree growing next to it. When I managed to reach the tree branch that lead up the entrance, I steadily and carefully started walking towards it, testing my footing on the thick branch. Taking a deep breath as I reached the thinner edge, I flung myself off the wood and clung onto the window sill that was thankfully protruding out just enough for me to grab on to it and start to pull myself up. I heard Emmett and Jasper clapping and whooping for me below, calling me Tarzan and I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

The sill was just wide enough for me to stand up and open the window open, letting the cold wind enter my love's bedroom. Climbing in slowly, I closed it and smiling softly, looked over at my love who looked angelic, laying in her head, her hair forming a chocolate brown halo around her, her lips forming a gently 'o' as she slept. I couldn't help but stroke her cheek I walked past her bed and she started to stir so I placed a kiss on her and her eyes fluttered open. "Edward?" she croaked, obviously confused of her surroundings.

"I'm here Bells."

"Um, why didn't I hear you come in through the door? It creaks so loudly that I should have woken up. How'd you get in?" I chuckled guiltily as she glared at me, struggling to get up. I helped her sit, leaning her against the headboard. "What did you do Edward Cullen?"

"What would you think if I told you that someone, in a hypothetical situation, climbed up a tree and jumped in through the window so that this someone could open the locked door for his idiotic friends?" I asked sheepishly and Bella's eyes widened.

"Edward! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't."

"But you could have been!" she argued, pouting and I rolled my eyes.

"But I wasn't. Bella, I'm fine and quite honestly, I'm proud that I can climb the tree so easily. I was beginning to think that I had lost my touch."

"What touch?"

"Uh, nothing?" There was no way in hell that I was telling her about my tree climbing days. Seriously that was some shit that she didn't need to know.

"What do you mean Edward Anthony?" Never mind, I guess I was telling her. Damn the power she held over me. I was so whipped.

"Love, it's nothing important," I declared, kissing her nose gently and lifting her up into my arms. "It's nothing that you need to be worried about. I just, you know, used to climb a lot of trees to get into girls' houses." The look on her face was priceless as she gaped at me and I chuckled. "You're going to catch flies Bella."

She blushed and ducked her head, frowning. "How many girls' houses have you snuck into Edward?"

"Enough," I declared, effectively ending the conversation. I could tell that she was upset, but really, what was I supposed to tell her? At least a dozen during my teen years? Psh, not a chance.

"Okay. Wait, where are my brother and Jazz?"

I snickered a bit as I heard pounding downstairs as the two tried to get inside and notify me to let them inside. "Outside, trying the break down the door since I'm not unlocking it for them right his minute."

She giggled, nuzzling against my chest. "You're such an asshole Edward."

"Only to those who deserve it!" I argued as I climbed down the stairs with Bella still in my arms. "Besides, I can't be _that_ big of an ass if I'm going to unlock it for them right now. Or at least eventually."

We reached the door and Bella reached over the and unlocked the door, letting the two bumbling idiots in. "Nice you see you too Edward," Emmett growled out. "What took you so long? You were in here forever without letting us in."

"Payback's a bitch Em. I climbed the tree, you had to wait. It's the way karma works. You made me do something bad, something bad happens to you," I said, and like the mature adult that I was, I stuck my tongue out at him before kissing the girl in my arms softly. "And besides, your sister here might have distracted me."

He groaned as Jasper snickered. "I do not need to hear about how my little sis seduced you. Ew, ew, ew, now I can't get the image of her in Rose's outfits. Ew, ew!"

I chuckled at his antics and we closed the door, shutting the cold December wind out, basking in the warmth that was home


	14. What Have I Done

_chuckled at his antics and we closed the door, shutting the cold December wind out, basking in the warmth that was home.

* * *

_

_**Edward POV**_

Football season ended in February with no spectacle as the Steelers didn't make it to the Super bowl this year, but that was fine by me. No game meant that I got to spend more time with Bella. My perfect, sweet, loving Bella. An involuntary grin spread across my face as I waited in line for my coffee as I thought back to the last couple of months. Bella had been getting stronger and happier with each passing day, though sometime, when it the rain was pelting down on our house, she would mellow significantly, remembering her father's home in Seattle, Washington. The doctors had told us that she would have random mood swings and depressed behavior since the initial shock of her father's death and her paralysis had worn off. Her completely selfless attitude would diminish as well when her self confidence rose and she stopped blaming herself for everything that happened.

But that had not happened yet and we hadn't experienced anything but happiness for the last two months, and for that I was grateful. My phone beeped shrilly, causing me to frown. Actually, everything wasn't perfect. Tanya's name flashed across my screen. I sighed as I contemplated answering it or not. On the last ring, I hesitantly picked up the phone and placed it against my ears. "What do you want Tanya?"

"I want you back Edward. I already told you that. I've contacted you several time Edward. You've talked to me before."

"Yeah, you have, and I've already told you that I don't want you back. I have Bella now and that means the world to me." As I said those words, I picked up my coffee cup and left Starbucks, opening the door as the wind rushed inside the warmth of the store. "I don't think you understand Tanya. I love her. Not you. And stop calling me. I don't want to talk to you."

"That's not true. You always pick up. And there was a time when you did love me!" she whined and I grimaced. That wasn't completely false. I did tell her that I loved her once upon a time, but looking back, it wasn't love, it was lust that had bloomed out of a close friendship. "Edward, you know that what we had was special!" she took a brief pause then giggled, continuing. "Don't you remember that night by the fire place? That little black number-" I rolled my eyes and cut her off.

"It isn't that difficult to feel lust Tanya. But it's not that way with Bella. I genuinely love her. I told you this, over and over again. The most you can possibly be to me is a friend T."

Silence was the only thing I heard on her side until I heard an exasperated sigh. "Okay, Ed, I get it. I won't get you back by being a bitch. But I do miss you and I really do want us to be friends still. Can we please try?"

Should I give her a chance? I thought back to when we had first met, to before Tanya had taken interest in me and I smiled, realizing that I had missed my old friend as well. "Yeah, I'd like that. I miss my friend, T."

"Great. Will you meet me for lunch today at that Italian bistro down town?"

I hesitated before answering. "I-I can't Tanya. I promised Bella that I'll meet her at home with lunch from Jason's Deli."

"Please? I haven't seen you since you started dating Bella. I miss you, and besides, it won't take that long. It's only about 11 right now, you can still make it to your house by 1."

I nodded. "Sure, why not. Get a reservation Tanya." I hung up my phone and smiled, happy to have my friend back again. Tanya wasn't a bad person, to me anyways, as long as she was reminded of her boundaries. She was the first real friend that I had made outside of my teammates and their family and girl friends and it was nice to be able to talk to someone and not worry about your whole group of friends judging you. If there was one thing that Tanya was good at was keeping my secrets private. "You're the luckiest man in the world Cullen," I muttered as I changed directions, heading off towards the La Bella Italia where my friend was waiting.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I checked my phone again for the time and sighed when I saw that it was already three o'clock, two hours after the reservation. I contemplated calling him, but talked myself out of it, thinking that it was just a late practice. Maybe his coach had held him back for extra training or something like that. The Super Bowl was coming up and he would have to train harder for the coach to be satisfied.

"Miss, are you sure I can't get you anything?" the waiter asked again and I shook my head.

"Just the check please," I murmured as I fiddled with my fingers. "I'll just go now."

"If you're sure miss." He walked away and I took another nervous sip out of my coffee and looked around the restaurant Edward was supposed to meet me at two hours ago.

"Where are you, Edward?" I wondered out loud, looking around the room at all the normal couples laughing and eating as they kissed and hugged and loved. My hand inadvertently twitched towards my phone and I gave up and started to dial his number. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?" it asked and I gasped in shock. "Hello?" The nasally, high-pitched voice of Tanya rang through and I cleared my throat.

"Hi, is Edward there? I really have to speak to him."

"Who is this?" she asked and I bit back the bitter tears.

"I'm his girlfriend, Bella. You remember me, right?"

"Oh yeah! Bella, the crippled. Yeah, listen, sorry Edward couldn't be there, he told me he had a lunch meeting with someone, and I guess that was you. We had a little problem at the restaurant we went to and he had to go and change clothes. Do you want me to tell him you called?" It was obvious by her tone and her language that she was trying to goad me into yelling at her and I almost did as I felt the tears prick fiercely and the blood started boiling in my body. Who does she think she is?

"Calm down Bella," I murmured, telling myself that this was just one of my mood swings the doctor had told me about. "Yeah, that'll be nice. Just tell him that I'll be waiting for him at our home. Bye Tanya, it was nice talking to you," I nearly snarled as I ended the call, frustrated. Why did Edward miss lunch with me to be with her? I didn't understand. He had told me that he had loved me, right? I sighed as I rolled myself across the side walk and hailed a cab. As the driver helped me into the backseat and folded the wheelchair, pure dread struck me. Was it because of me that he left?

The paralysis was something that he said didn't bother him, but was that really the case? What if… What if he wanted to leave me for Tanya? I felt my heart ice over but I quickly shook my head at the thought. Really Bella, that boy loves you, remember? Tanya was just an old friend. Yeah. They were just meeting as friends, I told myself and for the rest of the ride, I desperately tried to clear my head of all things concerning the she-devil.

I entered the house, locking the door behind me and rolled myself over to the living room where Alice was sitting with Jasper, watching America's Next Top Model. I rolled my eyes. Such an Alice thing to watch. "Hey guys," I chirped, hoping my voice wouldn't betray the turmoil burning in me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where's Edward?" Jasper asked and I involuntarily flinched. Obviously, he had caught that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really, I was just irrational with him and yelled at him. Really, nothing. We made up and he's going to go pick up something for me." I pursed my lips, hoping my lie was good enough for them. Edward's disappearing act had maddened and saddened me beyond belief, but if I were to tell them the truth, they would eat me alive with questions and eat him alive with threats and verbal beatings.

They both raised their brows but said nothing, not quite believing, but knowing that I wasn't in a mood to talk. "Bella, isn't it time for you're exercises today?" Alice asked and I sighed and nodded. Great, another bad thing to add to the list. Jasper nodded to confirm the schedule. Shortly after I had started my exercises, I found that sometimes, the pain of physical therapy was unendurable and I had gone to Jasper for emotional guidance. He motivated me to keep going, even though sometimes, learning to walk again really sucked.

"Yeah, it is. Don't worry, I'll get started. Which one of you want to help me this time?"

"I'll do it," Alice volunteered happily and wheeled me off to her room where the yoga mat was there. "So, the doctor said on the last visit that your legs are getting stronger. The nerves are starting to reconnect to the brain, right?" I nodded and I could literally feel her happiness radiating off of her. "That's great! So what did he say we could do again? Something about strength, I think."

"Yeah, I have to keep doing the leg exercises but now I can try putting some weight on it with someone or something holding most of my weight up." I paused for a while. "I'll need someone to help me with that. Avery maybe, but I was thinking Jasper. Will that be okay, Alice?" I asked tentatively and she smiled brightly.

"Of course! He'd love to help. Now let's get you started on your legs," she stated as she placed me gently on the floor. The pain in my legs had dulled significantly the more times that I had done this exercise, but it was evidently there and I let the burning pangs in my legs override all thoughts of Edward and Tanya for at least half an hour.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

"I'm such an idiot!" my inner voice screamed at me as I ran through the crowds in Pittsburgh to my car, jumping in and starting the ignition. "Damn that darn beer," I mumbled, cursing at the midday traffic. "Damn waitress for spilling it on me and damn me for ever listening to Tanya." I sighed, remembering.

_Flashback Two Hours_

_I walked up towards the quaint bistro Tanya had requested and waved at my old friend who was beaming up at me. I smiled back at her and sat down in the chair next to hers giving her a brief hug. "Hey Tanya." _

_"Edward! Oh I missed you!" she cried, still smiling. "So, what have you been up to?" she asked while flipping through her menu and as I looked through mine. "I'm recording another album, you know, since my manager says I've done enough work at that damn store I was at. It's going to be released in about a year." _

_"Really? That's cool. I haven't been doing much. Just hanging around Bella and relaxing since football season's over. Coach wants us to keep prepping for next season, but really? I'm going to take some time off to spend with her." _

_"How is she, by the way?" _

_"Good." My face turned stern. "You really hurt her with what you said to her, Tanya. I think you should apologize." _

_She sighed then looked down at her hands, nodding. "Yeah, I know," she said bashfully. "I was such a bitch to her Edward," she looked up at me with those familiar blue eyes and I searched them, looking for any signs of a lie. But before I could identify one, she turned her gaze away from me and back to her menu. "So what do you want?" _

_"Something small, I guess. I have to meet Bella for lunch in like an hour. I'll just have a beer. What about you?" _

_"Uh… a Caesar salad, I think. I don't know. My manager says that I've been eating too much. Not good for the public eye. Psh, I don't know Vicky's weird." _

_I frowned. "Don't listen to her. You're perfectly skinny enough. Better than that god forsaken other singers who are anorexic. God I hate them. Idiots." _

_She laughed. "I know. Besides, I can't go anorexic if I wanted to. I love food way too much," she said, but I caught a hint of falseness in her eyes. Maybe I was imagining things. _

_Just then, the waitress approached, her smile forced upon her face as she whipped out her pad and pen and started to take our order. "What can I get for you guys today?"_

_"I'll have a Miller Lite, please," I ordered and she nodded, jotting it down. _

_"And for you?" _

_"Caesar salad, but hold the croutons." _

_The waitress left, leaving Tanya and me alone once more. "So what brought this on?" _

_"What brought what on?" she asked, befuddled. _

_"Why did you contact me? I haven't talked to you since I started dating Angel." _

_"Who?" _

_Shit, I let that name slip. "I-I meant Bella." She nodded, a look of anger flashing across her face for a brief second but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. _

_"I just missed you, you know? You're my only real friend beside Kate and Irina and I'm pretty sure those bitches gossip about me behind my back," she said. Kate and Irina were two actresses she had worked with while filming her debut film. Apparently, the three of them had hit it off, but were always talking about each other to the press, leaking private information. I mentally snorted. Yeah, what good friends they are. _

_"Sort of, I guess." The two of us fell into an awkward silence. When the waitress returned with our food, I couldn't have been more grateful, but as she approached, her foot caught in Tanya's outstretched foot and the plate of food came flying in my direction. All I heard was Tanya's shriek as some beer splashed onto her and the resounding crash of the plate of salad landing on the floor and the bottle of beer spilling onto my pristine white shirt. _

_"You BITCH!" Tanya shrieked at the waitress who looked to be on the verge of crying. "And this was a new outfit too!" _

_"Tanya, let's just go," I muttered, trying to wring some of the alcohol out of my shirt and hair. "We'll go back to my place to change." _

_She looked at me with angry eyes and shook her head fiercely, her blonde curls spouting off pieces of salad. "No. I refuse. We are going back to my place so that I can change. I'll lend you one of my old boyfriend's clothes or something." The murderous look on her face dared her to challenge her decision and I knew that it was wise not to. I shrugged and soon, we were in her luxurious car, speeding to her apartment. _

_"Does this fit?" Tanya asked as she headed into her closet, pulling out a gray sweater. I pulled it on over my head and chuckled. "What?" _

_"I look like an elephant," I murmured and she rolled her eyes. _

_"You're a freak Edward," she answered back, looking at me strangely. It was my turn to ask questions. _

_"What?" _

_"Nothing," she purred and as I tried to turn my head, I felt her lean arms wrap around my neck as she pushed me down to kiss her. The second her lips touched mine, I pulled back, pushing her away, sputtering in utter confusion. _

_"What the hell Tanya? You promised that you wouldn't try anything! I have a damn girl friend who I happen to love!" _

_"Well have you ever thought of me, Edward? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I loved you too? That you left me when I was falling in love with you and then you return with th-that replacement girl? You broke my fucking heart Edward! I'm just trying to piece it back together!" _

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back to you! I love Bella, not you, and I will never love you Tanya! Grow the hell up and realize this!" With that, I stormed passed her, but she held me back, her voice nothing short of a whisper now. _

_"How would you feel?" she asked. _

_"What?" _

_"How would you feel if your precious Bella left you? If she returns as if to give you a second chance and then runs off to another boy? What would you do?" _

_An eerie silence filled the room, neither saying anything. "I'd fight for her," I replied. _

_"Then what's so wrong with what I'm doing now, Edward? I'm fighting for you. The man I love. Just go Edward. But I will fight for you, even if it means hurting her in the process. Take my car and go. I'll pick it up later or have someone do that for me." _

_Her hands released my arm and I raced out of the house, grabbing her keys in the process. Driving down the road, I ran my hands over my hair and sighed. What the hell had just happened? _

_End flashback _

I burst through the front doors of my house and raced up the stairs to my room where I was sure to find Bella, but found that the door was locked. "Bella! Bella, please, open up! Bella please! I'm sorry!" I pounded on the door and on the other side; I heard the creaking of the floorboards as Bella wheeled herself over. The door opened to reveal my love. "Bella I'm so sorry that I was late, I just got caught up in a whole bunch of stuff and I just – I'm sorry."

"Stuff?" she asked, her voice hoarse as if she had been crying, her red brimmed eyes confirming that tears had been shed. "You mean Tanya? The girl who is obviously more important than me?"

"What?"

"She answered your phone when I called her. I don't understand Edward, you tell me that you love me and yet, you just, just blow me off for your ex who obviously hates my guts. What? Are-are you scared to be seen with me? Is that why you stood me up at the restaurant?" Her voice cracked and trembled as she spoke, her eyes glistening once more.

I looked at horror at my Angle and got down to my knees so that I was looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes. "No, of course not, how could you think that? That I'm ashamed of you? What did I do to convey that feeling? I-I love you!"

She looked at me strangely as if to search me for the truth and shook her head slightly. "It was supposed to be our first date Edward. The first time that we were going to be something as a couple in public without the whole group. And you stood me up for that with another girl. What am I supposed to think? I-I just don't know Edward. I don't, I don't want this."

"Don't want what?"

"I don't want to just be stuck here as the other girl that you come to so that you'll look good for the people. Is that what I am? A charity case that will boost your humanitarian media outlook?"

"Stop it Bella!" I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me at the love of my life sitting before me, doubting herself. I felt a sharp pang of guilt. I had caused this. "I-I went to see Tanya because I-I missed her. Not romantically, but as a friend and so I thought that I had plenty of time to see her before I went to you, but then the waitress spilled her beer on me and Tanya. She wanted to go change real quickly and so I accompanied her to borrow one of her spare guy shirts. That's why I was late. I'm so sorry love if I made you feel like you were anything short of what you are. I love you."

Bella stared at me for a long time, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Is that it?"

I hesitated, but nodded.

"You lie," she whispered. "Your eyes gave it away. When you lie, your eyes turn hard and cold, like now. What happened Edward? What happened that was so bad that you can't tell me if you love me?"

"We kissed," I said softly, and Bella flinched, closing her eyes. "She-she grabbed me and made me Bella! I-I love you and it wasn't my fault. I was trying to be gentlemanly but she just misunderstood why I went to lunch with her. She loves me Bella!"

"But you don't love her," she whispered, rolling back into the room, clear, glistening rays to tears flowing gently down her beautiful face.

"No."

"And I don't think that you love me either. As just as I love you, it can't be true." She took in a shuddering breath as she started so close the door, her eyes glued to the floor. "I should have known better, anyways. The girl in the wheelchair against a supermodel. We all know who won," she said softly. Her eyes glanced up to meet mine once more. The moisture traveling down her cheeks felt like a stab in my own heart as I felt a drop fall down from my own eyes as I started to cry.

"So this is it?" I asked incredulous. "All of it, just gone?"

"I-I just don't know Edward!" she cried, finally bursting into open sobs. "I just don't know!" with that, the door slammed down on my face, leaving me out of her world, her heart shut out from mine. And even in the warmth of the house, I could feel the cold, deadening wind start to creep into my heart that was now broken into a thousand pieces. What had I done?


	15. Slow

"_I-I just don't know Edward!" she cried, finally bursting into open sobs. "I just don't know!" with that, the door slammed down on my face, leaving me out of her world, her heart shut out from mine. And even in the warmth of the house, I could feel the cold, deadening wind start to creep into my heart that was now broken into a thousand pieces. What had I done?

* * *

_

_**Bella POV**_

_"We kissed… we kissed… we kissed…" _Those two words haunted me all night long, echoing in my head as I clutched the pillow close to me and let the tears flow freely. I collapsed onto the bed, frantically wiping at the tears that trickled down my face. What was wrong with me? I knew that I never truly deserved this fairy tale and that I was using borrowed time, and yet, the pain was almost unbearable. I blankly stared at the ceiling, his startling emerald eyes looking back at me, his trade mark crooked grin firmly in place. The face of the man I had loved.

_"The face of a man who cheated on you with his ex girlfriend," _a voice whispered into my head and I bit down harshly on my lips. Was that really true? H-he had said that he didn't mean it and that she had come onto him. Was I being unfair in treating him like this and shutting him out? I sighed and groaned into the pillow, my eyes surely red and bloodshot from crying so hard.

I hated that I was feeling like this. Like I couldn't trust him anymore and that everything that had happened had been my fault. Deep down inside, I knew that it wasn't my fault that Tanya had attacked him. It wasn't Edward's fault either. Nonetheless, the feeling of disgust crept up inside my heart and seeped into the deepest crevices of my insecurities. _"Face if Bella," _its chilling voice crooned. _"You're paralyzed. You have no idea when you'll recover and Edward doesn't know that you _are_ recovering. You've always known that you were plain, if not ugly. What makes you think that anything changed when you fell in love?" _

I wrapped arm around myself and shook my head, trying desperately to not let the voice take control and win. "It's not true. He loves me," I murmured. "I know he does." I crawled up into a ball on the bed, trying to fight the chill caused by the voice as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. "I love him," I whispered.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Blank. For the first time in forever, my mind was void of all thoughts, a situation where I would usually be happy about. The cluttering of useless thoughts irked me in day to day situations and I had prayed for the emptiness that was consuming me now, but when it had finally come, I found myself resenting it. "Oh the irony," I spat as I slammed my head into the pillow, wishing for any thought to come and distract me from the raw aching in my heart. I looked at the clock to see how much time had passed. Three hours. Three hours and my heart was throbbing with pain.

"Edward?" a soft knock came from the door and I looked up from my bed to see Alice poking her tiny head through the door. "Would you care to explain why I can hear Bella crying her little heart out in her room? Or why you look like you had just murdered the president of the United States?" She stood by the doorway, her arms crossed, a frown puckering her pixie-like face.

I stared at her dumbly, trying to conjure up the necessary words but finding none. My vocabulary failed me and I sighed, burying my face in my head. "What have I done?" I whispered again as if those were the only words that I could possibly utter.

"What did you do?"

Silence. The room filled with the chilling sound of nothingness until I heard the gentle footsteps of my sister making her way over to the bed. I felt the shift in weight as she sat down, holding my hand in hers. "Oh Edward, what did you do?"

"I stood her up," I murmured, the guilt and shame bubbling up inside me. "I didn't mean to but I did. Tanya called me and begged me to take her back and I told her no. I told her that I wanted Bella and only Bella. And I swear to god I did. I do. But then she started begging me to at least be her friend again. That she was lost without me as her friend and that she missed me. I have you guys as friends but Tanya was different when she was my friend."

I took a pause from my verbal outpour then continued. The words had found me again. "Sh-she wouldn't go and tease me about my problems like Emmett or try too hard to consol me like you or Jasper. And I love you guys for what you do and who you are and I'm not asking you to change and shit, but I loved Tanya's friendship too and I missed it. So I agreed to meet her for coffee."

Alice looked up at me, her lips pursed. "You were supposed to meet Bella for lunch. It was your first time to be alone in public and you missed it?"

"I didn't mean to!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Even to me, it sounded selfish and weak but in that moment, it had made sense. "I had scheduled it so that I would have time to meet Tanya and Bella. And I swear to god that I didn't want anything with Tanya other than friendship. I still don't. Actually, now I don't want anything to do with her. So anyways, I met her and then this waitress spilled our order all over us and Tanya demanded that we go to her house to change."

"And you agreed?" Alice glared at me harshly. I sighed.

"It seemed perfectly innocent, okay? She had a coffee stained shirt and I had a beer soaked one. It made sense to me that I looked nice before I met Bella and Tanya offered me a solution! So I went along with it and when I was changing, Tanya attacked me."

"What do you mean attacked?"

"Jesus Alice, will you let me finish the damn story?"

"Sorry."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and continued. "She kissed me. And I pushed her away. I didn't want that with Tanya; I wanted it with Bella, but Tanya, she kept on trying and when I told her no for the last time, she held on to me and told me she loved me."

"WHAT?"

"She had loved me for a while. She told me that she would fight for me. That that's how much she loved me that she was willing to fight for me."

"You stupid bastard did you tell her to screw off?"

I rose to my feet, shouting now. "I did! Okay? I did! And do you know what she asked me? She asked me what I would do if someone else came into Bella's life and she fell in love with him. I told her that I would fight for her until my heart stopped beating. Tanya, she told me what she was doing wasn't so different from what I would do if Bella was taken away from me. If she was ripped from my arms? So how could I blame her Alice? Huh? Tell me, sister dear, on how I could call her a bitch and a monster when in her situation, I would do that same exact thing?"

The room echoed with my screams and shouts as my sister looked up at me. "So what? Just because Tanya loves you and will fight for you, you lose Bella? Which one do _you_ love?"

"Bella," I answered automatically and my sister nodded.

"Then why aren't you with her Edward? Why is she lying in her room, alone, if you really love her?"

"Because she said she needs time."

Alice shook her head. "Don't. Just don't. Go to her. Right now, what she needs is the reassurance that you still love and you will do anything to get her back, even if that means going against her wishes. You aren't pushing her limit by walking into the room and apologizing and tell her exactly how much she means to you."

I looked at her and sighed. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."  
"Okay then," I muttered as Alice started to walk out the room with me in tow.

"And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You do something like this again and I swear to god, twin or not I will kill you."

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I needed to make this better. Staring up at the ceiling for hours didn't help me at all, the clenching in my heart raw and aching. I needed him. I needed to talk to him and see where we stood. If I could give him my heart again after he had kissed her. Sighing, I climbed into the wheelchair, carefully turned around towards the door and rolled out of the room towards his.

"Bella!" I saw Alice coming out of my destination. "What are you doing?"

"I'm-I'm going to talk to him. I _need_ to talk to him," I murmured.

"About what happened?"

I looked up, startled. "How did you know?"

"He told me." There was a pause. "Bella, I know you're hurt but-"

I shook my head. "Don't Alice. I need to do this on my own and I don't need you influencing whatever decision I'm going to make. No offense, but I don't trust your opinion when it comes to this. You're related to him, as his twin, and that would make whatever you have to say biased in some way."

"… okay. Just listen to him, Bells."

"I will." Alice walked past me briskly, hurrying downstairs, obviously trying to give me and Edward some space.

I rolled myself to the door and paused outside, hesitating. Was I ready for this? Should I just let this go for a day or two before talking to him? Would that make my pain any less? I reached for the knob. _"It's now or never Bella. You know that whatever you do, this pain won't go away until you're back with him. You know that you idiot. You're in love. And this feeling in your heart? It's heartbreak. Go on, turn the knob," _a voice whispered and I did as I was told.

"Alice, go away," the soft, melodic voice that I loved was harsher and scratchy as if he had been crying as well. "I don't need you to tell me shit."

"Edward?"

"Bella!" He looked up, surprised and I gave him a weak smile. "I thought you wanted some… space."

"I did, but I-I just didn't think that I could deal with a giant pink elephant in the room every time you and I will be together in the same room. I needed to talk to you now. And personally, I think that waiting for this-this _feeling_ to fade before talking wouldn't by plausible. It won't ever go away and I know that." Silence. "I need to talk to you," I repeated.

"I know," he whispered, walking over to the doorway where I was and lifted me up out of my chair, clutching me in his chest. "I'm so sorry, love. I love you so much and I know that I should have never gone to Tanya. I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I glared. "You know what Edward. Why did you go to her instead of me? What did I do wrong that made you go to her and not me?" I looked away, ashamed by the tears brewing in my eyes. "I don't understand. You said you loved me."

"I do!" he quickly replied, lifting my chin to make me look into those deep, emerald green eyes. "I love you more than the whole world itself. I'd give anything to make you happy. And I've obviously failed at that," he said, his voice quiet, his eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry."  
"I just want to know why, Edward. Tell me. You owe me that much, at least."

"I owe you so much more than that. Bella, I never went to her because I loved her, or because I chose her over you. I rejected her for you, remember, love? The night at the bar?" I nodded slowly. "I went to her because I missed her. Not what we had as a couple, but what we had a friends. I felt… suffocated, just being friends with just a select group of friends who were so close and I thought that Tanya was the perfect solution. I missed those days when I could just talk to her without her joking like Emmett or scoffing like Rose or too optimistic like Alice. She was just, always there."

"So you missed her?"

"I never meant for what happened to happen Bella. It wasn't me who initiated it, or even encouraged it. I told her clearly that I was with you and that I was only meeting her briefly before going to lunch with you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and not anybody else."

"I love you too," I whispered and I felt his eyes widen in surprise. "I'll always love you, and that's what scares me the most. That one day, you'll wake up and realize that I'm not good enough for you and you'll leave and find someone better than me."  
"Never!" he protested. Still cradling me, he carried me over to the bed and sat down gently, clutching me tighter towards his chest. "I know that what I did today was wrong, so very wrong, but I swear to you Bella, I'll _never_ leave you. As long as you'll have me, I'll be here with you."

The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes, holding each other close, neither wanting to let go. But I knew that there were still things to be discussed. Important things. "Where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I want us. I still want us to be together."

"You kissed her Edward," my voice trembling.

"No, I never kissed her. _She_ kissed _me_. There's a difference," he argued, his green eyes flickering with passion. "I love you and I never kissed her."

"Okay, fine. She kissed you. But that doesn't change things Edward. Not for me. I just-I just think that it made me realize just how fast we were taking things. Maybe this is a sign for us to slow down."

Fear clouded his eyes. "Are you breaking up with me then? Are we going back to just being friends? 'Because I don't know if I can do that Bella."

I shook my head and held him closer. "I can't do that. It probably would be better for us to separate for a while and just be friends, but-but I don't think that I'm strong enough to see you want other people. Have to experience the possibility that during that time apart from me, you'll become someone else's Edward. Not mine. I never thought that I was a possessive person, but I know now. Whenever another girl looks at you like they want you, I want to kiss you senseless… just to show them that I'm yours and your mine." I paused. "That's kind of creepy," I added as an afterthought, giggling nervously. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

"What? I know it's creepy!" I groaned, thinking of the endless teasing.

Suddenly, he attacked my mouth, kissing me roughly, his lips molding against mine. "Do. _Kiss._ You know. _Kiss. _How. _Kiss. _Sexy it is. _Kiss. _To hear._ Kiss. _You being possessive?" he muttered and I moaned.

"Slow Edward," I murmured and he sighed and pulled away, running his hands nervously through his hair.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Slow."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Slow is better, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. As long as I know that you're still mine, Bella. Tell me you love me."

**"I love you."**


	16. So Much For A Fun Afternoon

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and content. Then I was suddenly reminded of what had just happened yesterday. I had decided to take things slower with Edward and get to know him on a deeper level. Even though it was my idea, I didn't like the idea of seeing Edward with other women, friend or not.

I slowly sat up in my bed and saw that the sun was shining. I felt the rays warm my face. I let out a content sigh and slowly inched my way over to the side of the bed. I saw that my wheelchair was further away than I had remembered. It must've rolled farther back when I hoisted myself up and plopped my bed last night without knowing. I leaned over to try and get a grip on the arm of the chair. I could feel myself slowly sliding off of the bed, but I didn't stop because I could feel my fingertips touch the arm of the chair.

I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned further over, then the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain shoot up my left side and that I was suddenly on the floor. The pain was so excruciating that my vision was temporarily blurred. I didn't want to scream. Something inside me told me not to. I could feel my eyes start to water as the shooting pain started to throb harder.

"What the hell? Bells, are you ok?"

I immediately shot my gaze up and felt my cheeks start to redden. I had no idea that Emmett heard me, let alone that I made that much noise when I fell off the bed.

I tried to sit myself up, since I had slid down after the fall, but when I managed to get myself up halfway I felt another sharp pain, but kept at it until I was sitting upright against the side of my bed.

"I'm fine Emmett; I was just reaching for my wheelchair. It's apparently farther back then I remembered." I said as I pointed in the direction on my rusty wheelchair. "You could've called someone in to come and help you, you know." I sighed; I didn't like the idea of someone wasting their time to try and helping someone that really didn't see the need of their help. "I don't need help Em; I need to do things for myself now. You may be my big brother, but I'm still a grown up just like you." I said with a cheeky grin.

"But…you…gah!" I couldn't help but giggle softly. Emmett was always cute when he was frustrated, and I was very good at frustrating him too, I had had a bunch of practice growing up with him. I still remember Charlie, dad, and Emmett fighting for the last piece of pizza, and it was very good pizza it was from the local pizza joint that made all their pizzas 'old-school' as Emmett said. I came in and stole the piece from them both stopped arguing immediately and glared at me, but I knew that they weren't sincerely mad; in fact, Emmett has that same expression of frustration now like he did back then too.

"You need to use your words Emmett like we practiced." I teased

He shook his head. "Never mind, do you _want_ help getting up, or does miss 'know-it-all' want to do it on her own like a big girl?" Emmett teased back. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I nodded my head 'Yes' letting him know that I did want help, because I knew that I would not be able to get up otherwise.

"Ok Bells, on the count of three, I'm going to lift you up and into your chair ok?" I nodded my head and got myself mentally ready. Emmett counted to three rather quickly, so I wasn't quite prepared for his swiftness to get me in the chair. I let out a short yelp as I was hoisted up and into my chair with a rather hard plop. "You didn't have to be so rough Emmett, but thank you." I said with a teasing grin.

"So what do you want to do today Bells? I mean, I don't have to be at practice until three o'clock, so today I am all yours."

"Hmm…how about we go see a movie today, I hear that Paranormal Activity 2 is supposed to be good."

"But I haven't seen the first one, what if I don't understand the sequel?" I couldn't help but laugh, but that was because I saw the first one. "Emmett, don't worry the sequel is exactly the same as the first one, just different people." Emmett relaxed a bit and agreed to go see the movie with me. I asked him if the other would want to go, but Emmett wanted today to be a 'brother and sister' day. I couldn't help but feel extra special when he said that. I mean we were siblings, but this is the first time in a very long time that we actually did something together without someone else there with us.

"Ok Em, sounds like a plan let's get going. I don't want to miss the opening credits."

"Why? I mean all it is are commercials and previews for other movies." Emmett scoffed as he pushed me in my wheelchair out to the living room. "I know that, but if I watch the previews I may see a movie that I would want to go see later." I said with a grin as we then decided to head out to the car.

Once I was helped in the car Emmett got in and we headed off to the theater.

"So why did you and 'Eddie' decide to take things slow? I mean I'm happy that Edward decided to grow a brain and slow things down, but it really came out of nowhere Bells."

I let out a soft frustrated sigh. "It was my idea Emmett, it was so we could get to know each other more and not keep going on just first instinct feelings anymore. I can really see myself spending the rest of my life with him, but at the same time that idea terrifies me." I was surprised at how open I was being in front of him. Yea, I know he was my brother, but I never really told him what I was thinking, but then after being around him for the past few months and getting to know him all over again I felt more comfortable, like he was my protector, my brother, and not just by blood, but on a emotional level too. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel I can count on him to be there for me now that I got to know him better.

I knew that Charlie would be happy that we were getting along again. I knew how much he hated that we never really saw each other after Emmett left town to chase after his professional football career.

But that was the past and the present was going great, I made some of the best friends a person could ask for.

"What's got you thinking so intently Bells?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Emmett. His expression was that of confusion and concern. "I'm fine Emmett, I was just thinking how much closer we've become since I came to live with you." I said with a sincere smile.

"Awe shucks Bella, why you have to go and get all mushy?" Emmett said sarcastically, I could tell that he was humbled by my statement, but he was playing it cool. I knew that he was just pretending to be 'disgusted' by it, because that's just who he is.

After a few red lights we made it to the theater. Emmett got out first and got my wheelchair out from the trunk then helped me into it and I pushed myself as we made our way up to the ticket booth to purchase our tickets.

"Hi, welcome to Showplace Cinemas, what movie would you like to see today sir?" The ticket lady said looking straight at Emmett. She started that annoying gesture of batting her eyelashes at him. If I didn't know any better I'd say that she didn't even notice me sitting in the wheelchair next to him. I wasn't sure if that made me feel better or worse. I guess I was glad because the unwanted attention was fixated on me, but I felt bad for the girl because all her flirting was for nothing because Emmett was too involved with the previews for other movies.

"Is there something in your eyes? You seem to have a twitch or something." It took all I had not to burst out laughing. Especially when I saw that the girl's face was beet red and she looked as if she would cry at any second. "We'd like 2 tickets for Jackass 3D please." Emmett said after noticing the girl's frustration. She quickly gave us the tickets after we paid and we went inside and had to wait a few minutes to get our popcorn and drinks. After we waited in line for what seemed like an eternity we finally got to our seats in the theater. I will give the theater credit they had a handicapped section. I wheeled myself over and Emmett sat in the chair next to where I had positioned myself.

I still didn't really want to see this movie; I was never really a Johnny Knoxville fan. But I wasn't here watching a lame movie for the heck of it; I was doing it to spend some quality alone time with my brother. At least that's what I thought, until there were camera flashes and loud voices blurring our view. Emmett and I had to shield our eyes from the bright flashing cameras.

"_Emmett! Emmett! Is it true that you're cheating on your long time girlfriend with Francesca Delarosa, the up and coming fashion model from Spain?"_

"_Bella! Bella! Are you and Edward still dating?"_

"_Is it true that you're secretly dating your physical therapist?"_

These questions and many more kept getting shouted at us, until it got to the point that we had to quickly get our things and try and make it through the ravenous mob of quickly pushed me through the crowd and this was one of very few times I was glad that I was in a wheelchair because I could be used as a batting ram to get through the, what appeared to be, never ending swarm of paparazzi.

After we finally breeched the mob of paparazzi Emmett and I quickly got back to his truck, well, he did, I was still pushing myself as fast as I could towards his truck. Emmett turned and saw that I was coming quickly, but had a group of paparazzi following close behind me, that he had to run back and push me while he ran back to the truck.

When we got in he practically threw me into the seat of his truck and hurried to get in the driver's seat and he tried to speed off, but was stopped short of the mob gathering around the truck and immediately started bombarding us with questions and camera flashes. Thankfully the paparazzi was smart enough to move as Emmett tried to slowly make his way through. He was blaring his horn, and then after a few honks we made it through the crowd and Emmett started speeding off down the street.

"Uh, Emmett, don't you think you should slow down now? I mean, the photographers and reporters are gone now…"

My statement was ignored. I leaned over to check the speedometer and saw that he was going about twenty miles _over_ the speed limit.

I kept trying to explain to him that he needed to slow down. Emmett finally turned to me and shouted, "Bella, what do you want from me? I tried to have a normal day with you and it was ruined, what more could you want?"

"I want you to slow the hell dow-" My face froze with fear. I tried to warn him by pointing in front to what was fastly approaching us, but it was too late. A car had run the red light and was speeding right for our truck. "Emmett, look out!" I yelled and that's when there was a loud screeching sound and then a _CRASH!_

**A/N: ok so what did you guys think? So sorry it took me so long to update my 'official' chapter, I've been so busy with school. I have a slight break where I can try and catch up, hopefully I will have even more time over thanksgiving break. **

**What i can say is that no one will be 'seriously' injured.**

**For now though, reviews would be good, and please ONLY constructive criticism please if you must. I am trying to do this story justice, and I will need people's help if you want this story to be GREAT. That's all I got hope you enjoy.**


	17. Trouble Brewing?

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in update, but I was finishing up school, and now that I'm graduated I have time to update and write my stories! :) now all I have to worry about is having a reliable internet connection :-/ but that aside here is the next chapter in **_Paralyzed__**!**_

**Previously on Paralyzed:**

_"Uh, Emmett, don't you think you should slow down now? I mean, the photographers and reporters are gone now…"_

_My statement was ignored. I leaned over to check the speedometer and saw that he was going about twenty miles __over__ the speed limit._

_I kept trying to explain to him that he needed to slow down. Emmett finally turned to me and shouted, "Bella, what do you want from me? I tried to have a normal day with you and it was ruined, what more could you want?"_

_"I want you to slow the hell dow-" My face froze with fear. I tried to warn him by pointing in front to what was fastly approaching us, but it was too late. A car had run the red light and was speeding right for our truck. "Emmett, look out!" I yelled and that's when there was a loud screeching sound and then a __CRASH!_

**Bella POV:**

_Wha…What happened? What's that annoying sound reverberating from around me?  
_Last thing I remembered was telling Emmett to watch out for a vehicle that hadn't stopped at the light, then there was a crash. As everything started to form together I realized that that loud noise was in fact the horn of our truck. I slowly moved my head, thankfully I was able to still move it, and through my blurry vision I saw Emmett's head laying on the air bag that was over the horn.

_That isn't the noise…what could it be?_

I slowly turned my head back to the front and saw a car that appeared to be totaled. The hood of the car was crunched back to the front windshield. I couldn't help but let out a long moan, not because of my pain, that I knew of, but because of the fact that thanks to Emmett's and my celebrity status we were now involved in a wreck.

"Emmett...Emmett, are you ok? Emmett wake up." I said as I reached my arm out to him. Reaching out felt foreign to me, but I had to make sure he was ok, I mean he's the only family I have left, I couldn't lose him too, not now. Thankfully I heard him groan and grunt as I kept pestering him to wake up.

"What…what happened? Oh my god, Bella, are you alright?" Emmett said as he shot his head up to quickly, that I nearly got a headache along with him. I had to force myself to focus to prevent my vision from becoming fuzzy. I wasn't fighting consciousness, but my head in general felt odd, almost lightweight.

"You were speeding, and so was another vehicle…but they didn't stop, so I suppose you can figure out the rest of what happened."

"Bella, are you alright, can you move your legs." Emmett said and then immediately slapped his forehead. He, of course, answered his own question. Of course I couldn't move my legs, but not because of the accident.

"I'm fine Emmett, if you're not too injured go check on the other people in the car? I don't see anyone moving." I said grimly. I couldn't bear the thought of someone dying, I mean I know it would've been his own fault, but still, no one deserves to die in a crash. Emmett nodded and carefully got out of the car. I cringed as I heard the loud growling noise that was the driver-side door opening. It was adding to the headache I knew I was already getting. I watched as he made his way over. He was very lucky that he wasn't more injured than a gash in his head and a few bumps and bruises. But why was I feeling a hint of jealousy because of that?

_Because you're stuck in a wheelchair and he's still walking, even after a car crash._

I shook the awful thought from my mind and kept my vision focused on my brother. "Uh, Bells…no one's in the car..." Emmett yelled over to me in a confused tone as he searched the inside of the vehicle. I could feel my eyes widen, there had to be someone in the car, I mean cars don't just drive themselves, well at least not in real life. I was about to answer him when I heard faint sirens, that appeared to be getting closer and closer. I dreaded the thought of being the 'breaking news' on the news. I just didn't want that. I made an effort to keep out of the public eye as much as possible. Emmett quickly came over to my side of the truck. "Sounds like police and paramedics are on their way here. Are you sure you're ok Bella?" I strained to keep my vision from blurring again. I looked around and saw I had a deep gash on my arm, a broken windshield, a throbbing headache, and a heavy sensation on my legs. I slowly moved my head down and saw my legs were pinned under the dashboard.

"Yeah, Emmett, I'm fine, but don't try and get me out…" I gestured for him to look down into the car and I could hear all of the breath leave his body when he saw that I was pinned in the car. I he took a few steps back. I could see he was trying his best to keep a straight face and not have a full-blown panic attack. That was the first time I actually saw Emmett almost losing his cool, collected façade. Just then I started feeling very weak, and very tired. "Emmett…I feel sleepy..." I said as I started slurring my words. I was losing my battle to stay awake. "No, Bella, you have to stay awake ok. You can't go to sleep, because…uh…because if you do the paparazzi will get pictures of you and we both know that that's not what you want to happen." I immediately opened my eyes and looked around without moving my head. I had to hand it to Emmett he sure knew how to scare a person.

Just as I was about to try and close my eyes again I heard the sirens and they were close by. Paramedics were the first to come to the car. I couldn't help but blush at how attractive one of them was. He looked about my age, and had a dull blonde hair color, with piercing blue eyes that looked as cool as ice, but his smile was warm and I could see he was genuinely concerned, and not just because it was his job, something in his face told me that he was worried.

_Of course he is, it's his job, and I'm already paralyzed, he probably already saw the wheelchair in the back._

I mentally smacked myself. I couldn't be feeling this way, NO, I shouldn't be feeling this way, especially with someone I just saw for the first time, and the fact that he may not even feel the same way for me.

"Miss Swan, are you ok? Can you move your legs?" The hunky man said as he opened the door to assess the damage.

"She's a damn paraplegic for crying out loud!" Emmett yelled at the guy. I couldn't help but cringe away at the tone of his voice.

"Emmett, calm down…he's just doing his job. Please excuse him he's stressed about everything."

"Oh it's quite alright Miss Swan, I can understand his anxiety due to the situation at hand." I couldn't help but grin big as he assessed my situation and checked me out.

"It doesn't look like you have any broken bones, but you have a few gashes and a possible concussion."

That would explain the headaches, blurred vision, and the random need to want to close my eyes and go to sleep. I fought hard to stay awake. I had to stay awake, I wasn't completely sure why, but something told me that the 'right' thing to do is to stay awake and not go to sleep…at least right away. I sighed and decided to try and focus on the matter at hand.

_Oh boy. We were bombarded with questions and camera flashes when Emmett got me and him out of that movie theater and started speeding off….then the crash…that someone just left the scene…_

"Miss Swan, my name is Zane, and I'm going to get a couple firemen over hear so they can use a device that will help you be able to get out of the car." Zane said as he slowly started to back away from me. I guess he wanted to make sure I wasn't going to freak out like they do on TV "Now I'm going to have you tell me what your name is and your favorite things. I want to help you stay awake ok."

I felt my thoughts fight to stay clear as I started saying out loud my full name and all my different likes and dislikes. I knew I sounded stupid yelling out that my full name was Isabella Marie Swan, and so on and so forth, but oddly enough it helped me stay awake; plus before I knew it Zane was back and he had two fireman with him.

"Ok, now Bella, these two men are going to use a machine that will help unpin you from the truck. Now it's going to be a bit loud, but I'm not going to leave, I'm staying right here ok." Zane said as he took my hand and held it. I couldn't help but feel a spark of electricity when he touched me. I had only felt that spark once before, and that was with Edward.

Now even though I had a concussion, I had to wonder if I was attracted to-

My thoughts were cut off when there was a loud sawing noise; the one thing I think Zane had forgot to mention to me. I somewhat cringed away and I heard Zane yelling that they were almost done and that I would be free soon. I didn't feel like yelling so I just nodded my head to show that I had in fact heard him. I looked over Zane's shoulder and saw Emmett nervously pacing a few yards away and chewing on his nails. Something that he only did when he was nervous, and he had a lot to be nervous about I guess. And before I knew it, Zane told me that on the count of three he was going to pick me up and carry me over to the awaiting ambulance. I silently protested this. I hated it when people made a fuss over me, but I knew I would just lose the fight so I just nodded and when he got to three I had to quickly wrap my arms around his neck to make sure that I wouldn't fall backwards.

_A little overdramatic aren't we?_

I silently told Zane (in my head of course) as he made a scene of getting me out of the vehicle and started walking to the ambulance. Thankfully two other paramedics came over quickly with a gurney to relieve Zane. I hated it when people carried me. I mean, I may be a freaking paraplegic, but I was still able to get around, granted that it was only in a wheelchair, but still I wasn't _completely_ helpless.

"Ok, now we're going to take you to a local hospital, the doctors are going to want to run some tests, and just a heads up, they may want to keep you overnight ok." Zane said in a soothing voice. I just nodded and waved him off. I didn't needed to be babied. I knew the drill I knew what concussions were and how they operated.

As they lifted me into the ambulance Emmett sprinted over and demanded that he ride along with me. I couldn't help but feel glad that I wouldn't be going alone. I could tell that he was feeling guilty for this whole incident, I mean that's just the kind of caring, overbearing, older brother that he was. I told him many times that I was fine, and that the worst case scenario would be that I would be held for overnight observation. That didn't seem to comfort him much. After awhile I started to sound like a broken record and decided to leave the rest of the car ride in silence.

After the ambulance stopped I heard muffled yelling coming from outside the ambulance. I stretched my neck to see what was going on and saw a bunch of reporters and people with cameras waiting for us to get out of the vehicle. Just freaking _peachy_! I could hear the driver and Zane mumble in annoyance as well, so it was good that I wasn't the only one annoyed with the press here. I mean I knew I was Emmett's 'baby' sister and a paraplegic, but did that really call for all this damn attention?

"Ok, I have a plan, I go out and talk with the press, while you two bozos get my sister inside the hospital ok!" Emmett all bout shouted at them. I wanted to scold him for raising his voice, but I knew that he was just tense and didn't want me in the press especially like this since it looked bad me being taken into a hospital by gurney. Zane just nodded and after he got out and walked around to the front of the truck they quickly came over the seats and got me ready.

"Ok, Bella, hang on here we go." Zane said as his partner opened the door and stepped out and they lifted me out of the car and quickly ran into the hospital while Emmett was still talking with the press. I would have to thank he later for sacrificing himself for me. I mean I know he's a famous athlete, and when it came to attention he was a regular ham, but in this situation he would rather not deal with anyone other than me to make sure I was ok.

The minute I was wheeled in I was tested, prodded, and poked for everything. I was even x-rayed to make sure that nothing was broken in the wreck. I eavesdropped on some of the nurses, and apparently they still couldn't find the person that ran into us, and that Emmett's truck was pretty much totaled. Also according to the nurses, the license and registration didn't match the descriptions that was given by witnesses, so it was safe to assume that the car was stolen, and without a name to go with the description, it would take a while for the police to figure out who drove the car.

"Hello Ms. Swan, well it's safe to say that you have no broken bones, and aside from the huge gash in your arm, you have a mild concussion. It's still too early to say if you can go home, so for now please make yourself comfortable and I'll come back with the suture kit to stitch up that gash." The nice doctor said with a soft smile as he left to go get his suture kit I assume.

"Where's Bella? Where's my sister?" I heard faintly coming down the hall. I instantly knew it was Emmett and before I could raise my voice to tell him where I was I saw a nurse just point to my room and Emmett sighed with exasperation and a slight smile and jogged to my room and all but collapsed in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Well, looks like no limbs are broken, I have to have stitches for the gash in my arm, and I have a mild concussion, but I may get to go home and not be stuck here overnight." I said with a half-hearted chuckle. I tried to make light of the situation. I even told him what I had overheard nurses talking about and that didn't really surprise him. I could also tell that he wasn't too happy that he wouldn't be able to see the person who did this get what they had coming to them.

"Ok, Miss Swan, I'm going to give you a local pain block that way your arm will be a bit numb, but you may feel a slight pinch as I'm stitching you up." The doctor mentioned as he came in the room and stopped abruptly when he saw that Emmett was with me. I could tell, and so could Emmett, that he had recognized him from ESPN or the news in general.

"You're Emmett Swan, you play for the Pittsburg Steelers!" I stifled a laugh, because this man turned from a professional doctor, to a high school kid with a crush within seconds. Emmett just nodded and shook the doctor's hand that had been held out in good manners.

"Yes I am, and I trust you're going to take care of my baby sister right doc?" Emmett said with sarcasm and he tickled my ear and I habitually smacked it away from me with a little laugh.

The doctor nodded and took a seat and pulled over a stand and laid out all the things in the kit and there was a syringe filled with, what I assumed was, the numbing agent and attached to it was a very long needle. I always had a phobia of needles. I mean when I was younger I would have to be held in Charlie's lap and him giving me a bear hug in order for me to get my vaccines, but when I got older and more 'tolerable' of them I managed to sit still even though every fiber of my being wanted to run.

"Ok, you're going to feel a slight pinch then your arm is going to feel like it 'fell asleep' ok."

"I got the picture, doctor, I mean I have two legs that are 'asleep' right now." I said somewhat irritably. I could see that I was starting to annoy him and decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the time.

I winced as he pricked me with the needle and watched through squinted eyes as he put a little amount in my arm then pulled out and it only took a minute or two before my hand and over half of my arm felt somewhat tingly, and soon my arm from the elbow down felt as if it weighed a ton. I informed him of this and he nodded and started to use the suture kit to sew up my deep gash, and the whole time I couldn't help but cringe, not from pain, but it just felt odd. I mean as he cleaned my wound it didn't feel 'right' and I felt as if he were pinching my skin every time he put the suture needle through my skin.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was finished and told me that I wouldn't need to come in and have the sutures removed, something about that they are absorbable and don't leave much of a scar. I was happy for that. He cleaned my arm again and loosely wrapped bandage gauze around my forearm and told me that after tonight I would be able to take the bandage off.

"When will the feeling return in her arm doc?" Emmett asked impatiently. I could tell that he was getting frustrated just sitting around doing nothing, and who could blame him.

"Well, it could be anywhere from a few minutes to two hours. Now as for her concussion we had a specialist look at her MRI and saw no swelling or any damage, so I think it would be ok for her to go home. Just make sure to keep an eye on her, and if she starts to act not like herself bring her back asap." He said to Emmett and he added that the nurse would be in shortly with discharge papers.

I couldn't help but smile. I mean all I wanted was to just go home. I could see that Emmett was happy too and relieved that I wasn't more seriously hurt.

"So, how's Bella doing?" A familiar voice said as he walked in the door. I turned to see that I was the hunky paramedic, Zane. I felt my heart race and my lips were dry.

"She's doing better than expected. Looks like a few scrapes, bruises, and a slight concussion, but she gets to go home just as soon as the nurse brings Bella the discharge papers." Emmett said stiffly. I hated how he was so protective of me. I cleared my throat and announced, "I'm still here, I have my own voice thank you." I said playfully to try and ease the growing tension Emmett was having with Zane.

"Well, it's good news then to hear that you're ok. You had me worried back there. I mean you had slurred speech and everything. Hey I know that we just met and you don't know me very well, but would it be too 'odd' if I gave you my number and we hung out sometime?" Zane asked as he started to fumble around for a scrap piece of paper. I so wanted to giggle right now. I mean the only other guy I had ever felt this way about was Edward, and that's when I started to feel guilty. I mean I know that we got hot and heavy and Edward wanted a 'break' from 'us' but I felt something with Zane, I mean I had to investigate that and see what 'it' was.

"Ok, so here's my number, give me a call some time Bella." Zane said with a genuine smile and waved goodbye to both Emmett and I. I waved back eagerly, but Emmett just held up his hand and let it drop as soon as Zane left.

"I was going to take him up on that offer and explore these foreign feelings I was having for this new man.

**A/N: Ok, so first sorry I kept you so long! No excuses other than bad internet connection, and SEVERE writer's block lol… **

**Also, Zane isn't going to cause problems for Bella and Edward, you will find out in the next chapter what I mean, and if you ask nicely in your review I just may reveal why he won't cause a problem, and if you think you already know then tell me in a PRIVATE MESSAGE so to not spoil it for others lol**

**Ok, so please review and thank you for reading this chapter!**


	18. Stuck In the Middle

**Bella POV:**

It was finally morning. I had been kept overnight after the freak accident that involved myself and my brother Emmett in a hit and run. They still haven't found anything; at least I haven't heard any new news. I was pinned in the car, and besides a few cuts, scrapes, bruises, a big gash along my arm I was fine.

Oh, I almost forgot the reason I was kept overnight. Well, when Emmett tried to slam on the breaks to avoid the crash I hit my head somehow and ended up with a severe concussion. But it wasn't all bad; I had made a new friend in all of this. His name was Zane, and was one of the paramedics who arrived on the scene and kept me relatively calm, considering how much Emmett was worried about me and his newly bought truck.

Just then the nurse came in to check on me and take my blood pressure. I held out my arm to be helpful and smiled at her in return after she flashed a small caring smile.

"So do you know when I'll be able to go home? I'm getting kinda stir crazy in here." I asked while trying to hide my frustration. I know it had only been for one night, but I didn't like hospitals, especially since my father, Charlie, had passed away in one. I know a lot of people don't like them, but I am one of the few who, if here too long, would go crazy and try and escape.

"I'm not quite sure, but I can go ask the doctor if you like once I'm finished checking on you."

I sighed and agreed. I just wanted out and to go home.

"Well, looks like your blood pressure is normal, and so are all of your other vitals as well." The nurse said with a smile. She wrote down something on my chart that was hanging on the foot of my hospital bed. I assume it was to make note that my assigned nurse did in fact check on me and not let me die.

"Well that's good to hear she's alright." I jerked a bit at the sudden voice and turned to see Zane standing there in the doorway. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was glad to see him; he looked good in his street clothes. I really liked him, but I couldn't help but sense that there was something about him that was different. But I couldn't tell what exactly that was; I decided to blow it off and I asked him to come in and sit with me.

I had on ESPN Sports Center; I needed all the help I could understanding all there was about football if I were to be the sister of the famous Emmett Swan of the Steelers.

"I didn't take you as a sports girl." Zane said with a wink and a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and laughed it off. I explained my reasons for having this on, and confessed that I barely had a clue what they were talking about.

I mean, I knew the basics of football, but anything after that was like a foreign language to me.

"Ah, well good luck with that then." Zane said with a bigger grin. I liked talking to him. He was so easy to talk to. When I would ever try to talk to Edward I could barely get anything out, and I blushed like crazy; plus I sounded like a complete idiot at times.

"So, you gave me your number, if I can get out of this hospital, do you want to maybe go get a cup of coffee or something?" I asked as I waited for him to completely blow me off, even though he gave me his number before Emmett rushed him out like a typical protective older brother.

"Uh, sure why not," Zane said with a big smile. "I could go for a Carmel Frappuccino. Do you mind if I bring a friend along? His weakness is Starbucks coffee." I agreed, I was more than happy to let him bring a friend along, that way it would be less awkward of an outing.

He stayed for a few more minutes and we passed the time in silence, but it wasn't the typical awkward silence I was known for, it was pleasant and I just watched the television to try and at least absorb something while I watched.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later and I couldn't help but squeal with delight when I saw Alice and Rosalie peek their heads in first. I missed them, I mean it's been a whole day I know but it feels like months being trapped in these four walls.

"Hi Bella, I'm so glad you're ok we heard last night after Emmett got home what happened, then they showed the accident on the news." Alice said as she frowned. I was caught off guard when she wrapped me in a big hug, but gladly returned it.

"Yeah, it was scary, but thanks to good 'ol Zane here he helped me stay calm." I said as I gestured to him, and I could see that they immediately started to judge him. They didn't know him, the last they heard or knew was that I was with Edward, but we decided to slow things down, or better known as break up without actually saying so.

"Oh really, well very nice to meet you…Zane…" Alice said with fake enthusiasm as she looked him up and down. I tried to correct the situation, but was interrupted by Rosalie scolding Alice, and telling her to behave herself. I just groaned and covered my face. This wasn't happening, Alice was known to overreact and be a little over dramatic, but this was embarrassing. I felt even worse when I saw Zane start to blush just a little bit.

"Alice, be nice, Zane was one of the paramedics who took me to the hospital, and kept me awake since I had a concussion. The stupid reason I'm here and not back at home, so lay off please." I said a little bit peeved. I tried not to be, but I was just cranky. I liked Zane, and I didn't want Alice to scare him away and never talk to me again.

"Oh well that changes things then, very nice to meet you Zane, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. So, what's it like being a doctor? I bet its – Oh my god! Are those Armani jeans? Those are so gorgeous!" Alice all but shrieked and made me and Rosalie cover our ears. When it came to fashion and Alice you better keep a pair of ear plugs handy I guess.

"Uh, yeah, I guess they are Armani jeans, I just saw them in a store and bought them. I'm glad you like them." Zane said feeling a bit uncomfortable at how excited Alice suddenly was. Rosalie and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I see our patient is in a better mood today. Let's have a look at you Miss Swan." The doctor said as he came in the room and laid his medical bag on the bed. He pulled out a pen light and checked my pupil reaction and then checked my vitals as well. "Everything appears to be good, but just to be sure we'll have to do another MRI to know for sure, but I'm pretty sure that you will be able to go home today." He added with a big smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"That's wonderful!" Alice and Rosalie managed to say at the exact same time.

"When will I be taken to get my MRI?" I asked as I sat up in the bed. I hoped it was this morning; otherwise it would be less likely I could go home, and end up spending another night in the hospital and going home in the morning.

"I don't know yet, I have to go set it up with the technician, and your nurse will come and tell you soon." The doctor said as he gathered up all his equipment and rushed out of the room before any one of us could ask him any more questions.

As the morning worn on we channel surfed and decided to watch a cheesy soap opera, after I was out-voted, mainly because Zane refused to interfere with three girls fighting over the television. So I decided to read a magazine that Alice had brought me to read.

I flipped through it and read various articles that caught my attention. Soon it was lunch time and I was brought yet another tray of 'delicious' food. It consisted of bland green beans, bland turkey manhattan, and a small bowl of green jello, and chicken noodle soup that was – wait for it – bland. I know that they can't season any food in case a patient is admitted on a 'No Salt' or 'Low Salt' diet. It sucked for the other patients like me.

When they brought in my food, that must've been a cue for Rosalie and Alice to leave to get some 'real' food and waved to Zane as they left. According to Alice, Emmett and the others would be by after practice, which was over around two. Perfect, that meant I would have to be forced to endure spending time with Edward in awkward silence and exchange glances at each other even though we probably knew the other could see us.

"Do you want me to go? I mean, I completely understand if you want me to, I mean you –"

"No, its fine you can stay. I like having someone to talk to who can talk back; I mean these walls get boring after a while." I say as I laugh. Again, I knew it was odd, but talking to him was easy.

"Well, then in that case, I'm going to go down to the cafeteria to get me something to eat, then I'll be back up here to keep you from going insane." Zane said as he stuck out his tongue to tease me. I just laughed and waved him away.

I lifted the lid to my plate, and groaned softly as I saw the food. I knew it wouldn't taste the same, but I was hungry. I felt my stomach growling and urging me to fill it up.

Once I finished eating I pushed the tray away and turned the station from that stupid soap opera.

"Oh please, like Chantal doesn't know she's being cheated on." I muttered as I fumbled with the remote. I finally landed on a movie and decided that this was much better, and had a more believable plot. As I watched television I started to feel sleepy again. I hadn't slept well in this bed; I couldn't see how _anyone_ could sleep well in these things. I decided instead of fighting, to invite the haze that had slowly crept up on me.

"Miss Swan, um, Miss Swan, I've been instructed to take you to get your MRI."

That voice was familiar to me. That was my nurse, she was whispering about something. I suppose she didn't want to scare me, but I couldn't hear what she said. I opened my eyes and allowed them time to adjust to being open and saw my nurse, along with a man who was rather muscular waiting by a wheelchair.

"Miss Swan, I apologize for not giving you fair warning, but it is time for your MRI, this is Hank, and he's going to take you downstairs to get the test done. Are you awake enough yet?" She asked carefully as she touched my arm. I almost wanted to protest, I was finally getting some good sleep, but remembered the sooner I got this done and over with the sooner I could go home. So I nodded my head and mumbled that I was ready.

I sat up and scooted myself to the edge of the bed. Hank offered to help me into the chair, but I told him I could do it on my own.

_Lord knows I've had enough practice._

I got both my legs off the bed and was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the wheelchair. I reached out with my right hand and grasped the left arm chair and proceeded to try and use my upper body strength, what little I had, to hold myself up and turn myself around to sit down in the chair. I had gotten halfway and my arm nearly gave out on me, but thankfully Hank stayed close and helped me the rest of the way and I let out a worn-out sigh and saw that Zane had come back up to my room and had sat in a chair that was close to the window of my room.

"Don't worry I'll stay right here and wait for you to come back Bella." Zane said with an earnest smile and waved me off. Once my legs were upon the foot rests he wheeled me out of the room and we headed to get my tests done and over with.

Thankfully the tests didn't take that long and I was helped back into the chair and wheeled back up to my room. Hank and I managed to make small talk. Looks like I learned a little something watching ESPN, because I could actually have a conversation about football with him and know exactly what I was talking about.

But then when we got back to my room I instantly wanted to turn around and be anywhere but there. Jasper looked to refereeing between Zane and, you guessed it, Edward. I only caught part of the conversation, but it had to do with knowing how Zane knew me and whether or not it was any of Edward's business or not. I sighed and I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Don't make me go get security gentlemen." Hank said sternly as he eyed both Zane and Edward while he wheeled me in and helped me back into my bed. To say that Zane and Edward were angry was an understatement. I could only imagine what else they said to each other. I was almost too afraid to ask what was wrong.

Well, almost.

"Do I even _want_ to know why you both were arguing like little kids?" I asked a bit annoyed. Both of them kept quiet, neither one willing to rat the other out. Thankfully though Emmett gladly volunteered the information to me, it had something to do with the other's relationship to me and who knew me more or not.

Childish? I think so.

I just sighed and asked them both to just drop whatever it was they had against each other.

Thankfully, though Jasper changed the subject to something to do with how practice went for them and asked Zane if he did anything athletic. He said that he jogged at least once a day in the morning and played hockey and was on a team, but nothing serious, it was just for fun and they played other teams and had a mock tournaments.

This caused Edward to snort and roll his eyes. I couldn't help but scowl at him. What did he think? That just because he was a professional football player and got paid a lot of money that he was automatically better than someone who played a sport for fun? Why was he acting like a complete jerk now? I mean, the Edward I met was polite, funny, and nowhere near as rude as he was being right now. I just wanted to go over and smack him and ask him what was up with him.

"Did something I say amuse you?" Zane said with a hint of irritation in his voice. I couldn't blame him. This wasn't normal for Edward, and I almost wanted to apologize for him to Zane.

"Oh no, I was just thinking how you say you play hockey for fun, but I bet the real reason is because no professional teams want you." Edward sneered. I felt my jaw drop from shock. Jasper elbowed him in the gut and told him to cool it. I was almost to the point of hitting the nurse call button and have them make Edward leave. I couldn't deal with all these conflicting emotions. I mean I liked Zane, we had a connection, but my feelings I still had for Edward were being tested by how rude he was acting.

"Well, you're right I didn't get picked up by any professional knees, because if you must know, when I was in high school I managed to tear my ACL in my knee and couldn't play any contact sports ever because my knee would need time to heal. Even after it healed it was never the same, and I knew that I would never be back to where I was so I gave up the dream. Is THAT what you wanted to hear?!"Zane spat, obviously hurt I couldn't say anything, I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't form the words.

"Hey, easy, I think we all got on the wrong foot. Zane, sorry to hear about your knee, that sucks bro. A lot of the pros get ACL injuries a lot. How about we forget this whole thing happened and start all over new." I was surprised that Emmett would say that, I mean he wasn't too fond of him checking up on me after the accident, but I think he knew that what Edward said crossed a line and wanted to make up for it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zane said without showing any kind of emotion. Edward reluctantly agreed as well after Jasper elbowed him again in the gut.

"Ok, sorry we took so long there was a long line at the Panera down the street – and why does it look like Rose and I missed something while we were gone?" Alice said as she walked in and saw Edward and Zane sulking in opposite corners. Neither one of them said a word, and I wanted to scream at them both for them being so stupid.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Here you go Bella, we brought you back a sandwich to make up for the lousy lunch I know you had." Alice said with a wink. I gladly took it and smiled as I smelled inside the bag. It was mouth-watering.

I started eating and that's when they started at it again.

"I still don't see why you need to be here, I mean how well do you even know her?!" Edward shouted. Zane thankfully said nothing and just rolled his eyes. Alice scolded him again and to drop it.

_Those MRI results can't get here fast enough_

I silently pleaded as I ate my sandwich. I had eaten half and just as I was about to devour the other Zane got up and said he had to go and apologized that he wouldn't be able to go out for coffee but said that he could do it soon and asked if I still had his number. I nodded and said that I would text him and see what day was good for him.

I waved to him as he left and I couldn't help but feel like crap. There was something Zane wanted to tell me, but I just wasn't sure exactly what that was.

Another knock on my door shook me from my thoughts and saw that it was my doctor and he had a smile on his face. That could only mean one thing.

"Looks, like your MRI was good, you are well enough to be sent home. Just make sure to take it easy for a few days. I'll have the nurse come in with the discharge papers soon." He said with a smile and as quickly as he appeared he was gone. This called for celebration, I mean I should be happy that I was finally allowed to go home, but all I could think about was the look on Zane's face. It was that of hurt and anger.

All my friends were cheering and saying that they were glad I could finally come home, at least almost all of them were. Edward was still sulking in the corner and silent. At this point I had nothing to say to him. I was just happy to finally go home.

**A/N: So what did you think? ;) Extra-long for all of my lovely followers who waited patiently for this chapter. Let me know what you thought and what you look forward to seeing next. Leave your thoughts in the reviews by clicking that green review button down there! **

**Meanwhile take a look at my other stories while you wait if you haven't already. **

**NEWSFLASH: I've finished my story **All My Life** recently go check it out and tell me what you think! I want to know!**

**Until next time stay tuned to Paralyzed!**


	19. Coffee And A Baby?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and thank you for those who read and reviewed the last chapter. I have a somewhat more reliable way of internet access thanks to my phone and a Wi-Fi hotspot app I found and it's cheaper than the one that comes with Sprint.**

**And now onto the next chapter of our lovely story, **Paralyzed**. :) **

_All my friends were cheering and saying that they were glad I could finally come home, at least almost all of them were. Edward was still sulking in the corner and silent. At this point I had nothing to say to him. I was just happy to finally go home._

**Bella POV:**

"I'm really glad you still came for coffee with me Bella, and I want to apologize for how I acted that day in the hospital. I know it was childish, and it doesn't excuse what I said or did." Zane said as he sipped his iced skinny mocha coffee. I ordered a caramel Frappuccino. I offered to pay, but Zane insisted that he do it; it was his way of apologizing, plus he was raised to be a gentleman and letting a woman pay for her own drinks was just rude.

"It's not a big deal Zane. I'm glad you invited me out, I needed and excuse for leaving the house, plus it gave me an excuse to see you." I know it was a bit forward of me to say, but it was true. I mean I felt a real connection with Zane. I realized it when he was one of the paramedics that came to the scene of the hit and run accident that had me pinned in the car. I mean, I know I don't know him all that well, but what I was sure of was that there was something about him I liked.

Zane went on about how he dreamed of that one day he would have saved up enough money to apply for medical school and becoming a pediatrician. I thought that that was very cool, and I asked if he liked kids, and he teased that he was in it to meet the single mom's. We both laughed and he quickly added that that, of course, was a lie and that he liked kids and planned to one day start a family of his own.

Just then his eyes diverted away from me and his smile got even wider, to over my shoulder and I turned in my chair to see what caught his attention and saw another man walk in walking with a young little boy toddling along next to him. He had a slight resemblance to Zane, but as far as I knew Zane was single and on a 'coffee date' with me; at least I _thought_ so, until now anyways. But I couldn't jump to conclusions, I didn't have all the facts, and besides I liked Zane and I didn't want to complicate things before my relationship even had a chance to develop. The little boy was very cute and even had the same color hair as Zane, a dull blonde color. He didn't have the same eyes as Zane did however; he had darker brown eyes while Zane's were a bright vibrant blue.

"Bella, I want you to meet my son, Brendan." Zane said cautiously, trying to gauge my reaction. It was a shock, I mean he didn't look much older than I was and this little guy had to be two or three years old at the most. I waved to the little guy and he just cooed and giggled at me, and then blushed and hid his face in Zane's jacket. I giggled and just smiled at him. He was definitely a cutie pie.

"Also, this is my boyfriend, Trevor, Trevor, this is Bella." I was blind-sided. _Zane was gay?!_

Where had that come from? How in god's name could I have been so blind to notice this before? I have nothing against same sex couples, it's just I never would've pegged Zane as batting for the other team, the pink team. Now it explained why little Brendan was the spitting image of Zane, they had to of had a surrogate. It wasn't an issue with me; I was just still in shock that all this time that I had, in fact, assumed he was straight and that I was feeling a connection with him.

_Well it was some kind of connection I guess._

I thought and just smiled at them both. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say, "Yeah, hi Trevor, I thought Zane was straight and I was considering asking him out. "Yeah, that would've gone 'perfectly', WRONG; not to mention he had a little boy to care about too.

"Very nice to meet you Bella, Zane here hasn't stopped talking about you since the day of the accident; I hope that you are feeling better." Trevor said as he patted my hand as a sign of sympathy and I just smiled again. I added that I was feeling better and that I was happy to be out of the hospital. I was about to apologize for Edward's actions that day, but Brendan started fussing and banging the table, neither Zane or Trevor knew what exactly he wanted. They tried giving him his sippy cup, his toy keys, and even a few crackers, but nothing worked. I quickly wheeled myself over to the little boy and picked him up and set him in my lap and started humming a soft song to him. It seemed to calm him down, but he was still a bit fussy. I had babysat a few times during high school, given that it was mostly kids in elementary or middle school, but I did, in fact, babysit a few babies/toddlers. I checked his mouth and saw that he had a few teeth coming in; that was your culprit, he was still teething.

"Looks like he's still teething, I'd say you guys are gonna have to buy a few teething rings and even one that you can chill in the freezer to help his little gums." I said as I gently rubbed his cheeks to try and soothe him. I must've been doing a good job, because almost immediately he calmed and was cooing while fighting to stay awake.

"Wow, I can't believe we missed that, plus, I think he really likes you Bella, he doesn't take well to strangers right away." Trevor said as he watched little Brendan slowly drift off to sleep as I soothed his aching gums. I brushed off the compliment, and just said that I was happy to help. I added that I had babysat a few babies and toddlers that I had a working knowledge of why they cried and fussed.

Both their eyes seemed to light up at this, and I couldn't help but realize that I might have put my foot in my mouth. I say this, because they asked if I was up to babysitting Brendan this coming Friday night, and that they would drop him off at my place and would pay me. I declined the money and said I would gladly watch him to give them some much needed alone time together.

"Oh thank you Bella! You have no idea how much we need a night to ourselves, we love little Brendan but we haven't had a night to ourselves since he was born." Zane said as he sighed wearily. I took this and looked closer at him and Trevor. They had light circles under their eyes and even a bit bloodshot, signs of a busy EMT coupled with raising a fussy teething little toddler.

One thing was for sure, I would need to make sure I had Rosalie with me this Friday; I knew I would never hear the end of it, if I babysat a baby and she was out of the house. Rosalie loved babies and one day hoped to have one of her own. Emmett on the other hand, he was in no hurry to become a father. I knew he would be a great father, but I think he was afraid he would turn out to be one of those celebrity parents who only had a child for good press and then go downhill, which of course was completely false.

"You're welcome, both of you. Just give me a call the day before and let me know the time and I will gladly watch Brendan for you guys." I smiled. Brendan cooed at that exact moment. I guess he liked the idea as well.

**A/N: Ok first off I apologize that this chapter is shorter, but this was hard to write, so I cut it short and I plan to make the next one even longer to make up for this one.**

**Also, expect the baby sitting to be a bit interesting lol plus, keep a look out for a possible reconciliation between Edward and Bella, POSSIBLE but it isn't certain yet ok.**

**PLUS FYI I HAVE DECIDED TO POSTPONE MY STORY **MISSING** I am having severe writer's block with that story and for now had put this story on hold and continue with this one, **Needing To Let Go**, and **God Blessed Texas** so look for more updates ;) :) **

**Again, I apologize that this is short, but I WILL make up for it so stay tuned ok! **


	20. Good News? Or Is It Coincidence?

**A/N: So here is Chapter 20 let me know what you all think! I hope you all enjoy and remember to review the story :)**

_**Previously On Paralyzed:**_

_One thing was for sure, I would need to make sure I had Rosalie with me this Friday; I knew I would never hear the end of it, if I babysat a baby and she was out of the house. Rosalie loved babies and one day hoped to have one of her own. Emmett on the other hand, he was in no hurry to become a father. I knew he would be a great father, but I think he was afraid he would turn out to be one of those celebrity parents who only had a child for good press and then go downhill, which of course was completely false._

**Bella POV:**

Well the weekend finally arrived and right on time Zane and Trevor showed up on the doorstep. I was home alone, well except for Rosalie and Alice. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were out doing football-related and would be out late.

Little Brendan was still cute as ever. Zane asked again if I was truly alright watching Brendan as they went out. I assured him that it was ok, and teased that they'd better not make a habit out of it. I laughed when I saw each of their faces; they looked nervous and worried that I was actually serious. I held out my arms for Trevor to hand me Brendan, who was sound asleep already. That wasn't very good, because if he were to wake up soon, he'd be a big ball of energy.

"You have my cell number, right Bella?" Zane asked as he plopped down the diaper bag at the door. I couldn't help but notice that he had an expression of nerves and a hint of separation anxiety. I guess he's never left his son with someone other than Trevor. I reassured him that we would be fine and that he and Trevor go out and have fun.

Trevor smiled and hugged me and quickly ushered Zane out before he could try and back out of the arrangement. Once I was sure that they were in the car and saw them drive back down the driveway I wheeled myself over to the living room and gently laid Brendan down on the couch and turned myself around and got his bag. When I wheeled myself around back to the couch, Brendan was no longer on the couch asleep.

_Now he couldn't have gotten too far…I mean he's two…_

Just then I heard a distant scream of surprise and peeked down the hall and saw the door to Rosalie's room was open and then Rosalie coming down the hallway carrying a wide awake Brendan.

"I almost forgot we were expecting such cute company. I didn't even have a chance to do my makeup." Rosalie said with a wink, which produced a giggle from Brendan.

"Down." He said as he pointed down to the floor and was kicking his feet impatiently. I was impressed at how well he was pronouncing his words. Rosalie sighed and carefully place Brendan on the floor and quickly took off back down the hallway, and looked like he made it into Alice's room this time. Unlike Rosalie Alice didn't squeal, but I heard her welcome the little guy in and asked if he wanted to try on clothes with her. I couldn't help but crack up laughing when I heard Brendan squeal and come running back down the hallway and running to the couch. It was safe to say that Brendan was not a fan of dress up.

"Brendan, well what game do you wanna play?" Rosalie asked as she squatted down to get on his eye level. He quickly shrugged his shoulders and kept running around. I was used to chasing little kids around the house, but this little guy was a bit more rambunctious than the others. I couldn't decide what exactly to play with him. It seemed that all he wanted to play was just tag, better known as running around and squealing like a chicken with its head cut off. I sighed and suggested to Rosalie to let him run around until he calmed down and just make sure he doesn't hurt himself or break anything.

"I just can't get over how active he is for a two year old. I mean, my little nephew is active, but nothing like Brendan is." Rose sighed as she just took a seat and waited for him to tire out.

Finally, after a good ten minutes Brendan crashed on the floor and toddle over to Rosalie and I then asked "I go ride?" which I figured out that he was meaning he wanted to sit on my lap as I went around the living room in my wheelchair. I did this a few times and then he quickly lost interest and asked Alice to 'pway' with him. I rummaged through his bag and saw a few toys that Zane and Trevor had packed for him. I pulled out a toy tool box. It was really cute it had a cute little hammer and a cute little saw, oh good lord I was starting to sound like those cliché moms they show on TV.

"Do you want to play with this Brendan?" I asked as I held up the toy tool box. He cooed loudly and quickly toddled over to me and snatched it from my hand and quickly started to play with it. I couldn't help but smile at this. He was completely opposite from how he was when he first woke up from his nap. He was content and occupied with his toy I decided to go catch up on my reading, since Rose offered to watch him I gladly agreed, seeing how she loves kids and secretly hoped that one day she would become a mother herself, watching Brendan was good practice for her.

I got back to my room and crawled from my chair to my bed and grabbed my book and flipped through the pages to get back to where I left off. I was reading a new book; it was called 'Switched'. It was a bit out of my usual reading genre, but the story was amazing! I would have to check out the second and third book too. Amanda Hocking was one of my new favorite authors. It was just getting good when I heard a crash from the living room. I peered from my bed to the hallway and didn't see Alice go to investigate, and didn't hear Rosalie calling for help. I sighed and quickly scooted over to the end of my bed and reached out for my chair with my right arm and turn myself around to plop down in my chair, my normal routine for getting into my chair, and for a second time I misjudged my distance and almost fell down onto the floor, thankfully I caught myself and pulled myself in.

I was about to go find out what happened, when I looked up at the door I saw Rosalie standing there, mouth hanging open while holding Brendan who was looking around everywhere.

"What? Did I land in something?" I asked nervously as I checked my legs and socks; nothing was on me.

"Y-you…you pulled yourself up Bella." Rosalie said in disbelief. Her eyes were huge, it was weird, it's like she never saw me get into my chair by myself.

"Uh, Rosalie…I do that every time…" I said carefully. I wasn't quite sure what to say or do at this point. I wondered what she saw that I obviously had missed.

"You didn't feel that? Bella, you pulled yourself up, but you also used your feet to push yourself up into your chair." Rosalie said on the verge of tears. That couldn't possibly have happened. I mean, I'm paralyzed, the doctors said that there was a slim chance I could walk again, but even with the physical therapy I've been doing there was no change. Could it really be possible that I could one day be able to regain feeling in my legs and one day walk? I was in shock; I wasn't sure what to think.

"No, I didn't even notice, I'm used to pulling myself up into my chair and didn't feel myself use my feet."

"Well Bella, you gotta call the physical therapist tomorrow and let them know! I mean, this could be the beginning of great things Bells." Rosalie said with a smile and tears now flowing down her cheeks. I felt myself start to cry, I was always such a sap when it came to crying. I agreed that I would call the physical therapist tomorrow, but ordered Rosalie to keep this a secret from everyone until I got news whether or not this was just a fluke or whether it was in fact the best news I've gotten in a very long time.

I just hope that I would get the good news that I thought I would get.

_***~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~***_

Brendan was great the rest of the night, and it turns out that Trevor and Zane had a good night too. They thanked me, Rosalie and Alice for babysitting on such short notice, and that their normal babysitter would be able to watch him from now on. They even offered to take us out for drinks as a way of saying thanks. I almost said no, but agreed and asked if tonight would be ok. Zane was all for it, and promised to call his babysitter and make sure that everything was ok. But he was sure that everything would be just fine.

Now was waiting for my therapy session to begin, but before that I was put through a bunch of different tests to see if what happened was just a freak incident, or I was really able to regain some movement back in my legs.

Finally it was my turn and I started off by stretching out my leg muscles. My therapist, Rick, said that it was his opinion that it was a sign from god that I was slowly getting back feeling in my legs. He decided to gently swipe his fingers over the balls of my feet and asked if I felt anything.

I told him that I felt 'something' but like if your leg or hand falls asleep and for that few short seconds you feel them, but can't move them much. That's how I was. He nodded and after he helped me stretched out I was told that I would have to start walking the parallel bars. It wasn't very painful, but it was just uncomfortable and frustrating when your legs won't do what you want them to do.

Rick helped me up and helped me grab onto the bars, and since I wasn't very confident in myself, plus I warned him that I'm a bit of a klutz, he put a harness on my hips and attached them to the side of the bars to give me extra stability. I sighed and took a first step, it was wobbly, and nearly fell forward when my foot buckled under, but Rick caught me and encouraged me to keep going. I wanted to scream at him for him to just let me give up and let me go back to my comfortable safe chair. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so I bared my teeth and pushed through it and walked to the end of the parallel bars. It was a lot of work, but Rick said that I was doing good work, and to continue whatever it was that I was doing.

"All I'm doing is my normal stretches you tell me to do. Now, can I please have my nice cushy chair back please?" I hated to beg, but I was through with the parallel bars and attempting to walk. I just wanted to get back in my chair and put this whole 'progress' thing behind me. So what if I was finally able to use my feet to push myself back up into my wheelchair, for all I know it was a complete fluke and life will continue to go on and I will still be forever stuck in this damned chair.

When I finally, and slowly I might add, made it back to my chair I sighed with relief. I'm at the point where I don't even see the point. I mean, so what, I was able to put weight on my legs, that doesn't mean jack squat, to me at least. In my opinion, I was going to spend the rest of my miserable life in my chair, and that wasn't going to change whatsoever.

Soon my physical therapy session was over and I was heading to go to the shuttle that was there for anyone without a way of getting back home when I saw Zane come over and had Trevor with him. I couldn't help but smile and wave back in return. Zane asked if my therapy went good and asked what my tests said. I sighed and said that I hadn't found out for sure yet, but that I wasn't holding my breath for any change.

"Well, that's not a very positive way of thinking dear, how about we go pick up your friends and we all go out for a drink, I'm buying." Trevor offered with a smile. I could sense that he was being serious, and I giggled when I saw Zane's reaction to Trevor's offer.

"You better accept that one Bells, it's not every day that Trevvy here ever offers to buy a round of drinks for us." Zane said with a big grin, which earned him a playful push from Trevor. I envied them, I mean they loved and cared for each other, and weren't afraid of showing it, especially in public. Why couldn't Edward be that way? I sighed and shook those thoughts from my mind and accepted the offer. Zane grinned ear to ear and to the liberty of pushing me back to their car and asked if I wanted help getting in the back seat. I said no, but added that he may want to stick close just in case. Once inside, we headed back to the house. Trevor made small talk while I was calling Rosalie and Alice to see if they were home, and if they were to see if they wanted to go out for drinks.

They were home and thankfully they agreed to go out with us for drinks, especially considering the drinks would be free. I added that we were almost to the house and that they should get ready. Zane smiled back at me and said that tonight was a night for celebration and that there was no room for negativity. I rolled my eyes while trying to fight back a smile. It was frustratingly annoying how he was able to make me smile, even when I was hell bent on keeping my feelings inside.

When we finally got in front of the house Rosalie and Alice quickly hopped in the car and squished in the backseat next to me. Alice asked where we were headed and added that she wore her quote 'dancing heels' and that there better be a space for dancing. This, of course, caused us all to crack up laughing, except for Alice, sadly she was being serious and didn't appreciate our laughter, which caused us all to laugh, and she joined in this time as well. Trevor dropped us off at the door of the club and saw there was a decent line forming outside. This was cause for concern when Zane realized that there were only a certain amount of people allowed in at a time, something about the club only allowing so many at a time due to fire hazard rules. Alice and Rosalie hopped out and before either one could try and get my chair from the trunk Zane was there and quickly came over and helped me into my chair.

I know that it was pretty lame, I mean, I'm in a wheelchair, what bouncer would let me in. At least that's what's running through my head as we go get in line. I see a few people glance at me as Zane wheels me to the end of the line. Once we get there, we all start making small talk and after a few minutes Trevor shows up and wraps his arm around Zane's waist and smiling. Zane fills him in on what's going on and what we were talking about in his absence.

"Ok, looks like we can let a few more people inside!" The burly bouncer shouted over the music pouring out of the club. He was scanning ID's and making sure that they matched their owners and that they were in fact real, when it came to us he held up his hand.

"Sorry, but we're near capacity in there, either you wait out here, or can go to the café down the street." I sighed and wanted to argue with him. It was typical, I mean, we are taught at a young age that everyone is the same, that we don't treat people different no matter how they act or what they look like. What the bouncer dude was trying to say was that I wasn't allowed in. How do I know this? Well, one factor was that he wouldn't even look me in the eye; he was staring at the others. Now he was over six feet tall, and I'm barely five-five but I'm still visible last time I checked.

I think Zane caught on to my same conclusion because he started shouting how this club was discriminating and that he should call the cops and report it. I hid my laughter behind my hand as I saw the bouncer flounder for an explanation. Before long, the manager, I think, came out and asked what all the commotion was, and before, Jon, according to his nametag, could get a word in Zane tore into the manager how rude his bouncer was and that he was tempted to make a complaint and take their business elsewhere. Well, that's all it took and he told us to wait a few minutes and they would ask a few customers to make an early exit. I assumed it would be customers that had had a few too many. I felt my face flush with crimson at this development, I mean I was all for equal rights and everything, but to the point of asking customers to go ahead and leave was a bit too much, at least for me. Rosalie and Alice commended Zane for standing up for me, and Trevor gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered that he was proud of him.

I remained silent; I wasn't sure what I could say. I mean, I guess a 'thank you' would be in order, but at the same time it was a little embarrassing for me having someone speaking up for me and taking action. I've always been a pacifist when it came to confrontations and preferred to just walk away and avoid conflict; I guess Zane was the opposite. Then I got to thinking, in some ways Zane reminded me of Ed-…_him_, and in other ways they were polar opposites. I wasn't sure why I was comparing them, plus why I was even thinking about…Edward.

_Why am I having trouble saying his name?_

Oh yeah, he wanted to take things slow, so slow that we ended up taking a 'break'. Ever since that conversation I've been so confused on where we stood and what 'we' even were.

Finally, the manager came back out and stood next to Jon and waved us in and said that the first round for us would be on the house, no matter what we wanted. We all thanked him, but we secretly knew that he was trying to butter us all up so we wouldn't go complain or even call the police. I chuckled to myself, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but I was pretty sure that Zane really had no intent on calling the police.

We ordered a round of shots, of tequila, to start us off, and as quickly as we ordered them they appeared in front of us and we were all in a laughing mood and Alice giggled and said that on the count of three that we should all take the shot at the same time. On count three we all took the shot and I winced at the sudden burning in my throat and we all gasped in unison at the sudden surge of alcohol, which made us all laugh. Rosalie asked for an apple martini, Alice got a strawberry Margarita, Zane got a three-finger whiskey, and Trevor had a glass of scotch 'on the rocks'. I wasn't sure what that even meant, until the waitress brought a glass of scotch with three ice cubes in it, that's when it clicked.

The night went on, and the drinks kept on coming, while I just had water the rest of the night; not that it even mattered; they seemed to forget that even though I refused to drink anymore that I wasn't able to be their designated driver. Rosalie, Alice and Trevor were near being wasted and they decided to go out and start dancing on the floor. Alice said something about this being her favorite song. I just laughed as they ran off to the dance floor and started dancing to the music. The more I listened to it I realized what the song was, it was the popular song 'Gangnam Style' by Psy, but this version had more of an electronic style to it.

"So, what's the deal…with you and that Edward dude?" Zane asked. He slurred his words, but was still able to speak, he sounded more tired than drunk though. I wasn't quite sure how to answer it, mainly because I didn't even know what the 'deal' was between us anymore. I made something up saying that we are friends and that we tried to be more, but that Edward got nervous and broke it off.

"He doesn't like me does he?" Zane asked with one eye open and one eye closed. I wasn't sure, I told him that I wasn't Edward and that I wasn't sure, but that I didn't think he hated him. Zane nodded and leaned over on my shoulder and took in a deep breath and smiled.

"You smell like…lilacs…and freesia…" Zane said with a grin on his face. I thanked him while trying not to laugh while I tried and gently pushed him up off my shoulder, and when I did he swung his head back and it wavered back and forth, but he stabled himself. He looked me right in the eye. I couldn't break eye contact, I wasn't sure what he was going to do, and he looked like he was leaning in to kiss me. I was about to try and say something, but no words came, I wasn't sure what I could do. Before I could do anything or say anything Zane was closing in and just as he was, what I figured, about to kiss me he gagged and hurled all over my lap.

I mumbled a 'sorry' and I was just left speechless. I mean, what do you say to someone you once had developing feelings for and wanted to get to know better, but found out that he was not only gay, but had a partner and a child, and here he is drunk as a skunk and he just puked in your lap.

It was needless to say that the mood was thoroughly ruined.

**A/N: So what do you think? I was considering having Bella and Zane kiss while Zane was drunk, but then this popped in my head and thought that it was much funnier, and besides Zane is the kind of guy that doesn't cheat or even think about cheating.**

**Not that Bella is that kind of girl, but come on, I'm sure there's been girls/guys that you've liked but they were taken and you dreamed about them secretly wanting you, well in a way let's just say that this situation helps Bella see that Zane is only a friend, but a close one at that, and that this is a Bella x Edward Story people ;)**

**So stay tuned and let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	21. Did That Just Happen?

**A/N: not much to say before I start the chapter, but that I couldn't help but have Zane throw up on Bella, I mean he's drunk, and Bella was too confused, besides I didn't want to end the chapter with either one feeling guilty about what could've happened.**

_**Previously On Paralyzed**_

_I was about to try and say something, but no words came, I wasn't sure what I could do. Before I could do anything or say anything Zane was closing in and just as he was, what I figured, about to kiss me he gagged and hurled all over my lap._

_He mumbled a 'sorry' and I was just left speechless. I mean, what do you say to someone you once had developing feelings for and wanted to get to know better, but found out that he was not only gay, but had a partner and a child, and here he is drunk as a skunk and he just puked in your lap._

_It was needless to say that the mood was thoroughly ruined._

**Bella POV:**

I still could smell the stench of what Zane threw up into my lap last night. I guess you could say that this was a cosmic sign that he and I were supposed be nothing more than friends, and I was all for it, I don't think I could think about kissing him without remember how awful the smell was.

The ride home was very interesting to say the least, Trevor was none the wiser that Zane, while intoxicated, had tried to kiss me, and I wasn't about to tell Rosalie or Alice, because word would get back to Edward one way or another. That was the last thing I wanted, because lord knows that Edward would somehow think that it was Zane trying to make a move on me, and it was, but not in the way Edward would think.

Zane was asleep in the passenger seat while Rosalie and Alice were talking about god knows what, because I was the least bit interested. Trevor tried to make small conversation with us while he drove back to our house.

"That was the best club I've ever been to; they have the best music, and all those free drinks, man Bella you should join us more often when we go out." Rosalie giggled as she stared out the window at the passing cars on the street. Trevor added that we all should go out again sometime soon, and that he heard about a cool new club that was opening down the street. It was supposed to be some kind of speakeasy theme club, where it had a secret entrance like the ones back during prohibition era.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that club, isn't it called, _The Real McCoy_? I also heard that if you get invited that you gotta dress up in vintage clothing, to keep with the speakeasy theme, maybe we should go sometime. Do any of you know anyone who's been?" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down in her seat, which caused the car to shake a bit, which resulted in Zane and the others to groan from the effects of all the alcohol they drank starting to take their toll on them.

To say that I wasn't surprised would be correct, when we got to our house Zane stumbled out of the passenger-side door and went to the back to get my wheelchair, while Trevor helped Rosalie and Alice out of the other door and giggled about nonsense as they made their way to the front door. Once Zane got to my side of the car and helped me into my chair, I could see that he was fully aware of what went on, mainly because he was barely making eye contact with me, and if I didn't know better I'd say that he was blushing a bit, but that may have been the after effects of throwing up before getting in the car to go home.

"Zane, aren't you going to say anything? I mean, we know that nothing happened, but you've got to look me in the eye sometime." I pleaded with him as he pushed me towards the house. Zane mumbled something that I wasn't quite sure what, but I'm guessing it was a lame attempt at an apology. I just sighed and decided to let it go for now.

We got inside and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all yelling at the television watching a football game from a few weeks ago. It was quite funny to see Edward get all flustered over something, even if it was a dumb football game that happened weeks before. The boys were so into the game that they didn't even see us come in, so I thanked Trevor and Zane for bringing us home and seeing us inside, and added to say hello to little Brendan. Once they left I sighed and wheeled myself to my room. I wasn't much on conversation at the moment. I had thinks of my own to work out, things that included trying to keep my feelings in check with the possibility that there was a possibility that I would be able to one day walk again, and have no need for a wheelchair.

Plus I had to re-convince myself that Zane and I wasn't going to happen, and that he would just be a rebound guy if I even tried to pursue it. I loved Edward, and even if he wanted to take things slow, so slow to the point of breaking up, I wouldn't try and self-sabotage myself over him.

_Screw self-pity and all that crap. Bella, you go in there and be so social that you even surprise yourself._

I know that that was a lame pep talk, but it seemed to be the thing that gave me the 'ummf' to put the book down and go back out there.

I scooted myself to the side of the bed and got myself back in the chair and went out to the living room and wheeled myself in the living room. I got in and saw that the only open seat was next to Edward on the edge of the couch, which I'm sure that Alice had planned perfectly knowing how she acts.

_You can do this Bella, just go around to the other side of the couch and sit next to Edward, it's not a big deal, and don't be such a baby._

I argued with myself a few more times until I just groaned and went through with it. I wheeled myself over to the other side of the couch and started to get onto the couch. Jasper and Edward offered to help, but I shrugged it off and playfully told them that I was a big girl and could do things for myself. When I finally got myself onto the couch I was trying to detangle my leg from the chair and when it finally came un tangled I fell back into Edward, which took him off guard and knocked the popcorn out of his hands and into the air somehow, and popcorn came raining down on both of us. Everyone started laughing and I tried not to, but I couldn't help it, I started laughing as well.

"Oh you think its funny do you Bella, well how do you like this?" Edward playfully asked as he picked up a small handful of popcorn and threw them at me, I scoffed and threw back a small handful back. This must've caused everyone to join in because before I knew it everyone was throwing their own popcorn back and forth at everyone.

We all were laughing and carrying on, forgetting all about the football game, and then Edward decided to start tickling me. This lead to an all-out tickle war between the two of us, it felt as if it lasted for hours, but then it stopped all together, all of us were silent. I wasn't sure why. I asked what everyone was looking at, and turns out it was me.

"Y-you moved your legs, you moved your legs when Edward was tickling your belly. Didn't you feel it? Didn't you feel your legs move around? Bella, you moved your legs!" Alice shrieked with happiness. I was stunned to silence. I remember the doctors saying that there was a small chance that I would be able to regain feeling and motion in my lower extremities, but I lost hope months ago. Now, well now this changed everything, I had a reason to start having hope, no more being cautious, no more being a Debby downer, it looked like I would one day be able to be walking on my own, and that day would be soon.

"Bella, do you feel this?" Edward asked as he looked me in the eye, both with concern, and a hint of affection towards me. He gently rubbed the bottom of my left foot. I felt it and I even giggled a bit. I felt my leg jerk a bit, not a lot though, and we all sat in stunned silence. This was the biggest improvement I've made, even better than when I actually put weight on my feet when I got up from the floor after missing my wheelchair trying to get out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah I feel that. Edward, what does that mean?" I asked with urgency. I was alarmed that this could be what I've been waiting for, the sign, the sign that I would soon be on the path to being able to walk. I wanted to be happy, hell, I wanted to celebrate and throw a party, but I couldn't. It was still too soon to tell. I would have to wait until the test results came in and that wouldn't be until my next physical therapy session which was next week. It would be agony waiting, but I had to keep the faith and that I would walk, I couldn't lose hope, not now.

**A/N: so what did you think? Let me know, and I apologize for taking so long to update, had a case of procrastination along with writer's block for a few days, but I managed to get back to work and finished the chapter. It isn't as long as I wanted, but I still think it's pretty good, and the next chapter will Bella receiving the test results. That's all I'll say, please let me know what you thought and review! :)**


	22. The Green Smurf Incident

**A/N: So sorry for the delay I've had issues such as me falling at a friend's house and severely bruising my knee that I could hardly walk let alone sit still lol...then there's my word program. It's downloading 'required features' and is being annoying slow… I'm just now able to use the word program lol. So now here is the next chapter of **Paralyzed**!**

_**Previously on Paralyzed**_

"_Yeah, yeah I feel that. Edward, what does that mean?" I asked with urgency. I was alarmed that this could be what I've been waiting for, the sign, the sign that I would soon be on the path to being able to walk. I wanted to be happy, hell, I wanted to celebrate and throw a party, but I couldn't. It was still too soon to tell. I would have to wait until the test results came in and that wouldn't be until my next physical therapy session which was next week. It would be agony waiting, but I had to keep the faith and that I would walk, I couldn't lose hope, not now._

**Bella POV:**

Walking.

Walking is something that we take for granted every day.

We walk to the store, we walk to the park, and we even walk in and out of each room of our homes. When you've spent as much time as I have in this wheelchair, you start to realize how much you miss out on when you're stuck in a chair. You don't always get to ride on the rollercoasters, you don't go to concerts much, and you don't even go out much period. Yes, there are friends who would offer to pick you up and put you in the rollercoaster seat; they even offer to put you in a chair to watch TV so you can be more comfortable. But what they don't always understand is that there are times where we just get so fed up with the whole thing, fed up with having to ask someone to help you to just go from your wheelchair to a different chair, and watch someone else just get up and walk to the chair of their choice.

I guess I was just a bit cynical of me to think, but after hearing back from my doctor about my results didn't leave me very happy.

I may have regained some feeling in my lower extremities, but there looked to be no change in my prognosis. Walking would have to wait until there was more improvement in my lower back. I guess I should be thankful that I was able to still do most things for myself, which was something at least.

My friends seemed to be taking the news just as good as I did, my brother, Emmett nearly punched a hole clean through the wall of the doctor's office. Alice and Rosalie were devastated and asked if they had in fact made a mistake, and that there had to have been improvement. They went on to explain how I was able to put weight on my legs during my therapy and there were the times where I jerked my feet when Edward started tickling me.

The doctor was very disappointed, but assured us all that I would still continue my therapy, and if there seemed to be more improvement that they would do another round of tests to see if the first one happened to be just a fluke.

I wanted to believe that, I so did, but if being paralyzed has taught me anything it's that never get your hopes up, it's easier to get them dashed quicker and that can lead to depression.

After I had calmed Emmett down I saw that Edward looked equally upset with the news, but being his typical guarded self he managed to keep his feelings to himself. I tried to rally the troops and say that it wasn't the end of the world, that I would get better, and added a bunch of uplifting junk, that I didn't even believe, but hopefully I wasn't as transparent as I felt trying to convince them that everything would ok.

Alice thankfully brought up the idea of going out to eat for lunch. I had lost my appetite for eating, but Emmett didn't need much convincing. Emmett was always the kind of person who would eat their feelings in food, but then he would just work it off during football practice, so it ended up being muscle.

We stopped at a restaurant called, The Carlton. It seemed decent enough, even may be a bit on the fancy eating type of restaurant, but Alice heard of it during one of her shopping trips with Rosalie. I decided to give it a try and we were actually seated pretty quickly without reservations, I suppose it was due to it being a rather slow day. Once we were seated a waiter came to our table and asked us which kind of wine we would like for the table.

Now, I wasn't much of an alcohol drinker, especially after the Zane fiasco, but thankfully the decision wasn't up to me. Alice was deemed the person to choose seeing as this was her choice to eat lunch at. Jasper whispered to her to make sure it wasn't the most expensive one they had, but of course he said it playfully; I'm sure that he also meant it as a warning as well. Alice always did have an expensive taste. I opted to drink water, and so did Edward, and it was him who was deemed the designated driver. I hoped that all six of us could fit into Edward's Volvo. I knew that they weren't going to go and get themselves plastered, and when Rosalie chastised him about it, Edward just shrugged it off and said, 'better safe than sorry'.

Once the drinks were brought back we were asked if we were ready to order. Everyone went around the table, and when it got to me I decided to order a cup of the cream of spinach soup, and the chicken trenne. I didn't like mushrooms, but decided to not say anything, because it would be my luck, with how this day has went, that they would put the mushrooms in the pasta anyway.

Lunch had been going great, and the boys were talking about 'the good ol days' of being a rookie and all the hazing that went on during that season. We all laughed when Emmett blushed a bright shade of red at the story of how when he was in the shower one of the veterans grabbed all his clothes, even his street clothes, and just left a Steelers' cheerleader uniform on the bench where his clothes had been, and what made that story even better was that the guy who left the uniform even left a matching pair of spanks for him to wear. But I have to hand it to my brother, when he saw that that was all he had to wear in the locker room he put it on and strutted his stuff out of the locker room and into the awaiting hoard of laughing football players snapping pictures on their phones and cameras.

"I even think I still have a picture of that day, wait, here it is!" Edward said as he cackled and passed around his phone to show off cheerleader Emmett.

"Yeah, well you wish you looked as hot as I did in those spanks Eddy, why don't you tell them about the time when Cleaver added green dye to your soap/shampoo bottle…" Emmett trailed off as he smirked and started to laugh. Edward was not pleased and harshly whispered that the three of them vowed to keep that a secret. Emmett went on to say that they also vowed about the cheerleader incident, but that that was out of the bag now.

We all were laughing hysterically at the mental images of Edward's hair and skin dyed Irish green. Jasper whispered, rather loudly, that he must've been a jealous smurf or something, which caused us all to laugh again at the practical jokes that were played on them. Oddly enough Jasper never had a joke pulled on him, that he could remember, he added that if something did happen, that he must've bottled it up and made himself forget about it.

It was nice to have just a fun day with my friends and family. After all the drama earlier I needed a stress reliever and this was it. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and patted my belly as I let my lunch digest.

Tomorrow I had my therapy session, and I would make myself improve, I had been improving, so what if the test results didn't show any improvement, I felt I had improved, and that's what I would keep telling myself. I promised to myself that I would not let my own negative thoughts bring me down, and that I would walk, one day, maybe not now, but soon I would walk on my own two feet again.

**A/N: so what did you think? Yes, not a lot happened in this chapter, but I plan to have 'something' happen in the next one, I apologize if you were looking for drama or a cliffy in this chapter, but I think I had some funny little memories in this one, and if enough of you review telling me so, I may just post a 'story' of the three pranks that were played on Edward, Emmett, and the one on Jasper that he seemed to have forgotten about lol.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned! :)**


	23. A Change For The Better?

**A/N: a HUGE thank you to my new beta **abbydog26**! :) I know that she will make this story even better, and that she will help me be an even better author, which, in the end, benefits you, the readers! :) Hope you enjoy chapter 23!**

_**Previously On Paralyzed**_

_I felt I had improved, and that's what I would keep telling myself. I promised to myself that I would not let my own negative thoughts bring me down, and that I would walk, one day, maybe not now, but soon I would walk on my own two feet again._

**Bella POV:**

It has been a few months since I got the news that there was no change in my condition, even after all the minor improvements that I, my brother and friends, have noticed off and on recently. I couldn't get over the fact that, even after all of the hints of improvement I thought were happening, the test results showed no improvement whatsoever. To say that that wasn't the greatest news you could hear would be an understatement.

Since I was told the unfortunate news, I have not had any further improvement. I wasn't able to put any weight on my feet; I couldn't even raise my legs unintentionally. And while I wasn't anywhere near depressed and hopeless yet, but I was sure getting close.

It was nearing summertime and that meant bikinis, sunshine, and beaches. Unfortunately for Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, that meant daily practices and no time for fun in the sun. I stayed inside most days with a good book while Rosalie and Alice went outside and lay in the sun trying to get a tan. They wanted me to join them, but I opted to just stay inside. I was worried that they might get suspicious of my attitude and try to confront me about it, and I would most likely fold and tell them everything.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to come outside with us? You're so pale you're practically translucent." Alice said playfully. She had a point, I do have a pale complexion, but that's because I don't tan, nope, I burn to a crisp then peel until I'm pale once again.

I shook my head no and explained that I wasn't up to going outside, and that I wanted to get caught up on my reading. It wasn't a complete lie, I really did want to finish a book I had been reading, but the fact that it was an excuse to get out of Alice's attempt at getting me outside was just an added bonus. The book was very good it's called _"Switched"._

I'm attracted to weird books and this one caught my eye when I saw the summary on the back of the book. I went ahead and bought the other two books in the trilogy to prepare myself to be able to read even more. Reading helped me keep my mind from going all over the place trying to cope with the possibility of my physical therapy and improvement.

Sometimes I was very tempted to call and cancel my physical therapy for good. What was the point! I mean, if I was never going to walk again, what was the use of wasting everyone's time. I hated the idea of being a Debby downer, but I was just being realistic.

"Bella, you may have gotten some bad news, but that doesn't mean you have the right to become a hermit and stay coped up inside for the rest of your life. Please, at least come out and sit with us. It's pretty nice out right now, considering that the rest of the week there's a chance of thunderstorms." Alice said as she started to pout her lower lip and give me puppy dog eyes. When Alice gave me those eyes I couldn't say no.

I decided to let her win and followed her outside to the backyard. She wasn't kidding, the weather was perfect. It was nice and sunny, and just enough clouds to prevent it getting too hot. I opted to stay out of the pool, which was in-ground, and just lounge in the beach chair. My muscles were a bit stiff when I tried to move myself over to the chair, so I asked for help. Thankfully Rosalie offered and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, she must've been paying attention to Rick during my therapy sessions, because she made sure to just help me up and make me move to the chair on my own as much as possible.

"I see Rick has rubbed off on you Rose, but thank you for the help." I say with a heavy sigh. It should annoy me that, even though I've given up all hope of ever walking again, my brother and friends have not. But in reality it is the exact opposite; the fact that they still believe that I will walk one day is encouraging, even if it's the slightest possibility.

"Yes, and Bella, I know the tests are wrong, and I know that every day you are getting closer and closer to walking and you can't give up now." Rosalie said with a genuine smile. I wish I could agree but it was easier said than done, especially from the outside; she didn't have to constantly force herself to move her legs when it was painfully obvious. She was incapable of fully understanding what it felt like to constantly need help, to constantly being treated differently for being in a chair. What was worse was the fact that people felt sorry for me. They might try to hide it, but I could tell that they felt sorry for me. Some people even go out of their way to make sure that they don't offend me in any way, and God forbid if they make any jokes about walking or leg-related around me. I just wanted to be treated like everyone else, not 'the girl in the chair'.

"So, since the boys are off at practice today, I say we invite Trevor and Zane over to hang out, they can bring over little Brendan even. He may have been a handful, but the little guy is so adorably cute." Alice gushed as she applied sunscreen onto her arms. I chewed my lower lip and thought about what it would be like if Zane and Trevor came over with Brendan. The last time I saw Zane was the night at the bar where we almost kissed, and I knew that if he hadn't gotten sick and threw up in my lap that we would've done just that. I just didn't want things to be awkward between us and I really hoped that everything would be ok between us.

"Yeah, that sounds great, want me to call, or do you want to?" I asked as I started to reach for my cell phone in my bag that was hanging on the back of my chair. Alice agreed and said that I should do it anyway since I had his number already in my phone. Rosalie agreed as well and started to gush about how cute little Brendan was and that she hoped that one day Emmett would want to have kids too.

I was a little shocked at the news. This was the first time I think I've heard Rosalie talk about wanting kids, especially with Emmett. It wasn't that I disapproved or anything, it was just a little unexpected piece of information to hear.

Scrolling through my phone I came across Zane's number and pressed call. Seconds ticked by but with no answer it went straight to his voicemail. I couldn't decide whether or not to leave a message, but decided to keep it short and sweet. I just said hello and let him know that he and the boys were invited over for the afternoon if they wanted to come over. I hung up and immediately felt a hint of humiliation, only because I sounded so awkward of the phone, granted that I am a very awkward person most of the time.

"So, what did he say? Are they coming over or what Bells?" Rosalie asked as she came up from under the water, wetting her hair.

"I got his voicemail, I left him a message, a very stupid one, but if he gets it he should call me back." And just then my cell rang. I couldn't help but laugh at the interesting coincidence. I peeked at the caller ID and it was, in fact, Zane calling.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Hey, I got your message, sorry I'm on my shift right now, and it's a twelve-hour one sadly, but if you're still wanting 'the boys' to come over I'm sure Trevor won't mind bringing Brendan over for a few hours." _Zane said.

It sounded like he wasn't paying full attention to talking to me, like his mind was elsewhere. But I reminded myself that he was on duty and probably in the process of doing something important.

"Yeah, Trevor can come over with Brendan. Guess I can talk to you later?" I mentally slapped myself; I couldn't sound cornier if I tried. Why was it so hard to have a normal conversation with the guy? _Oh that's right I was attracted to him and when I went to kiss him he threw up on me. Thank you universe_.

"_Ok, good, I'll give Trevor a call and I'm sure he'll be there in about fifteen minutes. If something changes don't worry I'll give you a heads up. Oh, and Bella, I hope I didn't say or do anything completely stupid that night when we went out to drink that night."_

God, so he didn't remember any of it? I should be doing cartwheels and leaping for joy at this turn of events, because I made a complete and utter fool of myself and ended up with vomit on my jeans.

"Oh, you don't remember that night?" I ask carefully, making sure not to give too much away.

"_No, I remember you and me staying behind at the table while the others went off to the dance floor. The rest is a bit blurry, but I remember you being very quiet on the ride home."_ There's a loud buzzer sounding on his end. He rushes me off the phone and hangs up after that, promising to call me later. I sigh and plop my phone down.

_Just be happy that he doesn't remember that horrible night, even if you do and you remember how mortifying it was._

"So I take it they can't come over?" Rosalie asks as she rests her head on her arms as she leans over the pool edge. I sigh and try to explain what the conversation was about, making sure to leave out the part where I tried to kiss Zane.

"Too bad, though I hope that Trevor will be able to come over. He has a pretty good eye for fashion, maybe he can help me with my wardrobe and then we can go out shopping while you two watch little Brendan." Alice chirps as she gently plops down in the beach chair next to me. I just shook my head and laughed. I've been here for a while now and I still couldn't get used to Alice's unhealthy addiction to shopping. Granted she didn't shop often, but when she did, let's just say that there are a few stores that should, and would, give her unlimited store credit if they could.

"I am all for shopping and trying on clothes, but Alice, you are obsessed with shopping! The first step to recovery is to admit you have a problem." Rosalie said with a playful smirk. Alice rolled her eyes and waved her off. I just sat there laughing at the both of them. I don't get the fixation they both have with shopping. Just give me a pair of jeans, a clean t shirt and a pair of tennis shoes and I'm golden.

"I resent that remark, not because you said I'm obsessed, but that you didn't think I already knew that." Alice teased with smile and finished applying the last layer of sunscreen.

We were all just relaxing outside when there was a knock at the door. Emmett and the boys wouldn't be back until late tonight because of practice, and Zane hadn't called to let us know whether or not Trevor and Brendan would be coming over. Rosalie called out she would answer it as she hopped out of the pool and dried herself off with a towel. She wrapped herself in a robe and Alice followed her. Rosalie had just got to the door as I was getting myself into my chair and wheeled myself through the sliding door when we were surprised by who we saw.

"Rick, what are you doing here? I don't have another therapy session until next week." I said as wheeled myself in closer. I noticed that Rick was out of breath; obviously whatever it was that he wanted to tell us was very important. In his hast he walked right by Rosalie and Alice and made a beeline straight towards me. As he got closer he was able to get his second wind and was grinning ear to ear.

"Tell me right now what you're smiling about before I smack you for giving me the creeps Rick." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. I wasn't sure why he was here, but before I knew it he was hugging me so tight that I had to smack his shoulder to get him to let go of me.

"A friend of mine that works with your doctor told me the most amazing news Bella," he said ecstatically. "_Your_ results were accidentally switched with another patient. Bella, do you understand what this means!? Your x-ray films, the real ones, showed improvement, so much so that they've decided to increase your number of physical therapy sessions a month." Rick said with the biggest grin on his face. I felt happy, but at the same time I didn't know what to think. I had finally grown to accept the fact that I would never walk again, and now that that image of me could change, I'm not sure what to think. I feel myself smile and I'm too speechless to say anything, but I hear Rick continue to explain what is going to happen over the next couple of days. I would go back to get more tests done so we could be 100% sure that my file was truly switched with someone else's and that I was really getting feeling and movement back in my legs.

This news created a spark of promise, but I was still at the point where I couldn't afford to get my hopes up. I don't think my heart could take any more disappointment.

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know in the reviews, and I received a guest review about how 'unreal' the facts were in chapter 2, and don't worry, when I finish this story, I plan to go back and take a second look and replace the first couple chapters with the revisions. So, until then please bear with me, and make sure to at least be constructive with your criticism. **

**Hope to hear from you all soon!**


	24. The News We've Been Waiting For

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the long wait for my update! My beta had computer issues and it took her awhile to make it nice and pretty for you all to read! **abbydog26** is amazing and here is chapter 24 for you (so sorry it's short. **

_**Previously On Paralyzed**_

_I feel myself smile and I'm too speechless to say anything, but I hear Rick continue to explain what is going to happen over the next couple of days. I would go back to get more tests done so we could be 100% sure that my file was truly switched with someone else's and that I was really getting feeling and movement back in my legs.__This news created a spark of promise, but I was still at the point where I couldn't afford to get my hopes up. I don't think my heart could take any more disappointment._

**Bella POV:**

Waiting.

I was never good at waiting, especially when my future hangs in the balance. Will I walk again, or will I stay trapped in this chair? It was torture not knowing what the result will be. I wasn't quite sure whether I wanted to know. I had grown used to being in this chair. Yes, there were drawbacks to being in the chair, but I was actually growing accustomed to my life as a paraplegic.

"God, when will they have the results in? This whole waiting thing is getting old fast!" Alice groaned as she plopped down on the couch next to Jasper. We all grumbled in agreement.

I tried to sound positive and said "they'll call us when they have them in, or they might wait until my next session to tell me."

"They better not dammit; they have major ass kissing to do after they screwed up their results. If they had it right in the first place, then Bells here would've been starting more intense therapy already." Emmett growled as he angrily clenched the pillow in his lap. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't have any of it. He was convinced that we should find another doctor, and to make sure that he, or she, was competent. I thought about reasoning with Emmett, but then I remembered that when he gets in his moods there is no reasoning with him. Thankfully, Rosalie was able to convince him to calm down and to put his cell phone away.

Time seemed to pass slower and slower the more we willed the phone to ring, which took its toll on all our nerves. Thankfully our minds could focus on something else when the doorbell rang. Waiting outside the door was Zane and Trevor, who had come over with Brendan to keep us all company. They were both excited and nervous to hear the news. Trevor agreed with Emmett, they both were angry and couldn't believe that they let something like this happen, and not just for my sake, but for the person they misplaced my results with. I hadn't taken the time to think about that really. I wondered how they would be taking the news.

I let out a sigh and smiled when Brendan shipped over to me and climbed up into my lap. He was so adorable and clueless to my condition, which was one of the benefits of being a child; the pure innocence. I'm sure inside his little head he probably wondered why I never walked around like the others. He didn't seem to care because all he seemed to want to do was go for a 'ride', which meant me wheeling myself around the house with him in my lap. We all got a laugh out of this, especially when Brendan started squealing _"wee!"_ as he and I sped around the house. When we finally got back to the living room I could tell that he wasn't happy we stopped.

I stole a glance over in Edward's direction and I was surprised to see a smile on his face. He wasn't smiling at the boy, but at me. The smile caused me to blush a bit and quickly turn my glance somewhere else.

"Brendan, why don't you give Bella a rest, come sit with daddy and Trevor for a while." Zane said with a playful smile, trying to not let little guy wear me out. But Brendan wouldn't have any of it. He just scooted further back against my chest and pouted his lower lip. I played along and hugged him tighter against me. I teased Zane that he was just too cute to let go and that I wanted to keep him all to myself. Brendan giggled and even poked his tongue out at his father.

"Well," Trevor said, kneeling down to our level. "If you're going to stay with Bella, Daddy and I will just go home now." This managed to get his attention and squealed as he leaped from my lap and ran to them and clung tight to Trevor and said, "Don't leave me Trevvy! Don't leave me Daddy!" We all got a kick out of it and laughed.

Just as things were starting to get back to somewhat normal the phone rang. We all froze where we were, afraid to answer it, afraid to find out the truth. After the third ring Alice volunteered to pick up the phone, without looking at the caller ID, and we all watched her every move. Everyone was silent; we all waited impatiently, well almost everyone. As we all waited Brendan insisted on continually asking who was on the phone but Zane hushed him. Brendan wouldn't have any of it, and not fully comprehending the magnitude of the situation squirmed down from Zane's lap and started playing with his toys.

"Uh huh… this is her friend…. No not yet….yes, ok I will tell her. Thank you for calling." Alice said then hung up the phone without a word. We all stared a hole through her waiting to find out who was on the phone. No one asked, verbally, who was on the phone, it was just implied. After a few seconds Alice explained, "That was Rick from the physical therapy facility. He wanted to know if we had heard any news on the results or not, and to tell me that he hoped the best for me."

We all let out a collected breath. To say that we were let down was an understatement. We all got our hopes up, and it was only Rick. Granted, I was touched that he was pulling for me, but I was hoping that it was the hospital with the news, preferably good. I know that I wouldn't get better overnight, that it would take months and months of intense physical therapy to get me walking again.

Rosalie offered to make some coffee and took all of our orders. I opted for just a glass of orange juice, which happened to catch Brendan's attention almost immediately, because he stood up straight and pleaded for "O-o juice". We all smiled and Emmett ruffled his hair, which Brendan didn't like all that much because he proceeded to pout and smooth his hair back to the way it was before.

"God, I wish they would just get it over with. I swear they get a sick pleasure out of making their patients wait for life-changing news." Emmett mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

We were all starting to get a bit restless over this waiting, and we all jumped a bit at the sudden shrill of the phone ringing. Once again we froze, would it be the hospital, or would it be someone else. I suppose there was only one way to find out. Everyone was too afraid to get the phone, so I let out a sigh and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, hello, this is Dr. Jennings calling for Ms. Isabella Swan, is she available? We have the test results in." _I froze. This was it, the moment of truth. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"That's me, I'm Bella." My mouth felt dry, must have been my anxiety flaring up. I let out a breath to calm myself. I glanced around the room, and everyone's eyes were on me. I quickly looked elsewhere and continued to listen.

"_Hello Ms. Swan, I want to start by apologizing for the unfortunate mix up. That was the first and last time that that will happen I can assure you."_ Well that was a good thing I guess. _"I've called you to tell you about your test results. It looks like there was, in fact a mix up of your previous test result Ms. Swan. There has been great improvement in your prognosis. I would like to have you increase the frequency of your physical therapy. Also, I will tell your therapist of the therapy we would like to have him start with you." _Wow, this was all happening so fast. I was getting better, so much better that they wanted to increase my physical therapy.

"Wow, um, that's good to hear. Thank you and good afternoon to you." I said then hung up the phone. I was in a complete haze. It took me a few minutes to come out of it. Just then I was bombarded with questions.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Was that the doctor?"

"What did he say?"

"Did they apologize for the mix up?"

I swallowed a few times to calm myself enough to where I could form a complete sentence. I told them the entire conversation and that I would begin my new physical therapy regimen at my new session. This caused an immediate uproar of celebration and relief. Alice instantly brought up the idea to throw a party and to invite all their friends to celebrate. I didn't want a party, but I knew that I would have no say, especially when it came to Alice. Everyone got up and headed for the kitchen, everyone but Edward, and of course Brendan, who would've cared less what, was going on around him.

"This is wonderful news Bella, you should be happy." Edward said with a look of relief mixed with a hint of something else? I blushed and just shrugged my shoulders. I tried to blow it off as him just being a very good friend; a very good friend that I just so happened to still be madly in love with, but couldn't have.

"Who said I wasn't happy about it." I said more harshly than I had intended to. I could tell that my words cut into him a bit, but he managed to keep it pretty well hidden from me, almost.

"Well, anyway I'm very happy for you Bella, things are looking up for you. Do you want me to get you another drink?" I sighed and agreed that I could go for another drink, but that I could get it myself. This earned me a smirk from Edward as he followed me into the kitchen

I still couldn't wrap my head around it; I was on the road to walking again. It was going to be a rough road, but I think I can handle it. Nothing could stop me.

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoy, and I promise to make sure that the next chapter will be longer! :) Thank you for waiting and all your loving thoughts!**


	25. It's All Fun & Games

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating, please read the author's note at the bottom for a more detailed explanation. Also, this chapter was not Beta'd so please keep that in mind. Also, please remember to review at the end of the chapter and let me know what you think!**

_**Previously on Paralyzed:**_

_I still couldn't wrap my head around it; I was on the road to walking again. It was going to be a rough road, but I think I can handle it. Nothing could stop me._

**Bella POV:**

"There ya go Bella, just a few more times with the parallel bars then we can call it a day." Rick, my therapist, said as he was forcing me to walk the length of those annoying bars over and over. I was glad that my prognosis was good, and not what it was before, but this whole aggressive physical therapy crap was getting old fast. I knew that I should be grateful that I was, in fact, getting better, but did they really need to work me like a plow horse every day?

You would think Rick would start me off slow, but his excuse was that we had lost time waiting to hear back on my test results so we would have to skip the slow stuff. Oh how I craved to be left in the dark about this.

I started laughing softly as I started to realize that all this time I hoped I would one day walk again, and when I get the good news I complain about all this therapy. But then I guess we are all like that sometimes. We complain about the good, and we complain about the bad, my mom used to say that we weren't ever happy unless we had something to complain about.

"Rick, if you continue to tell me how great I'm doing when in reality I look like a freakin' toddler learning to walk, I'm gonna punch you in nose." I said with a hint of venom. I usually got snippy when I was tired, but then didn't everyone?

"Ok, ok, I hear ya Bells, just one more time around then we can call it a day." Rick said in his usual calming tone. He knew how far I could go, and that once I hit the wall that was it for me.

As I was nearing the end of the parallel bars I felt my foot catch on the crack between the two mats used for padding in case someone, namely me, fell. It all happened so fast and braced for impact, but when nothing happened I opened one of my eyes and saw that I was hanging in mid-air. I silently praised god that I hadn't fallen on my face, but also silently cursed to myself that I nearly made a fool of myself. Rick quickly came to my aide and pulled me back up and helped me get back into my chair. I was never so happy to be back in my wheelchair after this session.

Normally when my physical therapy is over, Rick wheels me out to the lobby knowing that either Rosalie or Alice would come to get me. I don't want any of the guys to come get me after my therapy sessions, because I was just too tired to put up with them, and not to mention that Emmett would bring along Jasper, and Edward, who I knew would be dragged along against his own will.

But today was different, since we started the rough session right off the bat, Rick wanted to do some leg stretches to make sure that my muscles wouldn't cramp up later and become painful. While he was helping me with my stretches I heard a very familiar voice I wasn't expecting at all.

_It couldn't be…could it?_

I hurried Rick along, and thankfully he didn't question me, probably because he could hear the voice as well. When he was finished he offered to wheel me to the lobby, but I brushed him off and wheeled myself into the lobby. I was stunned, at first, when I saw him standing there. We really hadn't talked much since what went down, and I actually thought that he was with someone else. But I will say this, I was actually genuinely happy to see him there.

"Well, hello Bella. Sorry to break your rule, but I thought that maybe you and I could grab a bite to eat at this café down the street? I hear their soup is amazing."

How could I say no to Edward? He had that crooked grin that made me turn a light shade of pink. Sometimes I swear the man does this on purpose just to get a reaction out of me.

"It's ok, um; I guess soup sounds good right now." I said. I couldn't believe how stupid I sounded. I mean all I could say was that I like soup. _SOUP?!_ What kind of idiot am I? I sighed and followed Edward out to his car. He was just about to offer to help me in his car, but I brushed him off.

"Rick would kick my butt if he saw me accepting help. As part of my new therapy regimen I'm supposed to do as much as I can on my own, including getting in and out of cars." I said as I lifted myself up, using the car door to push myself up, but my body must've been more tired than I thought, because I fell back down hard in the chair with an 'oomph'. I sighed and tried again, but this time I felt Edward's hands around my waist and helped steady me as I got into the car.

As I waited for Edward to get in the car so we could go eat, I started flipping through stations. There were a few I liked, and then there were some I hated. I just couldn't find anything that I liked.

"Would you just pick a station and stay on it." Edward teased. I jumped at his sudden voice, but laughed. I told him that I just couldn't find anything worth listening to.

"Well, here try this." Edward pressed one of his preset buttons and the car immediately filled with light playful music. As we got closer to the café I realized that I had heard this song before, and that it was in fact my favorite.

"Claire de Lune is great…" I awkwardly said as I chewed my bottom lip. I liked all kinds of music, and I used to take ballet lessons when I was younger, and this was one of the songs we used to dance to.

"Who would've thought that you like Classical music, let alone know a Debussy composition?" I couldn't help but smile when I saw the shocked look on his face when I told him I knew classical music. Yes, I did like some classical music, and yes Claire de Lune is one of my favorite songs.

"Don't look so surprised, I'm just full of surprises I guess." I said with a playful grin.

"I guess you are Bells." Edward said as he pulled up in front of the café, which turned out to be a Panera Bread restaurant with an outdoor eating area. I've never actually eaten at one, so I wasn't exactly sure what they had to eat, but I had heard their soups were pretty good.

After the whole routine of getting me out of the car and into my wheelchair Edward put me at a table near the end of the outdoor eating area and said that he would be right back after parking the car. I wanted to object, but decided against it. I just sighed and nodded in agreement.

I took this as an opportunity to look around my surrounding. I reached over across the table and flipped through the display book they had of different drinks they were advertising this month. After a few minutes I sat it back decided to relax. As I felt myself start to relax I started to think about things, which is a very bad thing for me. I managed to force myself to focus on different things around me to keep my mind off the negative.

"Isn't it a bit early in the day to think about alcoholic drinks?" I jumped a bit at the sudden voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward studying the display menu I had been looking it, but something was telling me that he hadn't really been looking at the menu over my shoulder. This made me start to blush a bit as I wondered if he was actually looking at me, or if I was starting to overthink this again. I could feel myself blush a bit as I continued to think about all the possibilities as to what Edward was really doing; this is why I hated my overactive mind sometimes.

"Well, if you must know I was looking at the desserts, not the drinks. If you were really paying attention to what I was reading you would see that." I said with a smirk. Which surprised me because I usually was never very good at quick comebacks, most of the time I would think of something very clever to say later after the fact when it didn't even really matter.

"Fair enough I s'pose, so how has your therapy been going?" Edward said as ran his fingers through his hair, his golden…bronze…luscious hair…

_Snap out of it Bella, Edward asked you a question, don't just sit there like an idiot._

"Oh, well, it's been going good I guess. Rick's been pushing me harder ever since the whole incident with the switched test results. He says 'We've lost three weeks we could've been helping you walk, so we gotta go full throttle these next few days.', or something to that effect." I took a breath and gulped down some of my water bottle I take with me for my therapy sessions. "So, um, how has football been going for you and the guys? Isn't it training camp now?" I wasn't very sure what the rules went with football and what they did on a day by day basis.

"Yeah, we have training camp going on right now. Nothing too exciting about that to say other than I hope you can make it to some of the games this coming season." Edward said with a bit of uneasiness in his tone of voice. Wait, was it possible that Edward Cullen, quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers, was in fact nervous? Edward never came off as the type of person to be nervous about asking someone to come to a football game to see him play. In fact, he was the complete opposite of that, he wasn't afraid to talk to people, I remember he would ask random strangers on the street for directions if he was lost, me, I would just suffer in silence. But then it came to me, he was asking me, _asking_, if I wanted to go to something he was involved in. Ever since we both mutually agreed to break off our relationship, things got weird, and we both avoided talking to the other one, at least I was avoiding him.

"Yeah, I guess I can make it to some of your games when the seasons start. So are we gonna go order food, or just sit here and starve." I said with a playful grin. Edward quickly shot up after realizing how long we both had been just sitting here trying to make conversation. I wheeled myself inside and we waited awhile to get to the front of the line to order.

Once we got our food we went back outside to eat. We managed to keep the small talk going, but I could tell that there was something brewing between us, something that needed and wanted to be said. What that something was, I could only guess what it could be.

As I was finishing up my salad I took a glance over in Edward's direction and saw that he was staring a hole through me. It wasn't that he was angry, what was it? Was it…desire? No, it couldn't that…could it?

I felt my cheeks start to redden a bit as I realized that Edward was staring at me other than in a friendly way. Maybe since things were going good lately he thought that we could maybe try dating again. I so wanted that to happen, nothing would make e happier, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up, I don't think I could take the rejection if my feelings and suspicions turned out to be wrong.

"So um, what should we do now?" Edward asked casually. How was he able to hide his feelings so well? I mean, I can barely keep a straight face when it comes to trying to play a joke on someone or keep a secret.

I drew a blank as to what we should do next. I mean, this whole afternoon has completely caught me off guard and I'm not even sure why. I guess it has something to do with Edward, and the fact that every time I'm around him I feel my heart skip a beat and my stomach start to flutter a bit.

"Well, how about we just go for a nice stroll in the park before we-" Edward was about to finish his sentence but then stopped. F some reason he got caught up on the word 'stroll' what with me in a wheelchair.

"Seriously Edward, you don't need to watch what you say around me. I'm a big girl, I've come to accept that I can't walk and I'm actually not offended when people use words having to do with walking." I said with a cheeky grin. I wanted him to know that it really didn't bother me. Knowing Edward, he would instantly think that I was offended by the fact that he said the word 'stroll'. I was curious as to why he was all of a sudden being careful what he said around me. Edward didn't strike me as that kind of guy, but then I also didn't peg him to be the kind of guy to call things off between us out of the blue either, so what did I know?

"Oh, well sorry Bella, I wasn't sure if the whole walking situation would upset you or not, and the last thing I wanted to do today was to upset you." Edward said with a nervous laugh. It was strange to see Edward so nervous, I mean, this guy plays in front of millions of people, plus the millions who have a television, and I make him a nervous wreck. I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or offended that I made the Steelers' quarterback nervous. I decided to take it as a compliment and went on to say that I was perfectly ok with a stroll through the park. I also made sure to mention that I wasn't offended in the first place and told Edward that he needed to relax.

This of course made him break out that darn crooked grin. I wasn't sure what it was about that grin, but it made me weak at the knees, even my heart skip a beat. As cliché as that sounds, all of its true, even after all the time that passed, and all the crap we've both been through, I was still head over heels in love with the guy.

"Edward, you could never upset me, you should know that by now." I said as I put my napkin down on the table to show that I was finished completely. "Let's race to the car; first one to the car is a rotten egg!" I said with a huge grin. Before Edward could agree or not I started wheeling myself towards where his silver Volvo was parked. I have to admit, I was at a disadvantage. I wasn't 100% sure where he had parked it, but I wasn't about to stop now. I kept going around in circles to try and find the Volvo.

_Who would've thought that there were be more than just one Silver Volvo here at Panera?_

I silently cursed as I kept looking around for the right car, and as I was making my third lap around the parking lot, looking like a complete idiot I might add, I heard a loud car horn go off right next to me, that I nearly fell out of my wheelchair. The kind of beep that lets the driver know that the car is unlocked. I saw the lights flash and I saw Edward standing a few cars away trying to hide the fact he was laughing hysterically. I personally, didn't find this funny, but I managed to keep my composure and not scream out with fear.

"Very mature Edward Cullen, you gonna come start the car or am I gonna have to break in your car and hotwire this baby?" That definitely got his attention, because his laughter immediately stopped and he all but sprinted to the car.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on this baby Bella."

"Or what, what could you possibly do to me?" I say with a playful grin. I'm not completely sure where this sudden confidence came from, but I was sure as heck going to roll with it.

This led to a stare off between Edward and I to see who would blink or look away first. I tried my hardest to maintain my stare, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a police officer walking in our direction and I decided to get a little payback for the car horn incident. I smirked at Edward, who was still clueless to the police officer inching closer and closer towards us.

I quickly jerked my head to the side and screamed out in fake pain, to make it look like Edward just slapped me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the officer had, in fact, taken the bait and rushed over to us. I started sobbing and pleaded to Edward that I was sorry. It took all I had to keep from laughing as the look on Edward's face changed to confusion.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Sir, I'mma need you to take a few steps back." To make this even better Edward was trying to explain that nothing was wrong, so I decided to turn up the water works. I almost believed myself I even had the tears to go with it. I made sure to keep my hand pressed firmly to my cheek to make sure that there would be some kind of handprint against my face. I couldn't help but laugh behind the police officer's back as he was trying to make sure Edward would stay back where the officer told him.

"Miss, are you alright? Do you need to be taken to the hospital?" I thought about it for a moment. I could make this bigger and more complicated, but decided to just stick with my prank.

"N-no, I'll be fine…we just got into an argument…" I tried to pretend that I was nervous to say anything in front of Edward, and it was working perfectly, it was even better when Edward shouted, "I didn't hit her! Bella, tell him that I never hit you!" as he tried getting closer. The officer was more stern in telling Edward that he needed to stay back. I flinched a little when he shouted, and the police officer saw it too. It's then that things got a little more out of hand than I expected. The officer started calling for his partner for back up. I could do one of two things right now. I could go along with the 'abused' victim, or I could come clean and get in trouble for a false crime or whatever.

I decided that it would be more fun if I played along and let Edward get taken down the station and then decide not to press charges at the last possible minute.

After a few minutes the police officer's partner came over and was given the go ahead to arrest Edward. I was told that they would take him down to central booking and that I could press charges if I saw fit. He also asked if I had some way of getting home.

I mean, I could call Alice, Rosalie, or Zane to come get me, but then I would have to go into detail what happened and they possibly get chewed out for doing it, then there was the fact that I would end up repeating my story over and over again.

The officer, who's nametag apparently read, 'Srgt. Owens', offered to give me a ride back to the house. I couldn't very well refuse a police officer who I had accidently fooled into arresting Edward, so I accepted his offer and we were off back to my house. Before I got in a glanced back at the second police car and apologized profusely to Edward silently. Thankfully he seemed to appear to be forgiving. Let's hope he still felt that way once this whole thing blew over. I kept thinking over and over, as we headed back to the house, _"How did a harmless little joke, go from bad to worse?_"

Finally, after the most awkward car ride I have ever had, which is saying a lot when you have Emmett as a brother, I managed to softly let the officer know that I didn't want to press charges on Edward. The officer nods without a word. I can see that he was seriously thinking about something.

"Ma'am, I've been on the job for over fifteen years, I know when a woman's been beaten and that's definitely not you." I instantly felt my heart rise up into my throat. Was I going to be in trouble? Could you get in trouble for falsely accusing someone of hitting you when they didn't? But then the next thing to come out of Sergeant Owens's mouth definitely threw me for a loop. "I knew from the very beginning that you weren't really slapped. Hell, I even saw when your boyfriend scared the soup out of you with his car alarm. I get it, it was payback." Sergeant Owens added with a huge grin on his face. That did make me feel a little better, knowing that I wasn't going to be in trouble, it was even better that the police officer decided to play along.

"But know this; please don't make a habit out of this Miss, because domestic violence isn't a joking matter." He said with his most serious expression. I just nodded without a word, but thankfully he finally smiled again and said that to make it more realistic they would keep him for a few more hours then let him go.

With that the Sergeant Owens left and I headed into the house. Zane and Trevor were over with lil Brendan, who was currently out back playing football with Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey Bella, how was your therapy session today?" Zane asked with a smile. I shrugged and nonchalantly managed to say that it was just your typical therapy session.

"Wait, where's Edward? He offered to go pick you up and take you out for a bite to eat." I panicked a bit for a few seconds when Alice asked me from her seat on the couch next to Trevor, who were both thumbing through the latest Vogue Magazine. How exactly do you say that you got Edward arrested, when in fact, he wasn't arrested, but that Edward didn't know it?

So, rather than go through all the different hoops I managed to give the short version of what happened and was shocked that everyone was speechless. No one said a word.

"Who knew my little sister had a mean streak in her?" Emmett said with a wry grin on his face as he came over and playfully punched me in the arm. I laughed a bit and added that he would be released in a few hours.

"Should we be worried about you when he gets home Bella?" Trevor said with sincere concern. He knew that it was a joke, but we all weren't quite sure how Edward would react when he would get home.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll be your shield when he gets home." Zane said with a wink. I let out a long sigh and thanked Zane for the support, but told him that I didn't need protection. Edward didn't appear to be mad at me, at least at that exact moment, but the more I thought about it, the more I worried that I would be in for it when the time came. All I could do was just sit and wait to see what would happen.

Who knows, maybe nothing would happen.

**A/N: ok, first off I want to apologize for my long delay. I've been using my cell phone for a Wi-Fi hotspot, and back in March I had my phone upgraded, which messed with the Wi-Fi app I used, so I am currently without a more reliable way of updating. I hope that this makes up for it, and please let me know your thoughts. **

****Please know that I am NOT making light of domestic violence whatsoever, so please don't say that in your reviews, what Bella did was just a prank nothing else.****


	26. Til Someone Gets Arrested

**A/N: Thank you for reading and an extra thank you for all that reviewed. I love reading your thoughts and views on the story, and this chapter will hopefully answer some questions and also make you laugh as well. **

_**Previously On Paralyzed**_

"_Don't worry Bells, I'll be your shield when he gets home." Zane said with a wink. I let out a long sigh and thanked Zane for the support, but told him that I didn't need protection. Edward didn't appear to be mad at me, at least at that exact moment, but the more I thought about it, the more I worried that I would be in for it when the time came. All I could do was just sit and wait to see what would happen. _

_Who knows, maybe nothing would happen._

**Bella POV:**

Waiting on Edward to get home is almost more nerve-wracking than when I had to wait to hear back about my test results for the second time. I still couldn't believe I had it in me to get him arrested as a prank. The look on his face as the other police officer put him in the cruiser was priceless, because it was a mixture of worry, for me I suppose, and confusion. But the waiting to see whether or not Edward was actually mad at me was the worst part of this whole out-of-control prank.

"When did the officer dude, that drove you home, say he was gonna let Eddy boy go home? Emmett said as he plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"The officer said he would just keep Edward for a few hours then let him go, at least that's what Sergeant Owens told me on the awkward drive home." I said as I chewed my bottom lip from building anxiety. Just then as I was about to try and lay back and relax, the cordless phone next to the couch started to ring.

We all sat still for a few seconds wondering who would pick up the phone first, and wondered if it was Edward calling or not. Rosalie offered to pick it up; we all stared at her trying to guess whether or not it was either Edward or just someone else trying to call one of us. After a few minutes she hung up and immediately started laughing hysterically. All of us tried asking her what was so funny and whether it was Edward calling to let us know that he would be home in a few minutes, or that he needed a ride back to his car to drive home.

"…Only Edward..." Rosalie started between breaths of laughter. "Only Edward could get in trouble after already being put in jail. Apparently he has a lot of unpaid parking tickets and one speeding ticket; that was in a construction zone. Plus, he didn't show up for the court date scheduled after he challenged the speeding ticket. So it looks like until he can get the money together to pay the tickets off our little 'Eddy' is spending some time in the jail." We all took a big collective gasp of shock. I'm actually not surprised, the more I think about it, because Edward does tend to have a lead foot and parked wherever he wants, thinking the rules don't always apply to him.

Ok, that last part was a bit harsh judgment I suppose. I'm sure Edward has good explanations for the unpaid parking tickets, but as for the speeding tickets, he couldn't talk his way out of that one, he apparently was going forty miles in a twenty mile hour zone. I only know this because I remember him complaining about the ticket to Emmett and Jasper. He was running late to training camp and took the shortcut through the school zone to try and get to camp faster.

"Ok, so who should go and get him? I nominate Bella go get him!" Emmett said with a grin that made me cringe. He knew that I was nervous about facing him, knowing that this whole mess was thanks to me.

"Nice try Emmett, but if Bella is going to go, she's going to need a ride, and I will gladly take her and pay off Edward's outstanding ticket fines; anything to put Edward in my debt." Zane said with a smirk. I knew why he wanted to help. Edward had eased up, publically, on harassing Zane, but I could still see the animosity between the two of them. I'm also pretty sure that he wanted whatever he could get to hang over Edward's head to get him to lay off the jokes at his expense.

After Zane helped me in to the car we sped off to the police station. We made small talk the whole ride over. I learned that Brendan was signed up for preschool. Yes, it is a bit early considering the boy is going to be three in a few months, and usually kids don't start preschool until like at the age of four. Apparently, Zane and Trevor talked it over and the preschool they wanted little Brendan to go to is so elite they have waiting lists. I wasn't even aware that there were preschools that did that, but whatever Zane and Trevor wanted was their decision not mine.

"Ok, so are you one hundred percent sure I can't make fun of Edward before bailing him out? I mean, he does it all the time." Zane said trying to act like a little kid not getting what he wanted. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him, but that wasn't happening if Zane had anything to do with it.

"Zane, you are taking me to go bail Edward out, you are not here to make fun or tease him, are we clear?"

With a sigh of defeat Zane agreed that he would not make fun of Edward whatsoever, but wouldn't promise that he wouldn't be able to contain his laughter when he would set his eyes on him. I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to come around to my side of the car with my wheelchair. Just as he was about to help me into the chair I shrugged off his help and told him that Rick wouldn't be happy with me if I stopped doing things on my own.

"Man, your physical therapist sounds like a hard ass. But I guess that's what you get if you want to walk again." Zane said with a wink and smirk. I rolled my eyes and agreed.

"Yeah, the pain I have to go through to possibly be able to walk again is brutal I admit." I teased as I carefully managed to transfer myself from the car to my chair and quickly wheeled myself up the ramp and into the police station with Zane bringing up the rear. When we got inside in was a big chaotic inside, officers chatting as they walk around to whatever it was that they had to do, or some of the officers were escorting criminals to a holding cell.

When we finally got to the police officer in at the counter I couldn't help but smile; the officer behind the counter was Sergeant Owens from earlier.

"Well, funny seeing you here little lady, what can I do for ya?" He said as he leaned his elbow on the counter and leaned against it.

"We're here to bail my friend out, the one…ya know…you helped me pull a prank on. See, apparently he wasn't released because he still had some outstanding fines he hadn't paid yet. That's why I brought my friend with me; he offered to help pay his bail." The Sergeant couldn't help but laugh at the sudden news update.

He told me that he had no part in holding Edward for other charges, and that it must've been another officer who processed him. He wasn't specific in what to do with Edward, so they must've treated him like another arrest and booked him. Sergeant Owens even pulled up Edward's mug shot photo. I couldn't help but snicker a bit, no one's mug shot looks perfect, but Edward's hair was all over the place and looked like he had no idea what a brush or comb was or even how to use it. I mean, I know that some people like, and probably go for, the whole "just got out of bed hair" look, but not me.

"Ok, so looks like Mr. Cullen's fine balance comes to about one thousand thirty-seven dollars. That looks to be all the parking tickets and the speeding ticket he didn't pay for. It looks like Mr. Cullen _will_ be able to keep his license, but he will be warned to pay more attention to what he is doing and where he parks his car from now on."

"D-did you say one thousand thirty-seven dollars? All I have to say about this is that Edward better treat me like a god from now on, because with that money I could've bought groceries and toys for Brendan." Zane muttered to me as he got out his checkbook and started writing. I repeatedly apologized to him and told him that I'm sure Edward would be eternally grateful for him helping.

"He better, that's all I have to say about this whole thing. Plus, it would've been amazing to see the look on his face when he was being put in the police car after your little payback prank."

"You mean to tell me that you knew this entire time that this was a misunderstanding; that you let them take me to jail after I played a harmless prank on you Bella?" I jumped a bit in my seat and turned to see a very visibly hurt Edward. He was rubbing his wrists trying to get feeling back into them after they were cuffed together. The officer that escorted him out gave a curt nod to Sergeant Owens behind the counter and left to get back to whatever it was that he was doing. I immediately started to feel horrible for what I did, but in all honesty I had no intention of it getting that far, but thing's just got blown out of proportion and happened so quickly.

"Well, in my defense…I didn't mean to have you arrested, or to have to be stuck in jail for almost an entire night. I mean all I wanted to do was scaring you and possibly be held for a few hours…" I said almost in a whisper. I hated that he was upset with me, but I knew he had a valid point, he thought I had intentionally wanted to get him arrested and booked for processing.

"Plus, it's not her fault you suck at driving and knowing where _to_ and where _NOT_ to park your stupid car. So don't act like you're the innocent victim in all of this." Zane almost spewed those words with venom. He and I had grown closer and after I managed to get over my 'feelings' for him I realized that he and I were like brother and sister.

"I _AM_ the victim in this! I was in a holding cell with four other criminals, probably one of them even killed somebody, not to mention I had to use that sorry excuse for a toilet in front of god and everyone! Prank or not this was the most horrible experience of my life, and I get to relive it over and over when those vultures disguised as paparazzi get ahold of this whole situation." Edward said as he raked his fingers through his tangled hair to try and comb out the possible tangles and knots.

"It's always about you, even when I offer to bail your sorry butt out of jail, you still manage to make the entire thing all about you! It wouldn't hurt you Edward; if you just said _"Thank you Zane, thank you for bailing my sorry ass out of jail because I don't know where to park my overpriced car."_ Also, just be glad they aren't denying you bail and keeping you in here." Zane spewed out and I could tell that he was completely ticked off, and I knew that, at the root of it all, it was my fault.

I sighed and managed to calm them both down and stopped Edward before he could come up with a jab at Zane's character or personality.

"Edward, what do you say to Zane?" I said like a teacher telling her students to kiss and make up and move on. In all reality this whole exchange was rather childish on either side.

"Fine…Zane…th-thank you for paying my parking tickets and speeding ticket off for me…I know you didn't have to, so I really am thankful." Edward actually apologized. He didn't actually say the words "I'm sorry" but it was implied.

"Good, now can we get home? Physical therapy earlier today wore me out, and my bed's calling my name." It wasn't entirely true, but at this point I would say anything to get us out of the police station and back to our home sweet home.

The boys grumbled a bit but agreed to get home. After I got back in the car I saw that the radio said it was nearly eight 'o' clock in the evening. Edward spent nearly seven to eight hours in a holding cell, and had his prints on file, all because I wanted payback for him pulling a juvenile prank on me. In retrospect I realized that what I did wasn't any better really. Zane started the car and off back to the house we went.

"Edward, I'm sorry…" I didn't go any further, I'm pretty sure that those words were plenty and apparently spoke volumes because what Edward said next made me smile.

"No need to apologize Bella, I'm just glad that you're really ok, and to be going home." I nodded and leaned back in my seat. I was glad Edward wasn't mad at me to begin with. We would eventually laugh about this, but it wouldn't be for a long time. But I'm pretty sure that Emmett would use this as ammunition for when they were all at football training camp later tomorrow.

"I have a feeling that Emmett is going to get a kick out of this, and by the time training camp's over tomorrow the entire team will know that I'm a complete idiot. " Edward said with a half-hearted laugh.

"If you like, I could sweet talk Emmett into keeping his big mouth shut. But we both know that that won't happen, no matter how hard we try." It was true Emmett was never any good at keeping things secret or being able to not jump at the opportunity to tease his best friend about the fact that he almost went to jail.

"It won't do any good Bella, but thank you for offering your services. I guess I learned my lesson, never try and play a harmless prank on you; otherwise I'll end up put in jail." Edward said with a playful smirk on his face, at least I think it was a smirk, it was hard to tell seeing as how he was sitting in the backseat.

I just rolled my eyes and played it up like I was one to watch out for.

We finally got back to the house and Edward and Zane exchanged awkward and strained exchange of 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' as I wheeled up the ramp ahead of them. When I got inside I saw Alice and Trevor watching 'Say Yes to the Dress' while Rosalie was off in the corner of the living room reading a pop-up book with Brendan, who when he saw I was back home squealed and hopped off Rosalie's lap and took off running and leaped into my lap and hugged me tight.

"Eddy home now?" He asked with a very serious look on his face, at least as serious as a two year old could make.

"I dunno, why don't you look over my shoulder and see for yourself Brendan." I said with a playful wink as I gestured to have him look over my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile as his previously confused expression shift to grinning ear to ear.

"Daddy! Eddy! Home!" Brendan squealed and he started to get squirmy in my lap and any other time I wouldn't be able to feel it, but I suppose the rigorous physical therapy I could've swore I felt a sensation in my legs. I decided that it was just my mind playing tricks on me so I elected to just ignore the possible phantom pain. But the more I tried not to think about it, the more it felt as if my legs were asleep and I felt pins and needles.

"Ouch, watch those little feet buddy, you're hurting me." I say as I sat him down on the floor and rub my legs. The thought didn't register with me until a few moments later. I hadn't been imagining those odd sensations; I really had been feeling something in my legs. I wasn't the only one, everyone caught what I said and stared at me as if I had three heads. They probably also wondered if I what I said was true as well.

"Bella, you mean to tell me that you feel…something…in your legs?"

"What do your legs feel like?"

"Do you think you can walk?"

Wow, too many questions all at once, they weren't giving me enough time to process my own thoughts as to what I was exactly feeling.

"Ok, all I knew was that when Brendan stood on my lap I could feel 'something'. Like some sort of pressure on my legs. I could almost feel his little feet on my legs."

Everyone's gaze turned a mixture of confusion and hope.

I've had plenty of bad news ever since the accident that cost me the use and feeling in my legs, but it wasn't until recently that I was finally getting good news. My test result is positive, that there is a possibility of me one day walking again, no more pity parties, or even feeling sorry for myself. Things were starting to look up for me. I've learned from past experiences to not get my hopes up too quick before we know anything else, and until my next scheduled MRI.

But I knew this much, I finally have a reason to be hopeful, and I'm pretty sure nothing could take this smile off of my face.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update, been having periods of not wanting to write (nothing you guys did don't worry lol) but I will say this; I love hearing from you guys and your thoughts on everything!**

**Plus, I recently posted a picture for this chapter on a Facebook group called, ( **cutestkidsmom **) she has amazing stories and fanfic recommendations for you all. Plus, make sure you let her know who sent ya ;)**

**Hope to hear from you all about this chapter, and be warned that the next chapter will be a HUGE development for Bella and Edward ;)**


	27. The Helping Hand

**A/N: Thank you again for all those who read, those who review, and those who do both. Also, please know that guest reviewers, I can't reply to your questions, so please if you want me to reply PLEASE create an account so I can answer your questions you may have. **

**Ok, here is the newest chapter of Paralyzed!**

_**Previously On Paralyzed**_

_I've learned from past experiences to not get my hopes up too quick before we know anything else, and until my next scheduled MRI._

_But I knew this much, I finally have a reason to be hopeful, and I'm pretty sure nothing could take this smile off of my face._

**Bella POV:**

Ok, so it's been almost two months since I found out that my last test result had been mistakenly switched with someone else's, and on top of that I've been having small little hints of the possibility that I was regaining feeling in my legs. The first time being when I had missed my wheelchair getting out bed, and ended up on the floor. It has happened before, but according to Rosalie I had put more weight on my feet rather than my upper body against the bed like I usually do. Then there was the time I decided to relax on the couch and I jerked my legs when Edward accidentally tickled my foot and I FELT it. It is still weird for me to comprehend, 'cause since that time I haven't really felt anything other than a lot of pressure in my legs. A good example of the possibility of me regaining feeling in my legs was just yesterday, when little Brendan stood on my lap and about climbed over my shoulder to get to Zane.

It wasn't your average pressure feeling, you know how when your legs go to sleep and as they 'wake up' you get a pins and needle kind of feeling? Well, that's what it felt like when Brendan was all excited to get to Zane from my lap.

Today was another good 'ol physical therapy session with my therapist, Rick, who I sometimes referred to as 'the General'. He means well and all, but there are sometimes I just want to punch him in the nose. Today, Rick wanted to get all creative with our session, and he decided that he would add five-pound weights to my legs. He wanted me to get strength back in my legs. Since it's been nearly a year that the accident occurred, and I haven't had the 'normal' use of my legs, he wanted to do everything he could think of to help me improve to the point that I might not need the chair full time. If his exercises worked I could begin to start using canes that had arm support.

"Come on Bella, just two more times back and forth then you can lose the weights strapped to your legs." Rick was pretty good at his job, meaning yes, I wanted to strangle him sometimes, or shove his whistle he wore around neck down his throat, but he did manage to motivate me to keep going even when I wanted to stop.

When I finally finished I waited for Rick to walk over and unstrap the weights from my calves, but he stood still in the same spot and wouldn't come over.

"If you want those weights off you r legs Bella, you're going to have to take them off yourself. I'll be right here if you need extra balance though, ok?"

I groaned and shot daggers at him.

_How dare he make me work even harder during a physical therapy session?_

I let out a long sigh and slowly bent over at the waist to try and unstrap the weight from my left leg. I leaned as best I could as I managed to partially take off the velcro strap. I kept going, and growling the whole time with growing frustration. Rick apparently thought this was funny, because he started to laugh at me.

"I'm glad I'm a good form of entertainment for you Rick, now can you please help me the rest of the way?!" I was starting to get really annoyed with him, and also the darn velcro strap.

While trying his hardest to not start laughing at me he walked over and unstrapped both of the weights for me, and almost instantly my legs felt lighter. Who would've thought that five pound weights would feel like I was carrying a ton of bricks with my legs?

"I wanted to see if you could do it, even though you didn't get them off completely I am proud that you managed to even get part of the strap off of you. Now I want to also try something. I want you to walk to the end of the bars again, but while only hanging on with one arm. I know this is a big step for you, but I want to see if you are truly getting feeling back in your legs and not just phantom pains." Rick said as he helped me turn around to face the opposite way. It just so happens that the other end of the bars I was facing looks straight into the lobby of the physical therapy building, and you would never believe who was standing in the doorway staring right at me.

Edward.

Yup, Edward was standing right there watching me attempt to walk along the parallel bars. I felt my face start to redden a bit. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't help but feel my stomach fill with butterflies when I saw him give that darn crooked smile at me when he saw I had spotted him.

"Ok, Bella, are you ready? You can start whenever you're ready." Rick said as he stood to the side of the bars for moral support.

I took a deep breath, and after I finally convinced myself that I could do this I started to slowly shuffle my feet while trying to stay as upright as possible with only one arm for balance. I got about halfway and I was starting to get tired, and I could feel my legs start to buckle as I kept trying to walk.

"Come on Bella, you can do it, I know you have it in you." Both Rick and I looked over to the door at Edward. I'm not sure how, but those words helped me continue on to the end of the bars and after a brief stop to catch my breath I carefully got myself back into my chair and sighed with relief.

Rick then asked Edward to wait out in the lobby, and that his physical therapy sessions weren't open for visitors today. I think that was the first time I ever saw Edward genuinely blush as he quickly apologized and ducked back out to the lobby.

"So, is that your boyfriend Bella? Seems whenever he's around your mood improves exponentially. " Rick said as he helped me stretch out my muscles after the session so my muscles would cramp up on me later that night.

I hadn't really thought about it much until now, but I guess Rick had a point. That exercise with walking the bars one handed was very rough for me, but when I heard Edward's words of encouragement I immediately felt a surge of adrenaline flow through me and I found the strength to keep going.

"Um, he's not exactly my boyfriend, at least not anymore for the time being…" I winced a bit as Rick gently extended my right leg after having it bent while he worked with my left leg for a short time.

"You mean that you dated Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, the quarterback for the Steelers? You are one lucky girl I'd say." A girl, who looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old said. She also had dark chestnut colored hair, but her eyes weren't brown like mine, she had bright ice blue.

"Hi, I'm Bethany Swanson," The girl said as she held out her hand for me to shake, and just as I was about to she jerked her hand away and sat back in her chair as she had some sort of epiphany.", and you must be the girl the doctors switched my results with…"

_Cue the awkward silence._

I wasn't quite sure what to say to her. I mean, what do you say to the person with whom your test results were switched with?

_Yeah, hi, sorry about the mix up and the fact that you got a false sense of hope, while I am the one who actually is showing signs of improvement. _

Yeah, that's not the best way to start off a conversation with someone who might possibly hate you or resent you for taking away their sense of hope.

"Bethany, that's enough, go wait by the warm up tables for me I'm about done here ok." Rick said as he emphasized his statement by pointing angrily at the tables at the other end of the room. It wasn't my fault that they switched up the test results, but I still couldn't help the growing feeling that this girl blamed me for it.

Once Rick gave me the green light that I was done I quickly wheeled myself over to where Bethany was waiting to start her session. I wasn't sure how I wanted to say it, but I just knew that I would have to confront her tactfully about her anger towards me.

"Ok, look…Bethany, it's not my fault that they accidentally switched my test results with yours, I'm sorry you got your hopes up for nothing. But you have to admit that it was an innocent misunderstanding. I mean, 'Swan' and 'Swanson' can easily get confused I suppose, but don't take it out on me." I could tell that once I had finished my little speech that I was basically preaching to the choir.

"Whatever, you get to walk again someday, and I'm stuck in this chair for the rest of my life, congratulations for you." I just sighed and shrugged it off and wheeled myself out to the lobby, but just before I got there I was stopped by Rick.

"Look, um, I'm going to talk to Bethany's parents later about an idea I have, but I wanted to see what you thought about it first."

"Why do you want to see if it's ok with me first?" I was confused. What strange idea has Rick come up with now? First it's the weights on my legs, then it's walking the bars with one hand, what would he have me do next?

"I want you to spend time with Bethany, like maybe once a week. Take her out somewhere, she's been angry ever since she got put in the chair, and her parents are spinning their wheels trying their best to keep her spirits up. Maybe if she spent time with you some of your positive outlook on the situation. I know you've had your down days, but Bethany basically has given up all hope, and is near the point that she wants to give up on therapy. You and I both know that this is the worst thing that she could do. So, please Bella tell me you will do this, so I can go to her parents already having you on board with this.

I wasn't completely sure I wanted to do this, I mean; the girl practically hates me, and wants nothing to do with me. How could I possibly help this girl, who plainly said that she wanted nothing from any one? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I couldn't just walk away. She needed someone who knows what she's feeling, knows what she's going through. I guess I had no other choice.

"Yeah, I'll spend time with her. You have my number send me a text when you talk to her parents."

Rick was all smiles and gave me a hug then hurried off to start his session with Bethany.

I sighed and hurried off to meet up with Edward in the lobby.

"Hey there, you looked pretty good walking along the bar Bella, won't be too long 'til you're walking all normal again." Edward said with a soft smile. I just shrugged it off and told him that it was still too soon to tell for sure.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure that soon you're gonna walk on your own two feet sooner than you think Bella." Edward said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes and laughed it off. I know he was trying to keep me upbeat, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"I was going to offer to take you out to eat, but I'm kind of afraid you'll end up getting me thrown back in jail." Edward said with a smirk and I could do was just laugh at him.

Once we got in his car and started driving off I couldn't help but get the feeling we were being followed. How did I know this? Well, out of passenger side mirror I saw the same old junker car following every turn we made.

"Edward, um, I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure we're being followed…" Just then as we came to a stop light the junker car came up next to us and started flashing pictures at our car. That's when I realized that it was only some dumb photographer trying to get a picture of Edward and me together. I started feeling a mixture of relief and annoyance all at the same time.

Thankfully the light quickly turned green and we sped away from the barrage of flash bulbs blinding us. The photographer must've gotten the photo's he wanted because he no longer followed us. Edward and I both sighed with relief as we continued on our journey home.

As we kept going, out of nowhere a man walked out to the middle of the road to block our way.

_What does he think he's doing? Does he have a death wish?_

Just as Edward was about to try and go around him, the strange man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the car.

Both Edward and I were frozen in fear, unsure what to do, unsure whether to speak a word. Edward mustered up the courage to roll down the window and yell for the guy to move, that we had no money for him to take.

_BANG!_

A gunshot was fired and scraped across Edward's driver side mirror, causing him to jerk back into the car and duck his head and I did the exact same.

And to make matters worse the man stormed over to the driver side door, and while pointing the gun at Edward, ordering him to get out of the car. Edward, being the brave stupid idiot he is, he stayed inside the car.

"Get out of the car man, or I'll put the next bullet right between your eyes. Better yet, I might just put one in your gorgeous lady friend over there." The guy said with a devilish smirk that made my skin crawl.

The man had strawberry blonde hair, pulled back into a low pony tail, and had his head covered with a black beanie cap. To go along with his tough guy look, he had a black leather jacket, torn and faded blue jeans, and biker boots to match.

"I'm not gonna tell you again dude, get out of the car!" The man shouted as he jammed the gun closer to the glass. Against his better judgment Edward got out of the car slowly while holding his hands up. I took a big gulp, and silently cursed my numb legs. I couldn't move on my own, and was afraid of what might happen if I stayed in the car when the armed man got in the car. So, when Edward took his first step out of the car, I carefully unlocked the car, and slowly opened it so not to draw attention to myself. The further Edward got away from the car, the more pressing the matter would become. Would I stay in the car and possibly be hurt or killed, or would I risk the possibility that I would never walk again by falling out of the car and getting to safety?

As the man took his eyes off of me, I took this as my chance to get out and move away as fast as I could. I turned my body to face out the car and carefully moved my legs, so that they would hang out of the car, all the while Edward is trying to keep the guy distracted as I slowly tried to make my escape.

I was good at putting weight on my feet while trying to get in and out of the car, so when I finally got the position I wanted I slowly pulled myself up to stand up while leaning against the side of the car.

_BANG! _

Something must've set the guy off because another gunshot went off and the car raced off almost immediately. The sudden movement caught me off guard and I fell backwards onto my bottom. I groaned at the hard impact, but was glad that the pain wasn't any worse. After I opened my eyes I saw that Edward's car was nowhere in sight and there lied Edward on the ground and not moving.

I screamed his name, hoping that he was still alive, and not dead. I about cried when I heard Edward softly moan as he lay there barely moving.

I had to make sure he was ok. I wasn't about to let him just lay there.

It was probably the adrenaline from the situation, but I managed to crawl over to Edward's side faster than I thought possible. I was too worried about Edward to even begin to realize that I had crawled over to Edward with no help, and I actually MOVED my legs. I just wanted to make sure that Edward was all right.

"Ugh, Bella, you ok? The guy is a lousy shot; he just missed my arm, hurts like a B though. Wait, how did you get over here so fast?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're ok Edward."

Before I had time to second guess myself I leaned down and kissed him, and this lead to him and me in the most passionate kiss I had ever had. The kiss had a lot of pent up passion and lust behind it from both of us it seemed.

When we finally parted our lips all we could do was just sit there in amazement. No words needed to be spoken, the kiss said it all. We were stupid to 'take a break' and that we would pick up right where we left off.

"You sure make things interesting Bella. Time with you is never boring." Edward said with a smirk as he slowly sat up. He and I exchanged looks again, and as he brushed a few stray hairs out of my face I felt that same jolt of electricity, that he and I have had from the very beginning. We just sat in silence, staring into one another's eyes, and before we knew it we were in each other's arms exchanging another heated and passionate kiss.

You know those kinds of kisses where there could be an earthquake or bomb go off, and you would have no idea what was going on? Well, this was one of those most earth shattering kisses.

I now know what love felt like, and I was absolutely sure that Edward felt the exact same way.

**A/N: So what did you think? Edward and Bella are back together, and Bella is showing significant improvement. Also, what are your thoughts on Bethany? How should Bella go about getting through to her? Should she take her out somewhere? Should she have her hang out with her brother and friends? Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**BTW who do you think the shooter was? Hopefully I managed to give you enough clues, if not, think of the movie Twilight ;) lol**

**I look forward to hearing from you in your reviews! :)**


	28. A Break In The Case

**A/N: Thank you again for all the amazing reviews and kind words! I'm grateful you all enjoy this story so much; it inspires me to continue on with the story, and see it to the end! :) So just a recap from last chapter, Bella and Edward are back together again, but does this spell trouble for the couple? We'll just have to wait and see.**

_**Previously on Paralyzed**_

_We just sat in silence, staring into one another's eyes, and before we knew it we were in each other's arms exchanging another heated and passionate kiss._

_You know those kinds of kisses where there could be an earthquake or bomb go off, and you would have no idea what was going on? Well, this was one of those most earth shattering kisses._

_I now know what love felt like, and I was absolutely sure that Edward felt the exact same way._

**Bella POV:**

"So let me get this straight, you're Edward Cullen, the quarterback for the Steelers, and your car was just stolen? Also, your girlfriend's a paraplegic whose wheelchair was in the trunk of your stolen silver Volvo?" The Dispatcher for the police started laughing hysterically at us; Edward had put the phone on speakerphone so I could hear what all was going on. Apparently they didn't Edward when he called to report the carjacking. I managed to get Edward's arm to stop bleeding. Thankfully the bullet just grazed his arm.

I still couldn't believe that that just happened, that someone held us both at gunpoint just so he could steal Edward's car. Also, I couldn't believe that I actually kissed Edward! That was the most intense and most wonderful thing I have ever felt in my entire life.

"Yes, all of that happened officer, it's not something to laugh at!" I rolled my eyes and snatched the phone away from Edward and took it off speakerphone.

"Yeah, I would like to speak to Sergeant Owens please. Tell him it's Bella Swan, he'll know who I am." We needed this whole thing settled and I was starting to lose my patience. I glanced over my shoulder at Edward, who was giving the biggest crooked smile I had ever seen. I felt my cheeks start to redden and quickly turned away to hide my face.

"Hello, this is Sergeant Owens. What's wrong Ms. Swan? Sorry for that, we are still looking for a replacement for Mallory, she's one the better dispatchers for our precinct."

I proceeded to fill Sergeant Owens in on what happened just a few minutes ago. After a few choice words under his breath, he told me to hang tight, and that he would send a patrol car, and an EMT to come take a look at Edward's arm. He also told me that the officer would take our statements and ask us if we could give a description of the man that stole Edward's car. He also told me that Edward would have to file a report for his stolen vehicle.

Once I finished the conversation I hung up Edward's phone and handed it back to him.

"Wow, who would've thought that you are sexy when you get all hot and bothered." Edward said with a playful wink. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged it off.

I just told him that we needed to get home, and that he needed a proper bandage for his arm. But Edward continued on with his flirting. I just sighed and couldn't help but giggle as he started complimented me on my people skills.

Thankfully it didn't take too long for a police car to get down to where we were stranded. For reasons unknown the police officers were able to bring a wheelchair down to help me up and into the police cruiser. Edward was being checked out by one the EMTs while one of the officers started taking my statement. He asked me all of the usual questions: What my name was, did I remember what happened, did I get a good look at the guy, and asked if that if they were to put a police lineup together, would I be able to identify him.

I've watched plenty of crime dramas that I had a pretty good understanding of how things worked. After answering all of their questions Officer Gennings, according to his nametag, informed me that once Edward was all checked out that they would take us down to the police station and get us together with a sketch artist.

I just sighed and relaxed in the back of the police cruiser.

_Ha-ha, not very many people can actually say they did that in the back of a cop car._

I was almost to the point of accidentally dozing off when Edward came and opened the opposite rear passenger door and slid in and let out a long sigh. He had his denim jacket in his lap, and his shirt sleeve rolled up showing a bright white bandage around his arm.

"So I see you didn't keep your promise Bella, looks like we're headed off to jail again." Edward said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and punched him in his good arm.

"Just be glad I can't reach your hurt arm _Eddy_." I knew he hated that nickname my brother gave him, which was why I said it.

Before either one of us knew it we were at the precinct and Edward and I were describing what the shooter looked like. Edward was a bit vaguer than I was. I guess it was my knack for paying attention to the details.

"Now Ms. Swan, when you say his face looked 'angry' do you mean facial features, or was it just in his eyes?"

"It was definitely his entire face, he had a frown the entire time, and his eyes looked like they could shoot daggers themselves. His nose also was very angular and had his strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail."

After a few more details, the sketch artist showed us the drawing. It was almost a complete match; Edward confirmed this with a few obscenities under his breath. The sketch artist took this as a 'yes' and excused himself to give this to the officer in charge of the case. Just then Officer Gennings came in and took Edward so he could file a police report for his stolen car.

"Holy shit on a cracker! Where did this come from? Tell me who put this up on the bulletin board? This is the mother-effing break we've needed!" A detective shouted at the top of his lungs. I about fell out of my seat from the loudness of his voice, and I felt myself start to tremble a bit when I saw one of the officers point to the conference room I just so happened to be in. The big burly detective came storming over and barged into the room. I cowered in preparedness for something bad to happen, but was caught off guard when the guy took me into a big hug and squeezed tight.

_Man, and I thought only Emmett could hug me this tight._

"Uh…I can't breathe...starting to lose feeling in my extremities…" I said as I gasped for air. All at once the detective let go and I fell back in my chair thanking god for the gift of air as it returned to my lungs.

"Sorry about that, I'm Detective Black, and I've been looking for a way to nail James McGinty! He's a person of interest in three different murders, and we had no hard evidence to bring him in! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You made my job a hell of a lot easier!" he said as he started doing a happy little jig as he skipped back out of the conference room and off to wherever it was his office was.

"What was that all about? Are you ok Bella?" Edward said as he walked in and took me into his arms. He kissed me tenderly on my lips. After a while we were finally free to go, and that the taxi they had called for us was waiting outside.

We both sighed with relief and headed home. We couldn't wait to get home. But who knew whether or not we could get home without the inquisition sparking up when the gang would get a good look at Edward's arm.

"So, when do you start spending time with that girl at your physical therapy center?"

"I'm not quite sure, I haven't heard from Rick yet, but in a way I'm glad. It gives me more time to think of where all I could take her to spend time. But who knows if she'll even agree to it. She's the girl that the doctors switched my test results with."

Edward grimaced when he heard the last part. That's why I loved him; he understood the situation I was in. I basically was forced into helping her, and I'm pretty sure that she hated my guts at this very moment.

"Well, you could always take her to the museum or maybe even to one of the training camps. They allow fans to come and watch. I couldn't help but overhear her, and her love for football. Could maybe help boost her mood a bit."

That wasn't a bad idea at all actually. I smiled and leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. When I would get my text form Rick, that's exactly what I would do. I would take Bethany to one of the Steeler's training camps fan day so she could watch. I just hoped that she would actually want to go, and not make up some sort of excuse.

That's when it hit me; I would call her house tonight, that way she wouldn't have a chance to psych herself out of going and having a fun time with something she was probably passionate about. That's what I would do when I got home. I would call Bethany up ASAP.

**A/N: Ok first off, sorry for the filler chapter, but this chapter needed to happen so in the next chapter we see if Bethany agrees to go with Bella to watch the training camp. **

**Also, to those who are wondering, no Jacob Black won't cause drama for Bella and Edward, and no, we probably won't hear from him again, at least not directly. **

**So please keep the reviews coming, and make sure to add this story to your favorites and alerts to keep up on the latest drama that unfolds! :) **

**Oh! And to the reviewer who was worried about Tonya coming back into the picture, just wait and see in the next chapter I have a feeling she will make an appearance ;)**


	29. Getting Through To Her

**A/N: So thank you all again for those who read and review my stories (also those who just read ;) you are also important) lol so not much to say here, so I will just stop here and let your read the next chapter of **Paralyzed**.**

_**Previously on Paralyzed**_

_I would take Bethany to one of the Steeler's training camps fan day so she could watch. I just hoped that she would actually want to go, and not make up some sort of excuse. _

_That's when it hit me; I would call her house tonight, that way she wouldn't have a chance to psych herself out of going and having a fun time with something she was probably passionate about. That's what I would do when I got home. I would call Bethany up ASAP._

**Bella POV:**

"I still can't believe that you tricked me into spending time with you Isabella, I mean yeah I like football, and wanted to join the powder puff league at my school in the spring, but why would I want to sit around and watch a bunch of guys who can run around and catch balls while I'm stuck in this – Oh. My. God. Is that Jasper Whitlock, the most amazing wide receiver ever to have lived?!" Bethany said as her eyes about bugged out of her head when she caught sight of Jasper walking out to the field from the bench. I couldn't stop the smirk that was growing ever bigger on my face.

See, Bethany was against the whole idea of spending time with me. I tried taking her to the museum, and she spent all but five minutes in there before demanding that we go somewhere else that she didn't like being made fun of and people staring at her. I had no choice but to agree with her and take her somewhere else. Alice, the faithful friend, was our chauffer for the day. She had the most patience out of all of us, but even Bethany was wearing her patience rather thin. Every idea that Alice or I tried to think up she would immediately shut it down with some lame excuse why she couldn't do it.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bethany, you gotta stop being such a party pooper. All we want to do is help you have some fun for a change." I said as I let out a long exasperated sigh as we made our way into the shopping mall. The museum was a complete bust, and when we tried to go to a local ice cream parlor she claimed that she was bored. _

_Finally, Alice brought up going to the mall. It was the only idea that Bethany hadn't shot down right away so we decided to act on it before she could change her mind. So we made our way over to the mall as fast as we could. Bethany was silent the whole car ride. All she did was look out the window at the cars passing us by._

_When we finally got to the mall and got inside and looked around, Alice found this cute little shop that had different clothes she thought would look good on her. But she was indifferent about the clothes and refused to go in and look at any of them._

_Alice let out a long exasperated sigh and stalked off. I hollered over to her that Bethany and I would wait for her at the food court. _

_After we found a table, and a few nice people moved two of the chairs out of our ways for us we waited in silence for Alice to finish her shopping._

"_I know the real reason you wanted me to spend time with you and your annoyingly chipper friend. You feel guilty because you get to use your 'pretty' little legs sooner than I will. I should say if I do walk again I suppose." Bethany snapped as she jerked her head to the side. I could tell that she was fighting back tears. I knew what that felt like. Having the hope that you would one day walk again jerked from your grasp was something I had come to live with. _

"_Yes, I feel horrible about the whole thing that happened, but don't you for a second think that I am excited that I might get to walk again and you won't, because I want you to walk again Bethany. Rick told me about you, and how you were an amazing gymnast before you fell from the uneven bar thingy and ended up paralyzed." _

"_Don't for a second think you know everything about me Isabella, because you know nothing!" Bethany all but shouted at the top of her lungs and crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. _

_I felt my cheeks flush a bit when I saw people stop talking and turn to look in our direction. _

"_Um, it's Bella…I don't li –"_

"_Oh I know you hate your full name. I heard you tell Rick when he tried to tease you about it. I know perfectly well you hate it, that's why I'm using it."_

_Ok, so she was out to make sure that everyone was just as miserable as she was. _

"_Fine, so tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you."_

"_You're just saying that to do your civic duty that you promised Rick. Yeah, I heard him all but beg you to 'help' me. Newsflash Isabella, I don't need or want your help. I am perfectly fine!"_

_I let out a sigh and let the subject drop. She was set on trying to make sure that no one could help her, or WANT to help her I should say._

"_After I say this, then we won't talk about it anymore; why do you push everyone away? Everyone wants to just see that you are ok, and that you get better."_

_Just as she was about to say something, Alice came back with the subs for us to eat. Bethany snatched hers up and quickly started eating without another word about anything._

_After that whole incident at the mall, we took a walk through the park. Alice and I tried to get Bethany involved in conversation, but it ended up just me and Alice talking. Bethany remained quiet and said nothing to either of us._

_Alice checked her phone and got a text from Edward that was a reminder that training camp visitor day was today and that if she and I wanted to go we could get in for free, Bethany was included too obviously. When Alice informed me and Bethany about the training camp, I of course agreed to go. Bethany was all nonchalant about the whole thing, but I could tell that she was excited to be seeing the Steelers practicing. Something told me though, that she would put on the act of a girl who wouldn't want to be there._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, do you want to meet him or not Bethany?" I asked I did my best not to be so giddy that I was smiling like a complete idiot.

Bethany looked like she was about to fall out of her chair from the sheer shock of seeing on of her favorite football players, at least I think so considering the reaction she had when she saw him.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean am I allowed to meet him?" she asked as she started getting a bit flustered. It was the first time, I think, I was seeing the true Bethany and not someone who was angry at the world and out to make everyone else as miserable as she was.

"That's why we're here sweetie, her brother is Emmett Swan, and she's dating Edward. He's the one who made it possible for us to be able to be out on the field." Alice said with a smile. I'm sure she was just as relieved that Bethany was having fun for a change as I was.

"I thought your last name sounded familiar Isa – Bella. So that was you in the news a few months back with that car accident?" So, that whole incident I wanted to forget made local news? I guess it shouldn't be such a shock considering Emmett is a Pittsburgh Steelers football player.

I confirmed her suspicions that I was Emmett's sister, and that I was the girl dating Edward Cullen, the quarterback.

"That's so cool, I mean you have a brother who's a famous football player and you're dating the quarterback! I told you I was a gymnast right? Well, my mom pushed me to do gymnastics; I always had a love for football. That's why I wanted to try out for the powder puff football league at my school. My mom and I argued over it, because if I signed up for the tryouts the game would be the same day as regionals, and _I_ couldn't miss that…" Bethany said as she trailed off. It was obviously something that was highly personal and she didn't feel like sharing.

Just then the coach had blown his whistle and announced that the team could take a five minute water break then had to get back to practice. I looked around in search of Edward, and then felt myself light up when he jogged over here with Jasper and Emmett bringing up the rear.

"Hey guys glad you could make it. You must be Bethany, and I hear that your favorite player is Jasper, here." Edward said with a playful wink. Bethany blushed a bit and nodded her head without a word. I guess she was just too star struck to say anything. Jasper smiled at Bethany and asked her if she would like to meet some of the other players on the team. If only I had a camera so I could've taken a picture of Bethany's reaction. You would've thought that she had won a medal or something; she grinned big and enthusiastically agreed to go with him to meet the other players. Alice, being the intuitive one that she is, offered to push Bethany through the AstroTurf; this gave me and Edward some alone time before he would have to go back out and continue the training camp for the day.

"So how has she been? Has she been as annoying and grumpy as she seemed the other day?" I had confessed to Edward how she had bailed on me before finally agreeing to go to the mall with me and Alice. I filled him in on what happened and how she opened up to me a little bit, even if it was only to spit something hurtful back at me. Edward's expression shifted a bit, and I had to convince him that he didn't need to talk to Bethany and that everything was okay for now with us. I went on to say that she apparently was a gymnast before she became paralyzed. I even told him how it happened. Edward's face turned into a frown and grimaced a bit. He agreed that that must've been very painful.

"What's worse is, if she's able to walk again she won't ever be able to play any contact sports or even do gymnastics either."

"Poor girl, she probably thinks her life's over before it even begins, but she needs to realize that she's lucky enough to be just paralyzed, and it not be any worse." I nodded in agreement. Just then the coach blew two short tweets on his whistle signaling that their break was over. Edward leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before heading back out to the field. Alice came back over with Bethany, who was grinning ear to ear. She was holding a Steeler's jersey with, what looked like, a bunch of signatures from the different players. I laughed when I saw that jersey number was Jasper's.

"I am still in shock; I can't believe that I got practically all of the team's signatures, and on Jasper Whitlock's jersey to boot! All my friends at school are gonna be so jealous when they see it tomorrow!" Bethany said. I smiled right along with her, because nothing could wipe that smile off of our faces.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, I suppose they allow just about anyone in these days."

_Well, almost nothing._

I let out a sigh and turned my head, and my ears didn't fail me, I had heard the nasally voice that was Tonya. She had publically humiliated me before, and even convinced Edward to second-guess mine and his relationship. She had dated Edward in the past, and I guess she was the type of person who didn't want their ex to move on with their lives if they weren't happy.

"Hi Tonya, it's nice to see you out and about today. You're looking good as well." I rolled my eyes and forced myself to play nice and ignore her attempt at getting me to play right into her little trap. She wanted me to start an argument with her, and that wasn't about to happen.

"Humph, well, I can't argue with that I guess…" Tonya said with disappointment. I just smiled to myself, and didn't a private happy dance when she walked off defeated.

_I can't believe that actually worked! I've gotta 'play nice' more often with her!_

"So who was that? Is she a friend of yours or somethin'?" Bethany said as she looked over her shoulder at Tonya leaving. I didn't want to go into complete detail, but I told her a brief summary of what happened between us, which caused her to crack up laughing at the realization as to why Tonya walked off wide-eyed and confused.

"I still can't believe she's still that immature and aggravating. I mean, I know you 'stole' her 'man' but technically Edward was never hers to begin with." Alice said with a drawn out sigh. We all agreed with that last statement.

We decided to let the drama drop, and to force ourselves to have fun and watch our boyfriends/friends practice football.

I was pleasantly surprised that I was able to get Bethany to open up a bit about why she's always so grumpy most of the time, and glad that she was letting herself have some fun. I would have to hang out with Bethany more often; she and I have a lot in common in some ways. Granted, she became paralyzed in a different way, but our outlook on it is, or was, the same. We both wanted to give up and just live with what happened, and not try and fix it at all. I'm sure how it happened, but for me it just clicked in my head. I wasn't about to give up, I was going to do whatever I could to try and walk again.

I helped Bethany take a step in the same direction, but I know that it will take a lot more than just a trip to the mall or hanging out at professional football training camp.

**A/N: So what did you think? Not a lot happened, I know but I wanted to show a bit into how Bella starts getting through to Bethany, and getting her to realize that it's not time to give up on the possibility of walking.**

**Hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to reading your reviews!**


	30. Life Is Looking Pretty Good

**A/N: So first off I want to thank you all for reading this story, adding this story to your favorites and the alerts! :) Not to mention all of your reviews are fun to read as well! :) I have an important author's note at the end of this chapter, so please read there.**

_**Previously on Paralyzed**_

_Granted, she became paralyzed in a different way, but our outlook on it is, or was, the same. We both wanted to give up and just live with what happened, and not try and fix it at all. I'm sure how it happened, but for me it just clicked in my head. I wasn't about to give up, I was going to do whatever I could to try and walk again. _

_I helped Bethany take a step in the same direction, but I know that it will take a lot more than just a trip to the mall or hanging out at professional football training camp._

**Bella POV:**

So over the past couple of weeks Bethany and I have been spending a lot more time together. It used to be just once a week, but now it's almost three times a week. I am just glad all this time we're spending together seems to be helping her. Rick has noticed a change in her attitude as well during her sessions. He won't tell me what is said, but tells me that he sees a complete personality change in her from before.

Today, I was taking Bethany with me to my therapy session. She and I each have therapy on Wednesday, but Rick has me doing physical therapy three times a week. I had physical therapy every Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. Today being Monday, I had my therapy and I was informed by Rick that I would be getting a special surprise during my session.

Rick was a weird guy, and had an odd view of the word 'surprise'. So to say that I was anything but a bit terrified was an understatement. Edward was able to take me to my therapy, and even agreed to pick Bethany up as well.

"So Bells, what do you think Rick's surprise is? I'm betting he's going to have some weird made up exercise for you to do. Oh, or better yet, he's going to make you walk over hot coals." Edward teased with his crooked grin. Over the past weeks it has become routine for us to poke fun at Rick. But it was mainly just to keep my spirits up, and give my mind something else to focus on. I knew that I was getting better, and that I was showing signs of improvement, but I needed to focus on something else, because if I didn't then I would get my hopes up. If I got my hopes up I didn't want to set myself up for disappointment. I course didn't tell Edward about any of this. He would comfort me, and tell me everything was alright.

"Looks like we're here Bells, do you want to go up to the door with me or stay in the car?"

"I might as well go with you, that way Bethany doesn't think I'm starting to wimp out."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. I got into my wheelchair all on my own and started my up the ramp to the front porch of Bethany's house. Her house resembled kind of what I had with my dad and Emmett growing up. The outside was a plain white color, a stone front porch, and one lamp to light up the porch at night.

"Do you think she'll still want to go – hello, my name's Edward Cullen, and this is Bell – "

"My name is Bella Swan, is Bethany here? I kind of promised to take her with me to my physical therapy session." I said to the woman standing in front of me who I assumed to be Bethany's mother. I wasn't sure she was or not seeing as how Bethany had chocolate brown hair and this woman had blonde hair. But the longer I took in her appearance I was sure that she was Bethany's mother; I knew this by seeing the brown roots showing through her platinum blonde hair.

"Uh, yes she's here, let me go get her, she didn't tell me you two would be hanging out today. Why don't you both come on inside and take a seat, she should be out in a minute." The woman walked down the hall, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that this woman was trying desperately to keep ahold of her youth. She dyed her hair, and judging from the fake bake tan she was sporting she goes to the tanning bed at least twice a week.

Edward carefully sat down in a white leather lounge chair and I wheeled in next to him. We saw a man, I assume Bethany's dad, sitting in a lay-z boy recliner watching the highlights of a previous game on ESPN, and a boy, no older than ten sitting on the couch next to Edward.

The man in the recliner looked more his age, he had a small beer belly, and a small receding hairline. Aside from those two things he seemed to be an okay guy. He had chocolate brown hair, as did the boy sitting next to his dad.

Bethany's dad paid no attention to us; he was too enthralled with the sports highlights to notice. The boy on the other hand, he was boring a hole through Edward it was almost uncomfortable. I could only guess that he recognized Edward as the quarterback for the Steelers, and judging by his jersey the little boy was a fan of Edward.

"Are you really Edward Cullen? The boy finally spoke, and I couldn't help but smile. He seemed pretty sweet, but I bet like any other brother he annoyed Bethany to no end.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen, and what's your name little guy?"

"Riley, you're my favorite player ever! Can you sign my football?" Riley said with the biggest grin on his face. It was cute to see him so excited; he was meeting his football hero for the first time, and was actually behaving a lot better than some of the adult fans. Edward nodded his head 'yes' and Riley shot off down the hall to his room to get the football.

"Watch where you're going Riley, you nearly ran into your sister." His mom said in a stern voice. Now I don't normally say this, but the woman was almost too overprotective of Bethany, she was paralyzed, not made of glass.

"Sorry mom, I just wanna get my football so Edward Cullen can sign it!" I playfully shoved Edward when I saw his lips rise in a big grin. He always did like it when he got to meet a fan of his, especially when it was a kid.

"Mom, it's not a big deal, I'm not this fragile little doll that would break just by looking at it. I'm just fine." Bethany snapped.

_Way to go Bethany, help your parents understand that you're still the same girl!_

"Maybe not Beth, but I just want to make sure you're ok. You're my little – "

"Ugh, mom just stop it ok? I'm paralyzed; I'm going to be ok stop protecting me." Bethany said with a sigh. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I was closest to the hallway and heard everything. I was glad that Bethany was starting to make a change in her attitude. She was no longer that depressed, angry girl I first met, no; she was now starting to accept her prognosis, and was actually starting to have a more positive outlook on things.

"So Bella, you ready to blow this Popsicle stand? I'm excited to see your face when you see the surprise Rick has for you." I just sighed and begged her to tell me what it was, but Bethany stayed firm and let no information flow out of her.

"Here it is Edward, you can sign it now!" Riley said as he came charging n and all but threw the football at him. Edward took the permanent marker Riley had and started signing for him. Edward asked him if he played any football, and Riley told him he was on a little league team and his number was the same as Edward's was.

"Maybe you could come to one of my games! That would be awesome; all of my friends would die if they knew that I met Edward Cullen and that his girlfriend is friends with my sister!" Both Edward and I started laughing at this. Riley was a bit disappointed when Edward said that he wasn't sure he could come to one of his football games in the near future, but that if his team made it into the little league playoffs he would be sure to show up to some of the games.

You would have thought that Riley won the lottery when Edward told him that he would show up to one of his games if his team made it to the playoffs. All of us started laughing, and our laughing got even louder when Riley launched himself at Edward and gave him the biggest hug ever.

Once things had calmed down and I saw that if we didn't leave now, we would be late to my physical therapy session. I was almost dreading the whole thing, mainly because I was worried what Rick's little surprise for me was. We got ourselves in the car and headed off to the physical therapy center.

When we got there, I saw rick hiding something rather long behind a few mats. This peaked my interest and hurried in with Bethany and Edward close behind me.

"Well, it's about time you showed up Ms. Tardy to the Party. Now let's get you all stretched out, because today we are going to do things a bit differently today. Now park your chair and hobble on over here." Rick said almost too chipper for my liking. I knew something was up, but I was even more suspicious when I saw Edward grinning ear to ear.

_That little douche knew what was going on today too. If he wasn't so darn cute I'd slug him right in his pretty little mouth._

"Ok, now I'm scared, what's going on here Rick, enough of the funny business and tell me what's going on." All three of the sighed with defeat.

"You're no fun Bells, where's your sense of humor?"

"I lost it awhile back, and don't plan on getting it back till after I know what you three have planned!" I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted my lower lip.

"You, know if you had shorter hair, and pouted your lower lip a bit more you look just like my brother when he doesn't get his way Bella, just relax and be happy when you see the surprise." Bethany said with a playful grin. I sighed and tried to let myself relax, but I couldn't until I knew what exactly they had planned. I hated surprises, and these three knew it.

After my stretches Rick went to get whatever it was he had hidden behind the mat and said, "Now today's session will be about you getting used to using this instead of your wheelchair Bella, do you think you can handle it?"

"I can't tell you until you tell me what this stupid surprise is –"

My jaw dropped. It couldn't be what I thought it was. It was a set of crutches, but the kind that had arm support so that I could still lean on something as I adjusted to using them.

"You've shown a lot of improvement Bella, and I think you're ready for these. I talked with your doctor, and he seems to agree that it would be beneficial if you started using these instead of your wheelchair."

I was speechless. I mean, I knew that this would be the next possible step in my way back to walking without any help, but I wasn't expecting this at all. I was overcome with emotion and started sobbing right there on the table. My sobs turned to laughter when Rick had thought I was offended by his attempt at a surprise gift, but when I was finally able to gain my composure I told him that it was the best gift I could ever get from anyone.

"Bella, what do you think? Do you want to go ahead and take a go at it?" Edward said as he held out his hand to give me balance as I slowly scooted off the table so that I was standing, but leaning against him. Rick handed me the crutches one at a time. When I mentally readied myself I attempted to take my first step. There were no harnesses to keep me up; it was only these two crutches. I was a bit wobbly, and I nearly fell over a few times, but after a good ten minutes I was starting to get the hang of it. But the steps were still a bit of a challenge for me, especially when I tried going down the steps. I felt as if I would fall forward and onto my nose. Rick assured me that it was a normal feeling, and that I would get used to it over time.

I had to trust him. I had before when I was all but convinced I would never walk again, and look where I am now? I am walking on my own power, granted, with crutches, but it was a huge improvement from where I was before.

I was starting to look forward to whatever life had in store for me next, nothing could bring me down!

**A/N: So here ya go people, and let's hope that life doesn't knock our Bella down a few pegs, but I have a feeling that life is looking up for our Bella. I also will say that there are just a few more chapters until the final one (epilogue). I can't believe that it is almost over!**

**Don't forget to check out my other story, **Needing to Let Go**. Also, make sure you add me to your alerts so whenever my new story is ready you all will be notified!**

**Happy reading, and please Review! I love reading your thoughts!**


	31. I Want to Tell the World!

**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for reading, reviewing, and of course adding this story to your favorites. I also like reading your thoughts on each chapter.**

**A few I would like to mention are as follows **mortal-paralight**, seeing your review for chapter 29 made me smile, and I decided to mention in this author's note :) **Sydni-Dowell**, I'm glad you think this story is 'freaking awesome' so far, finally, **delena24K7**, I will be excited too when Bella is able to walk all by herself.**

**Now on with the chapter! :)**

_**Previously on Paralyzed**_

_Rick assured me that it was a normal feeling, and that I would get used to it over time._

_I had to trust him. I had before when I was all but convinced I would never walk again, and look where I am now? I am walking on my own power, granted, with crutches, but it was a huge improvement from where I was before._

_I was starting to look forward to whatever life had in store for me next, nothing could bring me down!_

**Bella POV:**

I still couldn't believe I was actually walking, granted, it was with the help of these fancy crutches. But I wasn't about to let it bring me down.

The doctors even said that my last test results showed the swelling had started to go down around my spine. I still wasn't able to fully walk without crutches on my own just yet, but I had noticed that I was starting to need my wheelchair less and less.

Also, Edward and I were spending more and more time together. Looking back at the past couple of months, I couldn't believe that I had made the decision to break things off and take some space away from Edward. It all came rushing back why I had made that tough decision in the first place. My low self-esteem had gotten the best of me, and I had accused Edward of still having feelings for Tanya. That whole conversation had come rushing back all at once

_FLASHBACK_

…_  
"I don't want to just be stuck here as the other girl that you come to so that you'll look good for the people. Is that what I am, a charity case that will boost your humanitarian media outlook?"_

_"Stop it Bella!" Edward felt the anger bubbling up inside of him. Why would the love of his life, sitting before him, doubt herself? He felt a sharp pang of guilt. He knew that he had caused this; he had caused her unintentional pain. "I-I went to see Tanya because I missed her; not romantically, but as a __friend__. So I thought that I had plenty of time to see her before I would come to meet you. But then the waitress accidentally spilled the beer meant for Tanya on me." Edward could tell that Bella wanted to believe him, so he continued on with his explanation." She wanted to go change real quick before going to meet up with her friends. She invited me to her apartment so that I could change my shirt as well. She had a few shirts that belonged to previous boyfriends Bella. That's why I was late. I'm so sorry love if I made you feel like you were anything short of what you are. I love you."_

_Bella stared blankly at Edward for a long time, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Are you done?"_

_Edward hesitated, he wasn't sure what else could be said to convince Bella that what happened was innocent and an accident, but he just nodded his head._

_"You're lying," she whispered. "Your eyes gave it away Edward. When you lie, your eyes turn hard and cold, just like now. What really happened at Tanya's Edward? What happened that was so bad that you can't tell me if you love me?"_

_"We kissed," Edward said softly, and Bella flinched, closing her eyes. Edward immediately wished that he hadn't said those hurtful words. He loved Bella, but she wasn't about to let herself get hurt, so she was starting to shut herself off emotionally. "She-she grabbed me and made me Bella! I-I love you, and it wasn't my fault. I was trying to be gentlemanly but she just misunderstood why I went to lunch with her. She loves me Bella!" _

_Bella started to make her way out of the room, she couldn't handle any more heartbreak, but she stopped and quickly turned herself around._

_"But you don't love her?" she whispered, rolling back into the room, clear, glistening rays to tears flowing gently down her beautiful face. Bella was searching for any hint of the possibility that he may love her too, but she didn't see any._

_"No."_

_"And I don't think that you love me either. At least not as I love you, it can't be true." She took in a shuddering breath as she started so close the door behind her, her eyes glued to the floor. "I should have known better, anyways. A plain boring girl in a wheelchair against a supermodel? We all know who won," she said softly. Her eyes glanced up to meet Edward's once more. The moisture traveling down her cheeks felt like a stab in his heart as I felt a drop fall down from my own eyes as I started to cry._

_"So this is it?" he asked incredulous. "All of it, just gone?"_

_"I-I just don't know Edward!" she cried, finally bursting into open sobs. "I just don't know!" with that, the door slammed down in his face, leaving him out of her world, her heart shut out from his. And even in the warmth of the house, he could feel the cold, deadening wind start to creep into his heart that was now broken into a thousand pieces._

_What had he done?_

_END FLASHBACK_

Why I ever doubted Edward's love for me I will never know, but I've finally seen the light and I am ever more aware how just how much Edward loves me, and I'm positive that he knows just how much I love him.

"Bella, you ready yet? Edward's big game is today, and he will give birth to a cow if you're not up there cheering him on!"

I almost forgot about the big football game. It was officially the start of the season for the Steelers, and Edward, Emmett, Jasper managed to get enough tickets for Alice, Rosalie, Zane, Travis, Brendan, and Bethany, not to mention yours truly of course. Alice originally wanted me to go all out and wear the 'war paint' as she called it, and go in costume or something weird like that, but I opted to just wear the jersey Edward got me and the traditional black lines under my eyes. Rosalie offered to write in white paint Edward's jersey number and his last name on the other.

"Perfect, Bella you look like a true football fan now." Rosalie said with a big smirk. I still couldn't believe how Rosalie managed to find time between working as a model for Covergirl, and a card model, all the while managing to go to Emmett's football games all these years.

"Thanks Rose, so are we all driving together, or are we driving separately?"

"Oh that reminds me – Zane told me to tell you that he and Travis would meet us at the stadium with Brendan." Alice said as she walked in. I had no clue how Alice manages to put makeup on while walking. Even when I could walk I was never that coordinated. I couldn't even walk and chew gum at the same time.

"Perfect, so when we're all done here we can go pick up Bethany then head on over to the stadium." I announced as I slowly wobbled my way over to the couch to put on my shoes. Alice had insisted that I wear high heels like her and Rosalie, but I managed to win the argument and I was rewarded with my comfy tennis shoes.

When we all finished getting ready we picked Bethany up, and just like us she was sporting a football jersey, and had her own foam finger with the Steelers logo on it. Bethany actually didn't need that much help getting into the SUV, one of the few perks with having Rick as a physical therapist, he was very strict that we ask for no help whatsoever unless we absolutely need it. Some would say that he's _too_ hard on his patients, and I admit that I was one of them in the beginning.

"I can't believe I get to go to a Steelers game, Riley is going to be so jealous!" Bethany said as she started to laugh. Riley couldn't come to the game because he had little league practice. I knew when he found out that he wouldn't be able to go with us that he would be crushed, but I'm sure that a visit from Edward Cullen, Steelers quarterback, to his next practice would cheer him up. I would, of course, have to talk to him to see if it would be possible for him to go and make it up to him.

Once we all got there we made it to our assigned seats I couldn't help but take everything in around me. The roaring crowd, the food vendors shouting out whatever it was they had in their boxes while walking up and down the aisles, and then something caught my attention. Then I saw the one person I didn't want to see anytime soon – Tanya Denali. I will admit that she has gotten somewhat tolerable to be around in the past few weeks, and that probably has something to do with the fact that I was no longer going to play the little game she wanted. I wasn't going to encourage her immature antics any longer.

"Well, Bella, it's funny running into you here, and what's this I hear about you and Eddy boy getting back together? I mean more power to you if you don't mind having my sloppy seconds." Ok, I seriously wanted to claw her eyes out, I even had a vision of me jumping on her and beating the crap out of her, but I managed to keep myself under control. I just sighed and complimented her on her dress, even though I thought what she considered a dress looked more like a long t shirt. That apparently did the trick and Tanya managed to keep the insults to a minimum.

I guess watching all those football games with Emmett and the boys, along with watching practices I actually knew what was going on and that Edward was actually on fire. He was throwing pass after pass, he even made a twenty-yard dash to the end zone for a touchdown when none of the possible receivers were open.

Finally, it was half time and the Steelers managed to stay ahead by two touchdowns. We took this as a prime opportunity to get up and stretch our legs, for the most part, when there was a loud voice over the speakers in the stadium.

"_Attention ladies and gentlemen, we would like to direct your attention to the jumbo-trons for a special presentation from Mr. Edward Cullen."_

All of us stopped dead in our tracks and immediately sat down and turned our heads to the nearest screen to see what Edward had planned. He didn't tell me that he was going to do anything, so I just assumed that he was doing some kind of promotional 'commercial' for the teams maybe even a new sponsorship deal he had managed to acquire.

"_Hey, you may or may not who I am, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm the quarterback for the Steelers,"_ The crowd started to hoot and holler at the sight of Edward. I couldn't help but smile as well. You know how there are some people who don't look too good when they're magnified to like thirty times their 'size' on a big screen? Well, this wasn't the case for Edward. _"And I would like to take this opportunity to say that I am sure of about three things; the first being that I couldn't be more thankful for all of you fans, second being that I don't think I'll ever truly get used to all of the love and support that I, our team and families receive from you fans, and finally that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan."_

Just then the screen cut to an enlarged picture of me sitting between Alice and Bethany. At first it didn't fully comprehend what Edward had just said and then I got a slight tap on my arm from Alice signaling for me to look up at the jumbo screen. I saw myself on the screen, and I could feel my jaw drop.

This really happened, Edward Cullen, a famous football player, professed his love for me in front of thousands of hollering fans. At first, I was expecting to have people boo at me, but it was the exact opposite feeling. People applauded and whooped and hollered their approval.

If my face wasn't already a nice shade of crimson it sure was now. I couldn't believe that Edward actually told the entire world that he loved me. I mean, I know there's a saying that goes something like, "I want to shout my love to you from the rooftops…" but I wasn't expecting anything like this.

I couldn't help but start giggling and smiling like a complete idiot. Thankfully after a few short minutes the broadcast was cut short and people's attention were drawn back to whatever else they had planned to pass the time before the game started up again.

I was almost, almost, annoyed with how Edward announced something so personal to the public without talking to me about it first, but then I started to think about it and couldn't be more enamored with him. Plus, I took great pleasure in the fact that this turn of events really seemed to annoy Tanya to no end.

I guess I couldn't ever say that Edward didn't have true feelings for me anymore.

I seriously love that man of mine.

**A/N: So what did you think? How do you think you would react if somebody you were dating just randomly decided to proclaim their love for you in front of thousands, even millions of people? I can safely say that there are fewer and fewer chapters left until the final chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter and what you think will happen next ;) and maybe you're right but you will of course have to wait and see for sure **

**Happy Reading and be sure to check out my other story, **Needing to Let Go**.**


	32. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. So sorry for not updating sooner, but been having fits of 'not wanting to write' and also a tad of writers block on how to start off this chapter. Also, please know I don't go by any list, I write as I go and write what comes to me. **

**Now here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Previously on Paralyzed**_

_I was almost, almost, annoyed with how Edward announced something so personal to the public without talking to me about it first, but then I started to think about it and couldn't be more enamored with him. Plus, I took great pleasure in the fact that this turn of events really seemed to annoy Tanya to no end. _

_I guess I couldn't ever say that Edward didn't have true feelings for me anymore._

_I seriously love that man of mine._

**Bella POV:**

"_It was just yesterday that Mr. Edward Cullen, quarterback for Pittsburgh, had a woman for each day of the week, and now he went and announced to the entire stadium that he was in a monogamous relationship with one Bella swan. It has come to my knowledge that Bella Swan is the younger sister of Emmett Swan. I for one find that interesting, if a well-established self-proclaimed playboy were dating my sister I would be plenty worried."_

Are you kidding me? They think that Edward's halftime video was nothing more than a play for the cameras? Well, they didn't know the real Edward then, because as far as I know his womanizing days were far behind him, and he wasn't about to slip up and be caught with a hooker in a sleazy hotel room like some of the other pro athletes.

Not to mention Edward told me that his whole 'womanizing' persona was nothing more than just a show for the cameras. Plus it's true what they say, _"don't believe anything you're told, and only half of what you hear."_ It was strange to me that the media couldn't get enough of Edward. I mean I know he's an amazing football player, but it was like Pittsburgh couldn't get enough of him.

I slowly made my way to the front door to get the morning paper. Just as I was about to open the door Alice stopped me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, everyone from TMZ to Joe Schmo wants to get a good look at the woman who stole Edward Cullen's heart." She as she tried her hardest to remain stone faced; when it was blatantly obvious that she wanted to bust out laughing. I rolled my eyes, ignoring Alice's warning, and continued my way to the front door when there was a knock on the door.

"Are Zane and Trevor coming over today?" I ask as I point to the door. Alice shakes her head violently. Rosalie was off doing some sort of modeling job in New York this week, and the boys were off at practice. Ok, so for some unknown reason I couldn't shake the feeling that it could be a mass murderer, or some burglar just itching at the chance to storm his way in. I glanced back at Alice and took a deep breath and peeked out the window next to the door and saw a man and woman, dressed rather nicely, waiting patiently for the door opened.

"Who is it?"  
"Uh, well it's a man and woman," I peeked out again to give a better description of what they looked like. "and they seem to be dressed rather nice, like something – "

I was cut off by Alice squealing and racing past me to rip the door open. She all but leaped into the man's and hugged him tight.

"Dad, mom, what are you two doing here? I thought you two would be busy backpacking around Europe. Does Edward know you're back in town?" Alice said practically at a mile a minute. It was like she hadn't seen her parents in months.

Then all at once a pang of sadness overcame me. _Charlie_. It was strange that it had almost been an entire year since he passed. Of course, just as I think I've managed to come to terms with my dad gone, something so trivial comes up and I'm a hot mess.

"Mom, dad, this is Bella, Edward's –"

"We know, that's why we cut our trip short. We were halfway through Paris, and your mother was enjoying all the Parisian stores when we got a text from Simon back at home."

_Simon? Who was he? Was he their butler?_

"Simon is mom's personal assistant. She has her own Interior Design company, and dad, Dr. Cullen, is a cardiologist specializing in Pediatrics over at UPMC."

"UPMC...?" What did that mean? I may have been living in Pittsburgh for almost a year, but I still getting all the different hospitals and other buildings straight.

"What Alice is trying to say is that I'm a doctor specializing in Pediatric Cardiology over at the Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh. And please, call me Carlisle." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. Once I managed to get a good balance with my crutches I shook his hand. I couldn't help but see the family resemblance; Edward looked so much like his dad it wasn't even funny. Alice, looked like Carlisle as well, but she had her mother's hair and eye color the more I looked at them both.

"Oh, well that makes a lot more sense now. It's nice to meet you both." I smile to both of them. I was just about to introduce myself formally to Alice's mom when she teasingly shoved Carlisle and stepped forward and introduced herself as Esme. I just smiled and held out my hand for her to take, but she bypassed that and encased me in the most genuine embrace that I think I've ever had. I felt loved, and protected in her arms. I knew that I wasn't technically family to these people, but Esme was sure to make me feel otherwise.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself. We want to get to know the woman that Edward seems to have fallen head over heels in love with." Carlisle says as he takes a seat in a nearby chair. I glance at Alice for reassurance, but all I got was a shrug and a confused look from her. _Way to be helpful Alice._ I sighed and tentatively start to give them the cliff notes version of my life. It was somewhat odd telling complete strangers about my life. I mean I know that they aren't exactly strangers. I'm not really the type of person to open up to just anyone, but then Edward's parents made me feel like I was part of their family. It was a bit foreign to me, but I liked the feeling I got being around Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, it seems that you've come a very long way from where you started out seeing as how you're pretty close to walking on your own. I'm also sorry to hear about your father passing as well." Esme said and reached over to pat my hand comfortingly. I sighed and managed to give a half smile at her.

"Ok, well now enough of the past, let's say we take you girls out to eat for lunch, and maybe after that we can go see my son's practice if we have any leftover time. Do you know how long his practice is today?"

I had no clue. The last thing Edward told me concerning his practices was that he wished they were shorter than they already were. So I wasn't going to be any help right now.

"I think I remember Edward saying that it was one of their longer practices today; something to do with having to play the patriots in their next home game or some other big name team."

"Perfect, that means we have plenty of time to go out for a bite to eat then go and watch Edward and his friends prepare for the big game. Come on Alice, Bella, let's go eat out at that new restaurant I've heard some good things about." Carlisle said as he stood up and offered his hand to help me get up from the chair. I kindly brushed it off and explained that it was part of my physical therapy to be able to get up and around on my own no matter the situation.

Carlisle just nodded and agreed to it, and thought that my physical therapist, Rick, seemed like a very interesting guy. Not sure what he meant by that but decided not to dwell on it and slowly got myself up and staggered down the front steps of the house and I know for a fact that I seriously said the words, "Oh my god…" It was one of the times where you think you say it to yourself, when in reality you blab it to the entire world around you. The only reason I knew I had accidentally said these words out loud were that Carlisle started chuckling as he quickly walked past me and opened the back-right passenger door for me. I shouldn't be surprised that Carlisle was able to afford such a luxurious car, but Edward had his Volvo, but Carlisle had a much sleeker looking car, and after getting a good look at the emblem on the trunk I could tell that it was an Audi. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew enough to know that Audi is freaking expensive.

Once we all got in the car we headed towards the restaurant. Alice had asked where he was taking us for lunch, and informed us that he was taking us to a place that he had heard a lot of people praising. I was just about to ask what the name was when I saw it as we pulled up in front. Girasole, I wasn't sure what type of restaurant it was, but I also have heard people talking about it around town and I was glad that I was finally able to get a chance to try it. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't accept my attempts as offering to pay for my own meal. When our waitress came to our table she took our drink orders. I just had a glass of water, but Carlisle seemed that it was a perfect time of day to try some of their wine. Oddly enough you could buy either a bottle or a glass of wine. Carlisle just ordered a glass of wine. When our drink order was taken care of we all started making small talk. Esme asked what was new with her, and how she was doing.

Our drinks finally came back and we immediately decided to order our food. I ordered the Spinach and Ricotta Ravioli, while Carlisle and Alice ordered their featured meat of the day, and Esme ordered a caesar salad.

"So, Bella, you gave us a brief look into your life, but if you don't mind we would like to get to know you better. Tell us what your interests are." Esme said with an affectionate smile. I let out a long sigh and started to try and think of what I could say that I hadn't already said.

"Well, I like to read books, mainly the classics, like Wuthering Heights, and I listening to all kinds of music. Um, I don't have a job right now as you can guess why, and I love animals. I also plan to maybe one day go to college and become a certified Veterinary Technician."

That last part was what I wanted to do, but I wasn't quite sure how that would work seeing as how I can hardly walk around without help.

"Wow, that's very interesting Bella, and I imagine you will do brilliantly in getting your degree for Veterinary Medicine. I can see why Edward and you get along so well. I mean, we've heard a lot about you, but it's refreshing to actually put a face with all the things we've heard."

Carlisle spoke after taking a sip from his glass. I could feel my cheeks start to flush; I had no idea that Edward talked about me to his parents. That never came up between us at all; it was a complete shock to me.

"Judging by your expression I take it that Edward never mentioned any of this to me; that he talked to us about you on a regular basis for the past couple of weeks?"

I just shook my head no at Carlisle. I was just taken aback at this revelation. I had not even thought about this. I mean I knew that Edward and Alice have a close relationship with their parents, but it never occurred to me that he spoke to them about me. It kind of was sweet that he did. I guess you could say that I was naïve about the whole thing, but it just never really occurred to me until right at that very second.

"Um no, Edward never told me that he spoke to you both about me, I assume that it was all good of course?" I say as I laugh a bit nervously.

When we all finished our lunch we, meaning Carlisle, left a tip for our waitress and we headed on to the practice gym to catch the last hour or so of practice. Normally the practices weren't open to the public, but Carlisle seemingly knew the general manager and the coach personally that we weren't turned away and were escorted to seats down by the field.

I caught Edward glancing our way, a mixture of confusion and amazement shown on his face as he saw me sitting with Alice and his parents. I just smiled right back at him and waved, and then out of nowhere Edward was tackled hard. Carlisle and Esme stood up real quick to get a better look, but slowly sat back down when they saw him slowly get back up.

"That's what happens when you lose focus Cullen, get your damn head in the game! Don't give the defense any opportunity to sack you or make you fumble the ball!" The coach hollered at him. Immediately I started feeling guilty, thinking that it was my fault but that feeling quickly left my thoughts. I hated how I almost always assume it's my fault for things that happen to those I love and care about, but that may have to do with my fragile self-esteem. I will admit that it was getting better, and that Edward was to thank for it.

The whistle blew long and loud signaling that it was obviously time for a short water break, and that the players could get a drink of water. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all bypassed that choice and slowly jogged over to me, Alice and her parents.

"Since when do they let people off the streets come in and watch our practices?" Emmett teased with a wink.

"Yeah, who knows maybe Belichick is back to his old ways and sending in spies to watch our practices and record them." Jasper said as he tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

This caused all of us to crack up laughing.

"Ok, enough you two, I think we can safely say that Belichick isn't stupid enough to try to spy again." Edward said with that damned crooked grin.

"Yeah, wasn't that some sort of news story a few years back? I mean, how stupid can the guy be?" Emmett said as he took a big swig from his water bottle.

"So mom, dad, I thought you two were still on your European vacation, but I can plainly see that you both are no longer there, why did you decide to come home early?" Edward said as he was slowly getting his breath back. I could see that he winced when he let out a long sigh and favored his left side. I could only presume that he had bruised a few of his ribs when he was tackled.

"Well is that any way to greet your mom and dad Edward Anthony Cullen?" Esme scolded lightheartedly. This earned her an apology from Edward and a small peck on the cheek. "That's better, now will you be home for dinner or does Coach Tomlin plan on running you all into the ground today?" she asked playfully. But I couldn't help but notice that Jasper and Emmett wouldn't be surprised if the coach would run them well past their breaking points.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be over for dinner, and I imagine it's ok if Bella comes with me for dinner?" Edward asked as he looked at me with loving eyes. Again, I felt my cheeks start to flush and I just nodded my head. Of course I had to assume that he brought Tanya and his previous girlfriends to dinner to formally meet his parents.

As if she were reading my mind Alice, who I had forgotten until this very moment was sitting right next to me, leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You're the first girl he's ever been proud to bring home to have dinner with our parents." She said trying her hardest not to start squealing.

Edward closed the gap between me and him, not letting the barrier between the stands and the football field deter him and planted a smoldering kiss square on my lips. I managed to return the kiss and he whispered, "I have something important to ask you when practice is over. Oh, and don't worry, I already told Emmett and he promised me that he will keep the secret no matter what ok?" He said with a playful wink. I had no idea what crazy plan he come up with or what he was planning, but I was sure of one thing, and that was I was so head-over-heels in love with the man I would just about agree to whatever it was that he had to ask me.

* * *

_Later That Night_

"Edward, why won't you tell me where we're going, we've been driving around for hours" I complained. I hated being whiney, but this was just frustrating. Ever since the team's practice was cut short he had gone to several different places to do what he called "errands" but something told me he was just buying time for something. What that something was, I had no clue, and I wasn't going to find out anytime soon with Edward being so tight lipped.

As he was making another turn down some street I didn't know the name to his cell phone started to ring in the cup holder.

"Can you get that? I've got to keep my eye on the road, there's a lot of construction going on right now." I looked around and saw that there was just one area coned off, and that was just to warn people of the pothole that was going to soon be fixed.

_Ok, he is seriously up to something._

I let out a sigh in exasperation and picked up the phone. The caller ID read _DAD_ and accepted the call and put it to my ear.

"Edward?" Carlisle said in a hoarse voice. Had he been coughing? He started coughing and finally cleared his throat to get his voice back to normal.

"No, this is Bella, is everything ok? You sound sick; do you still want us to come over?" I silently groaned when I realized that my voice sounded a bit more excited than I had intended.

"No, turns out that Esme accidentally burned the roast she had planned to serve for dinner. We are apparently not yet readjusted to our kitchen, so we decided to go out to eat for our dinner. Tell Edward to meet us at Le Mont. Also tell him we just called to make a reservation and that they had a last minute opening and could fit us in. It's under the last name Cullen." Carlisle said before hanging up. I could hear him starting his coughing fit again, now knowing that it was probably from all the smoke the oven had made.

"So what did my dad want? Sorry, I heard his voice through the phone, so I knew it was him."

"Oh, um well, it turns out your mom accidentally burned dinner and not to worry he had made reservations at some restaurant called 'Le Mont' under the name Cullen." Edward nodded his head as he looked out the window for a street sign to tell him where he was.

"Well, then looks like I need to make a U-turn somewhere soon because Le Mont is in the complete opposite direction."

I knew it, this had to of been a setup, I mean, I knew I was a bit too dressed up to have dinner with his parents. Alice had helped me get dressed. She put me in a periwinkle knee length dress with a V-neck with the straps just off the shoulders. Alice originally wanted me to wear my hair up, but I managed to win the battle and agreed to at least let her style my hair the way she wanted.

"I knew it! I knew it! Edward tell me the truth right now!" I demanded. I saw his eyes bug out when he heard how angry I was.

"T-Tell you what Bella?" Edward was actually nervous, that kind of took me aback. I didn't give in, I insisted that he tell me the truth in whether or not he and his parents planned to go out to eat this whole time, and that they tricked me thinking that I would back out otherwise. I knew that it was an outrageous accusation, but you never knew with Edward. I loved him to death but sometimes he had a tendency to do what he thought was best for you without even asking.

Almost immediately Edward let out a long sigh and nodded his head.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I told him that I wasn't a child and that I would have been just fine with the change of plans at the last minute.

"Your dad was very convincing. I really did think he was sick, did he ever consider acting?"

"No, he's always had a passion for helping people, but he has gotten mistaken for that actor, Peter Facinelli. You know that dude who played the vampire dad in the movie based on those books?" I thought about it for a second, and I could see why some people thought he looked like that actor. He did look a lot like him, but Carlisle was much more handsome.

We finally arrived and the man standing at the podium started over, but Edward quickly got out and shooed them away, and made the excuse that he wanted to do the honor. I reached back and grabbed my crutches from the back seat and gingerly made my way out of the car. I was actually starting to be able to bend my knees a bit more, and I almost wanted to tell Edward I wanted to try and walk without the crutches, but decided against it. Edward must've sensed something was the matter and leaned close to my ear and softly asked if I was alright. I nodded and whispered that I wanted to try to walk without my crutches but that I had decided against it.

"Well then let's try this, let's just use one crutch and leave the other in my car. You can lean on me all you want Bella." Edward said as he started to smile. I decided that I would try his idea and let Edward hold onto my arm and turn around to put one of my crutches in the car. We finally made it to the valet podium and Edward handed his keys off to the man and warned that there better not be any scratches on his baby. We just laughed and headed on inside. The maître d greeted us and asked us if we had a reservation. Edward proceeded to tell them that we did and that it was under the name Cullen. This caused the man, who seemed to be in his mid to late forties, perk up and immediately escorted us to the table. As we carefully made our way to our table I noticed that everyone was dressed in what looked to be business casual.

_I take it this place has a dress code of some kind_.

When we arrived to our seat I couldn't believe what a beautiful view we had. You could see the Pittsburgh skyline from this table, also Carlisle and Esme had arrived sometime before we did as they appeared to each be nursing a glass of wine. Collin, our maître d, pulled out my seat for me and I gently sat down in my chair and he scooted my chair to the table. I gladly took a drink from the glass of water in front of me.

"I can't get over the view of the city from here, it is amazing. I can see why you wanted to eat here tonight." I felt like Cinderella right now. I was a fish out of water, I mean; everyone in the restaurant ordered their food without even taking a second glance at the price on the menu.

"I know isn't it breathtaking. Now Bella, I want you to know that money is no issue you order whatever you like tonight is a special night." I just blushed and nodded to Carlisle. I couldn't help but giggle to myself, Edward seemed extra jumpy tonight, and it was like he couldn't sit still. Our 'captain', I guess 'waiter' isn't classy enough, came to our table and took our order. After glancing at the menu I decided to go with the Chilean Sea Bass. But I couldn't believe that it was nearly forty dollars, but it sounded delicious so I decided to give it a try.

The food could've been better, but I couldn't take my eyes off the view. When all of us were finished our 'captain' explained that if we wanted to we could go to the lounge if we weren't ready to go home just yet.

"I think we'll take you up on that Jonathan. Could you point us in the right direction?" Jonathan, our glorified waiter, told us where exactly to go and we made our way to the bar. I was shocked to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie, all sitting at the bar together talking softly to one another. Why didn't Edward mention that they would be joining us? That and a million other questions started to swirl around in my head.

"Hey guys, how was the dinner? Did it live up to the hype?" Alice said with all smiles. I told her that the food was ok, but that it was a bit overpriced in my opinion.

"I can't believe the prices they charge here, but then I guess tonight's just a special night." Jasper said with a playful grin. Strange, that's almost exactly what Carlisle had said earlier. Just then Alice elbowed him hard in the gut.

I glanced at Edward, and I could see that he was nervous right now.

"Ok, seriously what's going on here? Is there something you guys aren't telling me? I was starting to get angry, which says a lot actually because I'm usually a very calm person.

Edward didn't say a word he just helped me sit down in the bar chair, and the proceeded to get down on one knee and pull out a small black velvet box and opened it. Inside was a ring that could put some of the celebrities' engagement rings to shame. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't find my voice, heck; I couldn't even find the right words to say.

_Oh. My. God. Was he going to propose!? If he is does propose what should I say?_

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know that we haven't been together for very long, in fact, it's been almost four months total, but it feels like so much more. I've never felt this way about anyone else Bella. I know that you're the woman that was meant for me, you keep me grounded, and I definitely know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I about fell over in my chair. There weren't very many people in the lounge besides us, but the few that was in here, including the staff, were looking on with intrigue.

Could I marry Edward? I mean I knew for sure that I was, and would forever be, in love with him. But did that mean I should marry him? I mean he's one of the few guys I know that sees me, me, not my paralysis.

The more I thought about it the more I was sure of what my response would be, and as if that wasn't enough pressure Edward slid the ring onto my finger. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was; the diamond could have its own gravitational pull it was so big.

"So Bella, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Edward asked nervously. I could see it in his eyes; he was nervous I would turn him down and make him look like a fool.

"YYEEESSS! She says yes!" Alice squealed causing everyone to chuckle at her. I started to laugh too as tears of happiness filled my eyes. Yes, it hadn't been very long, but I knew for sure that this was the man I could spend the rest of my life with.

"Yes, yes Edward Anthony Cullen, I will marry you!" I laughed as tears started pouring down my cheeks. I was caught off guard when Edward quickly stood up and embraced me and kissed me with so much passion and fever that I about passed out. I seriously loved this man, and it wasn't until just now that I was definitely sure that I could, and will, marry this wonderful man that was now all mine.

I was told later that the whole lounge erupted into a furious applause, but I was unaware of anything other than Edward, and his talented lips entangled with mine.

I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I couldn't be any happier!

**A/N: So what did you think? **

**She said yes! I know to some it may seem a bit too sudden, but people have gotten engaged a lot sooner than Edward and Bella did.**

**Also, what Bella thought of the restaurant (Le Mont) was purely from Google reviews I found when I looked it up. I don't live in Pittsburgh; I live in a completely different state. Also, views on coach Tomlin are complete fiction I have no idea what kind of coach his is. As for Belichick I just don't like the Patriots (sorry if you are a fan) and I don't like Belichick. **

**Next chapter is the Epilogue! Please review and share your thoughts! (If flames please be nice!)**

**I can't believe that this story is almost over!**


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? I can't believe that this story is coming to a close already. I have been told that I should write a sequel to this story. I'm not sure whether or not I will have a sequel to this story or not. For now just know that it isn't in the cards for me to write one, but that it's not a definite 'no'.**

**Also, I would like to let you know that soon a story I've been working on (slowly up until now) will soon be put on the front burner. I will go into detail in the Author's note at the bottom please read!**

**Here is the final chapter of this story, Paralyzed.**

_**Previously on Paralyzed**_

"_Yes, yes Edward Anthony Cullen, I will marry you!" I laughed as tears started pouring down my cheeks. I was caught off guard when Edward quickly stood up and embraced me and kissed me with so much passion and fever that I about passed out. I seriously loved this man, and it wasn't until just now that I was definitely sure that I could, and will, marry this wonderful man that was now all mine._

_I was told later that the whole lounge erupted into a furious applause, but I was unaware of anything other than Edward, and his talented lips entangled with mine._

_I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I couldn't be any happier!_

"Mommy, tell us the story about how you and daddy met again!"

"Yeah, mommy tell us!"

"No, I want to hear the story about how daddy passed out when he found out that you was gonna have me!"

It's been almost eight years since Edward and I had gotten married. We have three beautiful kids together. I wasn't even sure I was even capable of conceiving a child, let alone give birth three times over.

"Easy Emily, why don't you go take your brother and sister outside to play for a little bit. It won't be long before daddy gets home from work." I just laughed when Emily, my oldest daughter, groaned and made a big show of getting up and 'making' her younger siblings follow her outside.

I still couldn't get over how much my life has changed. I still remember the accident that took away my ability to walk; at least pieces of it. I still don't have a complete memory of the crash, and I don't I ever will. Edward and I had talked about starting a family; whether that meant children of our own or adoption we would just play it by ear.

In those eight years I managed to gain almost full mobility back in my legs, and I no need any kind of wheelchair or crutch to keep me balanced. In those eight years Edward and I have been through a lot. Almost right away he and went to a fertility specialist to see if my body was even capable of conceiving a child. After many tests it was concluded that my ovaries looked just fine, but I did have one thing going against me. The doctor informed me that I had, what they call, a tilted uterus. This meant that it would very difficult for me to conceive. I still remember Edward's reaction to this confusing piece of information.

"_What are you saying? Are you saying that the accident caused this?" Edward all but shouted at the doctor. I agree that this information was a bit nerve-racking, but I highly doubt that my car crash could cause all of this heartache._

"_Edward, its ok, let's go home and we can talk about our options." I said softly; as if to make him stop while he was ahead and take a few calming breaths._

_We got up and were almost to the door when the doctor uttered one single explanation, "It's uncertain to know for sure whether the accident caused this Mr. Cullen. But it's in my professional opinion that this diagnosis isn't a 'death sentence'; meaning that I know plenty of women that have given birth and were told that they had a tilted uterus."_

_Edward looked warily at the man before walking with me out of the office._

Oh boy that doctor had gotten under Edward's skin; far more than he did with me. I mean, sure I should be angry at the doctor, but what good would that do? It wasn't the doctor's fault that my uterus was 'defective'.

I sighed and slowly got up and headed towards the laundry room to sort through all the clothes. I reminded myself that Edward was going to be late getting home tonight; he had back to back interviews for a sports analyst position. Both ESPN and FOX Sports wanted him to come work for them. Emmett teased that Edward should go to both interviews and see just how far they each would go to try and get Edward, the most sought after NFL player, to come work for him.

Emmett, my brother, I felt so bad for him that his career ended shorter than he had expected. But that's what can happen to football players, one bad tackle could be the end to your career and that's what happened to him. Two defensive tight ends had tag teamed him, and let's just say that his leg wasn't meant to bend the way that it did. His ACL and MCL both had been torn completely. It took months and months of intense physical therapy, with none other than my old therapist, Rick. Rick pushed Emmett just as hard as he did me, if not harder. Rosalie, his now fiancé, was by his side the entire time. I already liked her, but knowing that she wasn't as shallow as the media portrays fashion models made it all that better. She was his personal cheer section when he would get all moody and have moments of hot-tempered behavior.

After his surgery and physical therapy, Emmett had gotten offers to coach different football teams, even a couple of sports analyst positions were brought to him. But he shoved them all away. He didn't want to have talk about players who got to do what he now was unable to do. I can see his point, I sure wouldn't want to be constantly reminded of why I was no longer able to be out on the field. Instead Emmett decided to go and coach football at the University of Pittsburgh. We all wondered if he was making the right decision, but Emmett assured us that he was doing it, not to relive the glory days, but that he wanted to get the chance to make sure the boys would be able to play to their full potential.

I was halfway through the mountain of laundry when the phone rang. I went to go get it, and saw Michael and Elizabeth fighting over the empty swing next to Emily. I sighed and quickly poked my head outside and told them both to stop fighting and that they needed to take turns.

I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Alice's cell phone.

"Hey Alice, is everything ok? How's fashion week?"

Alice had managed to finally make her fashion dreams come true, well with Rosalie's help of course. She managed to start her own clothing line, and Rosalie pulled a few strings and got them to let Alice show some of her work to the who's who of fashion.

"It is amazing; it's a shame that you don't have the same love of clothes that I do Bella. I mean, if you could see all the clothes I'm sure that you would just fall over from shock. Oh and Trevor has told me to tell you to call and check on Zane." Zane. He was the paramedic that helped me when Emmett and I got into that hit and run accident.

I still didn't know why I was so enamored with him. I mean, for some reason, even after I found out that he was gay, I was still very attracted to him. But looking back I think I now know why I was so attracted to him. In some ways Zane looked and acted a lot like Edward. I met Zane after I had decided to break things off with Edward, and I guess me being attracted to Zane was my mind's way of telling me that I was an idiot for doing so in the first place. Then there was little Brendan, but he wasn't so little anymore. Brendan was now almost eleven years old. He hangs out a lot at my house when Zane and Trevor are busy working late.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to call him. Do you want me to tell Jasper anything for you?" Jasper was still playing football, but had been traded to Indianapolis. This meant that after Alice finished with Fashion Week she would come home to pack and move all of her stuff into the apartment Jasper had went ahead and bought near downtown.

"Just tell him that it's only three more days til I'm in Indy with him and Nathan. Oop, gotta go Bells, there's gonna be a wardrobe malfunction if I don't go now. Tell everyone I said hello!" Nathan was a seven year old boy that Alice and Jasper had adopted. He took a real shine to Jasper when he and the Steelers visited an orphanage for a charity event.

I dialed Zane's number, but it went straight to his voicemail; this was a usual thing with him when he was on shift at the fire station. I just left him a message that Alice called and that Trevor had wanted me to tell he said hello.

"Mommy, Emmy and Lizzie won't let me swing. I waited but them being meanie heads!" My youngest, Michael, said with a pouted lower lip. I picked him up and worked my mommy magic to turn his tears into laughter, not to mention I got him to help me fold some laundry.

Finally I managed to finish folding all of the laundry and Michael's tears were a thing of the past and he was off on his own playing with is Legos.

Just as I was about to attempt to start prepping things for dinner there was a knock on the door. Michael attempted to make a break for the door, but I grabbed him before he could grab the door knob. That was one of frustrating things about having a four year old; they don't understand that you're supposed to see who's at the door before opening it. Edward and I have tried to explain this to him, but it still seems to go in one ear and out the other.

"Who is it mommy? Is it Bethy and Ry-wee?" He meant Bethany and Riley, both was close friends, and were considered practically family. Bethany was the younger sister I always wanted. We went through everything together; test results, physical therapy. I was there for her when she got the confirmation that there was no chance that she was going to ever be able to walk again.

My mind must be going, because it completely slipped my mind that Bethany and her brother Riley were coming over for dinner. I opened the door and stood to the side to let Bethany and her brother in and I had to quickly put Michael down or he would've landed on his face. With two older sisters Michael was glad to get to play with Riley, even if there was a significant age different between the two of them. Bethany was now nearly twenty-one and no longer the grumpy girl who still ached to be a gymnast once again; in fact, she was part of a paraplegic basketball team down at the local Y.

"Sorry we're early, but I couldn't wait any longer. I have to know if Edward got the job at ESPN, I bet you he did, and he's out celebrating right now! God, I can't believe that I know someone who works for ESPN!"

Out of habit, a habit that I've been trying to break, I set the table expecting that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and my brother would be over for dinner. It was still foreign to me that Jasper and Alice were in a completely different state. Even though Emmett was still in Pittsburgh, he was still too busy to come over for dinner, at least for tonight. He had his hands full with the twins, both boys, while Rosalie was with Alice up in New York. I took the extra plates off the table and put them up.

"Hey, is everything ok? You seem a little down today; do you want me and Riley to leave? It's not a problem; my mom's making stew tonight anyway."

"No, you don't have to go Bethany, I'm just still getting used to not having everyone here at the end of the day." It's true, we all had been so close for the longest time, and then all at once it was like we split and decided to go our separate ways. I know that that's just how life is, but I didn't like it.

"Bummer, I know I miss that big lug you call your brother. It was always fun playing football scenarios with him."

"Yeah, I know he had fun with you too. Say, do you think you can get Emily and Elizabeth inside and washed up for dinner?"

Bethany just nodded and wheeled herself out to the backyard. I peeked out the kitchen window and saw that Elizabeth didn't want to give up quietly and stomped inside while pouting her lower lip. Emily, though, she was old enough that she didn't really talk back all that much and gave her younger sister a gently push the rest of the way inside. She was definitely mommy's little helper when it came to getting Emily and Michael to follow the rules sometimes.

"Mmhmm, smells amazing babe, what do you have cooking in that crockpot?" I about jumped out of my skin, but more importantly I felt myself blush at the fact that I just let out a scream as if someone had grabbed me.

"What are you doing home so early; I thought you said you were going to be late? Did the interviews not go as you had hoped?" I know that I was asking a million questions, but I was just nervous, make that anxious, to know whether or not he got the job.

"Well, I did have the interviews with FOX and ESPN today. They both gave me very good offers. FOX offered to pay for us to move out to Los Angeles, and ESPN offered a big signing bonus if I decided to go work for them."

Ok, this was very confusing. Edward managed to tell me everything BUT what I wanted to know; which would he decide to go work for.

"Well, what did you decide? Don't leave me in suspense Edward."

"Well, I asked FOX if they would be ok with me not moving my entire family out to Los Angeles and they weren't sure what to say but the guy told me that he would definitely talk with the people back in LA. Then I thought about it; about what would moving do to you and the kids. Bella, you're life, _our_ life, is here. I don't think I would want to go and move all the way out to LA, away from all of our family. That's why I decided to take the job at ESPN. They even gave me a bonus big enough to start a college fund for Emily, Elizabeth, and Michael. Bella say something, you're starting to make me nervous." That snapped me out of the apparent daze I was in.

"Oh, um sorry, I was just thinking about how amazing you are; any other man would've taken the opportunity to move out to L-" I was cut off by Edward crashing his lips onto mine. His kisses always left me feeling lightheaded and dumbfounded afterwards.

"Wh-what was that for?"

"That was for being the amazing woman that you are." He proceeded to plant another feverous, deep, passionate kiss on my swelling lips. "And that was just for the hell of it." He said with that damned crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now tell me, what does my beautiful wife have cooking for dinner?" It took my brain a few extra seconds to process the question, but then I told him what all I had cooked. Tonight was a taco-themed night; taco soup, homemade salsa, and all the fixings for either hard or soft tacos. "Wow, it all sounds good to me. I smiled and continued to stir the soup that was starting to bubble in the crock pot. I couldn't help but smile when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back to get a better whiff of his shirt collar. He smelled of cedar mixed with peppermint. Normally that scent was so intoxicating to me that I almost couldn't keep my hands off of him, but tonight the smell was sickening and I felt myself start to green.

I excused myself and ran to the restroom, I felt as if I were about to throw up any second. Then it hit me; I immediately started counting backwards in my head. I was on the pill, and Edward was using condoms; there wasn't any chance that I could be pregnant.

_I should have a leftover pregnancy test in the bathroom closet. I mean, they don't really expire do they?_

Luckily I found an extra pregnancy test tick and decided to find out once and for all if I were pregnant or not. The two minute waiting time seemed like it was more like two hours.

"Bella, everything ok in there? Do you need me to come in?"

"N-no, I'm fine Edward. No need to come in." I wanted to throw up at the possibility that I was pregnant. It wasn't that I didn't want to be, it was just that Edward was going to start a new job soon, and I didn't want him worrying about md and the baby.

Time was up; I took in a deep breath and slowly picked up the test stick to see what it would be. Would it be positive? If it was would I be happy?

_Negative._

I should be happy; I mean I wasn't really ready to deal with a newborn right now. I mean Michael was a full time job; he has acute asthma, and has the occasional asthma attacks that usually result in a trip to the emergency room.

"Bella, are you sure that you're – is that what I think it is?" Edward said as he stopped halfway between me and the bathroom door. I couldn't get a good read on his feelings. Was he happy, was he angry, I didn't know. I nodded my head and told him that it was, in fact, a pregnancy test.

"Well, what does it say?" I didn't trust my voice, so I just handed him the test stick and braced for whatever reaction I would get from him.

"Are you alright? I mean, were you hoping for a certain outcome?" I shrugged my shoulders. I told him that I wasn't sure of anything at the moment, but was a tab bit relieved that I wasn't pregnant. Edward smiled and took my in an enveloping hug. I could smell the cologne again and no nausea this time, maybe I had a moment of nausea. I mean, the kids had been passing the flue back and forth between them off and on. Maybe it was finally my turn.

"Well, Bells, why don't we go get us some of the food before Bethany eats it all."

"Hey, I heard that Eddy boy!" Bethany shouted from the kitchen. Both Edward and I started laughing and headed back to the kitchen. I hung back for a second to take in the view. Bethany was helping Michael and Elizabeth put their tacos together, Edward and Riley were dishing out and serving the soup.

This is my family. My life.

If you would've told me, right after the accident that paralyzed me, that I would end up being married to the most amazing man with three beautiful children, I would've laughed in your face.

I was married to man of my dreams and I definitely look forward to all the milestones we'll experience together.

**A/N: So that is the end. What did you think? Again, not really all that sure if there will be a sequel to this story. It's been a long ride with this story, and I am sad to see it come to a close. I've loved reading your thoughts and suggestions on everything!**

**Now, comes the fun part; I am now able to start working on my story I am collaborating on with Arrowhead1996 , it's kind of out of my comfort zone writing wise, but I will tell you that the title of the story is **_Inquisitioni Curam_** which translates form Latin to **_The Quest for the Cure_**. **

**A brief summary is: **What if there was way to get your humanity back, would you go after it at any cost; even if that meant trusting someone who is a sworn enemy? These questions are exactly what vampire Bella is faced with in this story. Would you put your differences aside to work together to find the one person that is known to have the power to grant the one thing that she wants most of all; her humanity.

**Again, thank you all for reading this story, and a special thank you to those who've been with me since I took over writing this amazing story! I hope to hear from you all in the reviews, and if I don't I want you all to know how much I appreciate your kind words of encouragement! :) **


End file.
